La magia de la mañana
by NikiDaniZ
Summary: ¿puedes aceptar a alguien completamente distint@ a ti? solo la magia de una bella mañana pondrá aprueba tu amistad BombónXBrick BurbujaXBoomer BellotaXButch
1. Prologo

_Antes… así llamo a las PPGZ:_

_Momoko- Bombón_

_Miyako – Burbuja_

_Kaoru – Bellota_

* * *

**Prologo**

Una mañana bella en Nueva Saltadilla, con las PPGZ defendiendo y luchando por el bien, tanto después de que las chicas acabaron con Él ahora las amenazas provenían de los villanos menores, pero las más frecuentes y más desagradables se volvieron las de los Chicos Alborotadores o RRBZ. Estos chicos se volvieron la molestia de Nueva Saltadilla, cada día con sus travesuras, sus molestias, y sin mencionar sus increíblemente asquerosos "poderes" (si es que así se llaman XD)

Las escenas de los mediodías eran las mismas de siempre, los RRBZ se encargaban de alterarle los nervios a las PPGZ, de muchas formas. En el laboratorio, el profesor y Ken se estaban ocupados de asuntos similares a ese.

Profesor: Ken, ¿ya tienes listo el propulsor de la sustancia Z?

Ken: si profesor.

Alcalde: Emh… ¿me explicarían de nuevo el plan?

Profesor: Le dispararemos a los RRBZ una gran cantidad de sustancia Z, más alta que la de las chicas para que sus auras se estabilicen y sean muchachos normales, o por lo menos que dejen de ser malvados.

Alcalde: ¿y donde estaba yo cuando estoy iba a ocurrir?

Srta. Bello: Estaba jugando con su pepinillo de plástico señor.

Alcalde: O verdad, y… ¿dónde lo deje?

Srta. Bello: En su mano señor

Alcalde: Oh! Es verdad, gracias señorita Bello.

Ken: Precisión, acordada – decía mientras ponía su ojo en el lente de disparo, calculando el blanco- Viento, LISTO

Profesor: Tiempo estimado de lanzamiento.

Poochie: cuatro horas profesor

Profesor: Oh… Emh… eso… tarda mucho… y… ¿Quién quiere comer algo?- Todos se miraron entre ellos y mientras levantaban la mano, gritaban al unísono "¡YO!" y se iban corriendo a la cocina no se fijaban de las cámaras de la entrada de nueva saltadilla, pues tal parece que alguien estaba entrando sin consentimiento de nadie – ¡YO QUIERO LAS GALLETAS!

En las afueras de Nueva Saltadilla, una persona estaba entrando, avanzaba lentamente, o mejor dicho, caminaba sin preocupación de que alguien le viese, cuando ya se encontraba dentro de Nueva Saltadilla y estaba en la plaza simplemente miro asombrada a todo lo que le rodeaba, después de que hizo un gesto de alegría exclamo:

_-¡ES MEJOR DE LO QUE HABIA PENSADO!_

* * *

Bueno este es mi primer fic en fanfiction. Espero que les guste, comenten y si tienen alguna sugerencia háganmela saber por favor


	2. Un pequeño gran problema

Hola, gracias por los comentarios:

**dickory5- **yay fic nuevo! :A

pues se ve interesante...cortito pero interesante, continua pronto y bienvenido ( a ) a fanfiction :)

estare esperado el proximo capitulo

**catSee- **continua :) y escribe lo mas pronto posible los demas capitulos )

* * *

**Capítulo 1 – Un ligero gran problema**

-¡_A que no me atrapas! _– Decía Brick tratando de sacar de quicio a la pelirroja – _¡A ver si tus piojos no me comen!_

_-¡AHHH! – _Gritaba con frustración Bombón - _¡esperen a que le ponga las manos encima! –_Le decía a sus amigas, las que la acompañaban en el vuelo de persecución.

_-¡Atrévanse! _– Decía el menor de los RRBZ mientras usaba un tono de voz burlón.

_-¿Cuánto más falta para que disparen ese estúpido rayo? _– Decía la chica verde que estaba más que furiosa.

_-No lo sé, pero hasta entonces debemos seguir siguiéndolos _– Decía Burbuja con su lindo tono de voz, pero sonaba un poco preocupada.

_-¡hey chicos! Estoy un poco exhausto, ¿Por qué no paramos? _– Preguntaba Boomer inocentemente.

_-¡claro! ¿Por qué no? Descansemos y esperemos a ¡QUE NOS PEGUEN SUS PIOJOS! _– Le dijo Brick sarcásticamente mientras le regalaba un lindo (doloroso) golpe en la cabeza.

_-¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! _– Reía Butch con ganas mientras corría.

Y así duraron durante… tres horas, las persecuciones se veían un poco graciosas, ya que los RRBZ corrían y hacían destroces para hacerles obstáculos a las chicas y ellas ordenaban todo a paso de que andaban…

_-¡ESTOY EXHAUSTA! _– Decía Bombón sentada abanicándose.

_-¡no te quejes! Por lo menos tú vuelas, nosotros tenemos que correr _– Decía Brick sentado al otro extremo de la mesa.

-_¿Qué desean? _– Decía el mesero mientras les pasaba los menús.

-_Seis malteadas con helado _ía Bombón mirando la carta – _Yo quiero uno de fresa_

_-Chocolate _–Dijo Brick

_-Chicle _– Decía Burbuja

_-Vainilla _– Decía Boomer

_-Melocotón _– Pidió Butch

_-Durazno _– Dijo Bellota

Después de que llegaran sus órdenes, todos tomaron las bebidas con rapidez hasta que se les congelo el cerebro, luego, después de haber terminado, todos se pararon.

_-Muy bien… _- Dijo Bombón decidida – _Continuemos…_

Todos volvieron a su persecución un tanto graciosa, ya que abecés iban juntos y ni se daban cuenta.

* * *

_-¿Quiere una banana señorita? _–Preguntaba un vendedor alegremente a nuestra desconocida.

_-No, muchas gracias._

Seguía avanzando sin preocupación, mirando todo como lo hace un niño chiquito en un parque de diversiones, entonces llego una escena, los RRBZ corrieron y la tumbaron, luego se metieron a un callejón, eran seguidos por las PPGZ las que le volaron al los lados haciéndola perder el equilibrio haciéndola caer de nuevo.

_-Los perdimos. _– Dijo frustrada Bombón – ¡_NO DEBIERON IR LEJOS! ¡Vamos!_

Las tres chicas se fueron riendo.

_-¿Se lo creyeron? _– Decía entres risas Burbuja

_-Como unos bebes _–Decía Bellota riendo como nunca lo había hecho.

* * *

_-Ya se fueron _– decía Brick mientras salía del callejón.

_-Ya era hora _–Decía Butch con sus manos en la nuca, en forma de relajación.

_-¿Y ahora que? _– Preguntaba curioso Boomer.

_-Yo me voy a los videojuegos ¡PAZ! _ - Dijo alejándose

_-Yo iré a molestar a alguien _– Dijo Brick alejándose

_-Y yo… _- Dijo Boomer pensativo, luego ante sus ojos paso una feria, y sus ojos se iluminaron como estrellas - _¡IRE A LA FERIA! – _Dijo corriendo hacia tal "magnifico" lugar.

* * *

_-Bien… _-Dijo parándose – _Vamos Bella solo fue un accidente, no lo hicieron a propósito, pero… juraría ver a esas chicas volar… bah! Mi imaginación, pero… _- entonces perdió de nuevo el equilibrio y callo, pues fue empujada (muy bruscamente)

_-¿Hablando sola? _–Dijo Brick con una sonrisa macabra – _Pobrecita la niña _– Dijo con una voz burlona.

_-¡OYE! Antes que nada no me llamo niñita, ¡ME LLAMO BELLA! _– (se pronuncia Bela se escribe Bella) – _y siguiendo, ¡SI! Estaba hablando sola, ¿algún problema?_

_-Bien… ya que te tienes tanto valor… _-Decía Brick otra vez con su tono burlón- _Por que no pruebas unas balitas de papel _– Dijo lanzándole sus bolas de papel ensalivado con sus popote, Bella solo se levanto y lo miro con extrañes pero una extrañes divertida, las balas de papel le pasaron por los lados sin tocarla - _¿Cómo hace eso?_

_-¿Qué? ¡OH eso…! _–Dijo riendo un poco –Cuando te toca cuidar simios espaciales, ya nada te toca

Los dos contrincantes se miraron, Brick pudo notar varios rasgos físicos:

Era de pelo negro y estaba suelto, aparentaba tener su misma edad, 13 o 14 años, tenia una diadema morada, sus ojos violetas, su piel era blanca (normal no blanca XD) Tenia puesta una falda de jean, su blusa era de manga larga, de tonos azul agua marina para el torso y las mangas eran a rayas rosadas y moradas, tenia un aspecto agradable, linda para otros… normal o malo para Brick.

_-Bien… creo que olvide presentarme me llamo Brick y… soy tu pesadilla _–Dijo cogiendo (robándole) a un niño un arco y una flecha, luego disparo hacia ella mientras el niño se iba enfadado donde su mamá – _Ten eso._

_-de acuerdo… _- Dijo inocentemente cogiendo la flecha en el aire- _Listo… _- Dijo tendiendo la mano para que cogiera la flecha.

_-¿Que rayos? _–Dijo retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos, ella solo le regalo una sonrisa y una mirada de "nos divertiremos"

* * *

_-¡Ya esta profesor! _– Dijo Ken de nuevo en su posición- _Solo hay un RRBZ…_

_-¿Cuál? _–Pregunto el profesor con un pan aun en la boca.

_-El rojo… _

_-Dispara, ese es el líder, después iremos por sus hermanos_

-_Entendido _–Luego disparo el rayo, y se fueron de nuevo a la cocina (Que glotones ¬¬)

* * *

Los dos se miraban, uno con rabia otro con risa, ¿Qué pensaba? ¿Que eso era un juego? Era como estar en una película de vaqueros y que el enfrentamiento de las 12 estaba comenzando. Pero… de repente se dieron cuenta de que nadie estaba allí, estaban en el parque, pues uno persiguió al otro y el otro pensó que era un juego (ya sabemos quien es ¬¬).

_-¿Que le paso a la gente? _–pregunto la morena de ojos morados

_-Que importa, solo estamos tu y yo en un enfrentamiento, a ver su superas tantas molestias _–Dijo Brick, con una mirada de reto, amargura y odio a la vez, entonces fue la expresión de susto de la chica que desviaba la mirada al cielo lo que le hizo voltear a ver, en plena escena lo que se vio fue un inmenso rayo blanco acercarse a el, era tan grande ese rayo que hasta la chicas se asustarían, y lo peor, iba solo para Brick -_¡AAAAHHHH!_

Todo paso en secuencia, Brick tenia los ojos plasmados en el gran rayo, no se podía mover, estaba congelado por aquella expresión tan grande del rayo, su sangre estaba helada, apenas respiraba, con sus ojos abiertos como platos, sintió una sacudida, no, no era el rayo, sino que vio como la chica lo abrasaba y se ponía de espaldas con el rayo, (como en la serie original) sabia que lo estaba tocando, y no solo tocando, abrasando, pero muy bruscamente, como tapándole la cabeza contra su pecho para que nada del rayo le tocase.

_-¡AH! _–Grito ahogadamente Bella, el rayo que la toco era tan grande que claro que dolería, poco pero dolería.

Brick seguía en estado de shock aun tratando de lograr procesar, fueron mas o menos trece segundos pero su mente alcanzo a pensar varias cosas, ¿Quién era esa chica? ¿Por qué después de humillarla, lastimarla y burlase de ella lo protegía? ¿Qué pasaría con el? ¿Qué pasaría cuando el rayo le chocara? ¿Ella moriría? ¿Estaría en una camilla postrada?

La ultima pregunta seria respuesta en un segundo, en el segundo en que el rayo choco contra ellos.


	3. ¿Quien eres?

Tratare de subir un capitulo diario XD

Las PPGZ ni los RRBZ me pertenecen

Pero Bella y la historia si :D

* * *

**Capítulo 2- ¿Quién eres? **

_-Mi cabeza _–Dijo Brick levantándose, se encontraba en el suelo, después de restregar sus ojos, todo se le volvió claro.

::::Flash Back::::

**Brick's Pov**

_No sé qué me pasó en ese momento, solo estaba congelado contemplado el rayo, quería correr, pero mis piernas no respondían, no había opción… ¡UN MOMENTO! ¿No es ese un rayo Z blanco? Tiene una horrible aura blanca rodeándolo, pero… esa aura no es como ninguna que he visto, se ve igual o más grande que la del inútil de Él, sabía que era mi fin, a aun apretaba fuertemente con mis manos heladas el arco y una última flecha que me había quedado después de lanzársela a esa tonta niña que tal parece que nada la inmuta. Es mi fin, ¿eh? ¡Por qué me abrasa! ¡Tendré que bañarme después de esto…! Un momento… ¡ME ESTA CUBRIENDO DEL RAYO! Esta chica es una demente, ¡se matara! ¡¿Qué rayos haría yo con un cadáver? Bueno… por otro lado, nadie le dirá a nadie que me abrazo, ¡QUE ESTOY DICIENDO! ¡ESTOY SIENDO PROTEGIDO POR UNA NIÑA TONTA!... o no, aquí viene…_

_-¡AH! _

_-¡AH! – aun no entiendo… la humille, la golpee y la insulte ¿Por qué se empeña en salvarme? Es oficial esta chica es una retrasada.- _Entonces Brick fue interrumpido por el rayo, que al chocar con Bella, lo dejo a él también inconsciente.

::::Fin Flash Back::::

_-No puede ser… _-Dijo alterado mirando a su alrededor, y entonces vio a la chica tendida inconsciente en el pastizal entonces se acercó a ella y se arrodillo para quedar a su altura- _No, no puede ser que esté muerta… _

Entonces la empezó a agitar con fuerzas, como si de un muñeco de trapo se tratase, estaba asustado, sudando y estaba más helado que antes, además estaba preocupado… un momento… ¿preocupado? Bah! No era momento para pensar en ello, la seguía agitando para que despertara.

_-¡Despierta niña! ¡No te mueras! ¡QUE DESPIERTES NIÑA ESTUPIDA! _–Entonces la dejo en el suelo, ahora le movía la cara, hasta que le vino a la mente una brillante (muy mojada) idea.

Brick se fue corriendo, se acercó a un bebedero, y se llenó la boca con el agua, se acercó dónde estaba "el cuerpo" y le escupió en la cara.

_-¡QUE…! ¡¿Qué haces? _–Dijo levantándose de golpe, luego se paró y lo miro- _¿Qué me ves?_

_-un… una… p…poder…_

_-¡dilo!_

_-¡ERES UNA PPGZ! _–Dijo poniéndose en posición de ataque (con su popote en la boca ^^')

_-¿Qué es eso? _–Dijo extrañada por el comportamiento del chico, luego miro sus manos y vio una especie de arco, luego vio su ropa… -¡_¿Cuándo me cambie de ropa?_

_-Eso quiere decir de que… ¿no eres una PPGZ?_

_-¡Ya te lo dije no sé qué es eso! _–Respondió un poco molesta, y su voz se notaba preocupada- _Ahora… ¿Qué hago?_

_-No lo sé, pero me iré a buscar a mis hermanos, ¡hasta nunca Breta! _–Dijo lo más despreocupado, luego se puso sus manos en la nuca y se puso en marcha.

_-¡Oh no! _–Dijo agarrándolo del brazo, luego lo volteo y lo cogió de los hombros en una pose amenazadora- _Oh me ayudas o me asegurare de te baje el autoestima a tal punto de que no puedas hacer nada por ti mismo ¬¬_

_-Na… ¿Nada? _–Pregunto con voz temblorosa- _Bah! Que importa, dale ¬¬_

_-¿Y si te compro un helado?_

_-¡¿Que estás haciendo hay parada? Tenemos que ir a buscar a mis hermanos para ayudarte _–Grito con alegría Brick, que había cambiado drásticamente de carácter.

_-Y luego dicen que las chicas son bipolares _–Pensó Bella mientras caminaba con el pelirrojo.

Algo le atraía a él, no se podía explicar, era como una especie de misterio (ama los misterios) sentía algo raro, sabía exactamente lo que era, curiosidad, tenía un ambiente de malo, no solo por el aura negra que parecía conformarlo, pero también veía una parte blanca, no era completamente malvado según ella.

_-¿Por qué hace tantas caras? Debería usarla… pero…será mejor después, quiero mi helado _–pensaba Brick, ante tanto silencio-_ ¿Cuándo me darás mi helado?_

_-¿Ah?... o si, cuando me termines de ayudar._

_-Debe ser un helado extremadamente grande para hacer esto ¬¬ -_Se dijo a si mismo en susurro.-_Solo quiero saber una cosa… ¿Quién eres? Digo… conozco a mitad de nueva Saltadilla, y… a ti no te he visto, es más, no conoces a las poderosas y TODO el mundo las conoce._

_-… tal parece que no todo el mundo _–Dijo con un hilito de voz- _Te lo dire._


	4. Problemas ciberneticos

¡Hola! Muchas gracias por los comentarios

**Dickory5- **_SIPI :D_

**Danitha-DN- **_Muchas gracias, en seria me alegro de que te haya gustado, también me encantan tus fics: D y… subiré un capitulo por día hasta que se entienda bien la historia o hasta que se me dañe la compu XD pero eso será en muuuchhooo tiempo XD __**GRACIAS.**_

**Lia-sennenko- **_En eso te dejo con suspenso XD._

* * *

**Capítulo 3- Problemas cibernéticos.**

**Bella**

_Yo nací aquí, en Nueva Saltadilla, mis padres son unos grandes científicos, a mis seis años, disfrutaba mi vida aquí, tenía un hermanito de… un año, mi madre tuvo que hacer un experimento en el espacio, mi padre y ella decidieron que para mantener lazos, mi madre debía llevarse a uno de nosotros, me llevo a mí, ya que no podía llevar a un bebé a una cabina espacial. Con el tiempo y los años, me encargue de operar las distintas bases espaciales desde distintos puntos._

_-En español ¬¬ _-Dijo Brick interrumpiéndome.

_-¬¬ quise decir que yo controlaba su base desde la tierra en países distintos ¿feliz? Después de un tiempo, mi madre entendió de que me estaba alejando mucho de donde venía, así que cuando cumplí 13 me envió de nuevo aquí, ahora debo buscar en donde vive mi papá, tengo su dirección, pero cuando iba a ir, apareciste tú, y ese rayo me hizo esto, ¡AHORA ME DEBES AYUDAR PARA PODER LLEGARA A CASA! _– Grite acercándomele con una mirada de furia.

_**_: Normal Pov: _**_

_-Emh… y también para conseguir mi helado… _-Dijo alejándose un poco.

_-Bien… ¿en dónde está tu hermano? _–Volviendo su mirada normal.

_-Uno está en los videojuegos, no estamos muy lejos así que…_

_-¡VAMOS! –_Dijo jalándolo alegremente del brazo- _Quiero destruir al Morgan._

_-Pe...Pero…_

* * *

_****_**_:Con Butch:_**

_-¡Hay tienes! ¡PAGAME! _–Dijo alegremente el verde extendiendo la mano.

_-Bien… ¬¬ _-Decía un niño de más o menos ocho años mientras le daba un paquete de dulces a Butch.

_-Genial… _-Dijo tomando los dulces y comiéndoselos.

_-¿Ganaste verdad? _–Dijo el pelirrojo que entro a los videojuegos.

_-Si, ¿quieres? _–Dijo extendiendo la bolsa de dulces, cuando iba a tomarlos el los aparto- _Gánatelos XD_

_-Me las pagaras ¬¬ _-Dijo poniendo su típica mirada de furia.

_-Empieza hermano, es hora de…_

_-¡Brick! Este lugar esta de lujo y mira _–Dijo la morena de ojos morados mostrándole un carrito lleno de dulces- _Gane en el juego "vence y apuesta" rete como a… 50 chicos y ¡les gane a todos!_

_-Es… ¡esa es una poderosa! ¡¿LA TRAGISTE? _–Dijo Butch alterado.

_-Si, la traje y no, no es una PPGZ, así que cállate y no me grites Butch ¬¬_

_-Bien… ¬¬ entonces por que tiene el uniforme de los pijos ¬¬_

_-¡OIGAN! No se les olvide que estoy aquí ¬¬_

_-Si lo sé, ¿Por qué no te alejas de una buena vez? _–Dijo Butch con un mal temperamento.

_-¡Cállate!, ¿acaso no te das cuenta que tiene una carreta llena de dulces y nos comprara un helado si le quitamos ese traje?_

_-Butch ¿es verdad? _

_-si ¬¬ _-Dijo la chica que en ese momento se sentía completamente ignorada.

_-Hola me llamo Butch, tengo 14 años y me encanta el sabor de melocotón, ¿tienes sabor de melocotón verdad?_

_-Cuando me ayuden les regalo los dulces y un helado del sabor que pidan pero… ¡QUIETENME ESTE VESTIDO!_

_-Butch, debemos ir por Boomer._

_-pero… ¡QUIRO DERROTAR AL MORGAN! _– dijo Butch, haciendo berrinche

_-¿¡TU TAMBIEN! –_dijo alterado mirando a ambos chicos que estaban a sus extremos.

_-Sí, porque ¿algo malo? Y… ¿Por qué dices también? ¿Quieres jugarlo?_

_-¡NO! Este juego es una estafa, nunca puedes derrotar a ese estúpido monstruo con cara de lagarto _–Dijo haciendo una mueca- _Lo digo por ella, solo estuvo diciendo eso por todo el camino, se parecía a ti cuando salió el videojuego._

_-Eso… eso fue hace mucho tiempo ¬¬ _-Dijo un poco molesto.

_-¡FUE EL LUNES TARADO! _–Dijo dándole un bello (doloroso) golpe en la cabeza.

_-El lunes fue hace mucho tiempo _ –Dijo Butch sobándose

_-¡HACE TRES DIAS FUE LUNES! _–Dijo Brick volviéndole a gritar.

_-Y yo no te puedo gritar ¿no? _

_-¡No! _–Dijo Brick haciendo pucheros.

_-Brick, compórtate, nos están mirando… _-Dijo Butch con un tono de voz más moderado, y tranquilo, pero firme.

_-¡No quiero! _–Dijo sentándose en el suelo con un berrinche.

_-Y… ¿se supone que él es el líder? _–Le susurraba Bella a Butch.

_-Lo sé, ni yo me la creo, ¡vamos Brick! _–Dijo jalándole la manga de su chaqueta, pero este no se movió – ¡_Arg! Bien Brick si no cooperaras, quédate aquí haciendo berrinche, pero cuando ya haya acabado con el Morgan, ¡te quiero ver sin tus pucheros!_

Brick solamente se paró y se sentó en una mesa frustrado, Butch se fue a su videojuego, y Bella se quedó en mitad de ambos, ¿Cuál de los dos tomaba? Solo sabía una cosa: tenía que volver a ser normal, pues… así no podría volver a casa ¿Cómo explicaría que un rayo cayó del cielo y ella protegió a un niño de ser golpeado por él y cuando despertó tenía esa ropa? Si simplemente al pensarlo le parecía una locura.

* * *

**~BIIIZZZZZ~**

_-¡Niño! ¿¡Que hiciste! _–Le gritaba el encargado de la tienda a Butch mientras lo agarraba de la oreja.

_-¡Derrame una malteada en el panel de control delios videojuegos ahora suélteme! _–Decía Butch moviendo cómicamente sus manos.

_-¡Me tienes que pagar todo ese panel! _–Dijo ahora cogiéndolo del cuello de su chaqueta.

_-¡Oye nadie le grita a mi tarado hermano más que yo! _–dijo Brick acercándose molesto.

_-¡Entonces es tu hermano ¿no? ¡Los dos me deben cinco mil dólares! _–Dijo ahora agarrando a Brick del cuello de su chaqueta, teniendo a cada uno en una mano.

_-Di…dije ¿hermano? Emh… quise decir… que nadie grita a este tarado que acabo de conocer y nunca he visto en toda mi vida _–Dijo Brick tratando de zafarse de la situación, pero no logro nada.

_-¡Señor! Si tiene una caja de herramientas le puedo reparar su panel. _–Dijo Bella agarrándolo del brazo para que no se llevara a los chicos _–Si me la da, le aseguro que todo se arreglara._

_-Solo eres una niña de 13 años ¬¬ _-Dijo el encargado pensando de que se trataba de una broma.

_-¡quiere arreglar su máquina ¿o no? _–Ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia aceptaba todas las cosas que le hacia Brick, pero nunca toleraría que un adulto me diga que no puedo hacer algo- _Traiga esa caja de herramientas o se queda sin panel ¬¬_

_-¿Qué está haciendo? _–Pregunto Butch a Brick.

_-¿Y yo debería saber? _–Contesto tratando de zafarse del hombre que los aprisionaba.


	5. ¡La feria es mia!

Gracias por los comentarios ^^ _Las PPGZ y algunos personajes no me pertenecen._

**Lia-sennenko- **_Muchas gracias ^^_

* * *

**Capítulo 4- ¡La feria es mía!**

_-Termine _–Dijo victoriosa mientras guardaba las herramientas que uso

_-¡IMPRESIONANTE! _–Contesto el hombre que aun tenia atrapados a Brick y a Butch en sus manos.

_-Nuestro trato amigo ¬¬ _-Le dijo mientras se paraba y cruzaba de brazos

_-Jamás había visto a una chica trabajar tan rápido en un panel de control con un vestido, bien… perdí la apuesta aquí tienes _–Le dijo lanzándole a Brick y a Butch, dejándolos en el suelo un poco mareados.

_-Listo, son libres, ahora vamos donde su otro hermano _–Les dijo levantándolos enfadada.

_-Aja ¬¬ bien… ¡UN MOMETO! No sabemos dónde está Boomer _–Contesto Brick mientras le salía una gotita en la cabeza (estilo anime)

-_**¡¿Qué?**_–Dijo la chica cayéndose de espaldas

_-Conociéndolo, debe estar en un lindo lugar _–Dijo Butch despreocupado. –_Hasta hay llegamos, adiós._

_-¡OYE! ¡Me debes una por salvarte de ese hombre! _–Decía Bella de muy mal humor- _Ahora… o me ayudas o…_

_-O ¿Qué? _–Dijo Butch voluntarioso.

_-Te are algo que ni yo lo haría –_Entonces salió, y luego volvió, agarro a Butch contra una pared- _Si no me ayudas, ¡TE PONGO LAPIZ LABIAL! _–Dijo mostrándole el pequeño labial.

_-Eres despiadada _–Dijo Butch alejándose (lo cual era inútil porque estaba contra una pared) cada vez que veía el lápiz labial.

_-¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! _–Se reía Brick hasta reventar.

_-¡DE ACUERDO! ¡TE AYUDARE PERO ALEJA ESA COSA DE MI! _TT^TT –Decía llorando cascadas.

_-Buen niño _–Dijo lanzando el lápiz labial al infinito y más haya.

_-¿Qué tu no lo usas? _–Pregunto Brick extrañado.

_-¿¡PARA PARECER UN PAYASO! No gracias _–Después de esa respuesta los dos la miraron extrañados, hasta que los cogió a ambos y los saco de los videojuegos, y del centro comercial.

* * *

_-¿¡Y BIEN EN DONDE ENCONTRAREMOS A BOOMER! –_Gritaba Butch.

-_¿Por qué gritas? _–Pregunto Bella.

_-¡LA FERIA HACE MUCHO RUIDO!_

_-Un momento…_

_-¡¿Qué? –_preguntaron a la vez los dos hermanos (no oyeron)

-_¡No es un ruido normal de la feria! ¡Hay gente gritando de terror allí dentro! _–Respondió poniéndose de puntas para poder ver- _¡SI! ¡Un monstruo está destruyendo todo! _–luego reacciono- _Un momento… _-se dijo a si misma- _¿Cómo puedo ver tras el muro si tiene más de 20 metros de altura? _Luego trato de mirar hacia abajo y se dio cuenta que estaba levitando- ¡_AAHH!_

_-hasta ahora se dio cuenta de que puede volar ¬¬ _-Dijo Butch de mala gana.

_-¿¡PUEDE VOLAR! O.o _–Dijo Brick asombrado.

_-Tonto _–Dijo Butch golpeando su frente con la mano (facepalm)

_-¡ah! –_Grito y empezó a caer

_-Se matara _–Dijo Butch despreocupado viéndola caer.

_-Sí, pero… si se mata... ¿Quién nos dará nuestro helado? _–Dijo Brick pensativo.

_-Sabes Brick… ¡ATRAPALA! _–Y empezaron a correr en círculos con las manos extendidas.

-_Tontos ¬¬ _-Dijo Bella levitando a unos pocos metros del suelo por encima de ellos.

_-Bueno… ¿por preocuparnos ya nos darás el helado? _–Dijo Brick esperanzado.

_-NO ¬¬ _

_-Eres malvada _T.T –dijo Brick fingiendo llorar.

_-¡AAAHHH! _–Dijo alguien mientras era lanzado por encima del muro.

_-¡Boomer! _–Gritaron Brick y Butch al mismo tiempo.

_-¿Quién? ¡AH! -_Fue interrumpida por que el chico callo encima de ella, y ella encima de los dos muchachos que estaban en el suelo.

La escena que se veía era graciosa, dos muchachos en el suelo siendo aplastado llorando a cascadas, un chico mareado con ojos de espiral (tipo anime) y una chica siendo aplastada por las piernas gracias al rubio.

_-¿Qué paso? _–Pregunto Boomer -_¡OH! Ese Peludito me las pagara todas… ¡Ah! Una poderosa _–Dijo poniéndose en su pose de ataque.

_-¿Por qué todos dicen eso? _¬¬ -Dijo poniéndose de pie y desempolvando su falda.

Cuando Boomer estaba dispuesto a atacar, sus hermanos lo detuvieron.

_-No es una poderosa _-Dijo Brick- _Breta es la chica que nos regalara helados si la devolvemos a la normalidad._

_-Me llamo Bella ¬¬_

_-Me de igual_

_-¿En serio? _–Dijo Boomer sorprendido- _¿si le quitamos los poderes, y el traje nos dará helado? _

_-Si _–Dijo Butch- _Pero yo no quiero nada de eso así que me largo _–Dijo yéndose tranquilo.

_-¡Oye! Te la ganaste ¬¬ _-Dijo Bella.

_-¡Me hartaste! _–Dijo cogiendo su calcetín y lanzándoselo, el calcetín se quedó rodeándola y luego volvió a Butch _–Apuesto a que ya no quieres andar con nosotros_

_-Aja… _-Dijo mientras lo cogía del cuello de la camisa, y él empezó amover los brazos desesperadamente (estilo anime) –_Querido Butch ¡HE OLIDO SUSTANCIAS QUIMICAS CON OLORES PEORES QUE ESE! Increíblemente un millón de veces más oloroso que tu calcetín ¬¬_

_-¡DAH! –_Dijeron con asco Brick y Boomer.

_-Suéltame, suéltame, te prometo ayudarte _T^T –Dijo desesperado por ser libre.

_Bien…¬¬ -_Y lo soltó. -_¡Quiero ponerles algo en claro desde ahora! _–Dijo cruzándose de brazos- _No me subestimen, les prometo que les dejare la vida en paz cuando me ayuden, creo que es lo mínimo que me merezco, ayuda, SE QUE ME DETESTAN pero no me importa, saben ¡no me importa lo que digan! –_Dijo aumentando el tono de voz.

_-Valla, ¿ni que te vez gorda? –_Dijo Brick tratando de molestarla.

_-Ni eso, ni lo que me digan, les juro, que cuando termine con esto de que puedo volar y que tengo este vestido ¡me desaparezco de sus vidas! Eso me ganó por tratar de hacer amigos ¬¬ _-Dijo mirando hacia la esquina de la derecha.

_-A… ¿amigos? _–Dijo Boomer confundido.

_-¡Amigos! Trataba de hacer por primera vez amigos, pero como veo soy inútil en eso, andando, están reunidos, devuélvanme a la normalidad._

_-Pero... ¿no tienes amigos acaso? _–Pregunto Boomer con su amable tono de voz.

_-¡Ya se lo dije a Brick! Volví después de siete años de estar en bases de comando, ¡OBVIO QUE NO TENGO NI UN SOLO AMIGO! Bueno… además de unos monos que estaba siendo preparados para llevarlos a la luna y tuve que cuidar. Quítenme esto de una buena vez _–Dijo volviendo su tono de voz cada vez más suave.

* * *

**_: Butch Pov: _**

_Bueno… estábamos hay tratando de devolverla a la normalidad, después de esa promesa, procure trabajar más rápido, ¿Cómo era posible que esa niña no tuviera amigos? Bueno… nosotros tampoco tenemos amigos, pero nosotros somos nuestros amigos y hermanos ¿Qué quería que pensara?_

_-__**Este cinturón debería hacer algo… **__-Dijo como siempre de tonto mi hermano Boomer._

_Entonces cuando Boomer iba a oprimir un botón del cinturón, la bestia de Peludito apareció rompiendo el muro, fue grande el impacto, no lo negare, tanto que todos salimos volando de ahí, (literalmente, pues esa niña podía volar pero no lo hizo) _

* * *

**_: Bella Pov: _**

_Esos chicos me odiaban, entre más rápido me fuera, mejor ¬¬ pero no los dejaría irse tan fácilmente, ¡No! Brick me tenía que devolver a la normalidad, después de todo, por su culpa estoy así, y cuando ese monstruo rosado apareció, ¡rompió un muro! Eso sí era tener fuerza, tanta como para volarnos a todos después de destrozado el muro, todos nos levantamos un poco mareados._

_**-¡ESE ANIMAL ME DEBE UN PELUCHE! **__–Grito Boomer, de alguna forma ya entendía por qué había sido lanzado, Boomer le reclamo, él lo lanzo, pues ese temperamento que se gastaba el monstruo era terrible_

_**-¡LA FERIA ES MIA! Y DE NADIE MAS ¿¡ACASO TU Y TUS HERMANOS ME LA UIEREN QITAR TAMBIEN! ¡SIN MENCIONAR QUE ROBARON MI CABAÑA! ¡AHORA ME LAS PAGARAN! **__–Dijo el monstruo de ese chistoso color rosa, bueno no lo dijo, lo grito, tanto que desde donde yo estaba me llegaba la saliva que escupía, solamente se dirigía a los chicos, otra vez mas fui ignorada _T^T

* * *

**_: Normal Pov: _**

Peludito estaba furioso con los chicos, ya no los aguantaba, era como la piedra en su zapato (aunque ya lo eran para mucha más gente ^^') así que cuando Boomer hablo, el los agarro con fuerzas en sus manos (estilo King Kong) y los apretó.

_-¡AH! ¡DUELE! _–Gritaba Boomer.

_-¡ARG! ¡NO RESPIRO! _–Dijo Brick con lo que le quedaba de voz, Butch ya se había desmayado.

_-¡JAJAJA! _–Se reía Peludito.

-_¡NO! ¡SUELTALOS INMEDIATAMENTE! ¡POR FAVOR! _–Gritaba desesperadamente Bella, no sabía qué hacer, de repente se vio parada agarrando la mano de Peludito para que soltara a los chicos _– ¡suéltalos!_

_-¡ARG! ¡ESTOS NIÑOS SON CADA VEZ MAS MOLESTOS! _–y con un ligero golpe la aparto y la hizo caer.

_-Bella… _-Dijo Boomer cayendo desmayado en las manos de Peludito, el que seguía haciendo fuerza para ahogarlos.

_-¡Boomer! Te dije que los soltaras… _-Dijo poniéndose de pie, su capul no le dejaba ver los ojos, entonces un aura blanca inmensa empezó a crecer exageradamente, y tenía una mirada que daba miedo.

_-¿Qué… que está haciendo? _–Pregunto Peludito un poco asustado.


	6. Prueba de amistad

Muchas gracias por los cometarios.

**Danitha-Dn: **_GRACIAS! Me alegra haberte ayudado, y si, de cierta forma Butch se lo merece XD_

**Dickory5: **_Si saldrán, pero la escena en la que aparecerán será un poco desagradable, y muy chistosa XD_

* * *

**Capítulo 5 – Prueba de amistad**

_-Suéltalos… _-Dijo suavemente en un tono amenazante, su aura blanca ahora se volvía morada, crecía y crecía.

_-Oblígame –_Dijo Peludito tercamente (sé lo que piensan… se condenó ¬¬)

_-Bien… _-Alzo la mirada, se acercó a Peludito y le dio una patada que lo dejo estrellado contra el pavimento.

_-¡Bien! ¡Me rindo ten a tus mocosos! ¡Ah! _–Dijo mientras dejaba a los chicos tendidos en el suelo.

* * *

-_¿Dónde estamos? _–Dijo el chico rojo abriendo los ojos, lo primero que vio fue a la chica mirándolo -_¡AH! _–Y se levantó rápidamente (mala idea)

_-¡AUCH! –_Gimieron los dos después del cabezazo que se dieron.

_-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Muerto? _–Dijo Brick alarmado.

_-No, no lo estás _–Dijo Bella sobándose la frente_-Y estas en el parque_

_-Por fin despiertas ¿no? _–Dijo Butch que estaba sentado en una banca con una venda en la cabeza.

_-Bah, era de esperarse, Brick tiene el sueño pesado, AUCH _–Dijo Boomer mientras se tocaba el pecho (estaba aún herido)

_-Ya te lo dije, no puedes reírte ¬¬ _-Le dijo Bella a Boomer, el solo se quedó callado y se sentó en la banca.

_-¿Qué fue lo que paso? _–Pregunto cada vez más confundido.

_-Bueno, después de que Peludito casi los mata, lo golpee él se rindió y trate de llevarlos a un hospital… _-Empezaba a contar Bella tranquilamente – _Y al parecer tienen mala fama…_

_::::Flash Back::::_

_-No _–Dijo la recepcionista del hospital.

_-Pero… por favor, mire, fueron atacados, casi mueren asfixiados, y no los puedo llevar así que están en una carreta ¡DEBE AYUDARLOS!_

_-NO, esos chicos son una plaga, todo estaría mejor si no existieran _–Dijo la recepcionista tranquila

_-Sabe que señora… si la gente fuera como lo es usted, este mundo estaría perdido, antes de decirle plaga a alguien debe ver ¡SI LA PLAGA NO ES USTED!_

-…

-_Eso pensé ¬¬_

_-Bella… ¿eres tú? _–Pregunto una ancianita que estaba atrás suyo.

_-¡ABUELA! –_la abrazo fraternalmente. -_¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo está tu nieta? –_Ella no era su abuela en realidad, pero la cuido cuando era una niña así que la llamaba así.

_-¡oh! Muy bien, las dos estamos muy bien, ahora cuido de mi pequeña burbuja ya que sus padres se fueron a Milán, creo que pasaron siete años desde que te fuiste con tu madre _–Respondió amablemente la tierna abuelita.

_-Me alegra oír eso, ¿por casualidad tienes vendas y bolsas de hielo que me puedas prestar? _–Pregunto curiosa Bella

_-Claro, aquí tienes, si quieres ahora más tarde me puedas visitar _–Dijo entregándole una cajita.

_-lo hare, pero antes debo ir a casa a cambiarme de ropa ^^' hasta pronto abuela _–Dijo corriendo llevándose la carilla con los chicos con ella.

_-Hasta pronto mi niña._

_-Saludes a tu nieta_

_-Burbuja estará muy contenta de saberlo _–Bella conocía a la abuela de Burbuja, pero no a Burbuja en persona, se acuerda muy bien de que cuando se quedaba cuidándola, hablaba de su querida nieta, ahora acostumbraba a mandarle saludes.

* * *

Bella estaciona la carreta en el parque, y bajo a cada uno de los chicos con delicadeza. Se asombró al poder ver que los alzaba sin dificultad, pero ahora los estaba curando.

_-¡DESPERTE! _–Grito con rapidez Butch

_-Aja… me alegra que estés bien _–Dijo Bella mientras le vendaba el pecho a Boomer que estaba en el pastizal dormido.

_-¡Aléjate de mi hermano! _–Le grito con furia Butch, pero se sintió mareado y se recostó en el pastizal.

_-Unos dirían "gracias por salvarme la vida" o… "gracias por evítame una hemorragia cerebral" o algo por el estilo _–Dijo abrochándole la chaqueta a Boomer y poniéndole a Butch una bolsa con hielo en la cabeza.

_-¡quieta! _–Dijo de forma defensiva Butch.

_-no _–Dijo ignorándolo y poniéndole la bosa con hielo en la cabeza

_-Creo que eres una retrasada mental por ayudarme después de haberte causado problemas, y que también eres una arrogante y amargada _–Dijo Butch tranquilamente, no tenía fuerzas para pelear así que se quedó insultándola.

_-Sí, era de suponerse, además ni me conoces _–Dijo normalmente como si fuera lo más común del mundo.

_-No lo entiendo, ¿por qué no te molesta lo que te diga?_

_-Porque sé que no soy lo que dices, Butch yo sé muy bien que me odias y de todo, pero y a ti no, todo lo contrario me agradas –_Dijo inmutada.

_-¿Qué hice para agradarte?_

_-Ser tú _–Dijo tranquila mientras le daba la bolsa –_Tú y tus hermanos no les da miedo de ser quienes son, no se ocultan y al parecer disfrutan ser ustedes_

_-Pe...Pero… ¿Cómo sabes eso? _–Pregunto Butch titiritando

-_Lo sé, es lo importante, simplemente no les quiero estorbar, así que cuando tus hermanos despierten, yo… los dejare en paz, no les seguiré pidiendo ayuda, así que…_

_-¡ESTUPIDO PEUDITO! _–Grito Boomer alarmado

_-Bien… solo falta uno _–Dijo despreocupada Bella.

Se inclinó y ayudo a Boomer a sentarse en la banca.

_-No te debes mover ni reír, te vende el pecho, tus costillas deben descansar, casi se fracturan, pero estas bien. _–Le dijo Bella en tono de seriedad, el solamente asintió.

_-Tú nos salvaste ¿verdad? _–Pregunto incrédulo Boomer

_-Solo los ayude, ahora, come este helado, te enfriara los hueso y te evitara dolor _–Dijo dándole un helado de Vainilla, él lo tomo y lo comió con risa.

_-A…a mí también me duele el pecho _–Dijo Butch fingiendo dolor.

_-Que mal…te tendré que dar jarabe _–Dijo en tono de mentira

_-E…Era un chiste un simple chiste ^^' _–Dijo Butch con una gotita anime en su cabeza, y todos se echaron a reír.

_-Bien… debo ver a Brick _–Dijo arrodillándose en el pastizal viéndolo dormido -_¿es de sueño pesado?_

_-Si XD _–respondieron los dos hermanos mientras reían entre ellos

_-¿Dónde estamos? _–Dijo Brick _-¡AH!_

_-¡AUCH! _–Gimieron los dos.

::::Fin Flash Back:::

_-Conque eso paso… _-Dijo Brick mientras su mano era vendada y con la otra comía helado.

_-Estos helados son muy ricos, ¿de dónde los sacaste? _–Pregunto Butch

_-Del hombre de allá _–Señalo a un señor que estaba vendiendo helados. –_Bien… adiós._

_-¿Qué? _–Pregunto Boomer, mientras Brick la miraba extrañado y Butch dejaba de lamer su helado.

_-Que espero volverlos a ver, pero les prometí que saldría de sus vidas, así que quiero decir un "hasta pronto" pero en lugar de eso creo que será un "hasta nunca" _–Dijo ella con un tono levemente melancólico.

_-Pero… yo… ¡aun no terminamos de ayudarte! _–Dijo Brick sacando pretextos.

_-No, no hay problema, yo… lo arreglare sola, no los incomodare más _–Dijo un poco desconcertada

_-¡NO TE VALLAS! _–Grito Boomer llorando cascadas y aferrándose a su pie- _Te prometo que estos tontos no te molestaran ¬¬_

_-¡SI! _–Dijeron ambos y luego pensaron- ¡_OYE!_

_-Creí que me odiaban _–Dijo confundida.

_-¿Creíste que yo te odiaba? _–Pregunto Boomer.

_-Bueno… tu no más bien ellos _–Y luego señalo al rojo y el verde

_-ohm… yo es que… es que… _-Dijo Brick un poco nervioso- ¡_TE ESTOY DEBIENDO LA VIDA! Emh… ¡dos veces!_

_-Y yo… nunca conocí a alguien que le agrademos, es que… por si no te das cuenta, aquí en Nueva Saltadilla todos nos odian _–Dijo Butch tratando de ser sincero (y se le dificultaba) – _Y… ¿Cómo así de que Brick te de be la vida dos veces? Solo vi una, con Peludito._

_-Emh… bueno… es que… -_Luego miro a Brick, y él se encargó de explicar.

_-Después de que nos separamos, la persona que elegí fastidiar fue ella, luego nos vimos en el parque, un rayo de esos blancos que tienen esa energía que nos fastidia me iba a golpear y ella se interpuso _–Dijo Brick tratando de tomar aliento, nunca había hablado tan rápido en su vida.

_-Más o menos fue eso, sin mencionar que por culpa de ese rayo ahora estoy vertida así ¬¬ _–Dijo Bella un poco nerviosa.

_-Bueno… eso explica muchas cosas _–Dijo Boomer con una tierna sonrisa-_Ven aquí, te quitaremos ese vestido_

_-O/O –_Se sonrojo Butch.

_-Pervertido ¬¬ _-Dijo Boomer_ –La ayudaremos con su problema tonto, devolverla a la normalidad._

_-¡Claro! Eso fue exactamente lo que pensé ^^' _–Dijo Butch con una gotita anime.

_-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA _–Se reían Bella y Brick al tiempo.

_-bien… ven aquí _–Dijo Boomer- ¿_Ya intentaste oprimir este botón?_

_-No…_

_-Bien… eso era lo que quería saber _–Dijo presionándolo.

Entonces una luz la cubrió temporalmente.

_-¿Qué le hiciste tarado? _–Dijo Brick.

_-Yo… yo no sé… _-Dijo preocupado Boomer., entonces Butch hizo facepalm.

Entonces la luz dejo de cubrirla y apareció con su ropa normal, tenía su camisa manga larga y su falda que estaba a mitad me muslo y sus tenis.

_-¡Gracias! ¡En serio! Gracias _–Dijo abrasándolos, luego se separó de ellos y miro de nuevo su ropa.

_-Bien… pero si quieres andar con nosotros debes pasar por unas pruebas _–Dijo Butch pareciendo filosofo.

_-Pero si yo… _-Luego miro la cara de Boomer riendo y capto- _¿qué serie de pruebas?_

_-¡PRIMERA PARTE! –_Dijo Brick- _Las preguntas a lazar._

_-¿Cuál es tu videojuego favorito? _–Dijo Butch

-_La leyenda de zelda el misterio del fénix _–Respondió Bella.

_-¿Qué prefieres? ¿Ir a una tienda de modas o jugarle una broma a los que se encuentran en mitad de compras?_-Dijo con seriedad Brick.

_-Jugarle una broma tanto a los que venden como a los que compran _–Dijo con una risita.

_-¿Perro o gato? _–Dijo Boomer.

_-Diría ornitorrinco pero… ¡PERRO!_

_-Muy bien… pasaste la primera prueba _–Dijo Brick.

_-¡SEGUNTA PRUEBA! –_Grito alegre Boomer - _¿Cómo puedes manipular a un simio?_

_-¿de dónde sacare a un simio? –_Dijo Bella extrañada.

_-Déjanoslo a nosotros _–Contestaron los tres al unísono

* * *

_-Ahora comeré mi banana _–Dijo mojo con una Banana que había robado.

_-Hola señor mono _–Dijo tiernamente Bella.

_-¡¿Qué QUIERES NIÑA NO VEZ QUE QUIERO COMER? _–Dijo Mojo gritando como siempre lo hace.

-_¿Por qué me grita? yo no he hecho nada malo _–Dijo con voz para llorar- _Yo solo lo quería saludar _ T^T –Y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente- _USTED ES UN SEÑOR MONO MALO T.T_

_-Hay no… tranquila mojo no quería que lloraras, cálmate por favor _–Dijo mojo viendo que la gente lo volteaba a ver

_-Usted me grito cuando yo solo lo saludaba _T^T _–_Dijo llorando- _¿Por qué es así con migo? –_Dijo gritando para que todos la oyeran

_-Ya, tranquila, Emh… ¿quieres una banana? _–Dijo desesperado dándole la banana

_-Si _–Dijo alegre y con los ojos en humedecidos – ¿_Y bailara para mí?_

-_No _–Dijo mojo muy seguro.

_-¡USTED ME SOBORNO! _–Dijo mientras soltaba la banana y volvía a llorar gritando.

_-¡YA, YA! ¡TRANQUILA! MIRA BAILO _–Dijo mojo tratando de bailar, luego se resbalo con la banana y quedo con los ojos en espiral.

_-Gracias, ya me siento mejor _–Dijo Bella mientras se alejaba y se metía a un callejón.

_-me alegra oírlo –_Dijo mojo mareado y tendido en el suelo.

* * *

_-Y ¿Qué tal? _–Dijo Bella reportándose a los tres chicos que estaban muertos de risa.

_-APROBASTE _–Dijo Boomer retomando aliento- _Y por cierto, muy buena idea la de bailar._

_-Gracias._

_-TERCERA PRUEBA _–Dijo Butch riendo. –_Tú planearas la broma contra las PPGZ._

_-Claro, explíquenme quienes son… -_Dijo bella decidida.

_-Ellas son… Mira a la tele _–Dijo Brick volteándose, pues casualmente estaban en una tienda de televisores, y estaban rodando el comercial de las PPGZ.

_Hola nueva saltadilla, nuestras heroínas locales, Bombón, Burbuja y Bellota, las PPGZ defienden a la ciudad de los villanos, con sus poderes, esta es la información de las heroínas que nos representan, estarán cada vez allí cuando un villano ataque._

_-Ya sé que hacer _–Dijo Bella- _Pero antes quiero saber algo… según ese comercial, esas chicas tienen el mismo uniforme que yo poseía, y… ¿Qué hago si me piden unirme a ellas?_

_-Deberías ponerles un precio _–Dijo con avaricia Butch.

_-Como dinero… _-Dijo Boomer.

_-O esclavitud _–Dijo Brick.

_-O su libertad chicos _–Dijo con firmeza

_-¿nuestra libertad? _–Preguntaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

_-Miren… sé que tienen mala fama, y que sus enemigas son las PPGZ, ya que ustedes hacen lo que quieren y ellas los interrumpen._

_-Es verdad… _-Dijo Brick

_-Pues si me uno a ellas are un pacto con ustedes, mi condición es que los dejen a ustedes en paz, y después veremos la forma de remédialo todo cuando ustedes se hallan ido _–Dijo con tono filosofo.

_-Tu… ¿arias eso? _–Pregunto ingenuo Boomer.

-_Claro, es mi promesa para ustedes _–Dijo alzando la mano en forma de juramento.

_-Me estas empezando a agradar Bella –_Dijo Brick

_-Pues para que vean que eso no es nada… planearemos la broma más grande que ellas no podrían superar en mucho tiempo _–Dijo Bella con una mirada de complicidad.

A los chicos les empezaba agradar Bella, según el plan que tenía preparado, eso acabaría traumando a las PPGZ y dejándolas avergonzadas, hasta ahora los pensamientos de los chicos eran estos:

_-Brick: Y yo que pensaba que era una niña tierna y de esas que les daba miedo ensuciarse un poco las manos, resulto ser casi un chico, no, eso no debería decirlo, la podría molestar, es como si su mentalidad fuera la de una niña de cinco años que quisiera vivir al máximo, haciendo travesuras por todos lados, me está empezando a agradar, ella, y ese macabro plan jeje._

_-Boomer: Es muy agradable, me alegra que allá salvado a Brick de ese rayo y que me hubiese ayudado de Peludito, y este plan jeje esto se pondrá bueno._

_-Butch: Puede que esa niña me agrade, todo depende de cómo sea su actitud, es nuevo que a alguien le agrademos solo por ser nosotros, aun creo que está loca por esa parte, bueno... sin mencionar que ayudara a las PPGZ contal de que nos dejen en paz, pero ya paso dos pruebas, y con este plan, las cosas se pondrán mal, mal de bien jajaja_

* * *

**_: Normal Pov: _**

Todos se pusieron de acuerdo, y tomaron distintos puntos, sabían que la única forma para que las chicas aparecieran era causando problemas, así que tomaron posiciones, se separaron y empezaron con el bello (malvado) plan. Brick fue al desierto parque, que ya tenía gente en él y empezó a arrojarle basura a todos, mientras Butch estaba en el zoológico y Boomer encima de un árbol, Bella tenía una manguera y estaba escondida entre los arbustos, entonces las chicas aparecieron.

_-Deténganse ahora… _-Dijo Bombón que luego vio a Brick solo-_¿Por qué estás solo?_

-_Hola olorosas y piojosas _–Dijo Brick mientras les lanzaba su saliva

_-¡AUN SIGUES SIENDO UN ESTUPIDO INCOMPETENTE! _–Dijo Bellota con rabia- ¿_¡DONDE ESTAN TUS OTROS HERMANOS! ¡LOS NESECITARAS PARA QUE CABEN TU TUMBA! _

* * *

_-Hey, Boomer, ¿crees que necesite ayuda? _–Dijo Bella por el boqui toqui.

_-No veo nada, ¿la que le grita es una de color verde? _–Pregunto Boomer

_-Si_

_-¡DEBES SALVARLO! _–Grito Boomer por el boqui toqui que hasta casi la deja sorda.

_-Bien, bien, dejare esto en disparo automático. _–Dijo mientras oprimía un botón y salió de sus arbustos.

_-¡ESTAS FRITO! _–Dijeron las tres chicas mientras tomaban sus poses para combinar sus poderes.

* * *

_-¡OMG! _–Dijo Brick mientras tragaba saliva.

_-¡ALTO! _–Grito Bella –_Déjenlo_

_-¿Qué haces? _–Le susurro Brick.

_-Haciendo tiempo para que llegue Butch _ -Le respondió

_-¿Y ahora qué? _–Pregunto Bellota de mal humor.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer :D **MAÑANA SUBO LA OTRA PARTE :D**


	7. Un plan muy asqueroso

Gracias a todos por los comentarios, casi se me hace imposible subir el capítulo porque… COLEGIO ¬¬

Sigan comentado :D

* * *

**Capítulo 6- Un plan muy asqueroso**

_-¿Y ahora qué? _–Dijo Bellota malhumorada.

_-¡AWW! La novia de Brick lo está defendiendo _-Dijo bombón en tono para fastidiar a los dos chicos.

_-¡HUY! Brick ya sabes que hacer _–Dijo en tono de comando- _A la cuenta de tres…_

_-¡TRES! _–Grito Brick y ambos cogieron la basura que Brick había tirado y empezaron a lanzársela a ellas.

_-¡QUE ASCO! _–Dijo burbuja esquivando la basura, para desgracia de las chicas, Bella tenia buena puntería (después del choque con los rayos Z) y Brick, ni hablar.

_-¡Pequeños monstruos! _–Grito Bellota.

_-¡Por si no lo sabias! _–Grito Bella.

_-¡TODOS TENEMOS LA MISMA EDAD! _–Grito Brick complementado la frase.

_-¡aaahhhh! _–Gritaron las chicas que ahora eran atacadas con fruta podrida.

_ -De acuerdo… es hora del show _–Dijo Bella mientras presionaba un botón, y entonces salió una manguera de los arbustos y lleno de aceite a las chicas.

_-¡ah! _–Gritaron y luego cayeron resbalando en cada pisada.

_-Boomer tu turno _–Dijo Brick por su Boqui Toqui.

_-Entendido, captado y fuera _–Dijo Boomer y luego soltó pegamento que tenía en una cubeta encima de las chicas, luego soltó restos de comida y plumas.

_-¡Estúpidos niños! _–Grito Bellota con los ojos cerrados.

_-Bombón, estoy sucia _T^T –Dijo Burbuja llorando cascadas.

_-¡Y yo igual! _T^T –Dijo Bombón

Boomer bajo del árbol de un solo salto, y miro a las chicas con gracia, luego se vieron entre ellos y decidieron llamar a Butch.

_-¿Hola? ¡HEY TONTO TE ESTAMOS ESPERANDO! _–Grito Brick por el boqui toqui.

_-¡Brick! ¡Casi me dejas sordo! Ya estoy en camino, solo me detuve a conseguir unas cosas para la alpaca _–Dijo Butch con tono enojado.

_-¿Qué rayos harían ustedes con una alpaca? _–Pregunto Bombón pegajosa.

_-Ya llegue, ¿me presentan? _–Dijo Butch victorioso por el Boqui toqui

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos y entre la guerra de miradas Brick perdió, entonces de mala gana se paró en frente de las chicas y cogió el boqui toqui.

_-Listo ¬¬ _-Luego tomo una pose y empezó a decir alegremente- _Querido público, que en este caso son las PPGZ, tengo el honor de presentarles al gran Butch._

Entonces apareció Butch con un montón de animales a sus espaldas, comandándolos, luego cuando llego a donde estaban todos le entrego un papel a cada uno de sus compañeros, y de inmediato entendieron que debían leerlos.

_-¡JA! ¿El estúpido de Butch se puso a comandar a un circo? _–Dijo Bellota en tono burlón.

_-"Este es el gran Butch, capaz de comandar a unas grandes bestias como las que hurto del circo" _–Dijo Brick leyendo el papel que Butch le había entregado y después miro a Butch con una cara de "¿en serio?"

_-"Es grande, y manipula con facilidad a estas bestias, sin mencionar lo agradable que es y mucho mejor que Bellota" _–Leyó Boomer con cara de extrañado.

_-"Además es fuerte y varonil, y lo mejor que hallas podido ver en tu vida Bellota y nunca conseguirías algo tan hermoso como él ni aunque usaras un lindo vestido (?)" _–Leyó Bella con cara de sorprendida, un poco asqueada y extrañada.

_-¡AHORA SI LO MATO! _–Grito Bellota tratando de moverse, pero el pegamento había secado, y no le permitía hacer el mínimo movimiento.

_ -SSHH, _-La callo Butch- _El show comenzó, aquí yo, el gran y bello Butch el más grande e incompara…_

_-¡DEJA DE ALAGARTE Y DILO! _–Gritaron todos al mismo tiempo.

_-Bien ¬¬ _-Dijo Butch y luego volvió a tomar su pose- _Yo el bello Butch he traído a mi feria perfecta, leones, conejos, tigres, elefantes, osos, alpacas, simios y tortugas, y ahora mi gran acto _–Dijo Butch mientras alzaba la mano- _¡COMAN CHICOS!_

Los animales que traía Butch se fueron donde las chicas, y como tenían comida pegada a sus cuerpos, empezaron a lamerlas y morderlas.

_-¡AAAHHH! ¡QUITENME ESTOS ANIMALES DE ENCIMA! _–Gritaba desesperadamente Bombón.

_-¡VENGAN AQUÍ TARADOS PARA QUE LES ROMPA EL TRACERO! _–Gritaba Bellota.

_-¡amo a los animales! ¡PERO ESTO ES RIDICULO! _–Gritaba Burbuja

Las chicas estaban siendo "atacadas" por mordiscos, lamidas, y hasta rasguños, entonces Butch aprovecho y se acercó.

_-¿Qué estás haciendo? _–Pregunto Brick deteniéndole el paso.

_-Quiero ponerle mi toque personal a esta broma _–Le respondió avanzando.

Butch se acercó a la graciosa escena, separo algunos animales y cuando tuvo campo despejado, cogió de sus bolsillos una bolsita, entonces, rego el contenido de la bolsa sobre bellota, al parecer eran pedacitos de galletas.

_-¿Qué quieres inútil? ¿Alimentarme? _–Dijo Bellota mientras trataba de moverse.

_-No a ti no, por si no lo sabias, a los orangutanes y hormigas le encantan este tipo de galletas _–Dijo Butch victorioso, y luego se alejó.

_-¡¿Qué? ¡ESTE ZOPENCO ME LAS VA A PAGAR! _–Dijo Bellota moviéndose tanto como pudo, pero en eso llegaron las hormigas y los orangutanes

_-Trabajo hecho, creo que esta broma jamás se les olvidara _–Dijo Brick mientras se alejaba con sus hermanos.

_-Bella, ¿vienes? _–Dijo Boomer en tono amable.

_-¿Qué? O si _–Dijo corriendo donde ellos.

_-Los matare ¬¬ _-Dijo Bellota en tono asesino.

_-¡No me gusta tener mi cara llena de mugre! -_Dijo burbuja mientras parecía que iba a llorar.

Las chicas estaban en posición todas de espadas, no se podían ver así que…

_-Quiero limpiar por lo menos mi cara…_-Dijo Burbuja cuando sintió un pañuelo que le limpiaba la cara -_ ¿ah?_

_-No se lo digas a nadie ¬/¬ _-Dijo Boomer sonrojado mientras alejaba a la alpaca de Burbuja y después de haber limpiado su cara se fue corriendo.

_-Gracias… _-Le dijo Burbuja suavemente.

_-¡NOS QUEDAREMOS ATASCADAS AQUÍ TODA LA VIDA! _–Dijo Bombón a gritos, cuando sintió que alguien se le acerco.

_-Ten… _-Le dijo Bella a Bombón mientas le daba un frasco que contenía la sustancia para separarlas _–Y recuerda… las bromas son para reír, no para amenazar a la gente con matarlas, solo pon eso en tu cuerpo y el mal olor de todo… se quita con limón _–Dijo con un tono serio, luego se paró y camino tranquilamente donde estaban los chicos esperándola.

_-Espero poderlo recordar… pero ahora… _-Y empezó a ponerse el spray encima de ellas desesperadamente.

_-¿Crees que aprendieron la lección? _–Pregunto Brick

_-Definitivamente _–Le contesto Butch- _Boomer… ¿Por qué estás tan sonrojado?_

_ -¡POR NADA! _–Se apresuró a decir Boomer.

_-Y por cierto… APROVASTE _–Le dijo Butch a Bella.

_-Y ahora la pregunta por la que luchaste… ¿amigos? _–Dijo Brick con tono de líder.

_-Amigos _–Dijo Bella segura

_-Felicidades, ahora eres amiga del gran Butch _–Dijo Butch mientras se señalaba.

_-Emh… ¿actúa así todo el tiempo? _–Pregunto Bella a Boomer.

_-Si, casi siempre _–Dijo Boomer con una gotita estilo anime en la cabeza.

_-Me alegra oírlo porque… _-Y le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Butch _–Sera mejor que me veas como si fuera tu hermana menor ¬¬_

_-Si señora… digo hermanita… digo Bella _ –Dijo sobándose la cabeza llorando a cascadas mientras los otros reían frenéticamente.

_-Me debo ir a casa… _-Dijo Bella parando de reír y sacando un papelito de su bolsillo _-¿Me ayudan a llegar aquí? _–Y les mostro el papelito con la dirección anotada.

* * *

**GRACIAS POR LOS COMETARIOS ^^**

**Dickory5: **_Muchas gracias, lo are ^^_

**Danitha-DN: **_Sipi, Butch es lindamente pervertido XD gracias por tu comentario, y me alegra que te allá gustado._

**Lia-sennenko: **_Si, la quieren, hace buenos planes y sabe cocinar XD y lo de la abuelita… si, es extraño, pero ella no conoce a Burbuja en persona, es más nunca la visto, así que no sabía que estaba atacando a la nieta de la abuela XD_


	8. Hija, Hija

Las PPGZ ni los RRBZ me pertenecen.

* * *

**Capítulo 7- Hija, Hija**

Llegando ya a la casa, en el camino los chicos conversaban, para conocerse mejor, y en eso, sacaron mucha información, se dieron cuenta de que Bella fue criada en el espacio, y que los chicos nacieron gracias a pelos de la nariz de mojo. Solo se reían, y se guiaban, hasta que por fin llegaron.

_-Hey, creo que es aquí _–Dijo parando y mirando la entrada.

_-Creo ya haber estado aquí antes… _-Dijo Brick mirando la gran casa.

_-Es verdad, también creo ya haber estado acá… _-Dijo Boomer con tono incrédulo.

_-Bueno chicos, gracias por acompañarme, ¿nos vemos mañana en el parque a las 3? _–Dijo Bella alegremente

_-Claro, prepárate para perder en los videojuegos preciosa _–Dijo Butch egocéntricamente.

_-¿Qué dijiste? _–Dijo poniendo su mano en puño.

_-Nada que… mañana te venceré en los videojuegos __BELLA __^^' _–Dijo Butch retratándose con una gotita estilo anime en la cabeza.

_-Muy bien… hasta mañana _–Dijo mientras tocaba el timbre.

_-Hasta mañana _–Se despidieron los chicos y se fueron corriendo hacia la nada (XD)

* * *

~Din don~

_-Yo abro papá _–Grito el niño mientras bajaba a la puerta y veía las cámaras _–Debe ser una exploradora, quiero unas galletas._

El chico abrió la puerta, y entonces los dos niños se quedaron viendo, sin decir nada, era como… algo indescriptible, se querían asegurar de que en serio eran ellos, de que no era una broma, un espejismo o una forma de juego, pero no lo era, si eran ellos.

_-Ken…_-Dijo suavemente Bella.

_-Bella… _-Dijo con suavidad también.

_-¡KEN! _–Grito con más fuerza

_-¡BELLA! _–Dijeron y se abrasaron

_-¡Cuánto tiempo! _–Exclamo Ken- _¿Qué te trae a nueva Saltadilla?_

_-Bueno… _-Dijo Bella.

* * *

_-Increíble… _-Dijo el profesor Utonio mientras observaba las cámaras de vigilancia _–El rayo no choco contra el RRBZ, sino más bien con otra persona, pero ¿Quién? Y lo más importante ¿Cómo le abra afectado?_

_-Papá, debo decirte algo _–Dijo Ken entrando mientras cogía a Bella de la mano.

_-Yo también hijo al parecer _–Luego volteo –_El rayo Z blanco que nosotros u…_

_-Hola _–Dijo en un tono de voz suave y terno Bella.

_-Es ella _–Le afirmo Ken.

_-Bella… _-Luego la agarro y la abraso- _¡NO SABES CUANTO TE EXTRAÑE!_

_-¡Y yo a ti papá! _–Dijo recibiendo el abraso –_Pero para poder festejar… primero debo vivir _–Dijo perdiendo aire.

_-Lo siento _ Luego la soltó –_Tu madre si me dijo que vendrías, pero no hoy, debo mostrarte tantas cosas… tantos inventos que… o por Dios casi lo olvido, ¡Poochie!_

De repente entro Poochie con un hueso de juguete en la boca y un gorrito de dormir, se le notaba el sueño que tenía, y como lo levantaron.

_-¿Si profesor? _–Dijo con voz adormecida- _¿Qué necesita? A caso… _-Luego miro fijamente a Bella de forma desafiante, después la tumbo al suelo de un solo salto y la empezó a lamer.

_-Hola Poochie _–Dijo levantándose.

_-BELLA, hace mucho no hablamos, ¿Cómo te ha ido? _

_-Bella, muy bien…pero ¿desde cuando hablas? _–Dijo un poco extrañada.

_-Emh… bueno… el profesor te explicara _–Dijo Poochie no sabiendo por dónde empezar.

_-Bueno, Bella, justamente estábamos necesitando más apoyo en el laboratorio, ¿te acuerdas de la sustancia X? _–Dijo el profesor tomando de nuevo su pose de científico.

_-Como no, me regalaste fórmulas de esa sustancia en mi cumpleaños número 5 ¬¬ -_Digo Bella acordándose de su cara de desilusión cuando se dio cuenta del montón de papeles con nombre de "sustancia X"

_-Ahora se llama sustancia Z, usamos un poco recientemente para devolver a unos chicos normales, pero… al parecer, algo se interpuso en el intento, hay rayos Z blancos, y rayos Z negros, los blancos representan bondad, los negros maldad, ahora, ¿Qué le pasaría a un cuerpo si ocurre eso?  
_

_-Es interesante, antes deberíamos saber el género de aquella persona afectada, pero antes _–Dijo mostrando el cinturón que aun tenia puesto –_Necesito otra especie de ayuda._

_-Muy bien _–Dijo el profesor mirando las cámaras en cinta lenta _ ¡Eso es! ¡Fue una chica! Probablemente tenga los mismos efectos que las PPGZ, y como no tiene control de los poderes, al llamar las chicas, ella se transformara, y así podremos tener contacto a través de los cinturones _–Dijo poniéndose emocionado.

_ ¿Qué tienes hay Bella? _–Dijo Ken acercándose.

_-Es la cosa que necesito que me ayuden, es… _-Dijo Bella sin poder completar la palabra.

_-¡Poochie llama a las chicas! _–Dijo el profesor.

_ -¡Chicas súper poderosas las necesitamos! _–Dijo Poochie alegremente.

_-Un cinturón de… ¡AH! ¡Lo está haciendo de nuevo! _–Dijo mientas el cinturón brillaba.

_-¡bella! _–Dijo Ken alarmado.

_**-Bella **_–Dijo Bella mientras se transformaba, tomo una pose y luego la luz se alejó de ella

_-¡no de nuevo! _–Dijo viendo el vestido que tenía de nuevo puesto.

_-Bella… ¡Tú te interpusiste el rayo Z blanco! –_Grito asustado y molesto el profesor _–Estoy pesando en castigarte señorita._

_-¡USTEDES FUERON LOS QUE DISPARARON ESE RAYO! _–Grito Bella más furiosa.

_-Bueno en teoría… si, pero… _-Dijo el profesor siendo intimidado.

_-¡No deben jugar con las sustancias químicas! ¡Mucho menos con la sustancia Z! ¡Y nunca en personas! _–Dijo Bella castigando a su papá

_-Pero… _T.T –Dijo el profesor buscando excusa.

_-Pero nada… ¬¬_

_-Emh… Bella, creo que necesitamos que estés en las PPGZ _–Dijo Ken tratando de salvar al profesor.

_-Bien… un momento… ¡¿HAY MAS AFECTADOS? _–Dijo volviendo a su pose de furia.

_-Bueno… si, pero ahora salvan a la ciudad… ¡POR FAVOR NO ME MATES! _–Dijo Ken buscando piedad _– ¡Fue el profesor! ¡Yo tengo 9 años! ¡Merezco vivir!_

_-¡KEN! No me ayudes ^^' _–Dijo el profesor.

_-Bella, necesitamos que nos ayudes a defender a la ciudad, con amabilidad _–Dijo Poochie amablemente tratando de salvar a Ken y al profesor.

_-Bueno… pero tengo unas condiciones _–Dijo Bella tomando aires de líder.

_-¿y no nos mataras? _–Pregunto Ken esperanzado

_-No, no los matare, pero deben dejar de perseguir a las RRBZ _–Dijo Bella decidida.

_-¿¡QUE! _–Gritaron todos al tiempo excepto Bella

_-Pero ellos son malos _–Dijo Ken.

_-Rompieron mi orgullo _–Dijo Poochie.

_-¡Son una catástrofe! _–Dijo el profesor.

_-En este momento no están para proponer sino para disponer, busquen otra manera de mantenerlos quieto, pero no traten de atraparlos _–Dijo Bella con autoridad.

_-De acuerdo, antes debes conocer a tus compañeras. _–Dijo el profesor

_-No, antes debes firmar este formulario donde prometes por la ciencia que no perseguirán a los chicos, y mucho menos tratarlos como vándalos y que me dejarás ir a la escuela. _Dijo Bella explicando.

_-Está bien… _-Dio el profesor mientras firmaba- _pero… ¿Por qué a la escuela? Tú no necesitas ir._

_-Si necesito ir, no conozco ninguna cultura de aquí, es hora de socializar. _–Dijo tomando de nuevo su voz tierna.

_-Ahora conocerás a las chicas, vienen de visita cada día _–Dijo Ken un poco molesto.

_-Visita… visitar… ¡DEBO VISITAR A LA ABUELA! _–Dijo acordándose de la invitación - _¡TAL VEZ MAS TARDE! ¡NOS VEMOS! _–Dijo mientras se iba corriendo, luego paro y se devolvió- _¿Cómo me quito este vestido?_

_-Sencillo, coges la hebilla de tu cinturón, la abres, y luego oprimes este botón _ –Le explico Ken, así lo hizo y tenía de nuevo ropa normal.

_-Gracias, no vemos más tarde _–Dijo mientras corría y se alejaba.

_-Bien… nos salvamos _–Dijo Ken.

_-Pero ahora necesitamos saber cómo evitar que los RRBZ no destruyan la ciudad _–Dijo el profesor cuando fue interrumpido cuando llegaron las chicas.

_-Profesor, debe volver a limpiar nuestra ropa _–Dijo Bombón casada y sucia.

_-¡ESTOY EXHAUSTA! _–Dijo Bellota mientras se recostaba en el sofá.

_-Iré al baño a quitarme el uniforme para que lo lave profesor _–Dijo Burbuja mientras se iba.

_-¿Pero qué paso? _–Pregunto el profesor luego vio a Ken y él se limitó a alzar los hombros mostrando ignorancia.

* * *

¡GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS!

**Lia-sennenko: **_No te niego que puede que valla a ver algo, pero si habrá BlossXBrick GRACIAS ERES MUY AMABLE n.n_

**Danitha-DN: **_Lo se, es muy fastidioso, y también me mataba de risa escribiendo alagos para el XD MUCHAS GRACIAS ME ALEGRA QUE TE HALLA GUSTADO!_


	9. Lado oscuro

Gracias por leer, este capítulo es un poco corto, porque mis padres me castigaron sin la compu, T.T bueno, pero estoy en la compu de la biblioteca, (es robada mientras nadie se de cuenta) bueno… DISFRUTEN!

* * *

**Capitulo 8 – lado oscuro**

Mientras tanto, en la cabaña que robaron los RRBZ a peludito, los chicos estaban hablando civilizadamente de cosas muy importantes y de gran interés elegante.

_-Brick, ¡NO PONGAS TU ROPA INTERIOR EN LA COCINA! _–Le grito Butch a su hermano.

_-Yo no hablaría mucho, señor sin pantalones _–Dijo Brick mirándolo desafiantemente.

_-¡No me miren hasta que me ponga mis pantalones! _–Grito Butch mientras corría a buscar sus pantalones.

_-Chicos, relájense, debemos comportarnos… ¡HEY! ¡¿Quién fue el que dejo comida masticada en el plato? _–Dijo Boomer tratando de tranquilizar las cosas en vano.

_ ¡ES SUFICIENTE! ¡QUIERO QUE AHORA ME EXPLIQUEN QUIEN LE PUSO CHISPAS DE CHOCOLATE EN MI CAMA! – _Grito Brick

_-Emh… Brick… esas no son chispas de chocolate, hace un minuto había una rata hay y creo que… _-Dijo Boomer no pudiendo terminar la frase cuando Brick le salto encima.

_-¡ME QUIERO IR! ¡No quiero quedarme en esta pocilga! _–Grito Brick encima de su hermano.

_-No podemos ir a otro lugar, nuca iríamos donde ese tonto mono, además ese lugar es peor que este, ¿A dónde quieres ir? _–Le dijo Boomer tratando de hacerlo reaccionar.

Muy bien, las conversaciones que se hacían no eran ni civilizadas, ni elegantes ni amables, por lo menos eran divertidas, los hermanos estaban casados de vivir en esa, casa, no era bueno ese ambiente sin mencionar los horribles animales que habitaban con ellos. En teoría, o robaban otra casa, (que era imposible) o si iban al bienestar de familias y niños, o se quedaban donde estaban, Boomer propuso varias veces el bienestar, Butch robar otra casa, pero al final Brick los convenció de quedarse.

_-Bien Brick, ¿Qué piensas hacer? _–Decía Butch ya con sus pantalones

_-¡NO LO SE! ¡ESTOY ARTO DE ESTA VIDA! _–Dijo Brick mientras se levantaba de su (ahora aplastado) hermano menor.

_-Emh… ¿Por qué no vamos a donde vive Bella? Esa casa se ve grande y además dijo que es nuestra amiga… _-Dijo Boomer inocentemente, cuando recibió uno de los típicos golpes de Butch.

_-No, apenas la conocemos, no es momento para pedir esa clase de favores. _–Dijo Butch con un tono de voz serio.

_-Entonces… _-Dijo Boomer cuando fue interrumpido por una nube morada que apareció en el techo… _-¡¿Qué RAYOS ES ESO?_

_-__**No es hora de preguntar esas cosas, la prengunta en realidad es ¿Qué tanto odian a las PPGZ? **_–Dijo sobriamente la nube sin revelar rostro.

_-¡QUIEN ERES ES LA PRIMERA PREGUNTA! _–Le pregunto Brick gritando.

_**-Bah… llámenme K ahora respondan mi pregunta **_–Dijo la horrible voz.

_-LARGATE, no queremos saber ahora de esas piojosas. _–Dijo Butch dándose la espalda mostrando desinterés

_**-Bien… pensé que querían destruirlas, pero ya que veo que aquí solo hay niños que les da miedo acabar con el trabajo **_–Dijo la nueve desapareciendo por pocos

_-¡ALTO! Te escuchamos _–Dijo Brick interesado, la nube detuvo su desaparición y volvió a aparecer

_** Me parece que odian a las poderosas, ya que gracias a ellas no tienen sus propios poderes **_–Dijo sobriamente K

_-Ni que lo imagines ¡las odiamos! _ ¿_No es así Boomer? _–Dijo Brick dirigiéndose a su hermanito.

_-Aja… _-Dijo Boomer suavemente

_**-Bien, yo también las odio, por razones que no les diré, solo quiero que las destruyan… **_-Dijo aumentando la fuerza de ira de su voz.

_-Bien… pero hay algo que se te olvida genio… ¡NO TENEMOS PODERES! _–Grito con fuerza Butch haciéndose el arrogante.

_**-Eso lo se niño **_–Dijo K arto- _**Por eso les daré estos regalitos, pero antes necesito que tomen algunas cosas materiales, adelante **_–Dijo mientras se aproximaba a ellos

Los chicos tomaron objetos, Brick: Un Boomerang circular Boomer: Un bat de béisbol Butch: Una flauta. Cuando lo hicieron, la nube los envolvió en ella, y sintieron una sobrecarga de poder tan grande que solamente les quedaba gritar, mientas una luz de su respectivo color empezó a brillar dentro de ellos, entonces cuando la nube se alejo los chicos cayeron de rodillas.

_**-Muy bien chicos, ya saben lo que deben hacer **_-Dijo algo fatigado.

_-¿Qué es esto? _–Dijo Brick mientras miraba una manilla negra con un dije que tenia la letra R y lo mismo el cinturón que también tenia puesto con la letra R en la hebilla.

_**-Son sus nuevos poderes niños**_–Dijo la voz victoriosa.

_-Butch, esto se ve genial _–Dijo Boomer mientras veía su cinturón y manilla.

_**-Transfórmense niños **_–Dijo la Voz animándolos.

Entonces los chicos de transformaron, sus cinturones brillaron y los lleno, luego se vieron transformándose.

_**-Brick **_

_**-Butch**_

_**-Boomer**_

_**-Los chicos súper poderosos Z **_–Dijeron a la vez todos.

_**-Que orgulloso estoy **_–Dijo la voz

_-¡GENIAL! Estos trajes están de lujo _–Dijo Boomer mientras miraba su ropa.

Los chicos tenían puestos unas camisetas sin manga con sus respectivos colores, tenían unos chalecos negros con los bordes de sus colores, al igual que sus pantalones.

_-Un momento… esto ya lo he visto _–Dijo Butch –_Cuando ya no nos necesites, nos quitaras los poderes ¿no es así?_

_**-No, no niños, los poderes que les di nadie se los puede quitar ni siquiera yo, pero… solo quiero que destruyan a las chicas **_–Dijo K alegremente.

_-Cuenta con nosotros _ –Dijo macabramente Brick.

_** -Lo are, espero obtener pronto resultado, adiós chicos. **_–Dijo la nube y luego desapareció.

_-Un momento, aun no entiendo algo… _-Dijo Boomer.

_-Que no entendiste ¬¬ _-Dijo Butch mirándolo de forma acecina.

_-No entiendo el como nos quitaremos los trajes… _-Dijo Boomer.

_.-No debe ser difícil, solo debemos hacer lo que hicimos con Bella ¿creo? _–Dijo Brick

_-Si Boomer, has lo que le hiciste a Bella a nosotros. _–Dijo Butch

_-Lo haría con gusto pero… no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que hice _–Dijo Boomer con una gotita estilo anime en la cabeza.

-_¡¿Qué? _–Gritaron los dos hermanos cayendo de espaldas *estilo anime*

_ -Emh… es idea mía ¿o esto es un deyabu? _–Dijo Boomer buscando una forma de excusarse.

_-No se por que, pero creo que desde este momento hemos pasado al lado oscuro _–Dijo Brick de forma macabra.

* * *

_-Chicas, debemos presentaerles a su nueva acompañante del grupo… ¡BELLA! _–Dijo Ken mientras hacia pasar a Bella, pero ella no apareció –_Bella… te estoy presentando…_

_-…_

_-Esperen aquí… _-Dijo Ken mientras se iba – ¡_BELLA! _–Dijo en tono de regaño

_-¿Nueva compañera? _–Dijo Bombón confusa con su traje ya limpio.

_-Ojala sea agradable _–Dijo Burbuja tiernamente.

-_Yo pido que sea normal _–Dijo Bellota de mal humor.

_-Chicas, su nueva compañera además de ser buena… que es lo más importante, fue accidentada con rayos Z blancos _–Les explico el profesor a las chicas.

_-Que no quiero _–Dijo Bella que era arrastrada por Ken

_-Que vallas… _-Dijo Ken haciendo fuerza, cuando logro hacerla entrar a la entrada de la sala, la empujo _– ¡ES ELLA! _–Dijo Ken cansado _–Se llama Bella._

_-Hola me alegra conocerlas _–Dijo y se paro, luego las vio bien y exclamo _-¡USTEDES!_

_-¡TU! _–Dijeron las chicas

_-Bella te presento a las PPGZ, tus compañeras de lucha _–Dijo el profesor Utonio alegre

_-¿¡COMPAÑERAS!_–Grito alterada Bella

_-Chicas, ella es su nueva integrante, mi hija Bella._

_-¿¡HIJA! _–Exclamaron las PPGZ

Luego todas (Bombón, Burbuja, Bellota, Bella) Se cayeron de espaldas tipo anime

* * *

Gracias por los comentarios

**Danitha-DN: ¡**_Gracias! Me inspire en tus fics, y me alegra que te halla gustado, y me alegra aun mas que te hayan devuelto el celu, lo se, LOS PROFESORES SON MOUNSTRUOS!_

**Lia-sennenko: **_Aquí tienes la reaccion XD siendo sincera, yo también habría reaccionado igual kjajajajajjajajaa_


	10. Conviviendo a la fuerza

Gracias por leer, las PPGZ ni los RRBZ me pertenecen, las transformaciones de los RRBZ le pertenecen a Bianca, (en deviantart BipinkBunny)

* * *

**Capítulo 9- Convivir a la fuerza**

La sala de visitas estaba llena, todos estaba sentados esperando los análisis del profesor, las chicas se mostraban molestas, no les agradaba su nueva "integrante" Poochie podía verlo, solo se limitaba a estar allí para asegurarse de que las chicas (Bellota) no destruyeran todo en caso de una rabieta.

_-Chicas… ella es buena en serio _–Dijo Ken tratando de romper el silencio que estaba en la sala.

_-Claro, esperas que nos lo creamos después de que nos jugó una broma junto a los RRBZ _–Dijo Bellota arrogantemente _–No es más que una niña estafadora que usa su cara tierna para arreglar todo, se le nota ¬¬_

_-Bellota, no se te olvide que hablas de mi hermana ¬¬ _-Dijo Ken con un tono de molesto

_-Y de mi amiga de infancia _–Dijo Poochie con el mismo tono

_-Bellota, deberías disculparte _–Dijo Burbuja en tono de regaño.

_-Bien… aun creo que es una mentirosa _–Dijo no dejándose convencer fácilmente.

_-Hay algo más, esa chica tiene una dosis de maldad creo… pero… _-Pensaba Bombón-_ Es difícil creer que sea malvada, esos ojos muestran algo… raro… no es maldad, se ve que es_

_buena gente, pero… sus ojos revelan algo que no sé cómo se llama, debo investigarla de cerca, no sea que vuelva a sus travesuras._

* * *

_-Y… ¿Por qué los ayudaste? _–Dijo el profesor mientras examinaba a Bella

_-Ya te lo dije, fue una broma, además… son muy amables. _–Dijo Bella en tono de "ya lo he dicho más de mil veces"

_-Bella, sabes de que esos chicos son malvados ¿verdad? _

_-Si puedo ver su aura, pero… no son completamente malvados papá, deberías creerme, y además… firmaste un contrato en el que no los discriminas ¿te acuerdas? _–Dijo Bella en tono burlón.

_-Si me acuerdo, bien ¬¬ _-Dijo el profesor-_… quiero que pienses en alguna cosa que te guste mucho._

_-Bien… _-Entonces Bella empezó a pensar, y entonces sintió algo en su mano, lo vio y era un arco violeta, tallado en un material brillante _–WOW es muy lindo… ¿de dónde lo sacaste?_

_-Tú lo sacaste…_ -Dijo el profesor sin preocupación _-¿Cuándo fuiste golpeada… tenías un arco y una flecha?_

_-no…pero si Brick… _-Dijo en tono pensativo.

_-Bien… no puedes atacar solo con un arco _–Dijo y luego empezó a caminar de un lado a otro.

_-A ver… le disparare a un blanco, podría ser… _-Luego vio una manzana- _Bingo…_

_-Bella… no te quiero decepcionar, pero sin flecha el arco no sirve de nada _–Dijo el profesor.

_-Pero… aquí tengo una… _-Dijo mostrando su mano vacía.

_-Bella… no es gracioso ¬¬_

Inmediatamente, en la mano de Bella se juntaron pequeños destellos que cogieron forma sólida de una flecha delgada y blanca, su material parecía ser metálico, pero no se distinguía, era como oro blanco o algo así…

_-Papá… deja de examinarla, es madera brillante _–Dijo mientras hacia facepalm y el profesor estaba viendo asombrado la flecha.

_-Sabes algo Bella… _-Le quito su arco y la destranformo –_Necesito que convivas con las chicas_

_-¿estás loco? Después de lo que les hice me querrán matar ¬¬_

_-Veamos… _-La cogió y la arrastro hasta la sala de espera, donde estaban todos en un gran silencio.

_-Chicas… ¡TENGRAN QUE CONVIVIR! _–Dijo el profesor haciendo una chistosa pose mientras agarraba a Bella de la mano.

_-No _–Dijo Bellota _–Esa chica es una plaga como los RRBZ_

_-Mira, antes que nada, no soy una plaga, ¡y lo de los chicos, si se comportan como plagas es porque ustedes los tratan así! _–Dijo Bella de mal humor.

_-Vamos Bellota, será divertido conocer más personas _–Dijo burbuja animándola

_-Yo me llamo Bombón… _-Dijo amablemente –_Y te vigilo _–Dijo mirándola desafiantemente.

_-Burbuja _–Dijo emocionada _–Creo que empezamos con el pie izquierdo, creo que seremos buenas amigas. _–Dijo mientras le cogía la mano amablemente.

_-Bellota y no te me acerques _–Dijo con una mala actitud

_-Me llamo Bella… Bella Kitasawa _–Dijo saludando un poco confusa

La tensión se sentía, nadie (además de burbuja) quería convivir con nadie, ya se sentía la rivalidad, como las cuatro chicas se enfrentaba con las miradas, que si hubiese alguien en el centro de las miradas, quedaría congelado de piedra.

_-Bueno… ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¡A CONVIVIR! _–Dijo el profesor Utonio sacándolas a la fuerza.

Cuando ya se encontraban fuera del laboratorio, nadie dijo nada, no sabían que hacer, las tres chicas sentían aun desconfianza y Bella la llegaba a sentir, solamente las invadió una tormenta de miradas desafiantes.

_-¡QUE HACEN AHÍ! ¡YA SE LES DIJO VALLAN! _–Dijo Ken molesto mientras les lanzaba cosas.

Las cuatro chicas se limitaron a correr y escabullirse de las cosas que les lanzaba Ken, y por alguna razón, terminaron llegando a la tienda de Annie, donde cada una pidió el dulce que más quería.

_-Y cuéntanos de ti Bella… digo es algo raro que seas la hija del profesor… _-Dijo curiosamente Bombón.

_-Bueno… mi madre la doctora Utonio, tuvo que irse de Nueva Saltadilla por asuntos del trabajo, me llevo a mí a su largo trabajo para no perder lazos con mi padre, se hubiese llevado a Ken, pero él era un bebé de un año entonces, no se pudo hacer nada _–Dijo mientras comía tranquilamente su postre _–Volví porque mi madre no quería apartarme de Nueva Saltadilla, y aquí estoy._

_-Y… ¿Por qué ayudaste a los RRBZ a atacarnos? _–Pregunto ingenuamente Burbuja

_ -¿atacarlas? Era una broma, no todo lo que parece venir de gente mala es malvado._

_-¿¡que no fue malvado! Hubo miles de animales ensuciándonos y eructándonos, comiendo de nosotras y ¡NO FUE MALVADO! _–Dijo Bellota con ira.

_-Si hubieras visto sus posiciones, eso desde metros se veía como una broma, y muy chistosa _–Dijo riendo un poco.

_-No te creo ¬¬ _-Dijo Bellota.

_-Pues mira… _-Dijo Bella mostrándole una foto en la que ellas estaban pegadas y torturadas por los animales _–Eso si da risa._

Bombón y Burbuja se miraron y luego a la foto, y así varias veces, hasta que rieron descontroladas teniendo la foto en sus manos, todas rieron, excepto Bellota que se hacia la fuerte para no echarse a reír con sus amigas.

_-De acuerdo, eso sí que es divertido, pero… ¿Qué tal si te llevamos a conocer unos lugares? _–Dijo Burbuja de buen humor _–Son las cuatro, así que tenemos tiempo para ir a algunas tiendas de moda._

_-y a una tienda de comics de superhéroes _–Dijo Bombón emocionada

_-¡Bah! Después iremos al estadio _–Dijo Bellota despreocupada.

Las chicas pasaron así el día, entraron en muchas tiendas y no compraron nada, llegaron a la tienda de comics, donde Bombón hizo que las sacaran y en el estadio donde Bellota tenía una barra de tres chicas XD. Luego llegó la hora de despedirse.

_-De acuerdo Bella nos vemos mañana ^^ _-Dijo alegremente Burbuja.

_-Hasta pronto Burbuja _–Le respondió.

_-Bueno… que descanses_-Dijo Bombón

_-Gracias Bombón ^^_

_-aun te vigilo _–Dijo Bembón interrumpiéndole

_-Lo se ¬¬ _-Dijo con acento de "tenías que recordármelo"

_-Adiós _–Dijo Bellota sin mucha importancia

* * *

_-¡profesor! ¡Profesor! ¡Rayos Z detectados! ¡Son una nueva forma de rayos Z! _ –Dijo Poochie apurado.

_-Poochie cálmate _–Dijo Ken tratándolo de tranquilizar, pero Poochie estaba muy alterado.

_-No, son rayos malos, muy malos, ¡QUE ALGUIEN NOS AYUDE! _–Gritaba cada vez más alterado, saltaba por todos lados _–AYUDA,… ¡Chicas súper poderosas las necesita…! _–Fue interrumpido por un abraso.

_-Tranquilo, Poochie debes relajarte _–Dijo Ken mientras lo abrasaba.

_-Ayuda… de acuerdo Ken, pero es algo malo _-Dijo Poochie tranquilizándose un poco.

_-¿Hola? _–Dijo Bella mientras entraba _-¿Ustedes también sintieron esa sobrecarga de energía negativa?_

_-POR FIN ALGUIEN ME INTIENDE _–Dijo Poochie bajando de los brazos de Ken _–Vamos, debo llamar a las chicas _

_-Lo que necesitan todos es dormir, y según mi acuerdo, Bella, mañana tienes clase _–Dijo el profesor tomando el liderazgo.

_-Pero… _-Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

_-Pero nada chicos a dormir _–Dijo mientras se iban en hilera cabizbajos _–Emh… Bella…_

_-¿Si?_

_-¿Cómo es exactamente esa sensación que tienes de energía negativa? _

_-Bueno… es como si algo malo acabase de surgir, es indescriptible es como una fuerza maligna grande, poderosa o algo así… bueno… que descanses _–Dijo, luego le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue a su habitación.

El profesor se quedó en el laboratorio examinando todas las cámaras, luego decidió ver un proyecto especial que estaba preparando, cuando vio el monitor de la pantalla, los controles se volvieron locos, simplemente se quedó relajado viendo los números alterados.

_-Volvió…_

* * *

Perdón por no haber subido este capítulo ayer, estaba perdón… estoy muy enferma, y me escape para coger la compu y subir esta parte, espero que les guste ^^


	11. Sombras de corazon

GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS! Los poderes de los RRBZ le pertenecen a Bianca.

* * *

**Capítulo 10- Sombras de corazón.**

Era un nuevo día en la ciudad de Nueva Saltadilla, las chicas se encontraron, para casualidad, el profesor se encargó de ingresar a Bella en la misma escuela de las chicas, y el alcalde de que estuviesen en el mismo salón de clase. Las chicas se fueron conociendo más, y se volvieron amigas, entrenaron a Bella y le enseñaron a volar y como salvar a Saltadilla, a pesar de que aún no habían villanos que atacar.

También estrecho lazos con los RRBZ, ellos aún no le contaban de sus nuevas habilidades, solo se limitaban a hablar, jugar, hacer travesuras, abecés discutían, (como todo amigo) pero se reconciliaban, cuando Butch se comportaba pervertido… Bella lo golpeaba en la cabeza, así aprendió a tomar respeto (solo con ella, de resto siguió igual XD) así se volvieron inseparables. De esa forma transcurrieron cuatro semanas.

Volviendo al día de hoy…

_-Hola niños _–Dijo amablemente la señorita Keany – _Hoy veremos algebra avanzada, por favor formen grupos de a cuatro._

Obviamente las chicas se hicieron juntas.

_-Muy bien… esto esta difícil… _-Dijo Bombón con la cabeza tostada viendo su cuaderno.

_-Tardaremos un poco… _-Dijo preocupada Burbuja.

_-Rayos, y ahora… _-iba a decir Bellota cuando Bella la interrumpió.

_-_2(53-y)=y+10+106-2y=y+10-2y-y=10-106-3y=-96y=96/3y=32 –Dijo Bella normalmente mientras escribía.

_-Pásame las respuestas _–Dijo Bombón con la boca abierta.

De repente sonaron los tres cinturones, Bombón, Burbuja y Bellota se miraron con complicidad, mientras Bella estaba angustiada tratando de quitarse dicho cinturón.

_-Profesora… mi falda se encogió _–Dijo Bombón.

_-Profesora… mi ropa esta fuera de moda _–Dijo Burbuja.

_-Mi gorra me aprieta _–Dijo Bellota mientras fingía dolor

_-Profesora… ¡ESTE CINTURON NO SE CALLA! ¿Me ayuda? _–Dijo Bella mientras se le acercaba.

_ -Vallan a la sastrería de la escuela y dejen dictar la clase _–Dijo la señorita Keany de mal humor.

Las chicas se fueron corriendo y Bella las seguía mientras luchaba con el cinturón para que se callase.

_-¿Qué haces? ¡VAMOS! _–Dijo Burbuja mientras la agarraba del brazo y se la llevaba volando (literalmente)

_-Pero… ¿A dónde vamos? La sastrería no es por aquí _–Dijo Bella dejándose llevar.

_-No te lo creas… es hora de salvar el mundo _–Dijo Bombón mientras corría y subía las escalera de la terraza.

_-Oh… eso es más lógico… ¡VAMOS! _–Dijo mientras corría y subía a la azotea.

Las chicas una vez en la terraza se transformaron.

_**-Bombón **_

_**-Bellota**_

_**-Burbuja**_

_**-Bella**_

_**-Las chicas súper poderosas Z **_**–**Dijeron al unísono tomando sus poses.

_-Bien chicas… a volar _–Dijo Bombón mientras tomaba impulso empezaba a volar, seguida por sus compañeras.

Cuando las chicas llegaron a la escena del crimen, encontraron media ciudad destrozada, se veía como la gente estaba atemorizada, entonces sintieron algo en sus espaldas, una energía negativa tan poderosa que simplemente era molesta, las chicas volearon y no vieron nada.

_**-¡Torbellino Rojo! **_–Se escuchó decir antes de que las cuatro chicas estuvieran amarradas por algo parecido a una soga de plástico.

_ -¿Qué es esto? _–Decía Bellota mientras se movía incontrolablemente.

_-¿no están acostumbradas? _–Pregunto Bella

_-Pero no a estas cosas _–Dijo Bombón también luchando.

_-¿Sorprendidas? _–Dijo una voz conocida, cuando las chicas voltearon a ver se asombraron grandemente.

_-¿Brick? _–Pregunto Bella.

_-Si… Bella lamento esto… _-Dijo Brick un poco nostálgico mientras levitaba–_Esto no va contra ti, tú no has hecho nada más que ayudarnos y ser buena amiga, pero las poderosas…_

_-Son las del problema _–Dijo Butch apareciendo también en pleno vuelo, las chicas estaban en el suelo atadas –_Por culpa de ustedes y de ese estúpido mono, no teníamos nuestros poderes, ahora mírenos, levitando, atacándolas, que irónico._

_-Butch ¬¬ _–Dijo Bella, inmediatamente Butch tomo pose para cubrir su cabeza –_Tonto, estoy atada…_

_-Oh… es verdad… bueno… lamentamos tener que hacer esto Bella _–Dijo Butch

_-Pero… ahora eres una PPGZ y se supone que las tenemos que aniquilar _–Dijo Boomer un poco avergonzado.

_-¡Chicos! ¿¡Se volvieron locos! Esta no es una buena forma de arreglar las cosas _–Dijo Bella tratando de zafarse.

_-Ya como dije… no tienes nada que ver en esto… _-Dijo Brick mientras soltaba solamente a Bella

_-¿Qué rayos les pasa? _–Dijo bella ya libre en el suelo parada un poco decepcionada.

_-¡LIBERANOS! _–Grito Bombón devolviéndola al mundo normal.

_-En seguida _–Dijo y empezó a tirar de las aprisionaba.

Brick dejo que las ayudara, sabía que ella era buena, a pesar de todo, no la podían atacar, simplemente dejó que las desatara y cuando lo hizo la cuerda que las aprisionaba voló hacia Brick y se transformó en un Boomerang rojo con detalles de llamas negras.

_-No te atacaremos, pero si estarás ocupada _–Dijo Brick mientras lanzaba su Boomerang a unos cuantos edificios ocupados.

_-¡ARG! Chicas, encárguense yo iré a salvar a la gente de los edificios _–Dijo mientras se iba volando.

_-Muy bien… CHICAS A SU CONTRAPARTE _–Dijo Bombón mientras se le abalanzaba a Brick

_-Lo disfrutare _–Dijo Bellota mientras apretaba sus nudillos, y luego se abalanzo a Butch.

* * *

_-Lo siento… _-Dijo Burbuja mientras le lanzaba una burbuja a Boomer que lo dejo encerrado.

_-Yo también lo siento _–Dijo Boomer mientras de sus bolsillos sacaba algo parecido a goma de mascar en bolitas, la lanzo y con su bat las estrello contra la burbuja haciendo una explosión que lo libero de la burbuja.

_-Pero… bien _–Dijo Burbuja mientras se ponía en posición de ataque.

* * *

_-¿Cómo se siente ser derrotado otras veces? _–Le dijo en tono burlón Bellota Butch.

_-¿Y cómo se siente ser una marimacho? _–Le dijo Butch de la misma forma _–Oh, pero esa faldita se te ve muy bien…_

_-¡ESTAS FRITO! _–Dijo Bellota irritada mientras levantaba su maso amenazando a golpearlo.

_-No lo creo… _-Dijo Butch mientras tomaba su flauta negra _–__Melodía rencorosa_

Entonces toco su flauta y sonó una melodía parecida a la de cuando vas a encantar a una serpiente, sus notas musicales aparecieron y dejaron noqueada a Bellota.

_-Que rayos… ¡ERES UN IMBESIL! ¡PREPARATE PARA MORIR! _–Dijo Bellota mientras se levantaba y volaba hacia él.

_-Tengo tiempo… _-Dijo Butch tranquilo y poniéndose en pose de ataque.

* * *

_-¿Qué rayos quieren tú y tus hermanos? _–Dijo Bombón esquivando los golpes de Brick

_-¿Qué más? Destruirlas _–Dijo Brick fríamente mientras atacaba.

_-Bien… pues nosotras los detendremos _–Dijo Bombón algo molesta atacándolo con su yoyo.

La pelea entre los opuestos era terrible, pero emocionante, sin mencionar que estaban destruyendo la ciudad y de que los ciudadanos estaban aterrados, corrían, pero era inútiles un lado se encontraban igual de expuestos a los otros. La gente estaba aterrada, cada vez más ruinas y destroces, y peor, todo el trabajo de protección le tocaba a…

* * *

_-¡AUXILIO! ¡El parque infantil está en problemas! _–Gritaba aterrada una mujer

Entonces del cielo bajo Bella, simplemente no podía agarrar todos los niños, tenía que aguantar los golpea que los chicos lanzaban, los chicos y las chicas, simplemente no era mucho no dolía, fastidiaba, pero le aconsejaba a la gente alejarse.

* * *

**_: Bella Pov: _**

¡IRRITABLE! Los chicos se aparecieron así como así levitando y nos empezaron a atacar, me sentía en ese momento de alguna forma traicionada pero… no me estaban atacando a mí, pero era igual, si me quisieran atacar voluntariamente, pues el simplemente hecho de que lanzaran cosas y rayos a los distintos sitios públicos me veía obligada a retener los golpes, ahora estoy en un parque infantil soportando un yoyo y un Boomerang, no duele, pero se siente frustrante el simple hecho de que estén haciendo esto, ¿Qué ganan? ¿Qué pierden? ¡POR QUE SE COMPLICAN!

* * *

**_: Normal Pov: _**

Estaban los chicos luchando con su contraparte, y lamentablemente los malos ganaban…

_-¿Por qué haces esto? _–Dijo Burbuja en el suelo, herida y sucia notablemente.

_-Yo… ustedes nos arrebataron nuestros poderes, los que deberíamos haber poseído, o por lo menos poseer nuestra propia aura negra _–Dijo Boomer en una posición superior, podía acabar con Burbuja cuando quisiera, y era de saber, simplemente saco otra de sus bolitas y alisto su bat.

Burbuja estaba en situación crítica, solamente se limitó a cerrar los ojos y afrontar el fin, estaba arrodillada indefensa, y cuando menos lo pensaba… nada paso.

_-¿ah? _–Dijo Burbuja levantando la mirada algo confundida.

_-No puedo… _-Dijo Boomer apenado _–El odio puede ser un arma mortal, y el odio que tengo en este momento es enorme pero… no puedo _-Dijo mientras su bat desaparecía.

Era indiscutible, los azules simplemente no se podían atacar, mientras los rojos y los verdes simplemente tenían las mismas habilidades, se atacaban pero tenían el mismo potencial y lo peor, el mismo odio…

* * *

Las batallas estaban apartándose de la ciudad (alivio para Bella) y se fue realizado más en el aire, sin darse cuenta de lo que ocurría en la tierra…

_-¿Están todos bien? _–Dijo Bella a la multitud que estaba en una calle.

_-¿Eres una nueva poderosa verdad? _–Dijo un niñito.

_-Bueno… si, algo así. _–Bella fue interrumpida cuando vio una inmensa nube morada en el cielo.

Estaba lanzando rayos hacia donde estaba la gente, ella no dudo y protegió a las personas de los rayos haciendo lo único que podía hacer, interponerse entre ellos y los rayos, cuando el rayo pasó Bella volteo y lo miro con furia, le dijo a la gente que se protegiese y voló hacia ella.

_**-Mi querida amiga, ¿Cómo estás? **_–Dijo la nube

_-¿Te conozco? _–Dijo poniéndose en posición de ataque.

_**-Claro que no, aun no, pero si me conociste en vida pasada, me presento, me llamo K **_ –Dijo la nube.

_-Me llamo Bella, y… ¿de qué estás hablando? _–Dijo Bella cogiendo su arco y alistando una flecha _–Por lo que tengo entendido, tienes una gran energía negativa, eres malvado "K"_

**-**_**Obvio que soy malvado querida niña, pero antes que nada te propondré algo… PODER, si, poder más de lo que te puedes imaginar mi bella Natsumi **_–Dijo K escalofriante y avariciosamente.

_-¿Poder? ¿Y para que necesito yo poder? _–Dijo lanzando una flecha en vano, pues recordando que es una nube, la traspaso.

_**-Bien… te explico, si te pones a mi disposición, te volverás poderosa, si claro que tendrás problemas de actitud y de bondad, en otras palabras pasaras a mi lado… **_

_-No soy tonta, se cuál es tu lado y se exactamente del cual estoy, y no me llames Natsumi, me llamo Bella._

_**-No lo creo Natsumi… y eres más lista de lo que creí, sabes de qué lado estoy de qué lado estas, bueno… ¿aceptas? **_–Dijo tomando forma delgada, y poniendo sus brazos abultados sobre sus hombros.

_-La respuesta es obvia… no_

_**-Bueno… si no lo haces por poder… lo aras por amor. **_–Dijo y luego el volteo a la fuerza para ver la batalla que se desataba en el cielo de verdes y rojos, la nube entonces hizo una especie de sonido y las chicas cayeron arrodilladas, y los dos muchachos se agarraban las cabezas con dolor.

_-¿Qué estás haciendo? _–Pregunto aterrada Bella.

_**-¿Qué crees? Debilitándolos, las poderosas se encuentran inmunes, adoloridas, y los chicos… digamos que si siguen así en ese estado… ya no habrán más RRBZ.**_

* * *

_-¡AH! Duele, ¿Qué me pasa? _–Dijo Burbuja gimiendo de dolor.

_ -¡AAAHHH! No me llega sangre al cerebro… _-Se quejaba Boomer agarrándose la cabeza.

_-¡QUE CREES TONTO! PUEDE QUE NO TE LLEGUE SANGRE A LA CABEZA PERO AQUÍ SUFRIMOS _–Dijo Bellota que había caído con Bombón al lado de ellos.

Boomer callo de rodillas y se puso en posición fetal, no podía ya ni reaccionar, las chicas de encontraban adoloridas en todas las partes de su cuerpo, y en el cielo Butch y Brick estaban también en dolor, Brick no podía respirar y Butch empezaba a perder el aire.

* * *

_-¡DETENTE! _–Dijo Bella tratando de escapar de las garras de K que aun la tenía agarrada de los hombros.

_**-Pero si esa es tu decisión Natsumi, mi querida Natsumi, he observado y no has perdido tus habilidades a medida de los años… solo únete y te prometo que todo con ellos estará bien… te explicare el dolor de ellos, como sabrás, ellos incrementaron su aura negra con los poderes que les regale, puedo controlar su dolor gracias a ella, y las poderosas… a ellas por el rencor, pero tu mi quería y estimada Natsumi te necesito, quiero que vengas a mi lado… o si no… **_ -Entonces K mostro un meteoro, y apunto al laboratorio del profesor. _**–Decide…**_

_-Yo… _-Dijo Bella entre lágrimas viendo como sus amigos sufrían _–Acepto…_

Entonces Brick, Butch y Boomer dejaron de quejarse, volvieron a la normalidad al igual que las PPGZ, los seis vieron la escena del cielo, como la nube tenia de los hombros a Bella, inmediatamente entendieron lo que pasaba, los chicos avanzaron donde ella, pero no la alcanzaron hasta un rango de 15 metros, ella tenía la mirada baja y se limitó a verlos y a sonreírles levemente.

_-Volveré, lo prometo pero… hasta entonces cuiden cada uno de su contraparte _–Luego la nube la envolvió completamente y luego desaparecieron ambos.

_-¡NO! _–Dijo Brick.

_-¡ESTUPIDO K DEVULEVENOSLA! _–Gritaba frustrado Butch.

_-Bella… _-Dijo Boomer en estado de shock.

* * *

_-Bella… _-Dijo Burbuja en el suelo.

_-¡¿PERO QUE PASO? _–Dijo Bellota desorientada.

_-Por favor… que este bien… _-Dijo Bombón mientras veía a los chicos en el cielo viendo el vacío.

* * *

Gracias por leer, escribiría respuestas a los comentarios, peo tengo deberes del colegio ¬¬ GRACIAS ^^


	12. Mi bella Natsumi Hiraki

Muchas gracias por leer… Hiro le pertenece a Bianca.

Perdón por no haberlo subido antes, pero como ya casi salgo a vacaciones, los profesores se desquitan con migo TT^TT espero que no se repita T^T

* * *

**Capítulo 11 – Mi bella Natsumi Hikari **

Los chicos descendieron lentamente, se limitaron a estar de espaldas las chicas, solamente había un silencio sepulcral, las chicas miraban las espaldas de sus contrapartes, estaba en el suelo después de haber tenido esos grandes dolores, hasta que Bellota perdió la paciencia y agarro a Butch, lo giro y agarro los bordes de su chaleco levantándolo.

_-¿¡QUE LE HICIERON! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTA BELLA? _ –Dijo gritándole desesperada, pero Butch no se movía ni decía nada.

_-¡SUELTA A MI HERMANO! _–Dijo Brick molesto _– ¡Si lo supiéramos la tendríamos aquí con nosotros! _–Y cambio su tono a uno más débil.

Bellota que aún tenía a Butch agarrado, luego vio a Brick, a Boomer en estado de shock, a Butch aun inmóvil, y a sus amigas en el suelo tiradas un poco confundidas, así fue varias veces luego decidió soltar a Butch, y sus hermano fueron a socorrerlo.

_-Bellota… debemos volver al laboratorio, el profesor puede que sepa a donde allá ido _–Dijo Bombón parándose, estaba un poco pálida pero podía aun estar al mando de la situación.

_-Vamos… _-Dijo Burbuja con tono autoritario, y cuando se disponían a emprender vuelo fueron interrumpidas.

_-Alto… _-Interrumpió Boomer.

_-¿Y ahora qué? _–Dijo Bellota molesta.

_-¿Ese profesor… la puede encontrar? _–Dijo Boomer en un tono tierno pero tembloroso a la vez.

_-No lo sé… _-Dijo Molesta Bellota _–Simplemente eso creemos, es el padre de ella, debe estar enterado, de alguna forma la hallara._

_-Llévenos con ustedes _–Dijo Brick decidido.

_-No _–Dijo Bellota fríamente.

_-Es nuestra amiga, tenemos derecho a saber si estará bien a no, quieran o no las seguiremos _–Dijo Butch en tono arrogante.

_-Tú no vas a ir a ninguna par… _-Luego fue interrumpida por Bombón.

_-Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder _–Dijo Bombón prendiendo vuelo

Bellota se veía algo molesta, pero preocupada, ninguno sabía que había pasado, por eso iban a laboratorio, el profesor debería saber algo de lo que había ocurrido.

* * *

_-¿Entonces a donde se la llevo? _–Preguntaba preocupado Ken.

_-No lo sé, pero necesitamos ayuda si queremos de que no curra de nuevo _ –Respondió preocupado el profesor –_Bella estará bien, como dijo, la necesita pero… no sabemos cuándo volverá, lo importante es que lo ara._

_-¡PROFESOR! _–Grito Burbuja entrando con todos a sus espaldas.

_-¿Qué hacen aquí los RRBZ? _–Dijo Ken molesto y mirando desafiantemente a los chicos.

_-Estamos por la misma razón que ellas _–Dijo Brick

_-Están aquí por Bella _–Dijo el profesor tranquilamente_-No importa, de todos modos los iba a mandar llamar._

_-¿Para qué? _–Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

_-¿A que están dispuestos a hacer para recuperar a Bella?_-Pregunto Poochie.

_-Lo que se pueda…. _–Dijo Butch _–Además… puede que por nuestra culpa ella este en este lio._

_-Perfecto… porque ustedes van a hacer más de lo que creen _–Dijo el profesor en un tono alegre. _–Porque si quieren ayudar, deben renunciar a sus auras negras._

_-¡¿Qué? _–Dijeron los tres chicos a la vez.

_-Todo esto empezó porque no tenían sus auras negras completas, creo que es hora de que paguen todo lo que hicieron. _–Dijo Burbuja en tono serio.

_-O hacen eso o… _-Dijo Ken molesto, pero cuando iba a terminar casi llora, pero se contuvo _–Bella estará perdida._

Los chicos se miraron entre sí, luego se miraron con complicidad y asintieron.

_-Bien… _-Dijo Brick _–Pero antes queremos que nos respondan unas preguntas._

_-¡Les responderemos todo con la verdad! _–Dijo Bombón decidida.

_-¿Por qué necesitan nuestras auras? _–Dijo Boomer.

_-Porque K los manipulo gracias a las auras, si siguen teniéndolas dentro, él los puede manipular como muñequitos, haciéndoles sentir dolor, hasta puede que los haga sentir la muerte. _–Dijo el profesor con seriedad.

_-Bien… eso es comprensible, ahora… _-Dijo Butch -_¿Con que sustituirán nuestras auras negras? _

_-Con auras blancas, por supuesto, si se niegan, desaparecerían, y no quiero que desaparezcan por dos razones. 1- Ustedes con las chicas son un buen equipo, y son los únicos que pueden devolvernos a Bella _–Dijo Ken con el mismo tono del profesor.

_-Y 2- No quiero ver a Bella de mal humor _–Dijo el profesor imaginándose a bella con su capul tapándole los ojos y teniendo una sonrisa malvada _-¡VAN A HACERLO QUIERAN O NO!_

_-Bien… la última pregunta, ¿Por qué K llamaba a Bella Mi querida y bella Natsumi? _–Dijo Brick haciendo que todos miraran al profesor, incluyendo a Ken y a Poochie, al parecer la pregunta intrigaba a todos los que estaban en la sala.

_-Muy bien… _-Dijo el profesor vencido, y en un suspiro de derrota _–Como las chicas pudieron conocer a sus pasadas en el viaje por el tiempo recolectando los rayos Z blancos, Momo, Okou, Omiya, también había una Bella de ese tiempo, se llamaba __**Natsumi Hikari**__, esa era la hija del profesor Kenai, hace tiempo…_

::::Flash Back:::

_-¡Natsumi! _–Gritaba un hombre apurado.

_-¿Si? ¿Qué pasa profesor Kenai? _–Dijo la chica que se acercaba.

Su pelo era castaño, sus ojos moraos, y llevaba puesta un kimono morado con detalles de flores en él.

_-Mira, esta es una nueva sustancia, solo necesito que la pruebes… _-Dijo mientras extendía la sustancia X hasta ella.

_-Padre… ¿me estas usando como un panda de experimento? _–Dijo ella alejándose de la sustancia de mal humor –_Sabes que… esa sustancia le pudo dar poderes a Momo, Okou y Omiya, pero yo no quiero eso._

_-Vamos… te prometo que todo anduviera bien… _-Dijo mientras se paraba y le entregaba el frasco con la sustancia negra.

_-¿Hola? _–Dijo un chico de pelo castaño que iba entrando.

_-Hola Hiro ^^ _-Dijo Natsumi con el frasco en manos.

_-¿Lista para ir a jugar? _–Dijo Hiro mientras extendía su mano.

_-Claro, pero antes debo hacer un experimento con mi padre, espérame afuera _ –Dijo mientras veía a Hiro levantar el pulgar he irse.

Natsumi vertió la sustancia sobre ella, y se transformó.

_-Muy bien padre, ya experimentaste, ahora quítame esto que debo irme _ Dijo mientras le daba frutada la sustancia al profesor Kenai.

_-Imposible… _-Dijo el profesor mientras miraba detalladamente a su cambiada hija _–Tienes un poder… incluso más grande que el de Momo, Okou y Omiya… puede que… estés en riesgo._

_-Bueno padre, me alegra oír eso ¬¬ _-Dijo sarcásticamente mientras se destranformaba _–Nos vemos más tarde padre, Hiro me espera…_

Entonces salió del laboratorio, dejando al profesor Kenai solo, mirándola con preocupación, era entendible que estaba molesta porque la uso como rata de laboratorio, pero el peligro que posiblemente corría era alto.

_-Lista Hiro, ¿nos vamos? _–Dijo Natsumi saliendo.

_-CLARO _–Luego la cogió del brazo y se la llevo a un bosque de bambú.

Estaban rodeados de miles de troncos de bambú, con suerte no habría pandas allí, estaban solos, se suponía que habría más personas, pero Hiro se limitó a tomar de las manos a Natsumi.

_-¿Qué pasa Hiro? _–Dijo Natsumi.

_-Lo que ocurre es que yo… _-Dijo Hiro cuando fue interrumpido por un inmensa nube morada.

Los dos se soltaron, y miraron al cielo, la nube avanzaba peligrosamente.

_**-Afronta tu destino mi bella y querida Natsumi Hikari **_–Dijo escalofriantemente la nube.

_-¡no la toques! _–Dijo Hiro interponiéndose entre la nube y Natsumi

_**-Bien… **_-Dijo y la nube golpeo a Hiro dejándolo desmayado (se golpeó contra un árbol)

_-¡HIRO! _–Dijo Natsumi preocupada.

_**-¿Tu novio se lastimo? **_–Dijo burlonamente la nube.

_-Tu… _-Dijo Natsumi mientras lo miraba de forma asesina y un aura la cubría _–¡Él no es mi novio!_

::::Fin Flash Back::::

_-Y luego Natsumi concentro su poder en K y ambos desaparecieron… _-Dijo el profesor Utonio con tono de recuerdo –_K cree en cosas como la reencarnación y por eso se llevó a Bella, el hecho de ser mi hija lo hace creer que es la Natsumi reencarnada._

_-¡eso es una locura! _–Grito Bombón _-¿Cómo puede creer en esas estupideces?_

_-¿Y quién es Hiro? _–Pregunto inocentemente Burbuja

_-Eso será después, pero antes… muchachos los necesito en cada camilla para empezar con el proceso de romper las auras negras _–Dijo el profesor.

_-Bien… chicos… _-Dijo Ken mientras los llevaba a cada uno a las camillas y les ponía cinturones para que no se movieran.

_-Un momento ¿esto dolerá? _–Dijo Butch amarrado y preocupado por su salud.

_-¡Por favor que le duela! _–Rogaba Bellota

_-¡Hey! ¡No nos ha respondido! _–Dijo Brick

_-Esa pregunta no la tengo que responder _–Dijo el profesor arreglando unos monitores y oprimiendo un botón.

_-¡SALVENME! _–Gritaba agitado Boomer.

_-¡AHHHH! _–Gritaron los tres, pues sus auras negras estaba siendo arrancadas de sus cuerpos.

Se vio con las auras negras salieron, y se introducían en frascos, y luego como las auras blancas se introducían en los chicos, cuando termino el proceso los desataron.

_-Que bien, si les dolió _–Dijo victoriosa Bellota

_-Boomer, ¿estás bien? _–Dijo Burbuja mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

_-Si muchas gracias por preguntar, pero aún me duele todo el cuerpo _–Dijo Boomer desanimado.

_-Llorón, puedes ser más discreto si te duele o no _–Dijo Brick molesto.

_-Aja… ni con rayos blancos dentro de ustedes no dejaran de ser los mismos groseros malolientes _–Dijo Bellota

_-¡Y tu ni siendo heroína ni usando falda dejaras de ser la misma marimacho! _–Le grito Butch.

_-Inútil_

_-Fastidiosa_

_-estúpido._

_-Malcriada._

_-Zopenco_

_-¡Ya basta! _–Gritaron Bombón y Butch al mismo tiempo

_-Ahora solo tenemos un objetivo… _-Dijo Brick.

_-Comer… _-Dijo Butch.

_-Buscar a Bella tonto ¬¬ _-Dijo Boomer en tono "es obvio"

_-No, antes deben trabajar como un equipo, se deben unir para poder salvar a Nueva Saltadilla _–Dijo el profesor Utonio

_-Bien… nos uniremos, por el bien de la ciudad _–Dijo Brick y luego reacciono -_¡¿DESDE CUANDO ME IMPORTA EL BIEN DE LA CIUDAD?_

_-Desde que tienes rayos Z blancos genio _ -Dijo Bombón

_-¿Y lo aran? _–Dijo Ken

Los chicos dudaron y cada uno vio a su contraparte, cuando se iban a negar algo les detuvo la negación.

* * *

Muchas gracias por los comentarios.


	13. Promesa

Hola ^^ perdón por tardar tanto, no quería que se repitiera, pero se repitió T.T es definitivo, LOS MAESTROS DE TODO EL MUNDO ESTAN ALIADOS PARA NUNCA DEJARNOS EN PAZ T.T

* * *

**Promesa**

::::Flash Back::::

_-¡QUE SI! _–Dijo un chico azul mientras discutía con un muchacho verde.

_-¡QUE NO! ¡MIRA! _–Entonces el chico verde tomo leche y luego se puso de cabeza.

_-Boomer ganara _–Dijo Bella.

_-Y Butch es un zopenco _–Dijo Brick mientras terminaba su bebida.

_-Vez… no me parezco a esa tonta de Bellota ni siquiera en que me sale leche por la nariz… _-Dijo cuando de repente un liquito blanco empezó a salir de su nariz.

_-Claro… me debes cinco dólares _–Dijo Boomer a Butch

_-Y tú me debes diez _–Le dijo Bella a Brick.

_-y… ¿No te conformas con mitad de bebida? _–Dijo Brick con una gotita anime en su nuca.

_-No _–Dijo Bella y todos se pusieron a reír. _–Deberían saber de qué se parecen a las chicas más de lo que creen._

_-A esas apestosas no nos parecemos _–Dijo Brick un poco molesto.

_-Como digas… solo necesito un favor _–Dijo en tono burlón _–A que no son capaces de una cosa._

_-Nosotros somos capaces de todo linda _–Dijo Butch en tono coqueto, hasta que recibió un doloroso golpe en la cabeza. _–Auch _T.T

_-Si podemos _–Dijo Brick en tono desafiante.

_-Bien… si algo me llegara a asar ustedes tendrán que cuidar de las chicas con su vida _–Dijo en tono victorioso _–Y deben ayudarlas en lo que les pidan._

-_Pero… _-Dijo Butch ya recuperado y en tono de berrinche.

_-Sabía que no podían _–Dijo en tono victorioso.

_-ACEPTAMOS _–Dijeron los tres hermanos decididos

_-¿lo juran?_

_-¡SI!_

_-Bien… Brick.. Mis diez dólares…_

::::Fin Flash Back::::

Los chicos se quedaron mudos, simplemente se acordaron de las últimas palabras de Bella antes de desaparecer. _"Cuiden de sus contrapartes"_

_-Hola… ¿chicos? _–Dijo Burbuja agitando su mano en frente de Boomer.

_-…_

_-¿Qué dicen? _–Dijo Bombón un poco confundida.

_-…_

_-¡HEY TONTOS DEJEN DE DECIR PUNTOS Y RESPONDAN! _–Dijo Bellota con su típico tono de rabia.

_-¿eh? _–Dijo Brick confundido _–S… si, Emh… porque… no tenemos nada más que hacer ¿verdad hermanos?_

_-Si tú lo dices _–Dijo Boomer.

_-Como sea _–Dijo Butch.

_-Perfecto, ahora empezamos con la fase dos de nuestro plan, CHICOS A INTEGRARSE EN LA CIUDAD _–Dijo el profesor.

_-¿Cómo hacemos eso? _–Dijo Boomer y Burbuja al mismo tiempo.

_-Sencillo, primero deben hacer una conferencia con la prensa para disculparse._

_-Bien… la parte dos ¬¬ _-Dijo Butch de mala gana.

_-Darles un techo, pues… ustedes no tiene hogar fijo _–Dijo Ken

_-¿Por qué no viven aquí? _ Dijo Poochie _ Mientras les conseguimos padres adoptivos._

_-No necesitamos padres que nos arrullen por las noches y nos den un muñequito para dormir _–Dijo Butch con tono de pesimismo.

_-Yo si quiero que me arrullen _–Dijo Boomer tiernamente.

_-Cállense _–Dijo Brick _ ¿Qué más?_

_-Deberán ir a la escuela. _–Dijo el profesor.

_-¡NO! _–Gritaron Butch y Brick.

_-A mí me gusta la idea de educarme _–Dijo Boomer interesado.

_-A eso le llamo ser maduro _–Dijo Bombón mientras se hacía al lado de Boomer.

_-¿Van a seguir siendo unos tarados analfabetas o serán igual de listos como su hermano y aran los que les digamos? _–Dijo Bellota con una de sus famosas miradas intimidantes que te obligan a decir que sí.

_-Bien… yo entro ¬¬ _-Dijo Brick desanimado.

_-A mí no me convences linda_ –Dijo Butch en tono arrogante.

_-Lo matare _–Dijo Bellota mientras avanzaba pero fue detenida por Bombón y Burbuja que la agarraban de los brazos mientras se movía cómicamente.

_-¡Convénselo de acuerdo! _–Dijo Burbuja mientras agarraba a Bellota.

_-Creo que será mejor llevárnosla de aquí, nos vemos mañana en la escuela, y después en la conferencia _–Dijo Bombón mientras la agarraba de una mano y Burbuja de la otra y se la llevaban.

_-Muy bien…entonces _–Dijo Brick cuando fue interrumpido por Ken.

_-Miren ustedes, por su culpa y por estar atacando a la ciudad por un asunto patético Bella está metida en esto, solo les diré una advertencia, si vuelven a hacer algo como eso o lastiman a alguna de las chicas me encargare de hacer que sus moléculas exploten _–Dijo mientras lo intimidaba.

_-Tranquilo Ken _–Dijo el profesor _–Por ahora descansen, mañana será un largo día._

_-Y… ¿en dónde dormimos? _–Dijo Boomer inocentemente.

_-En el único cuarto disponible y con tres camas desprendibles _–Dijo el profesor mientras se iba.

_-¿En dónde? _–Dijo Butch

_-En el cuarto de Bella _–Dijo Ken un poco más calmado _–Vallan instálense que allí tienen ropa nueva, y… destranformense, en veinte minutos será la hora de la cena._

_-¿Ropa nueva? ¿Para qué? _–Dijo Brick impresionado.

_-Sus ropas son un desastre total, solo vallan y cámbiense _-Dijo Ken mientras se iba.

_-No es verdad _–Dijo Boomer mientras veía su pantalón roto.

_-Bueno, sin mencionar las manchas, roturas y raspones que tienen están en perfecto estado… _-Dijo Brick mirando su ropa.

_-… ¡YO VOY PRIMERO! _–Dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras se peleaban para llegar primero a la habitación de Bella, y cuando llegaron vieron una sorpresa.

* * *

Gracias por leer, si no subo el próximo capítulo mañana, es porque mis papás lograron como sacarme la compu T.T

**GRACIAS POR LEER Y POR SUS COMENTARIOS ^^**


	14. Sorpresa, Nuevos amigos

Gracias por leer ^^

* * *

**Capítulo 13 – Sorpresa, amigos nuevos.**

_-Cómo es que… _-Dijo asombrado Boomer.

_-Es un cuarto… ¿de niña? _–Dijo asombrado Brick

_-¿Así son todas las habitaciones de chicas? _–Pregunto Butch

_-¡GENIAL! _–Gritaron al mismo tiempo mientras corrían a la habitación "recién descubierta"

_-Tiene un video juego y una Tv _–Dijo Butch mientras se acercaba al X-box 360 y a la pantalla plasma.

_-¡Y figuras de acción de todos los héroes y villanos! ¡Con una nevera con comida! _–Dijo Brick entusiasmado

_-Y muy lindos peluches _–Dijo Boomer mientras abrazaba a un osito de peluche marrón.

_-Hey socios, miren, creo que esta es nuestra ropa nueva… _-Dijo Brick mientras miraba una cama con tendidos rojos y una ropa del mismo color.

_-Creo que van por color… _-Dijo Boomer mientras se probaba su ropa nueva.

Cuando los chicos terminaron de vestirse se veían así:

Brick: Tenia un saco rojo con capucha, sin logotipo, sus pantalones eran uno jeans que le llegaban hasta los tobillos, tenía bolsillos por delante y detrás, sus zapatos eran unos tenis deportivos rojos y negros.

Boomer: Una playera negra con un abrigo azul, unos pantalones grises con bolsillos grandes en las rodillas, sus zapatos son unos tenis azules con negro.

Butch: un saco manga larga verde, con pantalones cafés y unos zapatos verdes con destellos más oscuros que otros.

_-Me agrada… _-Dijo Boomer.

_-¡NIÑOS VENGAN A CENAR! _–Grito el profesor a lo lejos.

_-¡COMIDA! _–Gritaron los chicos hasta sentarse y empezar a comer.

* * *

_-Buenos días dormilones _–Decía una voz conocida, tenía un poco de reproche en la frase.

_-Dos minutos más _–Dijo Brick mientras se tapaba la cara con la almohada.

_-Hmp… o te levantas o te despierto _–Dijo Bombón malhumorada.

_-Has lo que quieras… _-Dijo Brick entre dormido.

_-Bueno, oportunidades como estas solamente se dan una vez en la vida _–Dijo Bellota mientras se acercaba a Butch con un balde con cubos de agua.

_-Bellota… no creo que… _-Dijo Burbuja mientras la trataba de detener.

_-Relájate, le aremos un favor a la humanidad de limpiar los malos olores del planeta _–Dijo Bellota con cara maliciosa.

_-Bueno… si lo pones así… de todos modos, no me debería importar, no es mi contraparte, y mucho menos mi responsabilidad… pero así no se levanta a las personas _–Dijo Burbuja un poco molesta.

Butch dormía plácidamente en su nueva cama, hasta que sintió un frio total en todo el cuerpo, se levantó y estaba completamente mojado, su cara estaba morada de ira y frio, a la primera persona que vio fue a Bellota con un balde de agua y muerta de risa en el suelo hasta más no poder.

_-Tú, ¡estás loca! _–Le dijo Butch a Bellota mientras se escurría el agua del pelo y de la cara con frustración.

_-AYUDA… no puedo respirar _–Dijo Bellota siendo asfixiada con tantas risas _–Pare que tengas por no levantarte _–Dijo aun riendo.

_-Buenos día… ¡¿Quiénes son ustedes? _–Dijo Boomer cuando miro a las chicas.

_-¿Ah? ¡Quienes son y que hacen aquí! _–Dijo Butch mojado y morado (XD ¡rimo!)

_-¿Qué pasa? Hola niñas extrañas que están en nuestra habitación y mojaron a Butch para levantarlo… _-Dijo Brick mientras seguía medio dormido.

Las fases de Brick:

**-Se queda tranquilo con los ojos cerrados.**

**-Información captada es procesada.**

**-Información captada llega al cerebro.**

**-Abre los ojos.**

**-Grita como niñita.**

**-Se golpea la cabeza con la cama.**

**-Llora estilo anime.**

_-¡¿Quiénes son ustedes? _–Dijo Brick sobándose la cabeza.

_-¿Qué no nos reconocen? _–Dijo Burbuja preocupada.

_-Es obvio que no nos reconocen, solamente nos han visto transformadas _–Dijo Bellota despreocupada y aun con un poco de risa.

_-Como se llaman _–Dijo Boomer un poco más tranquilo.

_-Bombón_

_-Burbuja_

_-Bellota_

_-Se llaman igual a unas apestosas que conocemos, pero ellas no están aquí… _-Dijo Butch cuando recibió un golpe de parte de tres chicas.

_-¡SOMOS NOSOTRAS TARADOS! _–Grito Bellota con una vena en su cabeza y gritándole estilo anime.

_-H-hola Bellota… Emh… ¡FUE BUTCH! _–Dijeron Brick y Boomer al mismo tiempo mientras señalaban a Butch.

_-Ahora no importa, ya nos vamos, y si quieren llegar temprano a la escuela será mejor que muevan sus holgazanes traseros inútiles _–Dijo Bellota mientras salía de la habitación con su mochila.

_-Los esperamos en clase _–Dijo Burbuja con una sonrisa y siguió a Bellota.

_-Los vigilo ¬¬ _ -Dijo Bombón mientras salía de espaldas con una mirada petrificante.

_-Yo… me iré a bañar, no quiero problemas con ella _–Dijo Brick.

_-Yo ya estoy limpio _–Dijo de mal humor Butch secándose.

_-Yo ya estoy vestido ^^ _-Dijo Boomer ya arreglado y listo.

_-Pero… ¿Cómo? _–Dijeron Butch y Brick al mismo tiempo.

_-Mientras hablaban yo me arregle _–Dijo Boomer tomando su mochila _–Los veo allá, no quiero problemas con Bombón mucho menos con Burbuja, adiosito. _–Dijo mientras se iba saltando.

_-Emh… bueno Butch solo quedamos tú y yo _–Dijo Brick cuando ya vio a su hermano vestido _-¿Cómo?_

_-Mientras hablabas con Boomer me vestí, me voy, quiero llegar antes para molestar a Bellota XD _–Dijo Mientras tomaba su mochila y salía corriendo.

_-Muy bien… entramos a las 8:00 y son las… 7:40 ¡DIOS ME IRE A ARREGLAR! _–Dijo mientras corría al baño.

_**Sera un largo dia…**_

* * *

Perdón por durar tanto tiempo T.T nos fuimos de viaje, y no trajeron la compu (MI BEBE! T.T) bueno… perdón si tardo ^^'


	15. Furbol de muertos

Se preguntaran ¿Cómo lo logre? ¡FACIL! Bueno… no tanto, tuve que fingir que me dolía la barriga, luego me escurrí por la calle, ingrese a un internet, pero no tenia dinero, así que tuve que bailar como simio y conseguí unas monedas en el transito, con ese dinero entre al internet, luego cambie unos cables del local y ¡TADA!

Es broma XXXDDDD le quite la compu a mi prima XD

* * *

**Futbol de muertos**

_-Buenos días alumnos _–Dijo amablemente la señorita Keany _–Hoy tenemos unos nuevos alumnos, pasen chicos._

Entonces pasaron Butch y Boomer, que cuando llegaron lo primero que vieron fue a muchas chicas suspirando de amor, varios chicos celosos y tres chicas mirándolos desafiantemente.

_-Chicos… ¿Dónde está su hermano? _–Dijo la señorita Keany _–Según lo que me informa sus archivos, tienen un tercer hermano…_

_-¡AQUÍ ESTOY! _–Dijo Brick mientras entraba arrastrándose al aula _–Perdón por la tardanza, el autobús me dejo, al igual que dos traidores ¬¬ _-Dijo mientras se levantaba y miraba amenazantemente a sus hermanos.

_-Perdón… _-Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

_-Muy bien chicos, preséntense a la clase _–Dijo amablemente la señorita Keany.

_-Me llamo Brick_

_-Butch_

_-Boomer_

_-Y somos los… _-Dijeron cuando las tres chicas que estaban al final de la fila los miraron con caras de muerte segura _–Los… _-Dijeron más intimidados.

_-Los… Kitasawa… _-Dijo Brick con tono trabado.

_-¿En serio? ¿Son algo de Bella Kitasawa? _–Dijo la maestra Keany con sorpresa.

_-B- ¿Bella? _–Dijeron los tres chicos a la vez.

Las chicas cayeron de espaldas, pues los muchachos se les olvido que ese apellido era de Bella y de Ken, era mejor de que se inventaran algo rápido, sino querían tener tres enemigas en el primer día de clases.

_-N-no b-bueno si, somos sus amigos… Emh… es que nuestro apellido… _-Dijo Butch un poco presionado.

_-Se deriva del de ella _–Dijo Brick más confiado _–Así se conocieron nuestros ¿padres?_

_-Y ahora… como nuestros… padres… están de vacaciones, nos quedamos en la casa de ¿ella? _–Dijo un poco confundido Boomer.

_-Oh, me alegra oír eso, chicos, tomen asiento _–Dijo la señorita Keany _–Y ahora quiero de que se sienten con… Brick… por favor con la señorita __Akatsutsumi Bombón._

_-Pero… _-Dijo mientras veía a Bombón mirarlo desafiante y divertidamente _–Está bien _T.T

_-Boomer con la señorita Burbuja _–Dijo Pensante revisando la lista.

_-Butch con… _-Dijo la señorita Keany revisando la lista.

_-No por favor… _-Decía Bellota en su puesto.

_-La señorita Elisabeth _–Dijo la señorita Keany

_-Fiu… _-Dijo Bellota.

_-Maestra… Elisabeth no vino hoy… _-Dijo Randy.

_-Bueno… entonces con la señorita Bellota._

_-¡RAYOS! _–Dijo Bellota frustrada.

_-Esto será divertido… _-Dijo Butch mientras se sentaba.

_-Muy bien clase, quiero que dejen respirar a los Kitasawa _–Dijo la señorita Keany al ver de que todas las chicas (excepto las PPGZ) los estaba viendo enamoradas _–Chicos ahora quiero que pongan atención, iremos a un campamento de una semana al bosque de nueva saltadilla. _

_-Disculpen la interrupción _–Dijo el megáfono _–Pero debido a un problema de estudiantes, y hablo de que la señorita Bella Kitasawa se ha retirado temporalmente de la escuela, se menciona de que tiene una enfermedad de la que posiblemente tarde en curarse._

_-Que mal… _-Dijo una chica que estaba delante de Boomer.

Los chicos se encogieron en sus asientos, aun se sentían culpables por lo ocurrido, las chicas notaron como se veían, Bombón cambio su macabra mirada a una de compasión, ver a Brick encogido en su asiento con esa mirada de lamentación y culpabilidad aria compadecer a cualquier persona que lo viera. Bellota solo veía a Butch hay, trataba de no ser muy emotiva, pero lo veía triste, ya no se veía egocéntrico, se veía tierno, pero triste…

_-Tranquilo tonto… _-Dijo Bellota sin apartar la vista del pizarrón _–No fue tu culpa, los engañaron, es todo lo que debes saber, así que deja de ser un sentimental y cambia esa cara de culpabilidad, no fue tú culpa._

_-Gracias mari… Bellota _–Dijo Butch tomando su posición de nuevo y mirando al pizarrón también.

* * *

_-Boomer… tranquilo, no fue tu culpa, ella fue la que decidió, ya sabes que volverá _–Dijo Burbuja levantándolo y animándolo _-¿Quieres ir a la hora de la salida con migo?_

_-Gracias, y si _–Dijo Boomer de mejor humor.

* * *

_-El viaje se hará en tres semanas, no se les olvide, cada uno debe tener parejas, esta excursión trata de socializar y sobrevivir, las parejas se harán a lazar, ahora hagan las ecuaciones que están en el pizarrón._

* * *

El día se pasó durante varias ecuaciones, hasta que por fin sonó el timbre, a las chicas se les fue encargada a cada una a su contraparte, así que tenían que estar con ellos todo el día, a todas las horas para asegurase de que los rayos Z negros no los volviesen a tocar.

_-Entonces… ¿Qué te gusta? _–Preguntaba Bombón tratando de salir de un momento incómodo.

_-Bueno… es difícil de decir… _-Dijo Brick un poco confundido _–Ya que ahora que tengo otros intereses…_

_-¿Cómo así?_

_-Bueno… cuando tenía los rayos Z negros en mí, amaba a los súper villanos, ahora creo que me gustan los héroes… _-Dijo Brick cada vez más confundido.

_-L-los ¿héroes? _–Dijo Bombón en estado de shock.

_-Eso creo… no sé por qué pero ahora quiero verme la serie completa de galacty man… _-Dijo Brick cuando fue interrumpido por una chica que lo empezó a zarandear.

_-¡AHHHHH! ¡A mí también me gusta! _–Dijo Bombón mientras zarandeaba a Brick dejándolo mareado. _Tengo todas las temporadas, ¿quieres verlas con migo?_

_-En- ¿¡en serio! _–Dijo Brick emocionado.

_-Si quieres, iré al laboratorio del profesor y lo podemos ver allí._

_-¡Me encantaría! Digo… ¿no me patearas el trasero como lo siempre lo haces? _–Dijo Brick en tono desconfiado.

_-No, ahora somos un equipo, así que… nos vemos en el laboratorio del profesor, pero antes… ¡Iré por una dona gigante! Están en rebaja… _-Dijo Bombón dejando salir un poco de baba al pensar en la dona.

_-Te acompaño, yo también quiero una… _-Dijo cuando de repente ya se veía siendo arrastrado por todo el colegio.

_-*Tiene buen brazo ¬¬* _-Pensó Brick tratando de eludir varios chicos mientras era jalado por Bombón.

* * *

_-Bueno… ¿Por qué me sigues? _–Dijo Butch viendo a Bellota _–Ya sé que soy irresistible, y el adonis de tu vida, más bello que Apolo y…_

_-Te sigo porque debo vigilar de que no te toquen rayos Z negros inútil _–Dijo mientras lo golpeaba en la cabeza. _–Ahora… ¡deja de alagarte!_

_-Bien ¬¬ _-Dijo mientras se sobaba.

_-Hey Bellota… ¿bienes a un partido? _

_-Por supuesto, quédate quieto y no molestes niño tonto _–Le dijo Bellota a Butch, el simplemente no aguanto y termino cometiendo un error.

_-¡YO JUEGO! _–Grito Butch

_-No _–Dijo Bellota decidida.

_-Bueno… si quieres vas al equipo contrario, ero Bellota es para nosotros. _–Contesto el muchacho que parecía ser el líder.

_-Sera divertido linda _–Dijo Butch.

_-Después de esto, habrá un RRBZ menos ¬¬ _-Dijo Bellota fríamente.

* * *

_-Ven… _-Dijo Burbuja mientras llevaba a Boomer hasta un parquecito

_-¿En dónde estamos? _–Pregunto ingenuo Boomer.

_-Estamos en el parque de mi infancia… _-Dijo Burbuja mientras contemplaba el parquecito _–Aquí conocí a un amigo… se llama Cody, te traje aquí porque él fue afectado por rayos Z negros._

_-¿Qué? _–Pregunto Boomer asombrado.

_-Pero el hecho no lo hizo cambiar _–Dijo mientras veía la pequeña fuente _–No me lastimo, paso un tiempo, y no lo volví a ver… pensé que fue por mi culpa, que si hubiera actuado pronto tal vez el estaría bien…_

_-Es como me siento yo…_

_-Exacto _–Dijo Burbuja viendo que estaba logrando su meta_-Y el volvió, intento lastimarme varias veces, el mal lo estaba consumiendo _–Dijo poniendo un tono de voz grave.

_-Es- ¿está bien? _–Dijo Boomer un poco asustado.

_-Casi nos destruye a mí y a las chicas, resulta que él tiene una gran enfermedad, cuando los rayos Z negros lo tocaron se volvió invencible, casi nos acaba… _-Dijo melancólicamente.

_-Es- eso es terrible _–Dijo Boomer asustado.

_-Pero… volvió a la normalidad, se salvó el día… todo gracias al amor y comprensión que se le pudo dar… _-Dijo Burbuja mientras le señalaba el corazón de Boomer _–Sin mencionar la fe…_

Los rubios se quedaron platicando en el parquecito, Burbuja decidió sacar su burbujero (el que uso en el episodio cuando se acordaba de Cody) y empezó a hacer Burbujas, Boomer se maravillaba con las lindas burbujas que podía hacer, jugaba y las admiraba como si fuera un niño chiquito.

~Bip… bip… bip~

_-Un momento _–Dijo Burbuja deteniendo la fábrica de burbujas _–Mi teléfono… ¿Hola?_

_-Burbuja, tienes que venir a la cancha _–Dijo una voz conocida y apurada.

_-¿Qué? Bombón… si no lo notas estoy un poco ocupada, además… no creo que Bellota pierda un partido si no estoy allí _–Dijo Burbuja con un tono tranquilo pero de regaño.

_-Pero… ¡TE PERDERAS EL PARTIDO DEL SIGLO! ¡Bellota está compitiendo contra Butch! _–Le dijo Bombón emocionada _–Y Bellota le está pateando el trasero a Butch, ¡debes venir!_

_-¿Butch y Bellota? _–Dijo Burbuja sorprendida.

_-¿Butch que? _–Dijo Boomer mirando ahora a Burbuja.

_-Allá nos vemos _–Dijo Burbuja mientras colgaba.

_-¿De qué se trata esta vez? _–Pregunto Boomer preocupado.

_-Bellota está compitiendo contra Butch en un partido de Futbol _–Dijo Burbuja guardando su burbujero

_-Bueno… ¡VAMOS! _-Dijo Boomer corriendo, y Burbuja lo seguía…

* * *

_-Mmm… _-Dijo Bombón mientras comía una dona tamaño elefante _–Esta dona esta muy buena _–Dijo con la boca llena de comida.

_-Aja… _-Dijo Brick mientras comía también pero un helado tamaño dinosaurio –_Están haciendo mucho ruido en ese estadio…_

_-Si, _-Dijo Bombón mientras paraba de comer y miraba el estadio _–Allí Bellota organiza casi siempre partidos de Futbol, esa es su vida…_

_-Claro… me lo imagine _–Dijo sarcásticamente Brick

_-¡YO JUEGO! _–Se escucho una voz conocida a lo lejos.

_-Es… ¿ese fue Butch? _–Dijo Brick antes de que un gran congelamiento cerebral lo apreso.

_-Eso creo… _-Dijo Bombón mientras veía a Brick arrastrase en el suelo por el congelamiento cerebral _–Muy bien… vamos Brick, llegaremos al fondo de esto._

_-¡PODRIA SER EN CUANTO SE ME DESCONGELE LA CABEZA! _–Dijo mientras seguía revolcándose.

_-No seas llorón… _-Dijo Bombón, luego lo cogió del cuello de su camisa y lo arrastro hasta dentro del estadio.

Cuando llegaron lo primero que vieron fue a la chica de verde ahorcando a Butch y todo el equipo de futbol aterrados, pero no se atrevían a moverse.

_-¡RETRACTATE! _–Le grito Bellota a Butch que estaba siendo ahorcado.

_-Arg… _-Dijo Butch con poco aire.

_-¡BELLOTA! _–Grito Bombón para detenerla.

_-¡DILO! _–Dijo Bellota sin prestar atención.

_-¡HEY SUELTA A MI HERMA…! Sabes… me esta debiendo muchas… puedes continuar _–Dijo Brick sin mucha preocupación.

_-¡¿Qué? ¡NO! ¡Bellota! ¡¿Qué pasó aquí? _–Dijo Bombón mientras la apartaba del chico (ya no tan verde sino más bien morado) que estaba siendo ahogado.

_-¡Este tonto me estaba cortejando! _–Dijo Bellota furiosa.

_-¿Qué es cortejar? _–Dijo Bombón.

_-Ah… _-Suspiro Bellota _– Coqueteando ¬¬_

_-Oh… ¡SUELTALO YA NO SE SI VIVE! _–Dijo Bombón apurada.

Bellota soltó a Butch, y él se quedo inmóvil en el suelo, todos se quedaron viéndolo alrededor, Bombón aun tenia a Bellota que quería seguir estrangulándolo, Brick se quedo ayudando a Bombón a que no siguiera matando a Butch… si es que estaba vivo…

_-Es… esta muerto… _-Dijo Bombón preocupada.

_-¿Cómo que muerto? _–Dijo Brick con tono de llanto _–El… no…_

_-¿Qué iba a pasar aquí? _–Dijo Bombón a un chico que estaba a su lado.

_-Iban a hacer un partido, este chico (que descanse en paz) se metió, Bellota lo amenazo y él le dijo "vamos linda, sabes de que quieres un poco del precioso Butch, si usas un lindo escote y una falda, tal vez tengas una oportunidad con este adonis" y el resto es historia… _-Dijo el chico imitando la voz de Butch.

_-¡NO ME LO RECUERDES, O ACASO LO QUIERES ACOMPAÑAR AL OTRO LADO! _–Le grito fuertemente Bellota.

_-N…no _–Tartamudeo el muchacho.

Todos quedaron en silencio, a Bombón le impresionaba el hecho de que Butch estuviera muerto, Bellota lo mato, y que esta estuviese tan calmada, y además con más ganas de seguirlo matando, su amiga parecía desalmada, como si no le importaran esas consecuencias.

_-Dejen de hacer tanto escandalo, no esta muerto _–Dijo Bellota aun furiosa _–Pero si me vuelve a coquetear, ¡SI LO VA A ESTAR!_

_-¿Cómo que no? ¡NO SE MUEVE! ¡Y ESTA MORADO! ¡MATASTE A MI HERMANO! _–Dijo Brick mientras trataba de alcanzar a Bellota pero Bombón lo detuvo por la frente y este siguió luchando con la nada.

_-Bellota… admítelo, lo matas… _-Dijo Bombón hasta que Bellota la detuvo levantando el dedo.

_-Espera… _-Dijo mientras levantaba cada dedo señalando que contaba los segundos, cuando llego a tres…

_-¡ALEJATE DE MI MOUNTRUO DE GOMA DE MASCAR! _–Grito Butch mientras se levantaba apurado _-¡SOY MUY BELLO PARA SER DEVORADO POR UN DULCE! _

_-¿Cómo supiste? _–Dijo Bombón asombrada por la predicción de Bellota.

_-No lo ahorque lo suficientemente fuerte como para matarlo _–Dijo tranquila _–Eso me pasa a mi cuando pierdo la respiración… ese monstruo de goma de mascar me atormento por una semana…_

_-¡AH! ¡TU CASI ME MATAS! _–Grito Butch señalando asustado a Bellota.

_-Pero no lo hice… _-Dijo Bellota en tono burlón _–Pero… _-Luego cogió a Butch del cuello de la camisa _-¡SI ME VULEVES A COQUETEAR TE MATO EN SERIO!_

_-Si… emh… ¿jugamos? _–Dijo Butch sacando pretexto, cuando Bellota lo soltó callo de cara y luego levanto la mirada.

_-Si, y perderás… _-Dijo con una sonrisa macabra.

_-Todo esto paso… ¡Y VAN A JUGAR FUTBOL! _–Dijeron Bombón y Brick al mismo tiempo.

_-Si… _-Dijeron ambos.

_-Oh, en ese caso llamare a Burbuja, le encantara ver esto ¬¬ _-Dijo Bombón sarcásticamente.

_-Si, hazme ese favor _–Dijo Bellota mientras se iba con el balón en manos.

_-¡ERA SARCASMO! _–Grito Bombón _–Bueno… esto si no se la va a querer perder Burbuja._

_-¿Hola?_

_- Burbuja, tienes que venir a la cancha…_

* * *

Deséenme suerte, tengo que irme a las seis de la tarde, y durar hasta las seis de la mañana despierta, ¡SI ALGUIEN ME PUEDE AYUDAR AGANLO! Tengo sueño pesado T.T…

_**Dani fuera PAZ!**_


	16. Paternal

Gracias por leer ^^ es probable de que logre subir el próximo en estos días…. ¡GRACIAS!

* * *

**Paternal**

La reseña de la historia no fue muy impredecible, Bellota gano, Butch fue un mal perdedor, Bellota le rompió el brazo con una llave de lucha que le enseñaron sus hermanos y todos se fueron a sus casa para esperar el día siguiente…

_-¡AHHHH! ¡TEN CUIDADO! _–Le gritaba Butch a Brick

_-Lo siento ¬¬ pero no quisiste que el profesor te revisara, ni siquiera le dijiste _–Le dijo Brick reprochándole a Butch.

_-No gracias, para que ese científico loco empiece a experimentar con mi brazo ¡NI LOCO! _

_-¿Saben quien te estaría curando delicadamente? _–Dijo Boomer suavemente en tono melancólico.

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos y luego captaron, y se quedaron viendo tristes al suelo, Butch adolorido, decidió que nunca jamás volvería a molestar a Bellota.

_-Bella… _-Dijo suavemente Brick. _-¿Qué estará pasando con ella?_

_-N…no lo se, y dudo que vallamos a saberlo en un largo tiempo… _-Dijo Boomer un poco dudoso.

_-¿¡Una tonta señal de que esta viva es mucho pedir! _-Dijo Butch de mal humor.

Los chicos se quedaron quietos, Brick tratando de vendar el brazo de Butch, había un silencio casi sepulcral, deberían estar felices de que por lo menos Butch estuviese vivo después de la asfixiada que le regalo tiernamente Bellota, pero en eso no se podía decir nada.

_-Hey… yo le puedo ayudar con ese brazo…_

* * *

**En alguna otra parte o mundo paralelo…**

_-Bien… te suelto y te quedas quieta _

_-¡SABES QUE ESO NUNCA PASARA! _

_-Oh… bueno… de todos modos me pertenecerás, ¿jamás haz vivido en tus miedos, odios y dolores?_

_-¿Qué es lo que pretendes decirme?_

_-Sabes… esto será divertido, primero aceptas, y luego te vez presionada, sabiendo de que el hechizo de tu antepasada te tocara cuando yo me encargue de que estés dentro de ti y tus miedos sean los que se puedan ver…_

_-¡ALEJATE DE MI!_

* * *

**Volviendo al laboratorio…**

_-Gracias Ken, me alegra de que tu no seas tan loco como tu padre _–Dijo Brick cuando fue frenado por una mirada de negación de parte de Boomer.

_-No importa, es lo menos que puedo hacer después de lo que te hizo Bellota… _-Le respondió Ken. _–El si esta loco _–Dijo entre risas.

_-Bueno… una dudita nada más _–Les dijo Ken _– ¿A ustedes les gustan las chicas?_

_-¿Gustar como? _–Pregunto Butch confundido

_-Ya saben… así… eso de más que amigos… _-Les dijo Ken en tono obvio.

_-¡NO! _–Gritaron los tres chicos al tiempo.

_-Son muy femeninas y raras _–Dijo Brick

_-Demasiado tiernas para mi gusto _-Dijo Boomer

_-Es una marimacha… _-Dijo Butch mirando su brazo.

_-Aja… ¿saben de que así son la mayoría de todas las chicas en el mundo no? _–Dijo Ken mirándolos con cara de reproche.

_-No todas… _-Dijo Brick

_-Si, algunas hacen la diferencia… _-Dijo Butch

_-Y no son tan tiernas, abecés puede ser manipuladora, pero buena… _-Dijo Boomer _–Pero la ternura no me molesta _–Dijo un poco sonrojado (lo pongo claro: ¡BURBUJA!)

_-Bueno… a este ya se le corrió la teja _–Dijo Brick mirando a su sonrojado hermanito.

_-Muy bien… ¿ese tipo de chicas la conocen? _–Pregunto Ken

_-B…bueno… pues… _-Dijo Boomer pensativo.

_-… Esa chica… ¡Annie! _–Dijo Brick pensando en la chica que preparaba deliciosos dulces (pensaba más en los dulces que en ella XD)

_-¿Ella no es muy femenina? _–Le miro replicantemente Butch.

_-Bueno… ¡POR AMOR A DIOS! ¡Ken tu tampoco conoces a una chica así! _–Dijo Brick un poco molesto _-¡MENCIONAME UNA Y YO TE ARREGLO TU CUARTO POR EL RESTO DE LA SEMANA! _–Dijo tratando de intimidar al pequeño niño que lo miraba con cara de incredulidad, Brick lo estaba retando, que no se metiera con lo que era difícil de mencionar…

_-Bien… _-Dijo mientras se levantaba y abría la puerta en señal de ida _–Bella…_

Luego Ken salió sin decir nada más, los chicos quedaron pensativos, luego Boomer y Butch miraron a Brick con cara de sorpresa, el tenia cara de pensamiento, cuando los hermanos se miraron fijamente después de que Butch dejara su enyesado brazo, Brick se paro de su cama.

_-¿Cómo se ordena la habitación de un niño de 9 años? _–Pregunto reconociendo que perdió.

* * *

**En otra parte del mundo, o dimensión alterna…**

_-¿Lista?_

_-¡Sácame de este calabozo medieval!_

_-Bueno… pero antes necesito tu alma…_

_-¡¿Qué?_

_-Era broma… ahora quédate quietica._

_-¿Qué quieres hacer con esas tenazas? ¡ESO NEGRO QUE SALE DE HAY! ¡¿QUÉ ES?_

_-Tranquila… solo sentirás un pellizquito._

* * *

**Volviendo al laboratorio.**

_-¡Chicos! ¡Les tengo que presentar a alguien! _–Dijo el profesor desde la sala de estar.

_-¿Qué quiere profesor? _–Dijo de mala gana Butch

_-Bueno… les presento al alcalde y a su asistente la señorita Sara Bello, ellos tienen una información de suma importancia que darles _–Dijo el profesor ignorando a Butch.

_-Hola niños… _-Dijo el alcalde _–Bueno, lo que les venia a decir es que… bueno… es… ¿Qué es señorita Bello?_

_-Sus nuevos padres están aquí _–Dijo la señorita Bello

_-¡¿Qué?_

_-Bueno chicos… _-Dijo el profesor –_Ustedes dijeron en su salón de que sus padres estaban de viaje, y que ahora viven con nosotros, ellos son unos grandes amigos de la familia, y también tienen el apellido de Kitasawa._

_-¡PERO ESO NO LOS INVENTAMOS! ¿Cómo es que es verdad? _–Dijo Brick.

_-¿Irónico no? _–Les dijo Ken.

_-Pasen Clare y Richard _–Dijo la señorita Bello.

La pareja de viajeros pasaron, la mujer tenia fracciones agradables, su pelo era castaño y sus ojos color avellana, era muy bella, pero no una belleza superficial, sino más bien natural. Richard tenía pelo negro, sus ojos verdes, estaba en buena forma, inspiraba confianza.

_-¿Estos son los niños que adoptamos Utonio? _–Pregunto amablemente Clare mientras se arrodillaba para estar a la altura de los chicos.

_-Así es Clare _–Dijo Utonio _–Espero no haber interrumpido tu viaje a Tokio._

_-Pero si son unos muchachitos muy lindos _–Dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Boomer.

_-Muchas gracias _–Dijo Boomer sintiendo ese cariño.

_.Y por lo que veo muy guapos _–Dijo Clare mientras veía a Butch.

_-Sabe señora… me cae muy bien, creo que nos llevaremos excelentemente, me alegra que allá aun gente que pueda reconocer lo bello cuando lo ve _–Dijo Butch con una amplia sonrisa.

_-Y por lo que veo aquí tenemos a un gran líder _–Dijo Richard mientras veía a Brick _–Llegaras lejos hijo._

_-Muchas gracias señor, sé que es repentino el conocernos pero espero que esto llegue a funcionar _–Dijo Brick dejando a sus hermanos boquiabiertos _-¿Qué? Yo también se modales ¬¬_

_-Chicos, les explico, estos serán sus padres, pero como están en un viaje en Tokio, vivirán con ellos dentro de un año cuando vuelvan. _–Explico el profesor Utonio.

_-Entonces… será mejor de que pasen el resto de la semana para conocerse bien, ahora espero que puedan convivir con sus nuevos padres _–Dijo el alcalde

_-Muy bien niños _–Dijo Clare mientras se levantaba _-¿Quieren ir al zoológico?_

_-¡CLARO! _–Grito Boomer

_-Seguimos a la tienda de videojuegos _–Dijo Richard

_-Eso es de lo que estaba hablando _–Dijo Butch

_-Y luego a la feria _–Dijo Brick

_-Por supuesto hijo _–Dijo Clare mientras cogía el brazo de Richard.

_-Bueno… nos vemos en la noche chicos _–Dijo Ken feliz de que los chicos se alejaran un poco.

Los chicos salieron y fueron a todos los lugares mencionados, conocieron más de sus nuevos padres, como que eran grandes amigos del profesor Utonio, también eran unos famosos científicos, y además de todo… millonarios, pero también supieron que no se mostraban mucho, así que cuando sus "nuevos padres" volvieran vivirían en una casa común y corriente.

Así se paso la semana paternal, los chicos aprendieron como hacer amigos, pero ahora tenían que aprender como huir de sus locas fans. Se volvieron grandes amigos de las chicas, y un día lograron salvar el día, claro que se ganaron a algunos enemigos villanos que antes tenían como amigos… en fin, se volvió una vida envidiable.

_-¡Hey! ¡Señor flojo levántate! _–Dijo una voz conocida desde una ventana.

_-Bombón _–Dijo Brick restregándose los ojos y yendo a la ventana _-¿Qué haces aquí?_

_-Genio… somos compañeros del campamento, y se te esta haciendo tarde, ¡EL AUTOBUS NOS VA A DEJAR! _–Le grito a regañadientes.

_-¿Qué? _–Lugo miro a la habitación y se dio cuenta de que la ropa de su hermano había desaparecido, las camas estaban tendidas y había una nota encima de la cama de Boomer.

_Querido Brick:_

_Te queremos decir de que roncas de noche, eres tonto y… ¡Oye de eso no se trata la nota! … ¡Déjame! … Butch no escribas todo lo que dices… ¿y Por qué tu si?... Bueno entonces yo escribiré…_

_Brick, como antes dijimos, tienes un sueño muy pesado, te golpeamos, te hicimos cosquillas, humillamos, pintamos un bigote, hicimos una orquesta, llamamos a Alvin y las ardillas, cantaron con todo, te rasguñaron, y hasta llamaron a unas palomas para que se te hiciesen popo, pero nada de eso te levanto, así que nos vamos con nuestras compañeras al campamento, suerte si despiertas…_

_Atte. Boomer y el maravilloso Butch…_

_¡Butch deja de alagarte a ti mismo!.. ¡NO!_

_-Oh… no _–Dijo asombrado Brick

_-¡HEY GENIO TE ESTOY ESPERANDO! _–Dijo Bombón señalando un reloj de mano que tenia puesto.

_-¡Si! ¡Espérame diez minutos! _–Grito Brick mientras se arreglaba.

* * *

Gracias por leer! Nos vemos en el próximo Fic ^^


	17. Perdidos en un Problema

¡Gracias por leer! Este es un capitulo dedicado a todas las parejas… bueno… si es que lo que vivieron Butch y Bellota fue lindo XXXXDDD DISFRUTEN Y COMENTEN!

* * *

**Perdidos en un problema**

_-Tonto ¬¬_

_-Si, si, lo has dicho todo el camino ¿podrías dejar de recordármelo?_

Los dos chicos estaban volando sobre toda la ciudad, el chico rojo llevaba dos maletas, y la chica rosa volaba recordándole lo tonto que era, después de que el autobús los dejo, se vieron obligados a transformarse y volar hasta el campamento, solo había un problema: ¿Dónde rayos estaba el campamento?

_-Pero ¿Por qué seguimos volando si no sabemos en donde estamos? _–Preguntaba cansado Brick.

_-Por que ni loca pierdo ciencias naturales y educación ambiental ¡POR TU CULPA! _–Dijo subiendo su tono a uno más regañón _–Tonto…_

Seguían volando hasta que llegaron a un bosque, no veían nada así que se quedaron divisando en el aire, Brick estaba levitando agarrando ambas maletas, una estaba más pesada que la otra, Bombón se veía molesta, estaba mirado como una loca a todos lados.

_-¿Qué llevas en estas maletas? _–Le dijo Brick a Bombón con señales de no poder más.

_-Las cosas necesarias para sobrevivir _–Dijo fríamente.

_-Si… yo tengo todo lo necesario para sobrevivir y no me esmere en romperme la espalda con la maleta _–Dijo Brick en tono de regaño.

_-Hay, ya deja de quejarte, no deberías ponerte así, tienes súper poderes, así que no te quejes _–Dijo Bombón tratando de hallar el campamento.

_-Vamos, esto esta muy pesado, hasta para ser una chica _–Dijo Brick _– ¿Además esto podría estar peor? Bah… ¿Qué puede salir mal?_

_-Oh no _–Dijo Bombón y entonces empezó a llover.

_-¿Cómo es que? _–Dijo Brick impresionado.

_-Recuerda ¡Que nunca se debe decir "¿Qué podría salir mal?"! Oh no… _-Dijo Bombón mientras se tapaba la boca.

Entonces empezó a relampaguear, los dos empezaron a esquivar los rayos, entonces descendieron hasta un par de árboles que estaban alineados como un paraguas.

_-"Recuerda nunca se debe decir ¿Qué podría salir mal?" _–Dijo Brick imitando la voz de Bombón y ella hizo una mueca de susto, entonces un rayo le callo a los árboles.

Los rojos se vieron obligados a internarse en una cueva, allí se destranformaron, y se veían secos, pues lo que se mojo fueron sus uniformes, entonces Bombón miro reprochaste a Brick.

_-Claro, pues… ¿Qué podría…? _–Habría continuado si Brick no le hubiera tapado la boca.

_-No-lo-digas-nunca-más _–Dijo Brick con un tono de susto pero de rabia a la vez.

Bombón solamente empezó a asentir callada, ahora estaban sin luz, con una tormenta afuera esperándolos y además con truenos, las cosas no podían estar peores, ahora debían conseguir luz, pues las nubes de lluvia tapaba el sol, y con el la luz.

_-Y ahora… ¿Cómo rayos se hace una fogata? _–Pregunto Bombón que estaba sentada en un extremo de la cueva, agarrada a sus piernas dejando ver solo sus ojos.

_-Bah… pan comido _–Dijo Brick mientras agarraba varias ramitas y las juntaba, luego empezó a golpear dos piedras y ¡Guala! Una fogata.

_-¿En donde aprendiste a hacer eso? _–Pregunto Bobón mientras se acercaba cómicamente al fuego.

_-Sencillo, era lógico, la madera funciona como combustible, y las rocas crean una chispa de energía que logra crear fuego. _–Dijo tranquilamente Brick.

_-Que bien, ¿Cómo lo había pensado antes? _–Dijo Bombón calentándose las manos.

_-Jeje _–Se empezó a reír Brick.

_-¿Qué es tan gracioso? _–Pregunto Bombón incrédula.

_-Que te juro que si pudiera viajar al pasado e ir una semana atrás y decirme que me quedaría con tigo en una cueva con una tormenta eléctrica fuera, perdidos, pensaría inmediatamente que estaríamos matándonos _–Dijo Brick entre risas.

_-Ahora que lo dices… es verdad _–Dijo Bombón uniéndose a la risa _-¿Por qué les encantaba molestarnos?_

_-Bueno… eso no es fácil de decir _–Dijo Brick un poco dudoso _–El simple hecho de ver a nuestras contrapartes femeninas nos daba tentación de molestarlas _–Dijo Brick entre risas _–Y si que se veían muy graciosas molestas…_

_-aja ¬¬ no me agás recordar el día en que nos conocimos _–Dijo Bombón cruzada de brazos un poco sonrojada (se acordó la escena de la falda).

_-Oh, es verdad… _-Dijo Brick haciendo una pausa de su risa _-¡Debieron ver sus caras! –_Dijo reanudando las risas.

_-Brick ¬¬ _-Dijo Bombón sonrojada y agarrándose los pies con una mirada asesina.

_-Oh, perdón _–Dijo parando de reír poco a poco _–Creo que no nos presentamos bien… ¿volvemos a comenzar?_

_-Hola, me llamo Bombón Akatsutsumi, ¿y tu como te llamas? _–Dijo Bombón amablemente extendiendo la mano.

_-Me llamo Brick Mashimoto Kitasawa, un placer _–Dijo divertidamente tomando su mano _–Mis hermanos son Butch y Boomer Mashimoto Kitasawa._

_-Eso es muy lindo _–Dijo Bombón _-¿Qué te gusta hacer?_

_-Me encanta hacer travesuras, y comer… _-Dijo Brick muy alegremente.

_-Que bien, yo soy la líder de las PPGZ _–Dijo Bombón

_-Y yo el líder de los RRBZ _–Dijo Brick señalándose victoriosamente.

_-¡NOSOTROS NO HEMOS DECIDIDO ESO! _–Gritaron cuatro voces reconocidas al interior de la cueva.

_-¿Qué? _–Dijeron Bombón y Brick mirando al interior.

Cuando avanzaron encontraron a sus amigas/hermanos acurrucados cada uno con su contraparte por el frio, los azules se veían cómodos, los verdes se veían competitivos, y forzados a estar hay.

_-¿Qué están haciendo ustedes hay? _–Pregunto Bombón viéndolos.

_-¿Qué más? ¡Sobreviviendo! _–Le respondió Butch a Bombón con un acento sarcástico.

_-¿Qué? _–Preguntaron Bombón y Brick.

_-Bueno, como ustedes no estuvieron en la explicación… se trata de sobrevivir, cada compañero por su cuenta, y nosotros nos aliamos pero hubo una lluvia repentina y aquí estamos. _–Dijo Boomer aun acurrucado en Burbuja.

_-Pero mala alianza, ninguno de estos mediocres sabe encender una fogata _–Dijo Butch acurrucado de mala gana en Bellota.

_-Si… _-Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo _-¡Oye!_

_-Pues vengan… aquí hay fuego _–Dijo Brick señalando el lugar, abría dicho más pero fue tumbado por cuatro chicos que lo aplastaron.

_-Auch _–Dijo Brick ya en el suelo.

_-Déjame ayudarte _–Dijo Bombón mientras lo levantaba.

Los rojos fueron tranquilamente a la fogata, donde sus amigos estaban alegres de estar en el fuego, estaban en un círculo, entonces se dieron cuenta de que era la primera vez de que estaban todos juntos y no estaba discutiendo.

_-Muy bien _–Dijo Brick _–Boomer, Burbuja, ¿Cómo llegaron aquí?_

_-Buenos… _-Dijo Boomer

* * *

**:::: Flash Back::::**

Una chica estaba sentada en un tronco mientras un muchacho estaba buscando en varios arbustos…

_-Boomer… ¿Estas seguro de que no necesitas ayuda? _–Pregunto preocupada la chica.

_-No… tranquila -_Dijo Boomer mientras trataba de seguir buscando.

_-¡HAY! _–Gemio Boomer.

_-¿Qué paso? _–Dijo Burbuja yendo a socorrerlo.

_-Me enterré una astilla _–Dijo con los ojos en lagrimados.

_-Awww, ven aquí, creo que tengo una bendita _–Dijo Burbuja mientras buscaba en su mochila y le ponía la bandita azul con pequeños corazón y ositos en el dedo.

_-Gracias… _-Dijo Boomer en un mejor tono.

_-No hay de que _–Le respondió con una sonrisa Burbuja.

_-Oh no… _-Dijo Boomer con tono serio.

_-¿Qué ocurre? _–Dijo Burbuja intrigada.

_-Sentí una descoordinación en el espacio… _-Dijo Boomer alterado _–Alguien esta diciendo varias veces la palabra prohibida…_

_-esa es… ¿Qué podría salir…? _–Dijo Burbuja cuando Boomer le tapo la boca.

Entonces empezó a llover, los dos chicos trataron de ir a refugiarse ente un árbol, entonces empezaron a escuchar truenos, después de eso se escucharon gritos, y luego vieron como el árbol en el que estaban refugiados era golpeado por dos árboles.

_-¡Corre! _–Dijo Boomer mientras se llevaba a arrastras a Burbuja hasta llegar a una cueva.

_-Gracias… _-Dijo Burbuja agitada.

_-No hay de que… _-Dijo Boomer agitado _–Estamos a paz._

_-¿Sabes como encender una fogata? _–Dijo Burbuja _–Por que para sobrevivir necesitamos fuego y calor, y yo no se hacer una…_

_-Soy tu contraparte, se todo lo que sabes, y si no sabes hacer una fogata… yo menos _–Dijo Boomer con una gotita estilo anime en la cabeza.

_-Muy bien… estaremos un largo tiempo aquí… _-Dijo Burbuja cuando de repente se escucho un inmenso trueno _-¡AH! _–Grito a Burbuja y abrazo a Boomer dejándolo más rojo que un tomate.

_-Ven… _-Dijo Boomer mientras la ayudaba a sentarse.

_-Gracias de nuevo… _-Dijo Burbuja _–Boomer… eres muy amable, ¿Por qué no somos amigos? _–Dijo Burbuja sonriéndole.

_-En-¿en serio? _–Pregunto Boomer tartamudeando.

_-Si… _-Dijo Burbuja.

_-Esta bien ¡Si! _–Dijo Boomer mientras la abrasaba. _–No he tenido una amiga desde hace mucho…_

_-Oh… _-Dijo Burbuja sonrojada.

_-Bueno antes quiero mantener a mi nueva amiga, así que… _-Dijo Boomer mientras empezaba a enumerar _–Perdón por haberme metido los dedos a la nariz en vez de saludarte cordialmente, perdón por haberte levantado la falda cuando nos conocimos, perdón por haberte dicho apestosa, piojosa, y haber destruido tu tienda de moda favorita, perdón por… _-Siguió diciendo Boomer haciendo que Burbuja se pusiera cada vez más y más roja.

_-Por haber robado tu traje, y casi arruinar tu reputación en televisión nacional, y… por atacarlas de improviso _–Dijo Boomer tomando aire, jamás había hablado tan rápido en la vida.

_-De-de acuerdo… te perdono _–Dijo Burbuja sonrojada aun por todo.

_-Que alivio…_

_-¡Por aquí! _–Se escucho gritar a alguien.

_-¡Los enfermos primero! ¡En especial si ese enfermo es tan lindo como yo! _–Respondió una voz masculina y conocida.

_-¡NO LAS MUJERES PRIMERO! _–Respondió la voz femenina

_-Oh, espera… ¿desde cuando eres una mujer? _–Respondió engreídamente la voz masculina. _–¡AUCH!_

Las dos figuras se acercaron poco a poco y se dieron a ver, era una pareja de adolecentes, estaban mojados y muy sucios, uno tenia el pelo enredado con ramitas, el brazo roto y la marca de un puño en la mejilla derecha, y la otra tenia cara de "si dices algo estas muerto"

_-Chicos… -_Dijo Burbuja _-¿Qué les paso?_

_-No te vez bien Butch _–Dijo en risitas Boomer.

_-Jajá muy gracioso _–Dijo Butch de mala gana.

_-Tonto _–Dijo Bellota con la cara debajo de mala gana.

_-Y ahora… _-Dijo Butch cuando se escucho un trueno que hizo que los verdes se acurrucaran.

_-Aléjate _–Dijo Bellota apartándose un poco, entonces se escucho otro trueno que hizo que las parejas se unieran más.

_-Bien… solo por la tormenta ¬¬ _-Dijo Bellota de mala gana.

* * *

**::::Fin Flash Back::::**

_-Y eso paso _–Concluyo Boomer.

_-¿Y ustedes? _–Pregunto Bombón

_-Bueno lo que paso fue… _-Dijo Butch cuando fue interrumpido.

_-¡Si alguien cuenta algo esa seré yo! _–Grito Bellota a Butch dándole gratis un golpe en la cabeza.

_-Lo que paso fue… _-Conto Bellota más tranquila de ver a Butch adolorido.

* * *

**::::Flash Back::::**

Los dos verdes estaban muy juntos, demasiado, estaban debajo de un árbol, una bella escena se estaba demostrando entre ellos, una que demostraba perfectamente l clase de afecto que se tenían, estaban prácticamente en un lugar perfecto, soleado y lindo…

_-¡Aaahhhh! _–Dijo atormentado el verde _–Por favor ¡estoy enfermo! ¡Suéltame!_

_-¡¿Qué te dije de coquetearme? _–Le fritaba la chica que estaba encima de él tirando de su pie doblándolo como un espagueti.

_-Me rindo, desde ahora discutiremos y seremos competencia, no te coqueteare, te veré como lo que eres, una chica ¡Y una muy agresiva! ¡Suéltame marimacho! _–Gritaba Butch pidiendo piedad.

_-Eso quería oír _–Dijo Bellota mientras lo soltaba _-¡RAYOS!_

_-¿Y ahora que? _–Le dijo Butch parándose.

_-¡Coge todo y huye! _–Grito Bellota con precipitación

_-¿¡Que pasa! _–Grito Butch mientras la seguía.

_-¡Alguien dijo la palabra prohibida! _–Respondió Bellota mientras corría. _-¡Aléjate de los árboles!_

_-De acuerdo… esto es raro _–Dijo Butch cuando vio que empezó a llover y como unos árboles se caían en secuencia.

_-¡una cueva! _–Grito Bellota _-¡Por aquí!_

_-¡Los enfermos primero! ¡En especial si ese enfermo es tan lindo como yo! _–Respondió Butch.

_¡NO LAS MUJERES PRIMERO! _–Le grito Bellota adelantándose.

_-Oh, espera… ¿desde cuando eres una mujer? _–Le dijo Butch engreídamente, Bellota paro, giro y le dio un puño en toda la mejilla derecha _– ¡AUCH!_

-_Dijo tiernamente una voz _-¿Qué les paso?

* * *

**:::: Fin Flash Back::::**

_-Y eso fue lo que paso…_


	18. Brick y Brack al rescate

**Brick y Brack al rescate**

Se paso la noche en quitarle la comida que Bombón tenía ocultada en su mochila (Brick: ¡Por eso estaba tan pesada!). Los chicos se quedaron profundos, hasta que amaneció, bueno… iba a amanecer, era de madrugada.

_-Awww _–Dijo Brick levantándose _-¿Qué hora es? _–Dijo mirando su reloj _-¡Las cinco y media! Ja, y después dicen que es difícil levantarme… wow… _-Exclamo Brick cuando vio el exterior de la cueva, y fue avanzando como si estuviera hipnotizado.

_-Mmm… _-Dijo despertando Bombón, lo que alcanzo a ver fue una silueta alejándose de la cueva _-¿Brick? _–Dijo mientras se levantaba.

_-¿Qué haces? _–Dijo mientras lo seguía restregándose un ojo en señal de cansancio.

_-Mira… _-Dijo señalando un montón de árboles marcados con una mano.

_-Hay no… Brick tenemos que irnos _–Dijo Bombón mientras lo trataba de jalar.

_-¿Qué pasa? _–Le pregunto viéndola, entonces vio como Bombón se ponía pálida y desviaba su mirada detrás de él, grave error fue cuando el hizo lo mismo.

_-Valla, valla _–Dijo Peludito _-¡No me gustan los campistas en mi tierra!_

_-Peludito ¬¬ _-Dijo Mientras lo miraba desafiantemente, aun no olvidaba lo de la última vez.

_-Oh tu me recuerdas a un tonto, hermano de otro tonto, que me irritaron, y este tonto del que te hablo es novio de una niñita que me irrita… me da miedo también pero… oh, esta es tu novia… _-Dijo Peludito señalando a Bombón _–Listo ya sé que hacer…_

_-No le pongas ninguna de tus feas, peludas, sucias y gigantes manos encima _–Le dijo Brick poniéndose en frente de Bombón y Peludito.

_-¡Tu no me dices que hacer! _–Fue cuando agarro a Bombón y se la llevo dando gigantes saltos.

_-¡Brick! ¡Sube la montaña! ¡Encuentra un arco de roca y un puente! ¡Allí esta su cabaña! _–le grito Bombón dándole explicaciones.

_-¡Estaré allí antes de que los otros despierten! _–Le grito Brick a Bombón mientras la veía desaparecer con Peludito dando saltos.

Brick no espero más y salió corriendo, sus hermanos y las amigas de Bombón no debían saber nada, porque si se transformaban, en un ataque de ira, Peludito le podría hacer daño a Bombón, y eso no se lo iba a permitir, hizo lo que tenia que hacer… subió la montaña de la que hablo Bombón, y en eso se encontró con una cabra.

_-Muy bien… esto me parece un episodio de Pucca… ¡oh!.. Puedo hacer lo que hizo Garu para escapar de esa chica escocesa… o era irlandesa... bah que importa _–Dijo y luego agarro la cabra, y la cabra empezó a saltar.

_-Esperen un momento… ¿Qué había pasado después de que Garu se monto en la cabra? _–Dijo dudoso cuando la cabra se sacudió y lo hizo caer.

_-Si, claro, pero que no… ¬¬ _-Dijo de mala gana. _**–Hey genio ve por allí**_**… **_¡ ¿Quién eres? ¡ ¿Dónde estas? __**…Tonto ¬¬ estoy en tu cabeza, soy tu conciencia, una parte tuya, tu y yo compartimos poderes ¡piensa! **_**…**_¿Conciencia? ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?... __**No tenias conciencia… hasta que tuviste rayos Z blancos, con esta aura ahora tienes conciencia ^^… **__¿Todas la conciencias son así? __**… No… solo yo, pues compartimos algo en común, un cuerpo y unos poderes… **__Aja… y… ¿Cómo te llamas? __**…Brack… **__Bueno Brack, solo quiero que cierres la boca y que me dejes trabajar, ahora ¿Cómo llego arriba?... __**Puedes… **__¡Calla Brack necesito pensar!_

Brick empezó a escalar después de haber castigado a Brack, de todos modos estaba en su cabeza, así que podía hablarle si así quería, las partes se volvían más y más empinadas, y más difíciles de escalar. Entonces Brick se dio cuenta de algo…

_-¿Quiénes son ustedes? _–Dijo Brick mientras miraba a dos chicos escalando sin dificultad la montaña junto a él.

_-Hola _–Respondió el pelirrojo- _Yo soy Phineas, el Ferb y ella Nicole _–Dijo mientras señalaba a sus dos amigos que estaban escalando junto a él.

_-Hola ^^ _-Respondió la pelinegra de ojos negros pelo lizo cara redonda (es la melliza de Isabella para resumir XD)

_-¿No son muy jóvenes para escalar esta montaña? _–Pregunto Brick aun sosteniéndose.

_-Si, si lo somos _–Dijo Nicole y luego escalo junto a los chicos.

Brick se empeño en seguir avanzando hasta que perdió equilibrio y se resbalo, hasta que sintió dos manos agarrándolo.

_-Deberías tener más cuidado _–Dijo Phineas.

_-Si… no queremos heridos en la inescalable montaña de la inescabilidad ^^ _-Dijo amablemente Nicole.

_-No eres muy buen escalador o si _–Le pregunto Ferb

_-No mucho…_

_-Bueno por que no tomas las escaleras eléctricas que construí hace diez minutos _–Dijo Nicole en tono amable.

_-Tienen los carritos que yo le hice _–Dijo Phineas orgulloso

_-Yo hice los portavasos _–Dijo Ferb

_-Ya lo sabemos… te toco lo mejor ¬¬_-Dijeron Nicole y Phineas al mismo tiempo.

_-¿Escaleras eléctricas? _–Pregunto Brick asombrado y aun agarrado mientras veía a su lado unas extensas escaleras eléctricas con carritos en ellas y unos grandes portavasos _-¿Cómo es que no la había visto antes?... __**¡Genio! Eso era lo que te traba decir.**_

_-Tal vez deberías tratar de conseguir tu insignia de aprender a escuchar _–Dijo mientras veía a una niña en las escaleras eléctricas con un enorme moño encima, era Isabella.

_-¿Qué hacen los personajes de Phineas y Ferb aquí? _–Pregunto cansado Brick.

_-Creo que será mejor que llegues a las escaleras eléctricas _–Dijo Nicole amablemente _–Ferb…_

Entonces el peli verde agarro a Brick de ambas manos y lo llevo volando con su jet-pack hasta las escaleras, luego volvió a tomar su lugar en la montaña.

_-Si aquí hay unas escaleras eléctricas y él tiene un jet-pack ¿Por qué están escalando manualmente la montaña? _–Pregunto Brick tomando una bebida en su carro.

_-¿Qué crees? _–Pregunto Nicole _–Hacemos esto por diversión_

_-No seria divertido si lo hacemos fácil _–Dijo Phineas.

_-Si, así es _–Dijo Isabella al lado de Brick

_-En serio… ¿Por qué están aquí? _–Pregunto Brick confundido.

_-Bueno… estamos tratando de explorar potras dimensiones _–Dijo Nicole

_-Además somos una ayuda _–Dijo Isabella

_-¿Son hermanas?_

_-Yo soy adoptada _–Dijo Nicole escalando.

_-Bueno adiós Brack _–Dijo Isabella mientras sacaba un paracaídas y se la llevaba volando

_-Hasta el próximo capitulo raro _–Dijo Phineas mientras escalaba y se perdía entre la neblina

_-Lo que él dijo _–Dijo Nicole y se fue escalando con Ferb perdiéndose en la misma neblina.

_-¿Cómo es que te conoce?... __**Es sencillo, soy muy sociable, además ambos trabajamos una vez en la asociación de conciencias… **__Bueno, ya casi llegamos._

Brick salto del carrito y entonces un enorme rayo desintegro las escaleras eléctricas, entonces Brick decidió salir corriendo después de tal confusión, lego por fin al aro de roca, que se veía muy grande, entonces cuando estaba llegando al puente algo inesperado paso.

_-¡AH! _–Dijo mientras rodaba y esquivaba una flecha negra con brillos morados que lo había atacado, y tenía una nota en ella, pero lo mas visible fue que tenia un papelito morado colgado que decía: "para Brick" Brick guardo la flecha en su mochila con la nota, la leería después.

**Un poco más arriba.**

_-Buen trabajo… _-Dijo una sombría voz. -_Pronto se ocuparan de su peor enemiga, eres muy buena en esto del mal linda._

_-… _-Respondió la muchacha de más o menos 13 años que estaba junto a él, se limito a mirarlo con su fría mirada y a sonreír macabramente.

_-Así me gusta _–Dijo la sombría voz.

**Volviendo al puente**

_-¿Y no te puedo hacer daño? _–Pregunto cansado Brick mientras pasaba delicadamente el viejo y roto puente _–__**No, nada, no te digo, soy tú si me haces algo, seria como hacértelo a ti mismo…**__Entonces sabes todo de mí… __**Si, todo lo que sientes, lo que piensas… ¿Qué acaso no oyes? ¡Soy tu! **__…Bueno, bueno no tiene por qué gritar…__**Te daré un consejo, olvídate de ella…**__ ¿Quién? _…_**¿Quién es esa chica que piensas y piensas?...**__ ¿Bombón?... __**No… pero te hice admitir algo… ¡que viva la psicología inversa!... **__¡Rayos! Entonces… ¿Quién? __**…oh por Dios, ¡Bella! Olvídate de ella, así no te torturaras, así estarás mejor y sin culpa… **__¿Cómo se hace eso? __**…Déjamelo a mí… **__Oye, ¡ya no siento nada por Bella! ¡Gracias! __**… No hay que… será mejor que mires, ya llegaste a la cabaña de Peludito.**_

Brick se acercó suavemente a la cabaña y empezó a espiar por la ventana, vio a Bombón atada a una silla con la boca tapada y al lado de un caldero hirviendo, Peludito estaba cantando canciones de romance para la señorita bello, entonces fue cuando para do cantar y desato la boca de Bombón.

_-¡Auxilio! ¡Ayuda! _–Grito Bombón y Peludito solo la miraba arto

_-Cállate _–Le ordeno _–Nadie te puede oír, además eres mi presa y nadie te querrá salvar, me tienen suficiente miedo como para que alguien tenga el valor de salvarte._

Mientras Peludito traba de callar a Bombón Brick estaba trepando la casa y tratando de encontrar una forma de entrar sin ser visto, hasta ahora las cosas habían sido muy raras, primero Peludito captura a Bombón, luego tiene que escalar una montaña para conocer a su conciencia, después conoce a Phineas, Ferb, Nicole e Isabella, y se da cuenta de que había unas escaleras eléctricas, llega a un puente y cuando de dispone a pasarlo le disparan con una flecha y con un mensaje, su conciencia le quita la culpabilidad y ahora escalando la casa de un feo monstruo para salvar a su reciente amiga.

_**-Toda una locura ¿no?... **__¡Deja de hacer eso!.. __**Tranquilo casa nova, por sino te das cuenta hay esta la puerta del sótano… **__Tienes razón, es decir… ya la había visto _–Entonces Brick trato de abrirla, pero no funciono _–Necesito algo puntiagudo… __**¿Cómo una flecha?... **__No soy tan tonto, no tengo ninguna flecha, un momento… si la tengo…__**Que orgullo, empezaste a usar tu cabeza…**__Gracias… ¡OYE!_

Entonces Brick saco la flecha se su bolsa, y cuando la saco la nota callo resbalada del mango de la flecha, Brick abrió la puerta del sótano, entro y encontró restos de pieles muy finas, subió las escaleras y encontró un cuarto lleno de fotografías, entre esa alcoba vio como una mesa de trabajo, solamente paso la habitación por un lado y salió por la otra puerta, sin darse cuenta que al rozar la mesa dejo caer una fotografía que estaba secando, cuando Brick cerro la puerta la fotografía se aclaró y mostro la cara de Bella encerrada en un circulo.

Brick se escurrió hasta la sala y vio que las intenciones de Peludito era poner a Bombón en el caldero, así que tenía que pensar rápido. Así que tomo el banyo de Peludito que dejo en un lado y se armó con el, se acercó a las espaldas de Peludito y desato a Bombón.

_-Sabia que vendrías, pero suelta esa cosa, se pondría muy furioso si le haces algo _–Dijo Bombón sobándose las muñecas.

_-En ese caso… tengo una idea _–Dijo macabramente Brick.

Gracias por leer, aun sigo fuera de casa así que tuve que hacer un millón de vueltas para subir este capitulo, gracias. Si tienen ideas… ¡SON BIEN RECIBIDAS!

Puse a Phineas y Ferb porque no aguante, era muy chistoso, Nicole le pertenece a Dani0219.


	19. ¿Las flechas de cupido?

Perdón, en serio, perdón por tardar, el colegio en serio me ha tenido ocupada, además no encontraba mu USB y no me daban la compu T.T tratare de ponerme al dia…

* * *

**¿Las flechas de cupido?**

Brick y Bombón salieron corriendo de allí, y en casa de Peludito cuando este volvió vio a su banyo pintado con maquillaje, tenía un estilo hawaiano, Peludito solo se agacho agarro el banyo con ambas manos y…

_-! _–Grito Peludito tan alto que desde donde estaban Bombón y Brick.

_-Jeje _–Rio Brick mientras corría.

Los dos no midieron el tiempo simplemente corrían y se reían, estaban en la cima de la montaña y decidieron parar y sentarse a ver el amanecer ya que estaban tan exhaustos que ni siquiera podían ver…

* * *

_-¡Aww! _–Se levantó Boomer _-… _-Camino medio dormido hacia fuera, cuando llego a una reunión de árboles abrió los ojos y respiro hondo _–Que linda mañana, no hay aire más puro que el del bosque… ¡HEY! _–Dijo esquivando algo que lo ataco… era una flecha.

_-¿Una flecha? _–Dijo Boomer acercándose y desenterrando el pequeño arma. La flecha era delgada, con detalles algo antiguos, negra con brillos violetas, y tenía una nota enrollada en la base… _-¿Qué dirá? _–Cuando Boomer se disponía a verla llego Burbuja.

-_Boomer… ven tenemos que empacar y no encontramos aun a Brick o a Bombón… _-Dijo Burbuja un poco adormilada.

_-Oh, si ya voy _–Dijo Boomer ocultando la flecha tras su espalda, leería la nota después…

* * *

_**Un poco más arriba…**_

_-Linda, aun te falta un muchacho, definitivamente, eres perfecta en esto… no sé por qué te negabas a la transformación de aura… _-Decía una macabra voz.

_-… _-La chica solo lo miraba con una fría mirada, asintió y luego agarro una flecha negra con brillos morados, con su fino arco negro apunto y disparo en dirección al lago, luego se enderezo en su vuelo y miro hacia el lugar donde disparo la flecha

-Por favor… chicos, no caigan en la trampa y capten el mensaje oculto- Dijo una voz interna que no estaba allí, se podía ver en los ojos de la chica, muy pero muy pequeña, como si estuviera disolviéndose, entonces las muchacha apretó los ojos y se alcanzaba a ver una llamarada en ellos.

_-Tranquila, y te dejara de molestar, solo debemos acabar con los rowdy y las poderosas… así podrás vivir en el reino que heredaras en la oscuridad _–Dijo la macabra voz a su lado

_-… _-La chica hizo una reverencia y sonrió entre fría y amablemente, como si se tratase de una tortura y a la vez un alivio… como si discutiera con dos partes de ella…

* * *

_**En el lago…**_

Butch estaba oculto entre unos arbustos, viendo a su presa de una terrible broma con hiedra venenosa… Bellota, se iba acercando poco a poco cuando de repente una flecha se clavó en el borde de su abrigo, llevándoselo y clavándolo en un árbol que estaba un poco lejano…

_-¿Qué es esto? _–Dijo Butch zafándose de la flecha, y al verla vio a la delgada y fina flecha negra con brillos morados clavada sosteniendo aun un pedazo de tela del abrigo de Butch.

Butch la saco del árbol y la miro detalladamente, vio una notita pegada que dejaba ver un mensaje que decía…_Para Butch… _Cuando la iba a leer escucho pasos, era Bellota así que decidió correr a la cueva, oculto la flecha con la nota en su mochila y se hizo el dormido.

_-Hmp… Zopenco somnoliento perezoso _–Dijo Bellota mirándolo con ironía.

* * *

Cuando volvieron a sus casas, del campamento, las cosas transcurrieron normales, los chicos se volvían más unidos… paso una semana en proceso de confianza, Bombón y Brick no dejaban de reír acordándose de lo que había ocurrido en el campamento, Burbuja y Boomer eran los más tiernos, se cuidaban uno al otro, y Butch y Bellota… bueno, se jugaban bromas, peleaban constantemente, era una amistad ruda y negada… hasta que llego un día… más bien una noche en la que los chicos en su habitación estaban pensando en diferentes cosas…

_-Chicos… ¿no han sentido que alguien les habla en su mente? _–Pregunto Brick acordándose de Brack.

_-Ahora que lo dices… no _–Dijo Boomer – _**Pensé que éramos amigos… **__Brick… ¿dijiste algo? Sonaste igualito a mí… ¡__**TONTO SOY TU CONCIENCIA!**_

_-No… _

_-O-olvídalo… _-Dijo Boomer un poco traumado -_¿Mi conciencia? ¿Qué acaso no son las que se quedan calladas?... __**No… soy especial, los rayos Z negros que introdujeron en ti me hicieron otorgarte… **__Ya veo… ¿Cómo te llamas?... __**Bather, y creo que deberías poner atención a lo que está hablando tu hermano Boomer… **__¿Qué?_

Boomer despertó y miro a Brick, estaba hablando sobre su aventura en el bosque y estaba explicándoles cómo conoció a Brack, Boomer hizo una pausa y le dijo a Brick que también tenía una conciencia parlanchina, Butch les dijo que él también tenía una, pero no le prestaba mucha atención, la conoció apenas que Bellota le rompió el brazo, se llama Butcher, y que era muy molesto.

_**-No soy molesto, solo te digo que eres un zopenco… **__No te oigo, no te oigo tengo orejas de pescado _–Decía Butch ignorando a Butcher –_**Parece que también tienes cerebro de pescado ¬¬… **__¡¿Y? …__**Y hueles a pescado… **__¿Por qué?... __**No has desempacado desde que llegaron del campamento.**_

Butch entro en razón, y decidió hacer tragar sus palabras a Butcher, así que se paró y saco lo que estaba en su maleta, lo primero que vio y que saco fue la flecha que hallo en el lago.

_-Butch… ¿Qué tienes hay?_-Pregunto Brick tratando de ver.

_-¡Mi flecha! _–Grito Boomer tratando de quitársela a Butch

_-¿¡Que! ¡No! Yo me la encontré en el lago… bueno ella me encontró a mí, ¡SUELTALA! _–Grito Butch discutiendo con Boomer –_Mira dice mi nombre _–Dijo Butch quitándole la flecha a Boomer y mostrándole la etiqueta que decía su nombre.

_-Entonces la mía esta… _-Dijo Boomer parándose rápidamente y sacando la de el de su mochila.

_-Un momento… _-Dijo Brick sacando la de él.

_-Esto es… raro _–Dijo Butch mirando la fina flecha.

_-Déjenme ver algo _–Dijo Brick juntando las flechas –_Parecen flechas de cupido_

_-Cupido no puede tener flechas que emiten radiación negra _–Dijo Boomer mirado las tres flechas desde la cama.

Butch se acercó y tomo la de él, y saco la notita que estaba atada a la flecha y la empezó a leer, y quedo con cara muy confusa…

_-¿Qué dice? _–Pregunto preocupado Boomer.

-"_Ere un mediocre, prepárense para perder, la respuesta de la oscuridad es el odio, Perderán todo lo que aman…"_

_-Es definitivo, una carta tan amenazante no pudo haber venido de cupido _–Dijo Brick mientras leía la de él.

_-"En el camino de encontrar la luz es muy difícil, te advierto rowdy de los ojos rojos, es su fin"_

_-Ya hasta me da miedo leer la mía _–Dijo Boomer agarrando la suya.

_-"Están acabados todos los que conoces, prepárate para la guerra" _

Boomer se quedó pálido, y si sentó en la cama en estado de shock, Butch le estaba dando aire, Brick tomo las flechas y las miro detalla mente, en la transcripción de cada una, en el hasta de cada flecha había números, en el de él estaban los números 1-14-15. En el de Boomer el número 1. Y en el de Butch los números 7-8. Brick trato de procesarlo, y tomo cada anota, la unió, y conto las letras, en la de él decía "_En los ojos" _En la de Boomer _"Están" _Y el en la de Butch _"La respuesta" _En concusión estaba…

"_En los ojos están la respuesta" _

Brick se quedó pasmado y le dijo a sus hermanos… "Hay algo que debemos hacer"…

* * *

Gracias por los comentarios:

**Lovetierna: Lo se, gracias por tu comentario ^^ me encanta que te guste mis historia enserio GRACIAS!**

**Lia-sennenko: Lo se, pero no puede aguantar, tenia que poner algo raro fuera de contexto a sino moriría XXXDDD gracias por leer ^^**

**Emi-nekiito- BIENVENIDA! Me encanta que te guste leer mi historia, en lo posible abra mucha intriga, bienvenida ^^**


	20. Un dia en parejas

Ya sé, perdón, PERDON! Es que el colegio se me está haciendo duro, espero con esto compensar un poco... peleare con matemáticas para continuar lo más pronto posible…

**Sin más preámbulos los dejo leer…**

* * *

**Un día en parejas…**

Los chicos se pararon y acompañaron a su hermano hasta el laboratorio, donde encontraron al profesor mezclando unas sustancias mientras cantaba.

_-Te quiero yo, y tú a mí, somos una familia feliz con…_

_-Hey Profesor _–Dijo Brick entre risas.

_-AH! Chicos… no hagan eso, ¿Qué quieren? _–Dijo el profesor a la defensiva.

_-Bueno… queremos que examine esta palabra… "en los ojos están la respuesta" _–Dijo Brick disimilando seriedad en vano, pues no podía dejar de reír.

_-Bueno… no lo sé _–Dijo el Profesor pensativo- _Ahora que lo recuerdo… hay un libro en la biblioteca antigua que está en el centro que se llama "en los ojos están la respuesta" pero también podría ser un significado literal…_

_-¡Eso es! Iremos a la biblioteca… pero antes… profesor, ¿podría examinar estas flechas que nos atacaron y que contenían mensajes confusos? _–Pregunto Brick

_-Y con mensajes de trauma _–Dijo Boomer aun pálido y sin razón sobre sí.

_-Claro chicos… déjenlas en la mesa de allá, yo termino esto y empiezo…_

Brick dejo las tres flechas encima de la mesa, y fueron a la salida, no sin antes tomar sus mochilas, cuando ya estaban afuera, se encontraron con una sorpresita.

_-Hola chicos, ¿A dónde van? _–Decía tiernamente la rubia que estaba detrás de ellos.

_-Emh… nosotros _–Decía Brick tratando de sacar una excusa para no llevar mucha gente a donde iban.

_-Teníamos que irnos, pero te dejamos a Boomer _–Dijo Butch empujando a su ahora traumado hermano, este lo volteo a ver asesinamente pero era tarde, sus dos hermanos estaba huyendo cobardemente de la rubia y sus planes…

_-Tengo algo que enseñarte _–Dijo animadamente Burbuja.

* * *

_-Corre, corre, corre, corre _–Se decía en la mente Brick _- __**¿de qué te sirve huir cobarde?... **__Cállate, ahora no tengo tiempo para distracciones…_

_-Hola Brick _–Dijo una vocecita

_-¡Te dije que no me hables! _–Grito Brick

_-Hash! No eres nada más que un insensible arrogante _–Dijo Bombón frustrada.

_-Oh… _-Dijo Brick frenando _–Perdón no me di cuenta que eras tú ^^'_

_-Brick, yo iré, tu quédate con tu noviecita _–Dijo burlonamente Butch

_-¿Sabes dónde queda la biblioteca? _–Dijo Brick como si fuera la última vez que vería a Butch

_-Sobreviviré _–Dijo dramáticamente Butch.

_-Tontos ¬¬ _-Dijo Bombón

* * *

Obvio que no era el fin, pero que Butch tratara de saber dónde quedaba la biblioteca era trabajo serio, sin mencionar de duro, Bombón se llevó a Brick a una dulcería, Burbuja se llevó a Boomer a una tienda de moda, y Butch se perdió en el camino, como era de pensarse, cuando por fin la encontró… alguien lo golpeo por la espalda.

_-Hey! Tu ¿Quién te crees que eres? _–Dijo Butch molesto, pero cuando volteo…

_-¡Yo soy la que te romperá el trasero si te vuelves a dirigir a mi así! _–Gritaba Bellota furiosa por el tono de voz de Butch.

_-Y-yo… me debo ir _–Dijo Butch tratando de huir, pero Bellota lo agarró del cuello de la camisa haciendo que caminara en un solo lado cómicamente.

_-Tú no vas a ningún lado, yo te sigo _–Dijo Bellota escalofriantemente

_-Pero… _-No alcanzo a terminar cuando vio la mirada asesina de Bellota, entonces se sintió como una hormiguita nada más –_Es-está bien… voy a la biblioteca._

_-Tu… a la biblioteca… _-Dijo Bellota confusa- _¿A esta biblioteca? –_Dijo señalando con su man que estaba libre la inmensa biblioteca que estaba tres ellos.

_-Si… a esa ¬¬ _-Dijo Butch molesto.

_-… _-Dijo Bellota pensativa – JAJAJJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJJA! TU en la biblioteca… ¡¿A LEER? JAJAJAJJAJAJJAJA ya en serio, a donde vas.

_-Es en serio… es urgente, muy importante _–Dijo Butch molesto y humillado.

_-En ese caso… vamos _–Dijo Bellota limpiándose una lágrima de risa que le caía de su mejilla izquierda.

Los dos entraron a la enorme, y vieja biblioteca, Butch se acercó a la bibliotecaria para preguntarle sobre el libro que estaban buscando, ella dejo de teclear la computadora y miro con seriedad al chico.

_-¿Para qué quieres ese libro? _–Pregunto la anciana

_-Bueno… digamos que no lo sé exactamente, solamente cumplo ordenes de las místicas flechas _–Dijo Butch en forma de broma.

_-No creo poder ayudarte _–Dijo la anciana volviendo a su trabajo.

_-Pero… _-Dijo Butch cuando Bellota lo paso por encima y lo miro con cara de "si le dices a alguien te mato"

_-Señora es en serio, necesitamos el libro es muy importante… de verdad _–Dijo Bellota en un tierno tono.

_-Lo siento nena _–Dijo la bibliotecaria, pero entonces miro la cara de Bellota, parpadeo varias veces, limpio sus anteojos y se los puso de nuevo para volver a asombrarse _–No puede ser… _

_-Emh… ¿está bien? _–Pregunto Butch mirando a la anciana.

_-No puede ser… Okou… Midori… _-Dijo más sorprendida.

_-Señora, me llamo Bellota y este tarado… _-Dijo Bellota cuando fue interrumpida

_-Y muy galán se llama Butch… _-Dijo Butch complementado e interrumpiendo.

_-Vengan con migo… _-Dijo la mujer parándose, los chicos la siguieron, y fue a una repisa llena de libro empolvados, saco de la parte de arriba una caja, con un llave que tenía en su cuello la abrió y había un libro mediano, de varias páginas, no muchas, pero la portada estaba hecha de un material indescriptible.

_-Veamos… _-Dijo Butch tomando el mediano libro y leyendo su portada –_"En los ojos están la respuestas" BINGO_

Butch se sentó en una mesa cercana, Bellota se sentó a su lado y le quito el libro, decidió que si alguien leería el libro seria ella, así que la mujer sonrió y luego se fue.

_-Muy bien… a ver que dice esta biblia _–Dijo Bellota abriendo la portada.

* * *

_-Que rico _–Decía Bombón comiendo una dona del tamaño de su cabeza.

_-Oye, y como ¿para qué me pediste que te acompañara? _–Pregunto Brick molesto, ya que la dona que se estaba comiendo Bombón era la de él.

Bombón se terminó la dona de Brick, tomo a Brick del brazo y se lo llevo a la feria, en varias ocasiones Bombón era mejor en los juegos que Brick, el simplemente se sentía humillado por dejarse ganar de una niña.

_-Hola Brick _–Dijo coquetamente la chica con un vestido rosa y ojos en forma de estrella.

_-Qué quieres princesa ¬¬ _-Dijo Bombón arrebatándole a Brick

_-Con usted no hablaba _–Dijo la princesa mirándola desafiante, luego desvió su mirada a Brick. _-¿Quieres ir a mi mansión a tomar una taza de té?_

_-Emh… ¿té? ASK no gracias no me gusta el té _–Dijo Brick dándose la vuelta.

_-Vamos a los juegos, yo te invito todo _–Dijo la princesa mostrando un fajo de billetes que dejo hipnotizado a Brick

_-Aja… si _–Dijo Brick sin pensar.

_-HMP! Que se diviertan _–Dijo Bombón molesta dándose la espalda para irse, pero una mano la detuvo.

_-Si ella no va, yo tampoco _–Dijo Brick fuera del trance.

_-ASH! Está bien, tú también vienes ¬¬ _-Dijo la princesa de mala gana, entonces agarro repentinamente a Brick del brazo _–Nos divertiremos mucho_

_-Si, ya lo creo ¬¬ _-Dijo Bombón agarrando el otro brazo de Brick por aposta.

_-Je… je ^^' _–Rio nerviosamente Brick- _**Este será un largo día… **__Ya lo creo…_

_-Gracias _–Dijo Bombón al oído de Brick

Brick solo la miro y le sonrió diciendo "no hay de que para eso están los amigos" así fue como una pelea entre pelirrojas empezó…

* * *

**En un lugar que supera el tiempo y el espacio…**

La chica sonreía viendo en su esfera negra a los dos pelirrojos agradeciéndose, su sonrisa ya no era fría, ni de roca, se veía como orgullosa, orgullo de un logro ajeno, entonces dejo de mirar su esfera, sacudió su cabeza dándose cuenta de que estaba sonriendo.

No dijo nada, solo volvió a tomar su seria cara, sus ojos sin sentimiento, y llenos de rencor y tristeza, esos ojos rojos con un centro negro y morado… se puede ver en ellos en sus etapas… rojo: _rabia, furia y desesperación… _Negro: _Tristeza y melancolía… _Morado: _Esperanza, fe y valor. _Lamentablemente el rojo y el negro se compartían espacio para destruir el morado que estaba poco, pero permanecía hay con viveza.

* * *

**Volviendo a nueva Saltadilla…**

Miles de chica de aquí para allá, y hay pasaba nuestra rubia, con miles de bolsas con patas detrás de ella…

_-Uh… una rebaja _–Dijo yendo a ver una vidriera.

_-Emh… Burbuja, no es por el hecho que este cansado o que ya llevamos tres horas aquí, pero… ¿no crees que ya tienes mucha ropa? _–Dijo el chico rubio con una gotita en la cien asomándose por detrás de la montaña de bolsas.

_-Nah… tranquilo, no estoy cansada _–Dijo Burbuja tiernamente

_-Si… tu… _-Dijo Boomer nervioso.

_-¿Quieres un helado? _–Le pregunto Burbuja.

_-¡SI! _–Grito Boomer haciendo caer todas las bolsas. _–Oh no_

_-Jijiji _–Rio tiernamente burbuja _–No hay problema… yo te ayudo con las bolsas _–Dijo Burbuja ayudándolo a recoger.

* * *

Bellota abrió el libro, y había una carta del autor:

_Muchos son los llamados, pocos los elegidos…_

_Si estás leyendo esto, hay preguntas por responder_

_No puedes faltar a la promesa que hiciste, _

_La oscuridad no ganara… y para vencerla…_

_Mira fijamente sus ojos…_

_**N. H**_

Bellota miro con una cara extraña la carta, Butch quedo sorprendido, esa carta estaba muy bien redactada, pero naturalmente no entendía poesía, así que dejo de un lado sus dudas.

_-Bueno… aquí esta _–Dijo Bellota viendo la gruesa página _–Capitulo 1, Mi era… la era __EDO..._

* * *

_Intriga muajajjajajaaja okey gracias por los comentarios, sigan comentando! Y por favor, den sus sugerencias, o como les gustaría el próximo capítulo, ¿con que parejita? BoomerXBurbuja BrickXBombon ButchXBellota_


	21. Sorpresitas sin nombre

Soy una descuidada… ^^' el problema… me fue mal en unos exámenes y estoy "castigada" T.T bueno… los dejo leer.

* * *

**Sorpresitas sin nombre…**

-_Hola… mi nombre no será permitido publicar, aquí todo es muy lindo, aquí me divierto con Momo, Okou y Omiya, son grandiosas chicas, hace poco llegaron Hiro, Midori y Shin, son muy graciosos, y un poco asquerosos, pero comparado a mi hermano y al profesor Kenai nada podría estar peor… -_Leía Bellota, luego miro extrañada un dibujo, eran las chicas que conocieron cuando viajaron por el tiempo para salvar a nueva saltadilla, miro bien y hay fue lo intrigante.

_-Hey ¿que hago yo en ese libro viejo? _–Pregunto Butch al ver la página en la que estaban dibujados los RRBZ pero estaban diferentes, tenían ropas antiguas, Butch tenía su pelo mas desordenado, Brick tenia el pelo café, y Boomer se veía más inocente que nunca.

_-No eres tu _–Dijo Bellota mirando la transcripción _–Es Midori…_

_-¿Midori? Ahora que lo recuerdo la bibliotecaria me llamo así… _-Dijo Butch pensativo. _–entonces el es…_

_-Como Okou es para mí, mí antepasada, Midori debe ser el tuyo _–Dijo Bellota

_-Yo iba a decir que el era muy guapo, pero si es mi ancestro… ¿Cómo no? _–Dijo egocéntricamente.

_-Aquí esta sus antepasados, aquí dice que los tres eran hermanos, y fueron creados accidentalmente por un montón de sustancias revueltas y ADN de Momo, Omiya y Okou… _-Dijo Bellota leyendo.

_-COMO NOSOTROS _–Dijo sonriente Butch

_-Si… y acá dice la historia de Hiro… un momento… Hiro… ¡él es el chico del que nos hablo el profesor! _–Dijo Bellota sorprendida _–Aquí que dice… aja… dice que Hiro era el enamorado de… oh… oh_

_-¿Qué? De quien… _-Pregunto Butch metiéndose en la historia.

_-De Natsumi, cuando ella desapareció, dejo una carta, que Hiro leyó… y aquí esta anexada _–Dijo tomando la carta con ansias.

_Querido Hiro…_

* * *

_-Que divertido _–Dijo Bombón bajándose del juego y no soltando a Brick

_-Si ¬¬ _-Dijo la princesa de mala gana.

_-Emh… chicas… ¿me devuelven mis brazos? _–Pregunto Brick un poco intimidado.

_-¡NO! _–Le grito Bombón dejándolo medio sordo, el simplemente de miedo asintió con la cabeza y siguió incomodo.

_-y ahora que hago _–Pensó Brick –_**Podrías… no se… ¡ALEJARTE DE ESA LOCA!... **__¿Cuál de las dos?... __**Pues piensa, hay una linda, otra fea, ES OBVIA LA RESPUESTA… **__Bien… oye, como así que una es linda aquí no la veo… __**Llévate a Bombón y listo ¬¬**_

_-Bueno… ¡Hey eso es un jet! ¿Con postres? _–Grito Brick para que las chicas voltearan, y así lo hicieron, cuando la princesa no se fijo agarro a Bombón y salió corriendo le la feria.

_-¿QUE HACES? _–Le grito Bombón cansada de correr.

_-Que mas… ESCAPANDO DE LA BRUJA _–Le dijo Brick cansado

_-Bueno… por lo menos ya no tendré que agarrarte para que esa loca no te lleve para jamás volverte a ver _–Dijo Bombón entre dientes

_-Estabas celosa… _-Dijo Brick burlonamente

_-NO_

_- Estabas celosa _-Canto Brick burlonamente.

_-¡Que no lo estaba!_

_-Si lo que digas… en donde estamos… _-Pregunto Brick.

_-En el centro… me jalaste por media ciudad ¿y no sabes en donde paraste? _–Pregunto Bombón de mal humor.

_-Un momento… es el centro así que… _-Dijo volteándose y dándose cuenta de que estaba en frente de la monumental biblioteca. _–Vamos debo hacer algo _–Le dijo Brick volviendo la jalar.

* * *

_-Querido Hiro… te quiero informar que es probable que un día_

_De estos ya no nos encontremos de nuevo, así que no quiero _

_Que sufras, quiero que seas feliz, y si me permites una _

_Recomendación… se que no se llevan bien, no están interesados_

_Son parecidos en varios aspectos y discuten por quien tiene la _

_Razón, pero Momo es la chica que podrías haber deseado… por_

_Favor sigue mi consejo, te deseo felicidad en grandeza…._

_Atte. Natsumi Hikari _

_-… _-Se quedo Butch después de leer la carta.

_-¿Quienes conocemos así? _–Pregunto Butch como un tonto.

_-¡Cállate que yo si he venido a la biblioteca antes!_

_-¡NO! ¡Yo tengo mejor sentido de orientación!_

_-¡Por favor! ¡Es por aquí!_

_-¡No es por aquí!_

_-¡Que me hagas caso niño insolente!_

_-¡No! ¡Niña malcriada!_

_-¡Aquí esta ese libro!_

_-¡Que esta aquí!_

_-Yo soy quien lo necesita!_

_-Y yo soy la que lo leeré!_

_-no_

_-si_

_-no_

_-si_

_-no_

_-si_

_-no_

_-si_

_-no_

_-si_

_-Que no!_

_-Que si!_

_-SHHHHHHHHHH!_

_-Perdón…_-Se escucho al unísono

_-Que paso… _-Pregunto Bellota parándose

Cuando nada más es que Brick y Bombón llegaron con la cabeza agachada después de haber sido regañados por la bibliotecaria por haber discutido por que camino ir, Butch se rio dándose cuenta que en antepasados y en ahora se portaban como tontos.

_-Lindo hora de llegar _–Le dijo Butch

_-Perdón… pero la niña no quería escoger mi camino ¬¬ _-Dijo Brick molesto

_-Bueno… Bellota ¿lo encontraste? _–Le pregunto Bombón a su amiga

_-Si, aquí esta _–Le dijo mostrándole el libro.

_-¿Cómo así? ¿Ustedes también lo estaban buscando? _–Pregunto Butch

_-Si, quisimos saber más de la historia del profesor, y resulta que no había nada en internet _–Dijo Bombón.

_-Pero aun no llega Burbuja/Boomer _–Dijeron Brick y Bellota al mismo tiempo.

_-Aquí estamos… _-Dijo Boomer saliendo detrás de una repisa –_Es que teníamos que guardar la ropa de Burbuja en su casa…_

_-¿De que nos perdimos? _–Pregunto Burbuja.

_-Bueno… ahora vamos a leer lo que en realidad nos importa _–Dijo Bellota.

_-Si… y yo lo are _–Dijo Butch quitándole el libro a Bellota y empezando a leer _–"la leyenda de Kashimoto" _

_Kashimoto es un malvado ser, creado a partir de la maldad hecha en lo hombres, en la era EDO casi gobierna, pero fue detenido por valientes heroínas._

_Solamente pensaba en gobernar, hace miles de millones de años, se liberó una guerra entre hombres de un pueblo, los Atsumi y los Hashimoto los Hashimoto tenían problemas de ira más grandes, los Atsumi jugaban limpio._

_Entonces un día los Atsumi entraron a una cueva e hicieron un pacto con el espíritu de la cueva, les dio el poder para derrotar a los Hashimoto, a costo de un precio._

_Cuando era el encuentro el espíritu conocido como Kashimoto salió de los Hashimoto. Tomo posesión del pueblo de Saltadilla, casi son derrotados, a no ser de que las EDO chicas no hubieran aparecido._

_Lo derrotaron, su nombre fue más aterrador con el tiempo, así que omitieron su nombre, Kashimoto perdió su poder, en mayoría, entonces en un lago sagrado se desmayó. Pasaron tres días, entonces Kashimoto abrió sus ojos, y vio a una linda niña que aparentaba entrar a la mayoría de edad (catorce años) ella fue muy amable con él, pero al ser descubierto como el monstruo que casi asesina a todos tomo más precauciones._

_Kashimoto se enamoró de la chica… pero no se fijó que ella estaba enamorada de otro chico, eso hizo que se enfureciera, recupero sus malvados poderes y percibió una poderosa fuente de energía, fue hacia ella, y se encontró en un bosque de bambú, y su enamorada estaba tomada de manos con su amor._

_Esa era la venganza de Kashimoto, acabar con la chica y su amor, ahora transformado en odio. Pronto tuvieron un encuentro entre la chica y Kashimoto, ella desprendió un poder diciendo unas últimas antes de desaparecer destruyendo a Kashimoto "el mal nunca ganara, y tu jamás reinaras" expreso la chica luego de desaparecer con Kashimoto…_

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos, Butch quedo pensativo, trataron de analizar la historia, un malo con nombre innombrable, una linda chica amable, las EDO chicas, bosque de bambú, el mal no ganara.

_-Hay algo aquí… que concuerda con algo… _-Dijo Bombón pensativa.

Entonces de repente una flecha atravesó el techo de la biblioteca, y aterrizo quedando clavada en la mesa en frente de todos, era nada más ni nada menos que la mismísima "flecha de cupido" (se refiere a las flechas negras de la misteriosa chica"

_-¡¿Qué rayos fue eso?! _–Grito Bombón alterada levantándose mientras señalaba la flecha de forma cómica.

_-Si quieren matar a alguien… ¡Maten a Butch! _–Dijo Bellota empujando al verde que estaba a su lado.

_-No… esto ya lo he visto antes _–Dijo Brick

-_Ocúltate detrás mío Burbuja _–Dijo Boomer tapando a Burbuja con un brazo.

Otra flecha fue lanzada, pero esa vez fue en el mostrador de la bibliotecaria, ella miro la flecha desafiantemente, la desenterró y se acercó a los chicos, desenterró la otra flecha y agarro el libro.

_-Vallase ahora mismo _–Dijo la bibliotecaria dándole el libro a Burbuja. _–Deben descansar para mañana _–Dijo mientras le daba las flechas a Butch

_-Pero… ¿nos lo llevaremos? _–Pregunto Burbuja viendo el libro

_-Ahora… será mejor que pasen la noche juntos _–Dijo la anciana.

_-¿Por qué nos ordena tantas cosas? _–Le pregunto acusatoriamente Butch

_-¿Quién es usted? _–Pregunto Bombón

La anciana rio, y miro a Brick.

_-Ella… _-Dijo Brick mirando el collar que tenía la anciana en su cuello, y el símbolo que tenía, se parecía mucho a uno del libro _–Usted es la líder de los Atsumi ahora…_

Todos miraron a Brick con sorpresa, Bombón lo miro burlonamente pero se detuvo al ver que la anciana sonreía aún más.

_-Mañana es el día… _-Dijo la anciana en forma mística y de susurro.

* * *

Muchas gracias por los reviews, ahora les pregunto algo… ¿Qué creen que se desarrollara en "el día"? o quien esta detrás de esto… ¿Quién es la victima? ¿Poxima pareja? REVIEWS PORFA!

**Lia-sennenko:** Bah! Tranquila! Yo soy loca de nacimiento XXXDDDD

**DaniRow-DN: **GRACIAS! Espero que te guste el cap de hoy.

**Objet16: **Antes que nada te responderé tus dudas, pero antes… GRACIAS POR LEER!... bueno la era EDO es una era de la antigüedad en Japón, como el cap en el que las chicas se encuentran con sus pasadas, es como decir… la independecia en america, el tiempo de los indios, la época de la biblia… asi consecutivamente ^^

Y el libro es un diario que cuenta toda la historia del pasado, como el diario del profesor Kenai pero esta vez es de **N.H **adivinen quien es XD

**Dickory5: **Si… ni yo me la crei XD

Butch: OYE!

En fin… esas son las fieras, y ahora competirán por Brick (me compadesco de el) XD

**Eidryn: **Okey… voy a hacer mas BrickXBombón XXDDDDD gracias por leer!

**LoveTierna: **Si… después habrá mas pelea entre FIERAS! XXDDDD y si, Boomer estaba cumpliendo con el deber de un hombre en las compras… XXDDD

**Marlithhh: **No soy mala, y no sufrirán… bueno tal vez solo un poco jeje.. jajaj… muajajajjajajajajajajaja!


	22. Una noche en vela

Si se preguntan por qué tan desjuiciada yo…. Estoy castigada… una larga historia, asi que "tomo prestado el compu" escribo y luego subo ^^' si, es todo un proceso pero hoy no podre responder a los comentarios, ya que tengo poco tiempo ^^ pero eso no significa que no lea comentarios, CADA COMENTARIO PARA MI ES UNA MINA DE ORO! Asi que los leo y releo todos… GRACIAS POR COMENTAR LOS DEJO LEER!

* * *

**Una noche en vela**

Los chicos estaban arreglándose, Brick cepillándose sus dientes, Butch estaba bañándose y Boomer… bueno el si estaba limpio.

El tema del arreglo: Noche de pijamas con las chicas.

Después de examinar a la bibliotecaria, decidieron obedecerla, permanecer juntos esa noche, el tema en conclusión es que habían cuatro camas para seis chicos, la de Brick, la de Butch, la de Boomer y la cama violeta que estaba intacta en un rincón de la habitación (recordando que esa es la habitación de Bella) si, esa cama no traía buenos recuerdos.

-_¿Ya puedo salir? _–Pregunto Butch de mala gana.

_-Aún falta una hora _–Dijo burlonamente Brick mirando en la mesita de noche al lado de la solitaria cama violeta.

_-Brick, no es bueno espiar en las cosas de una chica _–Dijo Boomer poniéndose la camisa de su pijama.

_-Bah! Es solo un pequeño vistazo _–Dijo Brick abriendo el cajoncito.

Brick empezó a ver, había un lapicero, una cajita, y un pequeño librito morado, Brick saco el librito victorioso, Boomer lo miro con una expresión de asombro y luego desafiantemente.

-_No lo hagas _–Le dijo Boomer

_-Ups! –_Dijo mientras trataba de abrir el diario "accidentalmente" pero este hablo.

_-Bienvenida Bella, haga la prueba de voz para abrir su diario._

_-Emh… _-Dijo Brick

-_Prueba incorrecta, inténtelo de nuevo._

Brick acomodo su voz, hizo dos ensayos y luego hablo.

_-Ábrete por favor _–Dijo Brick con la mismísima voz de Bella.

Boomer se quedó con la boca abierta, Brick estuvo victorioso cuando el pequeño diario se abrió y desesperadamente empezó a leer, busco una fecha, y luego empezó a leer, luego hizo un gesto y dejo el diario un poco molesto en la cama, Boomer de intriga se acercó, miro la página que Brick estaba leyendo y casi muere de risa…

"_Querido diario…_

_Hoy Salí con los chicos, Butch estaba alagándose, Boomer tierno como siempre, y Brick… haciendo el ridículo, jugo con leche en la nariz, luego se metió unos palitos a la nariz, y cree que no lo vi, pero se estaba limpiando la nariz con el mantel de la tienda de Annie, pobre Brick, si supiera que le tome una foto XD…"_

Boomer busco desesperado en el diario la foto anexada, pero no la hallo, así que cerro el diario lo metió delicadamente, luego no puedo evitar reírse de Brick y sus pucheros.

Cuando Butch salió de la ducha, y las chicas llegaron, cenaron y se sentaron en un círculo y pusieron el libro en medio. Brick aún estaba sentido y un poco preocupado por el paradero de esa destechada foto, y para romper el silencio bombón decidió hablar.

-_Bueno… ¿Por qué estamos aquí? _–Pregunto.

_-Ah, es por… _-Trataba de buscar una respuesta Burbuja.-_Un momento… esa es una buena pregunta._

_-Estamos aquí porque la bruja nos lo dijo _–Le contesto Butch de mala gana.

_-Uno, es pitonisa, dos, es importante… _-Dijo Boomer – _Y… ES MI PRIMERA FIESTA DE PIJAMAS ASI QUE DEJAME DISFRUTAR _–Le dijo Boomer un poco más molesto.

Los chicos se quedaron un poco perplejos por el tono de Boomer, luego Brick aun un poco molesto se dirigió a Bombón.

_-¿Quién la tiene? _–Le dijo en un tono escalofriante.

_-¿De qué hablas? _–Dijo Bombón curiosa

_-La foto… _-Dijo en el mismo tono

_-Oh… ¿esta foto? _–Le pregunto Bombón mostrándole su foto de vergüenza.

_-DAMELA _–Le grito haciendo puchero.

_-¿Qué pasa? _–Pregunto Boomer centrando su atención a los anfitriones.

_-LA FOTO _–Le seguía gritando Brick

_-¿La foto? _-Pregunto Boomer, después de procesarlo se acercó a Bombón y ella se la dejo ver, haciendo que cayera pobre al suelo muriendo de risa.

Todos se agruparon viendo la foto, y haciendo que Brick se enfureciera más.

_-¿Cómo la conseguiste? _–Le pregunto Butch viendo aun asombrado la foto.

_-Bueno… estaba en un cuaderno morado que dejo Bella en el aula un día, vi la foto y no pude evitar llevármela _–Dijo Bombón aun riendo.

_-Bueno, bueno, aquí estamos por algo más importante _–Dijo Brick de cascarrabias.

Todos llegaron a entender el mensaje de que habían ido muy lejos, así que volvieron a forma de agrupación circular, entonces decidieron concentrarse cada uno muy bien en lo que querían ver…

_**(Burbuja)**_

Es hora de concentrarme, según lo que dijo la bibliotecaria, solo una noche cada año el o los poseedores del libro podían ver lo que realmente buscaban o deseaban, resulta que el libro tiene "magia" antigua, y que el autor lo cello hasta que sea el momento… y bien, ya casi son las 9:00 esa es la idea, la magia dura de 9:00 a 12:00 de la noche, así que tenemos tres horas para encontrar lo que buscamos, con suerte, alguno podrá ver lo necesario… bueno… llego la hora.

Todos están muy tranquilos, tal parece que todos quieren ver algo… yo solo quiero saber algo… y es…

_**(…)**_

Todos ya estaban listos, listos para ver lo que querían… y entonces el reloj marco las 9:00…

Los chicos abrieron los ojos, e inmediatamente se dieron cuenta que ya no estaban en casa, ahora estaban en una especie de portal, una habitación vacía, pero cada uno separados…

_**(Bombón)**_

No sé dónde estoy, es como una especie de habitación que…. Bueno que… tiene paredes rosas (?) bueno… parece más bien que estoy en un portal… un momento… hay una luz, veo… veo algo… eso es…

-Imposible…

Lo que veo es… un mundo lleno de alegría, es el futuro tal parece… y miren, esa niña es muy parecida a mí, pero… no soy yo…

_-Mami, ¿me llevaras a la heladería verdad?_ –Dijo la niña de cabellera roja y sus ojos de mismo color.

_-Si cariño, esperemos a tu padre… _-Dijo la mujer de cabello rojo y ojos rosados.

-No puede ser… esa… es mi… -Dije tapándome la boca mientras no podía evitar sonreír.

_-¿me llamaban? –_Dijo un hombre sonriente, cuando iba a verlo para saber quién era mi pronto esposo, algo paso… una lluvia de flechas negras apareció.

Trate de proteger a la pequeña al igual la yo grande, pero… inmediatamente vi como las flechas rodeaban a la madre y a la hija, haciéndolas desaparecer en un torbellino negro… había llegado tarde… inmediatamente me di cuenta de que no podía dejar de llorar, mire al cielo y vi como una chica con el mismo uniforme de nosotras, solamente que negro con franjas moradas sostenía firmemente un arco negro, y la miraba con sus rojos, negros y violetas ojos… eran una rareza bellísima.

Vi como la chica extendía la mano hacia la derecha como si fuese a hacer un conjuro, y de su mano empezó a brotar un brillante polvo negro, que formo dos sillas, una grande y otra pequeña, tenían detalles muy finos… entonces apareció un torbellino en cada silla, y entonces cuando se dio cuenta su yo adulta apareció en la silla más grande, y en la más pequeña la niña, entonces me fije en el aura negra que desprendía la chica de negro. Solo podía significar algo… ella no era la buena… entonces la chica me miro con su fría mirada, no mostro expresión alguna, convirtió su arco en una katana y se la puso en el cuello a la niña.

_-Ten… -_Me dijo con un tono de acertijo, y de súplica.

Luego alzo su katana y con un ágil movimiento intento decapitar a la niña… pero se detuvo. Estuve al borde de la locura, pero entonces al ver de como esa chica jugaba con mi mente, una ira y mezcla de tristeza sin razón hizo que empezara a llorar de repente.

_-Cuidado _–Termino su frase, y con su katana desgarro el cielo, haciendo que yo volviera al oscuro cuarto donde había estado.


	23. La power puff negra

Gracias por leer, tratare de actualizar cada miércoles, o sino cada jueves… YA SOY UN POQUITO MAS LIBRE!

* * *

_**La power puff negra…**_

_Por favor… vuelve a la luz…_

-Ahora… ¿Dónde estoy? –Se preguntó Butch mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Cuando Butch se fijó bien, había muchos espejos. Lo cual "le agrado la vista" que obtenía.

-Esta dimensión temporal me agrada –Dijo viéndose en uno de los espejos.

Fue entonces cuando quiso tocar el espejo, la yema de sus dedos rozo la superficie plana del objeto, y entonces los demás espejos desaparecieron, todo alrededor se volvió color verde oscuro, y en el espejo su imagen cambio, y apareció Bellota. Ella salió del espejo, quedando solo ella y Butch.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Le pregunto Butch.

-¡Yo estaba en un lugar tranquilo y apareció un espejo en frente de mí! –Le dijo un poco molesta, luego se tranquilizó –Y entonces aparecí aquí…

-Bueno… por más que deteste decirlo… -Dijo Butch con la verdad –Me alegra que fuera con tigo con quien me extravié en esta dimensión.

Bellota se sonrojo un poco, nadie le había dicho algo así en su vida, paso un cálido viento entre ellos. Fue uno de esos "momentos incomodos" de los que se detestan y aman a la vez, un mundo de distintos tonos de verdes se creó, y árboles de hermosas hojas.

Era un hermoso paisaje, creado por la mente de los verdes, era algo maravilloso. Entonces un tornado negro succiono todo lo bello que estaba allí, y se vieron en un desierto gris, entonces de repente apareció la chica de uniforme negro… Con su flecha disparo directamente a Bellota.

-¡No! –Grito Butch tratando de agarrar a Bellota, y lo logró pero… el no pudo zafarse y la flecha lo atravesó, afortunadamente no lo hirió, lo ato y se le acercó peligrosamente, nariz con nariz, los labios estaban cerca…

_-Cuidado… con la espada _–Le dijo, luego se alejó y destruyo el mundo en el que estaban, Butch se aferró a Bellota, y los dos terminaron en la habitación en la que estaban antes.

* * *

-Este lugar es… extraño… -Dijo Boomer que estaba con Burbuja.

-Si… pero que lindas mariposas hay aquí –Dijo Burbuja viéndolas.

Entonces aparecieron burbujas, de distintos tamaños y colores, y varios animalitos.

-Esto es bellísimo –Dijo Burbuja.

-Si…-Le dijo Boomer observándolo todo.

Los dos ya estaban tomados de las manos, todo era mágico, como un sueño… o tal vez una pesadilla, pues la PPG negra agarro a burbuja de un brazo y la lanzo hacia unos arbustos.

-AHHHHH- Grito burbuja que se había lastimado, la PPG negra destruyo cada animal de la forma más sanguinaria jamás vista, ambos quedaron traumados… saco entonces una flecha y se la lanzo a Boomer haciendo que una de sus mangas quedaran enterradas con la flecha en el árbol- ¡Boomer!

-Huye –Le grito Boomer pero era inútil, su pie estaba lastimado.

_-Corazón… _-Le dijo la chica, entonces todo desapareció… los dos quedaron en una habitación negra con destellos muy leves de azul…

* * *

En cambio Brick estaba a las puertas de un castillo enorme, y oscuro, estaba subiendo por las escaleras sin ninguna razón… y entonces llego a la terraza, a la parte más alta, se veía un extenso lago de lava y las nubes rojas. Entonces hubo pasos.

-¿Quién eres? –Le pregunto Brick

La PPG negra le lanzo un pedazo de tela verde y otro azul, un broche de conejito, una gorra y un anillo rosa.

-Ya ¿los visitaste a ellos? –Pregunto… ya no hablaba con firmeza, sino con miedo, si esa chica era tan mala como parecía… nada bueno pasaría.

-Ella asintió… lo miraba con desespero y con tristeza a la vez… algo que no había pasado con los otros, con su arco que transformo en espada apunto al cuello, se acercó, no como lo había hecho con Butch, se acercó de forma más prudente.

-Adelante… -Le dijo con odio en sus ojos–Trata de machetearme.

Alzo su espada con todas las intenciones de esta vez cometer un real homicidio, la espada estaba tocando el pecho de Brick pero no lastimándolo, apenas tocándolo, entonces vio la cara de la PPG, estaba agachada, pero se podían ver sus lágrimas, sus extraños y hermosos ojos no paraban de lanzar lágrimas, fue cuando la espada desapareció y ella se tumbó al suelo a llorar, Brick no entendió nada, simplemente tenía en frente a él su enemiga, postrada llorando, sus ojos cambiaron de lágrimas a compasión, simplemente la miraba.

-Y ahora… ¿Qué te pasa? –Brick estaba desesperado, no sabía qué hacer cuando una chica lloraba.

Ella no paraba de llorar.

_-Perdóname _–Le repetía, contaste mente con su voz quebrada.

Brick vio que estaba arrepentida de haber casado tantos males a él y a sus hermanos, sus amigas, y probablemente a Nueva Saltadilla prontamente.

_-Pero las cosas deben ser así _–Continuaba llorando _–Seremos enemigos… pero no quiero._

Su llanto creció, la impotencia le ganó a Brick, así que se arrodillo para poder ver a sus ojos, y vio que la parte violeta aún se mantenía, era prácticamente un punto, pero en ese punto, pudo ver esperanza, y la energía buena que aun guardaba la chica, lamentablemente el negro estaba ganando campo, y el rojo ni hablar, cada vez que lloraba, el negro tapaba más el violeta.

Ella lo miro a los ojos, muy arrepentida.

-_¿Por qué no vuelves a la luz? _–Pregunto Brick, ella lo miro confundida, y luego se le acercó y le beso la mejilla haciendo que Brick se sonrojara, la parte violeta gano puntos, y creció más.

_-¡RAYOS! Aun no acabo con ella _–Se escuchó una voz, muy quebradiza.

-¿Acabar?... –Luego Brick analizo la voz. -¡K! Devuélveme a Bella

-_Estúpido niño, ¿no vez que ella no volverá? _ – Entonces lanzo una nube negra hacia Brick, pero la chica negra se interpuso, estaba ahora brillando de energía positiva.

Un espectáculo apareció, El poder de la chica sirvió como escudo para Brick, K pareció molesto, así que dijo…

_-Ya deja de controlar el cuerpo de Natsumi _–Dijo muy molesto.

-_No es su cuerpo… y yo no he dejado ni dejare de estar aquí, te declarare la guerra eternamente hasta que pueda sacar a esta chica de aquí_ -Al parecer la PPG negra había cambiado de voz, a una más amable, a una… conocida…

-_Bien _–Dijo K – ¡_NATSUMI DESPIERTA!_

La PPG negra dejo de tener emociones, volvió a su fría mirada y el violeta vivió a volverse chico. Tomo su arco y su flecha, y apunto directamente al corazón de Brick.

_-Lo siento…_

Disparo…

* * *

Por favor dejen sus comentarios ^^ y gracias por comentar ^^


	24. La revelion antes del gran dia

_No quise hacerlo..._

_-Lo siento..._

Disparo...

* * *

La flecha rozo el brazo de Brick, este se arrodillo y se abrazo a si mismo agradeciendo estar vivo, la chica aun estaba de pie, sosteniendo su arco, y con una flecha lista.

_-Vete de aqui K _-Le dijo la chica con rencor -_Es mi duelo, y yo cree esta ilucion, es hora de que me dejes hacer esto sola, sea revelada o no._

_-Bueno Natsumi..._-Le dijo K -_Si asi lo pides... pero acegurate de terminar antes de que llegue la mañana, a esa hora va a empezar todo... _

K desaparecio, Brick aun estaba tendido en el suelo con lo ojos cerrados, ya que el dolor que estaba soportando era muy grande, la cortada creada por la flecha negra le dejo energia negativa en su interior. Entonces un luz brillo cegando a todo el que estuviera viendo, la PPG negra desaparecio, y en su lugar aparecio otra persona a lo lejos corriendo hacia Brick.

_-¡BRICK!_

Brick escucho la voz, la reconocia, no era uno de sus amigos, era alguien que hace mucho no veia, y estaba corriendo hacia el, tenia la ropa que uso cuando se divirtieron cuando eran libres, sin uniforme, sin ataduras, estaba llorando con una sonrisa mientras corria hacia él.

-Brick, Brick, ¡Brick! TE EXTRAÑE, TE EXTRAÑE -Repetia la chica mietras lo abrasaba llorando.

-B-bella ¡¿Que haces en este lugar?! -Pregunto Brick tartamudeando.

Simplemente parecia que su voz sonaba quebrada, Brick estaba sangrando en el brazo gracias al roce de la flecha oscura. Brick estaba muy sorprendido de que en un lugar dimencional estaba su amiga que no veia desde casi tres meses.

-¿Que haces aqui? -Pregunto de nuevo.

-Simplemente es un deseo de tu mente... debes correr, los otros estan en un gran peligro, y... mañana es el día.

Brcik quedo inmovilizado con esas palabras, Bella llego y se levanto lo agarro y lo lanzo hasta el borde del castillo, Brick entendio perfectamente el ataque, y en mitad de caida se transformo, y en vez de encontrar el suelo, no dejaba de caer, y fue cuando se dio cuenta que habia caido en un portal.

-¡NOS VEREMOS PRONTO! -Le grito Bella desde la parte superior del castillo agitando sus manos.

Brick siguio su camino, aun asi si trataba de salir del vortice este ya lo habia tragado, no habia que hacer ademas de continuar, y se encontro entonces en la habitacion del laboratorio...

* * *

_Vive como nunca, y siempre estare contigo..._

_se feliz, y no dejes que la obscuridad llegue a ti..._

_la luz te enseñara el camino... quiero que rias..._

_por favor... vuelve a la luz._

_N.H_


	25. La revolución antes del gran día II

_Si tan solo hubiera llegado a tiempo..._

Brick se levanto confundido, como si hubiera sido fundido en un sueño largo y duradero, entonces se dio cuenta de algo... los otros chicos estaban bien... al parecer la PPG negra no los habia matado como el habia pensado... o tal vez les perdono la vida.

Tomo su brazo, y vio que la herida cuasada aun estaba hay permanente, pero al igual se dio cuenta de otra cosa... una flecha, no negra como las otras, sino mas bien con un gran resplandor blanco estaba en su mano, Brick inmediatamente se acordo de todo, antes d ela caida Bella le entrego una flecha en su mano y luego lo arrojo al vacio...

En el suelo vio entonces una gorra, dos pedazos de tela, uno azul, y uno verde, un broche y un anillo rosa, y al ver el reloj... eran las 8:00 ¿Volvio a unas horas atras? puede ser el efecto del libro, tomo el anillo rosa y miro a todos lados alarmado, todos estaban llorando... hasta "el gran Butch" tenia sus ojos humedecidos mientras estaban inconcientes.

-¡BOOMER, BUTCH, BELLOTA, BURBUJA, BOMBON DESPIERTEN! -Brick los sacudia, pero no funcionaba... ¿acaso ya estaban muertos? no... no podia ser posible...

-¿Por que?

**_FLASHBACK_**

_-¿Que miras?_

_-N-nada! oye... tu no me mandas._

_-Brick ¬¬ vete de aqui_

_-Bella ¬¬ no me mandas._

_Brick se encontraba en la escuela de Bella, ella estaba peleando con el para que se fuera antes de que las chicas lo vieran._

_-Ya dime... ¿por que miras a Bombón? ¡NADA TE TRAVESURAS AQUI!_

_-Solamente te dije que te queria sacar de aqui... este lugar es una tortura._

_-Cuando tengas amigas, podrás entender el por que se aguantan tantas cosas por amor..._

_-¿Que quieres decir con eso? .-._

_-Nada... ahora... ¡LARGO DE AQUÍ!_

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

-Creo que ya entiendo lo que me quisiste decir... -Brick estaba apunto de llorar, entonces sintió una mano en su hombro.

-Brick... ¿estas bien? -Pregunto una chica

-... -Brick volteo a ver, y se encontró frente a Bombón mientras tenia aun los ojos en lagrimados.

-Pero... ¿que les paso?- Pregunto ingenuamente Brick mientras veía a sus hermanos y a las chicas que estaban levantándose con los ojos en lagrimados.

-Esa chica... -Decía Bellota.

-¡Nada bueno puede pasar con ella cerca, hay que destruirla! -Estaba alterado Butch

-Pobres animales... pobres animales -Repetía Burbuja y Boomer asustados.

Brick no lo podía creer, estaban traumados, apenas mantenían la cordura, Brick al escuchar a Butch decir tantas amenazas en contra de la PPG negra simplemente le daban escalofríos, ¿como era que K la llamaba? Natsumi... asi se llamaba... ese nombre ya lo habia escuchado... bah! tonterias...

-¡TRANQUILOS! todo... todo estara bien...

-¡¿Que?! -Le grito Bombón - No, eso no es posible, la unica forma es acabarla antes de que la niña...

-¿Que niña?

-Ninguna... ¡Hay que acabarla!

_-No quise hacerlo.._. -Resonaba en la cabeza de Brick, aquella voz... de esa chica.

-Hay que relajarnos... -Trato de tranquilizarse a si mismo Brick -Ya... les prometo que todo estará bien, pero... no habrán sacrificios, esa es otra promesa...

Todos se relajaron... decidieron ir a dormir, pero aun había una incógnita... ¿donde dormirían las chicas? Bombón y Burbuja se lanzaron rápidamente a la cama violeta, y Brick y Boomer a sus respectivas camas... solo habia una cama para dos verdes...

-Yo... -Hiba a decir Butch cuando fue golpeado fuertemente en la cabeza y quedo desmayado en cima del sofá del dormitorio.

-Dormire en la cama -Dijo Bellota soplado sus nudillos haciendo que de ellos salieran un poco de polvo y victoriosa se acosto en la cama de Butch. -Que duerman.

-JEJE -dijeron Brick y Boomer un poco intimidados.

* * *

**(h-t-t-p-:-/-/-d-a-n-n-i-0-2-1-9-.-d-e-v-i-a-n-t-a-r-t-.-c-o-m-/-a-r-t-/**Bella-3241631888**)**- este es el link del dibujo de bella... solo quiten los **(-) **de las letras en negrilla como deberia quedar XXDDDD ^^' espero...

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR COMENTAR! perdon por hacerlo tan corto... no tengo mucho tiempo en estos dias... lo examenes volvieron, asi que el proxima que sera **"El gran dia" **Si sera larguito ^^ XXDDDDD

COMENTEN!


	26. El gran día

_Ya no me importa... aléjate._

Ya era de mañana, a Butch le dolía la cabeza, y cuando se toco tenia un enorme chichón en su cabeza. Simplemente trato de encontrar venganza a su dolor... agua fría, ¡si! eso servirá... fue por el agua fría, como un perfecto criminal tomo hielo, con una cara maliciosa agarro el balde más grande y pesado que pudiese encontrar, lleno de agua, puso los hielos, y para concretar su venganza, puso todo el contenido de un frasco de perfume en este... faltaba algo... huevos podridos que tenia bajo su cama, y un calcetín... ese antiguo calcetín que antes usaba como arma de boomerang. Su obra maestra estaba hecha, se acerco a la chica de pijama verde y con su cubeta en brazos estaba dispuesto a lanzarse la encima... y lo hubiera hecho, de no ser que un temblor hizo que perdiese equilibrio y que su "obra maestra" le cállese en cima.

-Uh... ¿que pasa?- Pregunto Bellota levantándose al sentir el temblor y el mal olor mezclado con perfume.

-Cállate... -Le dijo Butch completamente mojado y en el suelo con una enorme cubeta en su cabeza.

Los chicos se fueron despertando uno a uno, se arreglaron con su ropa de siempre, y procedieron a estar en el laboratorio... los temblores se hacían cada vez más y más seguidos, entonces miraron las cámaras.

-¿Que ocurre profesor? -Le pregunto Bombón con cierta curiosidad.

-...

-¿Profesor?

-Chicas... lo que ocurre es que hoy... el profesor se dio cuenta de que hay un enemigo más poderoso que nunca... y... se hace llamar Natsumi Him, la... -Ken le tomaba trabajo decir todo eso -La... Power Puff oscura, hija de K que al parecer...

Los temblores aparecieron, por una extraña razón a Butch le dio por encender la televisión, y la noticia fue más clara.

_-Queremos informar que Nueva Saltadilla esta siendo atacada por una Power Puff negra, lo más curioso es que no intenta robar nada, simplemente ataca a todo lo que ve, ya han habido varias victimas, entre ellos trece hombres, veinte mujeres y varios ancianos, sin mencionar que han sido atacados varios de los delincuentes de esta ciudad también, esta chica no sabe como parar, apenas han resultado heridos, ningún muerto hasta ahora: todos estan atemorizados, ataca a Hombres, mujeres, animales y ancianos... ¡POR FAVOR PPGZ Y RRBZ SALVENOS!_

-Es hora...

_**-Bombón**_

_**-Burbuja**_

_**-Bellota**_

**_-Power Puff Girls Z!_**

**_-Brick_**

**_-Butch_**

**_-Boomer _**

**_-RowdyRuff Boys Z!_**

Los chicos emprendieron vuelo abierto hacia la ventana, el profesor y Ken se quedaron viendo las pantallas, el profesor levanto su cabeza, mirando al techo que ahora estaba destruido, y con un leve suspiro...

-deben tener cuidado... esa chica solo quiere pelear contra uno... y nada más que uno.

-Parece que esta tratando de decir algo... ¿que sera?

-Conociéndola como la conozco...

* * *

La ciudad estaba en un completo caos... estaría más ordenada si un tornado o un monstruo los hubiera atacado. se hacia difícil creer que una niña de 14 años halla creado todo ese desorden... llegaron los chicos, trataron de ayudar a las personas que se encontraban heridas, pero por el momento lo primordial era encontrar a la causante de todo eso... entonces un tornado los ataco por las espaldas mientras levitaban, y los vientos se convirtieron en cadenas de un extraño material.

-Hey Boomer -Brick llamo la atención de su hermano -¿es idea mía o esto se esta volviendo un deyavú mezclado con carma?

**FLASHBACK**

_**-¡Torbellino Rojo! **_–Se escuchó decir antes de que las cuatro chicas estuvieran amarradas por algo parecido a una soga de plástico.

_-¿Qué es esto? _–Decía Bellota mientras se movía incontrolable mente.

_-¿no están acostumbradas? _–Pregunto Bella

_-Pero no a estas cosas _–Dijo Bombón también luchando.

_-¿Sorprendidas? _–Dijo una voz conocida, cuando las chicas voltearon a ver se asombraron grandemente.

_-¿Brick? _–Pregunto Bella.

_-Si… Bella lamento esto… _-Dijo Brick un poco nostálgico mientras levitaba–_Esto no va contra ti, tú no has hecho nada más que ayudarnos y ser buena amiga, pero las poderosas…_

_-Son las del problema _–Dijo Butch apareciendo también en pleno vuelo, las chicas estaban en el suelo atadas –_Por culpa de ustedes y de ese estúpido mono, no teníamos nuestros poderes, ahora míranos, levitando, atacándolas, que irónico._

_-Butch ¬¬ _–Dijo Bella, inmediatamente Butch tomo pose para cubrir su cabeza –_Tonto, estoy atada…_

_-Oh… es verdad… bueno… lamentamos tener que hacer esto Bella _–Dijo Butch

_-Pero… ahora eres una PPGZ y se supone que las tenemos que aniquilar _–Dijo Boomer un poco avergonzado.

_-¡Chicos! ¿¡Se volvieron locos! Esta no es una buena forma de arreglar las cosas _–Dijo Bella tratando de zafarse.

_-Ya como dije… no tienes nada que ver en esto… _-Dijo Brick mientras soltaba solamente a Bella

_-¿Qué rayos les pasa? _–Dijo bella ya libre en el suelo parada un poco decepcionada.

_-¡LIBERANOS! _–Grito Bombón devolviéndola al mundo normal.

_-En seguida _–Dijo y empezó a tirar de las aprisionaba.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

-No me lo recuerdes ¬¬ -Le dijo Boomer recordando que ese no era el lugar ni el momento para traer malos momentos.

Bajo entonces la chica de ropas negras... Natsumi Him, estaba en una pose de autoridad, observándolos con frialdad en su mirada y a la vez decepcionante, con su arco alisto una flecha dando un suspiro de aburrimiento.

-*_¿Acaso deseaba una partida más divertida?... ¡CREE QUE NO SOMOS LO SUFICIENTEMENTE FUERTES EN COMPARACIÓN A ELLA! _-Pensaba Brick, veía que lo que había soñado la noche anterior no fue nada más que eso... un sueño... valla que triste que no se mostraba en su cara compasión -¡NO TE CREAS MEJOR ATACASTE DE UNA FORMA SUCIA!... ¡SI QUIERES UN VERDADERO JUEGO DESATANOS!

Parecía que esas eran las palabras que esperaba... se desarmo dejando de templar la flecha, dejo de apuntar hacia ellos y guardo su flecha, con su arco aún en mano prendio vuelo lejos de allí con una risa malvada. Un minuto después las cadenas desaparecieron; los chicos no perdieron ni un segundo y salieron volando, trataron de encontrar a Natsumi y si que la hallaron, en un rascacielos.

Ella mantenía una mirada fría, firme, y una sonrisa macabra, junto sus manos y cinco torbellinos rojos aparecieron a sus lados, y luego se desvanecieron, y cuando lo hicieron aparecieron cinco personas...

-Una chica de cabellos blancos y un uniforme de las PPGZ solamente que tenia una insignia con la letra "K", sus colores eran blanco y negro, se llama Bell _(Perteneciente a Bleedman)_

-Un fantasma con grandes músculos, su cabello levitaba... era de color blanco y su piel de color verde, en su pecho estaba estampada la letra "D", se llama Danny _(Alter ego de Danny Phantom)_

- Dos hermanos mellizos, Alpha _(el chico) _y Beta _(La chica)_

- y una mujer con ropa pequeña de cabellos amarillos y poseia magia... _(Un oc mio creado a ultimo minuto XXDDDD)_

Natsumi levanto su mano, y luego señalo directamente al corazón de Brick, sus cómplices atacaron a los chicos, Bell fue en contra de Bombón; Danny fue contra de Butch; Beta contra burbuja y Alfa contra Boomer y por ultimo Bellota quedo con la mujer de rubios cabellos. Brick quedo solo, de la mano de Natsumi apareció su arco y de su otra mano apareció una flecha la alisto y señalo directamente a la cabeza de Brick.

-Parece que quieres acabar con migo con tus propias manos... ¿tan difícil soy para ti? -Brick estaba demasiado confiado, la cara de la morena macabra mostraba precisión, fuerza, serenidad y confianza... algo no le gustaba de esa mirada a Brick. Disparo y rozo la mejilla derecha de Brick, dejando un corto hilo de sangre, entonces alisto otra flecha.

-Juguemos -Dijo Brick preparándose para atacar.

* * *

-Bueno, me toco rositas -Decía Bell mientras esquivaba el yoyo de Bombón -Algo que no entiendo es porque me toco alguien que no toma este desafió tan en serio -Bell estaba esquivando sin dificultad mientras hacia caritas de niña mimada.

-Calla y pelea! -Bombón estaba al máximo en ira. Tanto que golpeo en la cara a Bell en un descuido.

-Ni mi madre...-Bel se sobo la parte golpeada por Bombón y se puso de mal humor, ataco entonces.

-Ya tengo tu atención!-Salto por encima de Bell y luego con su yoyo le dio en su espalda.

-No te confíes -Bell se levanto del suelo y con sus manos formo una esfera de energía negativa -¿Segundo round?

Bombón estaba sorprendida viendo la magnitud de la esfera "_¿Que estará haciendo Brick?" _Pensó.

* * *

-¡ARG! - Butch estaba siendo golpeado por Danny Phantom versión malvada (XXXXDDDD prefiero a ese lindo fantasma adolescente que a este ¬¬) y enterrado en una pared.

-Bueno que tenemos aquí... esperaba que hubiera más problemas, o acción... bueno lo único que habrá hoy es sangre y derrota -Decía en un tono burlón mientras mantenía a Butch pegado a la pared -Y son solo las 10 de la mañana... hoy no ha sido un buen día para ti ¿no?

Butch estaba muy lastimado, en el proceso había perdido su flauta, no sabia exactamente que iba a hacer para salir de esa, entonces un remolino parecido a un boomerang apareció y para su fortuna identifico a su flauta, no se supo de donde saco fuerzas pero golpeo al fantasma alejándolo de él y tomo su flauta.

**-¡ MELODÍA RENCOROSA! **-Butch soltó un acorde con vibraciones que hicieron alejar al fantasma a unos cuantos metros -Valla, valla, ¿de donde habrá salido mi flauta? -Butch miro bien su flauta y vio un nota pegada a ella que decía _"No seas tonto y no vuelvas a perder tu arma ¿como te defenderás entonces? acuérdate que este juego debe estar conformado por dos, ¡SIGUE LAS REGLAS PARA QUE ESTO DURE!" _Butch no sabia por que pero al ver las palabras en mayúscula se tapo la cabeza, luego suspiro -¿Estas aquí no es así?

Butch se puso en posición de defensa y miro hacia todos lados, entonces sintió un disparejo en el viento, tomo su flauta y se preparo.

**-¡NOTA DE PODER! **-Butch se vi entonces luchando entre vibraciones, el fantasma había creado vibraciones con su voz, si uno paraba, podria ser llevado por la otra melodía de su oponente. -_"Esto va para largo"_

* * *

-¡BETA! -Alfa iba volando hacia su hermana que había sido clavada en el concreto del suelo. -¡IMBESIL! ¡¿POR QUE LA ATACAS A ELLA SI NO ES TU CONTRINCANTE?!

Boomer no tenia respuesta, simplemente al ver que Beta iba a mandar a Burbuja al espacio con un golpe algo hizo que reaccionara y dejo su pelea con Alfa y llego volando para con su bat apalear a Beta dejándola incrustada en toda la carretera.

-¡PUES HAGAMOS ESTO UNA PELEA GRUPAL! -Burbuja estaba levantándose del suelo con ayuda de Boomer.

-Por fin la rubia dice algo coherente -Beta se estaba levantando con ayuda de su hermano.

-Pues en ese caso... -Alfa y Beta juntaron sus manos y energía en forma de rayos de poder se empezaron a sincronizar, Boomer y Burbuja estaban observando, entonces una super esfera de energía se dirigió hacia ellos; trataron de huir, pero no lo lograron.

Boomer se estaba levantando con dificultad, y entonces vio a Burbuja tirada desmayada a un lugar cerca de él, gateo débilmente hasta donde se encontraba ella.

-Burbuja, ¿estas bien?... por favor responde -Sin darse cuenta, ya estaba tomando su mano, ella abrió los ojos lentamente.

-Boomer...

-¿Si?

-¿Sabes jugar béisbol verdad?

-Claro...

-¿Pusiste atención en la clase de anatomía de esferas que pueden ser sobrecargadas?

-Cla... oh... ya entiendo.

Burbuja sonrió, se levanto teniéndose de su burbujero, y entonces Boomer corrió un poco lejos de allí, alisto su bat y espero la señal de Burbuja.

-¿Y ahora que hacen? -Pregunto Alfa de manera arrogante.

-Creo que no se darán por vencidos... esto se pone interesante por fin.

-¡SILENCIO! **¡BURBUJAS EXPLOSIVAS! **-Burbuja hizo unas enormes burbujas, y se las paso a Boomer con gran velocidad.

-**¡CARGA MAGNÉTICA! -**Boomer con su bat las golpeo, ahora las burbujas tenían carga eléctrica, y fueron lanzadas directamente a los hermanos androides, cuando las burbujas los tocaron quedaron desmayados en el suelo.

* * *

Bellota estaba golpeando varios truenos de colores y varias esferas de poder con su martillo, estaban empatadas en cuanto a la lucha, pero la mujer parecía no ceder, y Bellota estaba harta de que la tomaran del pelo, estaba decidida, dejo de detener poderes, y trato de canalizar su ira.

-Vamos niña ¿que esperas? no me digas que ya estas cansada.

-Tu... bruja... ya... **¡ CÁLLATE! ¡SUPER NOVA! **-Bellota lanzo un enorme poder con su martillo, y golpeo en la cabeza a la mujer.-Crei que me darias más problemas...

-Y yo crei que... tu... no eras tan...

-¿Agresiva? antes de provocarme asegurarte de saber con quien tratas

-Bueno... me equivoque... pero creo que debes ayudar a tu novio, mi Danny... ya lo debe... estar... descuartizand... -Abría continuado, pero bellota le puso el pie en la garganta.

-El puede hacerlo solo, más bien... asegúrate de que a tu fantasma de pacotilla no le pase nada ¿entendiste? -Bellota le arranco el collar a la mujer, y ella se desintegro inmediatamente -Y creíste de que no encontraría tu punto débil.

* * *

GRACIAS POR LEER! EN SERIO ME ENCANTAN LOS COMENTARIOS! el proximo capitulo _"la batalla de Brick" _Y a ver si descubren el secreto que tengo para el proximo capitulo XD


	27. La batalla de Brick I

_Esta lucha... es mía y de nadie más._

Era humillante decirlo, pero no debió haberla subestimado, en realidad jamás debió jugar con ella, o incitarla a matarlo, ahora mírenlo, estaba con un brazo lastimado, se veía obligado a caminar porque si volara ella no dudaría en acabarlo de una vez con una de sus flechas; su brazo estaba cortado, gracias al roce de una flecha, al igual que una leve cortada en su mejilla derecha.

-¡Rayos! no hay salida... -Brick se encontraba en un callejón, se escondió entre unos botes de basura para tapar su herida en el brazo, miro su reloj... habían pasado 4 horas durante la lucha, los demás estaban bien... tal parecía que estaban acabando el trabajo. -¿Que rayos?

Natsumi estaba levitando sobre uno de los edificios que encerraban el callejón en el que se encontraba Brick. A pesar de que estaba escondido, los edificios no eran muy altos, y pudo ver perfectamente a Natsumi, estaba sudando... se arrodillo y presionó su estomago, como si tuviera una especie de indigestión o algo parecido. Abrió sus ojos y los vio rojos, completamente rojos, como los suyos.

Brick se levanto y decidió subir, vio como sus compañeros estaban en el edificio mirándolo.

-¿Donde esta la chica? -le pregunto Bellota

-oh por Dios,¿ Brick estas bien? -Burbuja se preocupaba por el al ver el estado de su brazo.

-si -Le contesto Brick para no asustarla diciéndole que le dolía mucho.

-Ven aquí -Bombón con un pañuelo lo rasgo y se lo puso a Brick en el brazo. -De acuerdo... ¿Donde esta Natsumi? Nuestros contrincantes de repente desaparecieron y su energía se dirigía aquí...

Brick no lo entendía, si vio a Natsumi aquí y si, también sintió una energía allí pero... No la veía; solo fue cuestión de minutos para que Bombón se diera cuenta de que era una trampa, y entonces una especie de energía o rayo atractor los encarcelo dejándolos inmóviles, Brick era el único que no fue atrapado por el.

Para su sorpresa, Natsumi estaba levitando por encima de ellos, con un movimiento de manos mando a volar a el grupo y aterrizaron justo en el laboratorio del profesor... aun lado del hoyo que hicieron al salir ^^' (N/A: Hay veces que hay que destruir el techo del laboratorio para el bien humano XD)

-Tu lucha es con migo -Dijo Natsumi, diciendo la primera palabra en toda la lucha.

-Por fin te dignas a hablar.

Brick se lanzo contra ella, pero con un ligero movimiento de su arco lo hizo caer del edificio; por suerte cayo entre bolsas de basura (N/A: si ponía colchones seria demasiada coincidencia XD). Cuando la PPGZ negra bajo no lo encontró, se había escondido detrás de un muro. Camino con su arco en mano mirando a todos lados con una fría mirada, entre buscar vio a un grupo de niños arrinconados contra un muro mirándola asustados.

Brick pudo ver como Natsumi los miraba con sus rojos ojos y como tomaba su arco, agarraba una flecha y les apuntaba a pesar de estar a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia, los niños se abrasaban entre ellos, no pasaban a más de 8 años, estaban llorando pensado que iban a resultar gravemente heridos, Brick no aguantaba ver esa escena, iba a salir cuando vio lo que paso... _nada _no paso nada, Natsumi simplemente mantenía la flecha, y los niños empezaron a verla con confusión.

Natsumi suspiro, guardo su flecha y se arrodillo a la altura de lo niños, cosa que sorprendió mucho a Brick, vio como tomaba de la mano a uno de los niños mientras los otros la seguían, y también vio como los puso dentro de un edificio, y les regalo una cálida sonrisa, Brick en ese momento se vio más sorprendido, no sabia por que se sonrojo ni mucho menos por que salio de su escondite para verla bien, simplemente le recordó a alguien.

-O...oye

Natsumi cambio su sonrisa al escuchar esa voz y volvió a tener una gélida mirada y una cara inexpresiva, tan severo fue el cambio que Brick creyó que la sonrisa solo fue una ilusión. Se puso en posición de ataque y lanzo su Boomerang, ella lo escapo y lanzo una flecha, Brick también la esquivó.

De repente la lucha se extendió al cielo, terminado haciendo una persecución por toda Nueva Saltadilla, Brick se impuso hacia arriba y le lanzo el Boomerang, esta vez le dio, haciendo que ella se estrellara contra el suelo dejando un enorme cráter, Brick se dispuso a atacarla mientras estaba en el suelo pero entonces la vio en pleno descender de su vuelo, se giro y vio como una imagen le llego a la cabeza, no podía creerlo a pesar de que fueron cinco segundos pudo verla y la reconoció perfectamente la PPGZ negra, la que les causo problemas, Natsumi Him la hija de K era...

-Bella...

Fue lo que alcanzo a decir antes de que la PPGZ negra que ahora se descubrió su identidad viendo que era Bella hizo con sus manos una esfera de energía (estilo Goku XD) y se la lanzo. Así fue como Brick termino aterrizando en el parque central, desmayado, con quemaduras leves, y con una gran confusión en su cabeza.

* * *

¿Que les parecio? JAJAJAJAJAJJEJEJEJEJJEJEJEJE JE hay quede, muchas gracia spor los comntariso ustedes son la razon para que escriba :'D y la proxima veran como todos atacan a Bella y como Brick termina hablando con K, un problema, y Brick se ve involucrado en el...a continuacion un trailer ^^

* * *

Bombón: ¡Brick! ¡despierta!

...

Butch: A por ella!

Brick: NO DEJARE QUE LA TOQUEN

Boomer: Brick ¿que te pasa?

...

PPGZ: ¡CHICOS!

...

Bellota: Butch eres un idiota ¿como se te ocurre hacer esa tanteria?

Butch: ehm... ^^'

...

K: LLego tu hora Brick pudiste aceptar mi oferta ahora... muere en manos de tu amiga.

...

Bella: Esto no tiene nada que ver con tigo, pero llego tu hora.

Brick: ¡DESPIERTA!

Bella: Lo siento... pero la persona que llamabas Bella... ya no esta en este mundo. *lo suelta*

...

Bombón- BURBUJA!

Bellota- BURBUJA!

Burbuja- ¿que? AHHHHH!

...

Bella: Corre...

K: Siguelo...

...

Bella: Ya no me importa... ¡VETE!

...

Bombón: tu eres... en realidad eres...

K: que inteligente... yo soy...

...

Bella: SAL DE MI!

...

Bombón- Que rico pastel

Burbuja- Me gusta el de vainilla.

Bellota: Lo que le paso a Bella fue muy tragico...

Brick- lo siento por ella...

Butch: SHHH! los pueden escuchar!

**Pronto...**


	28. La batalla de Brick II

_Prepárate, aquí viene lo malo..._

(Brick)

-¡Brick despierta!

Sentí como alguien me sacudía, era Bombón, la vi y tenia varias curitas en la cara, mis hermanos tenían varios vendajes y las otras dos estaban intactas.

-¿Pero que me paso? -Me levante y sentí como me dolía la cabeza, la tenia vendada

-Te descuidaste y la Natsumi te ataco -Dijo Bellota con cara de regaño.

-¡HERMANITO! -Me grito Boomer abrasándolo -Estas bien me preocupe... ¡ERES UN TARADO!

-Boomer, déjalo descansar -Le dijo Burbuja apartándolo un poco.

Lo ultimo que me acuerdo fue de una esfera de luz atacándome... pero... había algo más que... aun no recuerdo.

-¡MIREN LAS NOTICIAS! -Grito de repente Bombón, lo que me esperaba me dejo más que aturdido.

_-Boletín informativo, la ciudad están en ruinas, hasta ahora no se sabe exactamente la situación en la que se encuentre los niños, ya que no se han encontrado aun ningún niño de la ciudad y ademas... _-Bajo entonces del cielo la PPGZ negra y le arrebato el micrófono a la reportera _-Este mensaje es para Brick, ven aquí que aun no acabo con tigo, y hasta que no aparezcas, ¡NO PARARE DE DESTRUIR LO QUE QUEDE DE CIUDAD! _-Entonces Natsumi le entrego en las manos el micrófono la reportera y prendió vuelo.

-Es demasiado obvio que es una trampa -Dijo Butch sintiéndose superior. -¿No es así Brick?

Butch le iba a poner su mano en el hombro de Brick pero sintió un vació, y miro hacia ambos lados... ¿que paso?... no estaba Brick, había un nuevo hoyo en el techo.

-Rayos... -Dijo Butch viendo el techo.

-¡¿QUE RAYOS ESPERAN?! -Les grito Bombón - ¡VAMOS!

Todos fueron en vuelo buscando a Brick.

Mientras tanto Brick se encontraba desde un edificio buscando a Bella, no la hallaba por ningún lado, y sintió entonces una ráfaga de viento, se elevo rápidamente, justo antes de que una esfera de energía lo destruyera. Miro bien y encontró a Bella en posición de ataque después de haber lanzado una flecha.

-Por favor, Bella se que eres tú, no quiero pelear.

-No vine para hablar... -Lanzo entonces otra flecha, pero esta si lo hizo caer bien lejos.

* * *

Los chicos estaban ayudando a la gente que había sido atacada, afortunadamente hasta ahora nadie había muerto, solo tenían leves heridas como raspones o cortadas cortas, pero hasta ahora no aparecía ningún niño.

-Esto me huele mal -Bombón se refería a la falta de niños.

-¿Sera que se los comió? -Butch hizo ese comentario tan estúpido que atemorizo a las madres, horrorizo a los padres, dejo tramados a los azules e hizo que se ganara un super golpe con del martillo de Bellota.

-Eso te mereces y más -Bellota soplaba el humo de su Maso.

Del cielo entonces callo un Brick encima de Butch, como se dice por hay... carma (o justicia XXDDDD)

-Hola chicos _ -Dijo Brick un poco mareado

-TONTO -Le grito Bombón.

-¿Eh?

-¡SE SUPONE QUE SOMOS UN EQUIPO, SE SUPONE QUE DEBES CONFIAR EN NOSOTROS Y QUE DEBEMOS TRABAJAR UNIDOS! -Bombón le estaba dando un buen sermón -¡¿QUE RAYOS HACES COMBATIENDO AL ENEMIGO SOLO?!

Brick estaba en silencio, se notaba claramente la rabia que sentía Bombón, los otros lo miraban como si estuvieren aliados para hacerle sentir mal.

-Es que... ella...

Otra flecha los separo, y Brick volvió a caer otra vez encima de Butch.

-¡¿QUE CREES QUE SOY?! ¡¿TU COLCHÓN DE CAÍDAS?! ¡ MUÉVETE! -Butch lo movió de encima de su espalda y este callo.

Cuando el humo causado por la flecha se despejo, pudieron ver unos fríos ojos verlos y apuntarles con una flecha.

-Muy bien esto esperaba. -Dijo Bellota.

Antes de que pudieran atacar, fueron atacados por la flecha, Bombón la esquivo, pero...

-¡BURBUJA!

-¡BURBUJA!

-¡AHHH!

La pequeña Burbuja fue golpeada por la flecha, quedo inconsciente en el suelo.

-Burbuja... -Boomer quedo en shock, inmediatamente corrió (voló XD) hacia donde se encontraba.

Las chicas veían a su amiga tirada en el suelo desmayada, no podían hacer mucho, y alguien llego al limite...

-¡TU! -Le grito Bellota a la PPGZ negra -¡BRUJA IDIOTA! ¡POR QUE NO DEJAS DE ATACAR POR LA ESPALDA Y TE DIGNAS A TENER UNA BUENA BATALLA! ¡Eres tan cobarde que no te importa lastimar a las personas por tu propio beneficio!

La PPGZ negra no respondía, aun sostenía el arco en la posición en la que había disparado la flecha, no tenia flecha apuntando, solo sostenía el mango del arco sin moverse, y sus ojos mostraban fuerza por no cerrarse, los gritos de Bellota eran vanos, ya que no la escuchaba, estaba en shock desde que lanzo la flecha. Lentamente bajo el arco, su mirada roja se poso en Burbuja, su cara reflejaba rabia y tristeza, sus manos las puso en su cabeza como si tuviera una jaqueca incontrolable, luego puso su mano derecha en su estomago sin más grito...

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! -No habia mostrado tanta confusión durante toda la pele, y antes de cometer una locura... salio volando disparada, y solamente Bombón y Brick se fijaron en que estaba empezando a llorar.

-¡A por ella! -Butch se dispuso a seguirla, Boomer dejo lentamente a Burbuja recostada, estaba decidido a ayudar a su hermano.

-¡NO DEJARE QUE LA TOQUEN! -Brick se puso en frente de ellos impidiéndoles el paso.

-Brick... ¿que te pasa? -Boomer se mostraba confundido.

-¡No la lastimaran!

Brick salio volando a toda velocidad antes que ellos, Butch y Boomer después de ver esa escena salieron a perseguirlo.

Bombón estaba decidida a seguirlos, pero entonces Burbuja estaba despertando.

-Burbuja, ¿estas bien? -Pregunto Bombón preocupada, Bellota también le mostraba interés.

-...- Burbuja no respondía, su mirada entonces se nublo y empezó a atacarlas mientras una extraña energía negativa desprendía de su cuerpo.

No querían que resultara lastimada, así que solamente lo único que podían hacer era esquivar sus ataques, ella traban de hacerla despertar, pero era inútil solo lograban que las siguieran atacando, Bombón fue tocada por una de sus burbujas y termino dentro de un edificio, cuando abrió los ojos...

-¿Niños?

-Señorita ¿Esta usted bien?

Si, eran niños, no solo un grupo, millones de niños, todos los niños de la ciudad estaban allí y no estaban ni sucios ni tenían raspones, estaban perfectos.

-¡Niños! ¿se ocultaron aquí para evitar los daños de la chica negra?

-No... -Respondió una niña de más o menos ocho años -Ella nos metió aquí para cuidarnos de los daños de la ciudad y las ruinas, y hasta puso un campo de fuerza fuera del edificio para que no seamos lastimados.

-¿Natsumi hizo eso? O.O -Bombón estaba más que sorprendida con las confesiones de los niños.

-Si, pero la señorita Natsumi prefiere ser llamada Bella... claro que solo por nosotros -Dijo un niño de cabello rojo y con pecas, tenia 5 años.

-Pe-pero... -Bombón ahora si estaba confundida, ahora entendía... Bella estaba peleando con Natsumi en su interior, por eso no los había matado, eso explicaba su protección hacia los niños, y... lo que le sucedió cuando...

-¡Santo cielo! ¡BURBUJA! -Bombón salio disparada a ver que paso con Bellota, y cuando vio encontró a Burbuja sentada en el suelo sobándose su mejilla derecha. -Q... ¿Que paso?

-Le di una cacheta da reacciono -Dijo Bellota tranquilamente.

-Lo siento -Dijo Burbuja arrepentida por su comportamiento anterior.

-No importa, en este momento hay una cosa muy importante que debemos hacer...

* * *

Había una persecución en el cielo, Brick tras Bella, Butch tras Brick y Boomer tras Butch y Brick -.-'

Bella que en este momento era Natsumi se elevo hasta las nubes, haciendo a Brick perder el rastro.

-Rayos! -Exclamo Brick de la frustración.

-¡Brick! -Sus hermanos lo detuvieron y lo agarraron de ambos brazos evitando que volviera a salir volando tras Natsumi.

-¡¿Que hacen?! ¡ Suéltenme! -Brick empezó a forcejear contra sus hermanos.

-¡No hasta que nos expliques que tienes planeado! -Le grito Butch.

-Es una larga historia... -Brick tomo aliento -Natsumi Him es Bella... Bueno... no fue tan larga como pensé...

-Ya perdiste la cabeza -Le contesto Butch.

-¡no! Es en serio... Viejos es simplemente verla bien a la cara... -Les dijo Brick

Los tres hermanos estaban en un lió, ¿que hacer? pues habían varias opciones...

1.- Creerle: Y para eso habían dos casos.

1.1- **En el caso Bueno**: Era verdad y podrían salvar a su amiga.

1.2- **En el mal caso:** No era ella y se arriesgaban a un posible peligro mortal.

1.3-** En el caso de que el caso malo es verdad: **Antes de ser golpeados por Natsumi ponen a Brick como cebo mientras escapan.

2.-No creerle: Para eso hay también varias opciones:

2.1- **En el caso Bueno: **La derrotaran ignorando a Brick por completo y comerán pastel después.

2.2-**En el caso malo: **Brick no les obedecería y terminaría en tragedia.

2.3-**En el peor de los casos: **Vuelve a leer la posibilidad 1.3**  
**

2.4-**Y en el caso de hambre: **Comer pastel.

No había más remedio, así que Boomer creo una nueva posibilidad... la posibilidad 3!

3.- Dar la opción de la duda: Mirar a Natsumi a la cara y comprobarlo.

Ya había sido decidido, los hermanos dijeron al mismo tiempo la opción que creían mejor.

Brick: 1.1

Butch: 2.3

Boomer: 2.4! ^^

Los dos mayores voltearon a ver el menor que se encogió de hombros.

-¿Por que no la 3? -Escucharon de repente una voz conocida, miraron al cielo, Natsumi había transformado su arco en una katana.

El verde se dispuso a atacar, pero Boomer lo agarro del brazo, dándole señal de que esperara. Y así lo hizo, se contuvo un momento, Natsumi tampoco ataco. Bajo suavemente hasta llegar a la altura de los hermanos, y se dieron cuneta de algo... Brick tenia razón, Natsumi era Bella.

-C...como? -Butch estaba atónito, ya no se atrevía a atacar, Natsumi estaba mirándolos, su mirada ya mostraba un poco más de profundidad, y con una leve movida de su espada los tumbo a todos hasta un edificio. Se levantaron con dificultad, justo para ver como Bella se paraba firmemente en en el edificio, a unos pasos de ellos.

-Hola Brick... -Se escucho la voz desde las nubes moradas.

-K -Pronuncio Butch.

-Que inteligente... bueno, estoy aquí para darles una información... no tienen por que morir aquí en manos de su amiga... lo único que tienen que hacer es unirsen a mi... -Dijo divertido.

-Eso jamás -Dijo Boomer.

-Nunca- Dijo Butch.

-Brick... podrás estar con ella... y podrás proteger lo que en este momento es más importante para ti... -K ya los estaba fastidiando.

-Comete tus estúpidas palabras -Dijo Brick levantándose.

-Llego tu hora Brick pudiste aceptar mi oferta ahora... muere en manos de tu amiga.

Bella extendió su katana hasta el cuello de Brick.

- Esto no tiene nada que ver con tigo, pero llego tu hora.

-¡DESPIERTA! -Brick ya sonaba desesperado.

-Lo siento... pero la persona que llamabas Bella... ya no esta en este mundo.- Soltó entonces sobre el la katana... de no se porque Boomer con su bat detuvo el ataque.

-¡Corre! -Le grito Boomer.

Ya era tarde, Bella logro desatar el bat de Boomer arrojándolo a unos metros de allí, Butch trato de hacer sonar su flauta, pero la melodía reboto en su contra; con un movimiento... con un movimiento bastaba para que Bella acabara con ellos, agarro a Brick del cuello, y al hacerlo los tres perdieron sus transformaciones, se acerco a la orilla del alto edificio y sostuvo a Brick de hay.

-¿Que esperas? ¡HAZLO! 

Algo no estaba bien, Brick apenas estaba sostenido del cuello, entre la muerte y la vida, solo esperaba que un milagro lo salvara, sintió entonces que lo apretaban un poco más del cuello, ligeramente. Abrió sus ojos... y algo que lo inmuto apareció... Bella... ella estaba aguantando, aguantando el hecho de no dejarlo caer, Brick quería decirle algo, pero sabia que lo que estaba pasando en ese momento en el cuerpo de ella era una batalla que necesitaba mucha concentración. Su cara mostraba dolor, y fuerza a la vez, no lo soltaba... Boomer y Butch estaban inconscientes.

Lo soltó... Brick estaba callendo, trato de transformarse, fue inútil... Todo había acabado...

-¡n...NO! -Brick escucho un grito y después de eso vio como Bella lo llevaba hasta las alturas del edificio, lo dejo sano y salvo en el techo, Butch y Boomer estaban despertando, y Bella se arrodillo agarrándose el estomago...

-C..corran... -Dijo enterrando sus manos en el techo para no escapar. Brick quería ayudarla, pero opto por obedecer... sus hermanos se levantaron y bajaron... por alguna razón... sentían que habían hecho mal.

En ese momento la pelirroja apareció, sus dos compañeras en ese momento estaban buscando a los ciudadanos para meterlos en el interior del edificio con el campo de fuerza... allí habían suficientes suministros para sobrevivir por lo menos unas semanas. La pelirroja escucho una voz...

-Síguelo...

-Ya... ya no me importa... ¡VETE!

Bombón se paro en el edificio, y vio como la chica tenia las manos enterradas en el techo, una nube negra tomo forma, y parecía estar manipulando a la chica... a Bella.

-Tú... tu eres... en realidad eres -Bombón identifico a la nube negra, vio la verdadera identidad de K, a Bella ya la habia distinguido...

-Que observadora eres Bombón... yo en realidad soy... -K tomo una forma con cuerpo -Him...

Era el Him en persona, la Bella en persona, pero... ¿donde estaban los chicos?

* * *

Gracias por comentar!

me alegra mucho que les guste, y en el proximo cap un desenlace... ;)

hasta la proxima semana!


	29. Un problema más

_Lo que la mente olvida... el cuerpo y el corazón lo recuerdan..._

-¿Donde esta Bombón? -Pregunto Brick a la verde que lo sostenia de ambos brazos para que no escapara.

-No tienes poderes en este momento, y además -Le dijo tumbandolo al suelo y dejandolo inmovil en el suelo mientras ponia su pie en su espalada. -Ella lo tiene todo controlado.

-¿¡COMO LO SABES?! ¡ADEMAS LA QUE MÁS ME PREOCUPA ES...!

-¿Bella? -Pregunto Burbuja -Ya sabemos quien es Natsumi, Bombón esta alli para saldar cuentas con el K del que siempre hablas.

-Bueno... -Dijo Butch -Por lo menos alli tengo una buena bomba que me dio Bella antes de ser poseida.

-La de gas? -Pregunto Boomer.

-No... la de olor ¬w¬ -Dijo Butch sonriendo maleficamente. -Solo es de esperar, en treinta segundos ya estará infestado de mal olor :D

-Butch ¡Eres un idiota como se te ocurre hacer esa tontería! -Le grito Bellota.

-Jeje ^^'

* * *

-Bombón, que bueno verte, la ultima vez que nos vimos... ahh si, ¡DESTRUYERON MI CUERPO! -Him estaba mostrando su la do oscuro, se podía ver las llamas que recorrían su aura -Pues antes que nada... he descubierto ciertas cosas en el cosmos... y como parece que hay una reencarnación muy poderosa, y mística a la vez, pero ese poder maligno no puede traerse por si solo... 

-¿De que hablas?

-Sencillo, en una vida pasada hubo una chica con un poder tan inmenso, poderoso e incontrolable que solo una gota de maldad puede infestar toda la bondad que poseía, y la única forma de traer ese oscuro poder de vuelta... es la reencarnación, traer el alma... al mismo cuerpo.

-¡No tienes derecho a jugar con la mente de las personas! -Grito Bombón, ya estaba harta, alisto su yo-yo y ataco, pero Him lo esquivo com mucha facilidad; Him hizo una ataque en contra de Bombón, lanzo polvo negro para contaminarla, pero en ese preciso momento Bella le salto encima a Bombón para evitar que fuera contaminada.

-¿ Rebeldía? no es algo con lo que no pueda lidiar.

-¡ CÁLLATE! -Le grito Bella mientras se levantaba de encima de Bombón -Todo... todo este tiempo... metiste otro alma a mi cuerpo... creíste que funcionaria... pero se te olvida una cosa...

-Bella...

-¡No importa que las PPGZ salvaran el día Bombón, Burbuja y Bellota te patearan el trasero cada vez que sea necesario! -Le grito lanzándote con todas sus fuerzas una flecha, Him quedo inmovilizado un momento.

-Natsumi... acabala...

-¡NO! -Bombón pudo ver como Bella empezaba a ser dividida, una parte parecía una muchacha con kimono y la otra la Bella con el uniforme normal de las PPGZ -¡Ya sal de aquí!

Por fin... Bella se separo completamente de Natsumi, tenia un hermoso kimono negro con flores moradas, sus ojos eran rojos, y su cabello negro.

-Bombón... -Dijo Bella atrayendo su atención. -Sabes... la historia no es como nos la contaron...

-¿La historia?

-Estuve con Natsumi mucho tiempo, y compartí con ella muchos recuerdos... y sabes... la historia es mucho más interesante de lo normal. Después te daré detalles... encárgate de traer a tu equipo... Natsumi es mía.

Esa idea a Bombón le agrado, entonces fue tras el enemigo principal, Bella lanzo una flecha en contra de Natsumi, pero ella le respondió con la espada... el arco y la espada chocaron, las caras de las dos chicas quedaron juntas.

-¿Que se siente ser traicionada? -Le pregunto Natsumi.

-¿De que hablas?

-Sencillo... antes de que Him te trajera fuiste traicionada por tus amigos ¿No?

-Calla...

-No, porque sabes que... la única escapatoria a la traición es la venganza...

Se separaron y volvieron a pelear, Bombón acato a las peticiones de Bella y bajo del edificio, Brick, Butch y Boomer aun no podían transformarse.

-Chicas... código violeta -Dijo agitada.

-¡¿QUE?! -La verde y la azul se estremecieron, y empezaron a elevarse para llegar a la altura del edificio.

-¡HEY! ¡¿QUE ES EL CÓDIGO VIOLETA?! -Pregunto Brick

-Es... Que una PPGZ esta luchando con su maligna antepasada que es controlada por Him, y ahora esta en peligro. -Dijo Boomer en tono de explicación, quedaron en silencio unos segundos, hasta que Butch y Brick agarraron a Boomer y se lo llevaron escaleras arriba del edificio (N/A:que por cierto era un rascacielos ^^)

-¿Como sabes eso? -Butch seguía subiendo las escaleras.

-El manual de las PPGZ ^^ lo venden en tiendas de revistas y farmacias ^^ -Le dijo Boomer tranquilamente.

-¿Desde cuando tienes esa cosa? -Le pregunto Brick

-Hace un año -Le dijo con naturalidad.

-Pero... en ese entonces eramos enemigos ¿no? -Pregunto Brick confundido.

-Si ^^

Los tres hermanos en confusión siguieron subiendo las escaleras, y entonces vieron algo sobrenatural... había otros chicos parecidos a ellos subiendo las escaleras también a toda velocidad, a diferencia de que los otros chicos tenían ropas antiguas, los RRBZ pararon.

-¡¿QUIENES SON USTEDES?! -Preguntaron en trio.

-¿A caso importa? -Pregunto el chico parecido a Boomer -¡ Allá arriba pasara algo muy malo así que muevan sus traseros!

-No hasta que nos digas tu identidad -Le respondió Boomer.

-Déjemelo chicos -Dijo el chico parecido a Brick,a diferencia que su cabello era castaño -Somos los Oh-Edo Boys Z, venimos de la edo era, hubieron unos problemas y ahora estamos aquí, yo soy Hiro, este es Shin y ese otro es Midori, un placer ahora MUÉVANSE SI NO QUIERES QUE SU NATSUMI COMETA UNA ESTUPIDEZ!

No dijeron más y entendieron que eran los chicos del libro, así que siguieron subiendo, y entraron a la terraza.

* * *

Las cosas estaban complicadas, Bella estaba en el suelo, las PPGZ estaban rodeando a Him y Natsumi estaba encima de Bella con su espada y Bella defendiéndose con su arco.

-Adiós... mi otro yo -Dijo Natsumi, levanto su espada y estaba a punto de forjarla contra Bella de no ser porque los Oh-Edo Boys Z y los RRBZ entraron en la terraza. -¡!

-¡Natsumi! -Gritaron los tres chicos de la Edo era y luego se le lanzaron encima.

-¡ Suéltenme! -Les grito con rabia.

-¡ Quédate quiera mientras te damos la formula del profesor! -Midori (El que se parece a Butch) Se le puso encima, sostuvo sus muñecas mientras que Shin le entregaba a Hiro un frasco.

-Muy bien... abre la boca... ~ah... -Hiro le iba a dar la medicina, pero ella no abría la boca -¡Por favor eres más terca que Momo!

-U Omiya... -Complemento Shin.

-Ni hablar de Okou... -Dijo Midori.

-¡ Muévanse! -Les grito Bella-Abre la Boca -Le dio una cachetada a Natsumi y apenas que abrió la boca para reclamar, el liquido se adentro en su garganta.

Las PPGZ estaban rodeando a Him, que el al ver que la medicina ya había sido consumida por su "Cómplice" se lleno de ira.

-¡NOOOO! -Grito -Ustedes... me las pagaran!

Se convirtió en un enorme monstruo destruye-todo (N/A: Mis hermanas ¬¬) y agarro a los Oh-Edo Boys Z con una mano.

-Ahora comencemos mi festín con el combo mayor.

-¡Chicas formación! -Les dijo Bombón, pero Bella las detuvo.

-No... esta vez la guerra no es de nosotras...

-¡HEY HIM! -Grito una voz femenina desde el techo -¡Suelta a mis amigos! -Una espada fue lanzada, y Him estaba destranformandose. Cuando ya estaba en la tierra, con su forma original solo dijo...

-Nos veremos de nuevo... preparence... porque este es el inicio de todo... saben... no por algo este lo titule como el gran día, ya que una alma se me fue arrebatada... unas memorias se quedaran con migo... nos vemos pronto_-_ Desapareció con una nube morada oscura.

-¿Que fue eso? -Pregunto Boomer.

-Unas memorias... -Repitió Bombón.

-¡CHICOS! -Grito una niña.

-¡Natsumi! -Le respondieron con alegría.

-Son unos tontos! -Les grito con rabia -¿Como se les ocurre dejarse atrapar como unos tarados? ¡Por que no dejaron que Momo se encargara!

-P-perdon -Se reverenciaron ante ella con miedo.

-Ya que :/ -Luego se acerco a las PPGZ y a los RRBZ -Perdón por el maltrato que hice

-Tranquila, esto fue culpa de Him -Le consoló Bombón

-No hay de que preocuparse -Brick le levanto el pulgar.

-Oh... casi lo olvido -Menciono Bella -Apenas que ellos vuelvan a su época, toda la ciudad se reconstruirá.

-¿En serio? -Preguntaron todos.

-Esta en el capitulo 7 del libro... "En los ojos estan las respuestas" ¿No lo leyeron acaso? -Pregunto Natsumi.

-Emh... por partes ^^'

- Hay Dios .-. -Mencionaron los Chicos de la edo era.

Bella miro a sus compañeros, solo les sonrió calladamente, pero entonces perdió el conocimiento.

* * *

-¿Ya despertó? -Ken se levanto del sofá con los demás chicos.

-Bella esta estable, no hay problema, tal vez fue mucho para ella -Dijo el profesor más tranquilo.

-Te pareces a mi papá-Dijo Natsumi viéndolo con curiosidad.

-Ahhh tu eres Natsumi -Dijo el profesor. -Y... tu debes ser Hiro -Señalo a Hiro. -Si son linda pareja.

-Después de todo son novios no papá -Dijo Ken.

-¿novios? -Preguntaron los cuatro chicos de ropas antiguas.

-Si, no es que ustedes dos tienen algo? eso dice la leyenda -Dijo Boomer acercándose.

-Este... -Hiro miro a Natsumi, Shin a Midori, y por ultimo los cuatro cruzaron miradas -¡JJJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJJA JAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJA! -Las carcajadas llenaron la sala.

-¿Novios? este par?! MUY BUEN CHISTE! -Dijo Midori.

-Somos como hermanos -Natsumi se reía.

-Pero... ¿Novios? VIEJO TE PASASTE! -Hiro estaba a punto de reventar de risa.

-Pues yo si decía -Dijo Bellota.

-¿Que quieres decir Bellota? -Pregunto Burbuja.

-Es lo mismo que decir que Bella este enamorada de Brick.

-Pero... -Bombón estaba confundida -¿Y la carta?

-¿Carta? -Pregunto Natsumi -carta... carta... AH! no... un momento... MOMO!

-Que paso? -Pregunto Shin

-La carta de broma de momo paso a la historia T.T -Dijo preocupada.

-Ash ¿Broma? ¡YO QUERIA ROMANCE! -Grito Bombón.

-bueno... si mintieron en la leyenda... -Dijo Hiro.

-Nosotros... -Shin

-Contaremos... -Midori

-Lo que de verdad paso ^^ -Natsumi.

-Bueno, antes que nada... Natsumi tuvo poderes porque su papá hizo unos pastelillos y confundió la leche con la sustancia X -Dijo Hiro.

-¿QUE? -los RRBZ y las PPGZ estaban impresionados por la torpeza del profesor.

-Nos conocimos gracias a un simio tonto y que Natsumi nos golpeo con una manzana -Dijo Shin.

-Ahhh?

-Luego nos unimos a los heroes porque nos prometieron dulces. -Midori

-EHHH?

-Him me engaño diciéndome que la casa de mi abuelita estaba por un camino de atajo, pero me llevo por una parte más larga y allí se disfrazo de mi abuela y tomo posecion de mi -Natsumi

-Ese no es caperucita roja? -Pregunto Butch.

-No, es mi trama - Dijo orgullosa Natsumi.

-Ya deben volver... -Dijo el profesor -El portal ya esta listo, y la ciudad en ruinas, vamos.

-Bueno... esta no sera la ultima vez que nos veamos ^^ -Dijo Midori

-Salúdenme a mi otro yo -Dijo Natsumi

-Lo aremos, adiós Natsumi -Despidió Bombón.

Los cuatro desaparecieron en el portal hecho por el profesor, se quedaron unos minutos viendo el portal y luego suspiraron.

-Ya todo termino -Dijo Butch.

-¿Hola? -Se escucho una voz.

-Bella ya despertaste -Ken salio a abrasarla.

-¡KEN! hay hace cuanto no te veía, detesto a Him ¿sabes?

-Bienvenida Bella- Bombón la saludo, las cuatro chicas se abrasaron.

-¿No hay amor para tu papá? -Solo se limito a embarrarle la cara con pastel.

-Eso es por desordenar mi habitación -.-

-Pero... -El profesor iba a decir que eran los chicos, pero Bella dejo su atención hacia el y se acerco a los chicos.

-Bella... estas bien ahora... -Dijo Boomer.

-Emh... perdón pero... ¿los conozco? -pregunto Bella confundida. -Burbuja... este chicos es tu hermano o algo así?

* * *

hola hola, bueno... ya todo se arreglo, le quiero dar el credito a Bianca, es de ella los Oh-Edo Boys Z... y estare un poco ocupada, por eso lo subi antes muchas gracias por leer ^^


	30. Borrón y cuenta nueva

_Lo que la mente olvida, el corazón y el cuerpo recuerdan..._

-Bella este juego no me gusta... -Dijo Boomer un poco asustado.

La chica miraba confusa, no mentía... si perdió la memoria... pero... ¿Por que recordaba a las chicas y a ellos no si los conoció antes?

-Papá... -Bella se volteo a ver a su padre con una mirada que lo dejo helado.

-S... si hija... -Le respondió.

-¿Por que rayos estos chicos tienen un aura gris? -Pregunto con seriedad.

-¡¿Gris?! -Preguntaron todos.

-Bella... explícate. -Le dijo el profesor.

-Como te lo digo... estos chicos emiten una energía negativa, pero a la vez tienen una energía negativa equivalente.-Le Dijo con voz profesional.

-Pero... -Replico Bombón -Si tenían un aura perfectamente blanca ¿por que?

-Eso explica las ganas de hacer maldad que tenia de hacer -Dijo Butch.

-Papá ¿que hacen villanos aquí? -Pregunto Bella poniéndose a la defensiva

-Bella, somos tus amigos... -Brick se le acerco un poco, y termino en el suelo con una llave de karate.

-¡No se te ocurra hacerme nada!

-O...ok pero... me matas... -Dijo perdiendo la respiración.

-Eh? HAY! -Bella lo soltó -Perdón ^^'

-Chicos, pasen al laboratorio, les haremos unos exámenes -Le dijo Poochie a los chicos.

-Poochie, ¿me podrías explicar quienes son ellos? -Le pregunto a parte.

-Ehm... -Poochie no sabia exactamente como explicar.

-Bella... -Le llamo Bombón. -Ven, te diremos quienes son ellos.

-Bombón... -Dudo un momento -Bien... las acompaño.

* * *

-¿Que significa esto profesor? -Brick estaba atado con las correas a la cama tratándose de liberar en vano.

-Bueno... ya que vimos que tienen auras negras aun en su interior debemos examinarlos. -Dijo el profesor con su pistola lacer de curación y examinacion.

-Bueno, bueno, esa parte la entiendo, lo que no comprendo es el hecho de que nos tienen amarrados como si fuéramos a causar algún daño. -Brick volvio a ponerse de mal humor.

-Es porque si pueden causar algún daño. -Poochie se sentó en una mesa cercana a las camillas.

-Explícate bola de pelos ro-botica -Dijo Butch del mismo humor de Brick.

-Para hacerles entender... -Dijo Ken -Quédense quietos.

Fueron examinados por el rayo, luego de eso los desataron y pidieron su atención completa a la pantalla.

-Bueno chicos, lo que paso es que la energía negativa dentro de ustedes no cambiara nunca -Dijo el profesor algo confuso, y los presentes se asustaron- Ya que las materias primarias de su creación fueron rayos Z blancos y negros creando un rayo Z gris, la única forma de expulsar sus potenciales malvados seria acabando con su existencia.

Tensión hubo en la sala, los RRBZ estaban con la respiración corta, Ken estaba callado y Poochie demasiado serio, ya no los necesitaban ya que ya habían recuperado a Bella, estaban planeando ya su retirada antes de que los aniquilaran, solo necesitaban una señal... las palabras del profesor...

_3..._

_2..._

_1..._

-¡Pero eso nunca pasara ya que son del equipo! ^^ -El profesor sonrió graciosamente y los RRBZ respiraron tranquilos. -Bueno... ahora solamente hay que preocuparnos por sus actitudes.

-A que se refiere? -Ken aun estaba asustado.

-Cuando eran buenos, se portaban como niños normales, cuando eran malos eran asquerosos.

-¡OYE! -Se escucho el trió.

-Chicos aceptemos esta cruel realidad eran un asco -Dijo Poochie.

-Bueno volviendo al tema... -Prociguio el profesor -No se como sera definidamente su actitud, tal vez neutral, o tal vez molesta, lo veremos con el proseguir de los días, estarán en un periodo de prueba.

Con eso los chicos salieron de la sala, no sabían por que pero se alegraban por el hecho de aun tener un poco de su aura oscura, pero el problema era Bella ¿Por que Him le robo sus recuerdos? ¿Con que objetivo? Nada podía salir peor.

-Hey ustedes -Llamo Bella -Debemos hablar, vengan

_Bueno... tal vez si podía salir peor. _

* * *

En la terraza del laboratorio...

Hora: 5:15 am

-¿De que querías hablar? -Pregunto de mala gana Brick, parece que los efectos de su aura gris empezaban.

-Brick... así no se habla -Dijo Boomer corrigiéndolo, pase lo que pase Boomer es Boomer XXDDDD

-Lo que sea ¬¬

-Cállense -Dijo Butch -Si alguien pelea, que sea por una buena razón ¬¬

-Ya -Dijo Bella cortamente -Dejen de pelear ¿si?

-Esta bien T.T -Respondieron Boomer y Butch los cuales se sentían regañados.

-Yo no pienso dejar que me calles -Dijo Brick, ya no aguantaba que no lo reconocieran, y lo peor, el aura gris estaba haciendo que olvidara cada momento que pasaron con Bella.

-Brick... esto esta mal... -Dijo Boomer -Estoy olvidando nuestra amistad con Bella.

-El no es el único -Dijo Butch

-Conque a esto se refería con las memorias -Brick llego a la conclucion de las palabras de Him eran... la separación de los RRBZ con su amiga Bella, probablemente se llegaran a olvidar todos de todo, y pueden llegar a ser enemigos. -Ya llego el final de esto...

-Aun estoy aquí saben? ¬¬ -Bella reclamaba por su existencia.

-Lo que digas, ¿para que nos trajiste aquí a estas horas de la mañana? -Butch también perdió ese sentimiento de amistad.

-Cállense y miren, ya casi son las 5:30 -Bella estaba empezando a dar ordenes a desconocidos XD.

Brick se cruzo de brazos, volteo a otro lado de mala gana, en cambio sus dos hermanos obedecieron, y lo que vieron fue algo muy bello.

-Brick... en serio tienes que ver -Boomer estaba fascinado.

Brick cansado y de mala gana volteo a ver a donde le indicaban sus hermanos, y si que valió la pena, vio como aparecía un hermoso amanecer; sinceramente, no habían palabras para describirlo.

-Lo llamo... la magia de la mañana saben? -Dijo Bella.

-Y a quien le importa eso? -Brick estaba a la vez maravillado pero traba de mantener su imagen de chico malo.

-Ya lo decidí -Se levanto Bella -No se si los conozco, según las chicas ustedes eran mis mejores amigos, pero no puedo ser amiga de alguien que no conozco.

-Si, eso mismo iba a decir yo -Butch dijo fríamente, pero en el fondo le dolía, Brick trataba de no mostrar sus sentimientos y Boomer tenia ganas de llorar.

-Pero... por alguna razón ustedes sobrepasan a todo lo que tenia en mis limites -Dijo con un poco más de animo -Por eso... Hola, me llamo Bella es un placer conocerlos, espero que nos llevemos bien ^^. -Estiro su mano para que la tomaran, todos se sorprendieron, Boomer ya no quería llorar, Butch sonrió levemente, en cambio... Brick se levanto y su flequillo le tapaba los ojos, Bella aun tenia su mano abierta y Brick se giro.

-Soy Brick -dijo sonriendo y tomando una pose.

-Yo Butch

-Y yo Boomer

-Y somos -Dijeron al unisono -Los Rowdyruff Z -Tomaron una pose, con la excepción de que ya no metieron sus dedos a la nariz.

-Un placer -Le tomo la mano a Brick a la fuerza, Boomer y Butch unieron sus manos -Y esto me recuerda... ¡Deben ordenar nuestra habitación!

-Que bipolar -.-' -Los tres tenían una gotita en sus nucas estilo anime.

* * *

HOLA!

No podia aguantar las ganas de subirlo XXDDDDD bueno muchas gracias por los comentarios ya son 102 ^^!

y aqui va una cosa nueva... quiero su opinion a cerca de una idea para un nuevo fic, ¿les gustaria un fic sobre las powerpuff girls z edo era?

osea... la era EDO, pronto tendre una imagen para mostrar, por favor diganme si les gustaria y que les gutaria que pasara ^^

bueno... SYAONARA! TO... ARIGATOU!


	31. AVISOO!

HOLA A TODOOOSSSS! ^^

Antes que nada, esto es muy importante para la finalidad de mi nuevo proyecto, por favor dejar un comentario con la respuesta...

En mi nuevo proyecto _La trilogía Demashita! Chikara_ ¿Qunieren que aparezca Bella? O simplemente los RRBZ y las PPGZ normales.

Bueno... Si necesito mas ayuda no dudare en pedirla, por favor los que lean esto dejen el review por favooooorrrrr!

GRACIAS ^^*


	32. Inicio de la hermandad

_Soy feliz tal y como estoy..._

**_(Bombón)_**

Ya pasaron 3 semanas desde que Bella volvió con nosotros, y desde que los chicos recuperaron parte de su aura negra, ahora sinceramente son muy fastidiosos -.- aun no entiendo como Bella le hace para vivir con ellos día a día aguantándolos. En otras cosas... Bella dejo su puesto como PPGZ claro que discutimos, y claro que Brick termino en una camilla XD pero su lógica era clara... Him quería sus poderes a toda costa, y a penas que se transforme la seguirá, y con ella a nosotros... Ya estamos con muchos problemas gracias XD.

También se fue de la escuela, porque era innecesario que ella estuviera aquí tenía los mismos conocimientos del profesor así que no había caso ,ahora la podemos ver solamente cuando estamos en el laboratorio del profesor trabajando como asistente.

-Señorita Bombón, ponga atención a la clase... Y usted también Brick - El profesor de lengua nos hablo... Que pena -.-'

**~...~**

-Profesor es Peludito, se esta volviendo a tratar de adueñarse de la ciudad -Ken estaba revisando las cámaras de seguridad de la ciudad.

-¡Poochie llama a las chicas! -El profesor mando a su cachorro.

-¡Chicas super poderosas las necesitamos! -Poochie llamo a las chicas, sin saber en ese momento que estaba ocurriendo en la escuela.

-¿Que haces Bella? -Pregunto Ken viendo a su hermana mayor moviéndose demasiado como si estuviera luchando con ella misma.

-¡¿Pero como rayos callo esta cosa?! -Se callo de la silla y siguió peleando con el cinturón el el suelo rodando.

-Jeje -.-' -Al profesor le salio una gotita estilo anime en la cabeza.

* * *

**En el descanso.**

-¡PERO QUE RAYOS ESTAS DICIENDO! -Bellota agarro a Butch de la playera y restrego su cara (la de Butch) en el pure de papas que tenia -No se te ocurra hacer una guerra de comida ¬¬

-Pero dige que era una posibilidad -El pobre tenia una bella capa facial de papa.

_~suenan los cinturones de las chicas ~_

_-_Pero... ¿por que a la hora de la comida? -Bombón tenia ganas de comer sus señor pulpitos.

-Igniremoslo -Butch se estaba limpiando la cara con una toalla.

-Si seras tarado -Bellota volvio a poner su cabeza en el pure de zanorias XD.

-Si evaluan bien... solo sono sus cinturones chicas, asi que nosotros no somos necesarios en esa pela ya que nuestros cinturones no nos llamaron ^^ -Brick salio victorioso, podria comer tranquilo su ramen.

_~Suena cinturon de Brick como llamada~_

Brick vio su cinturon que le estaban haciendo una llamada, asi que cogio la evilla de su cinturon y la abrio normalmente sin problemas.

-Si, ¿que necesita noñ... profesor? -Brick estaba con comida en la boca.

-¡¿QUE RAYOS ESTAS HACIENDO HAY SENTADO COMIENDO RAMEN?! ¡VALLAN AHORA MISMO A AYUDAR A LAS CHICAS SI QUIEREN CENAR Y DORMIR TRANQUILOS HOY! -Sorpresa! era Bella XXDDDDD

-P...pero...

-¿Pero? ¿Quieres amanecer mañana entero? entonces obedece ¬¬ -Bella habeces daba mucho miedo. -¡y tambien para ustedes dos olgazanes!

-¡Si señora! -Butch y Boomer subieron a la terraza, y Brick cerro la evilla y los sigui como si su vida dependiera de eso.

-Bueno... un problema menos XD -Bombón subio tambien seguida por las chicas.

* * *

**En el laboratorio **

-Bueno un problema menos... -Dijo Ken con gracia.

-Lo aprendi de Bellota, convivir con tres hombres no es cosa facil y ella lo manipula con una sola mano XD.

-Bueno... creo que debemos ir preparando la cena -El profeasor se veia mas calmado.

* * *

**En la escuela despues de haber mandado a Peludito al infinito y más alla XD**

-Muy bien chicos, hoy en la sala de reproducciones veremos una historia de la que quiero que hagan un ensallo -Dijo la señorita Keane.

Todos los chicos suspiraron de mal humor, la profesora puso esa historia que se llama "_the servant of evil" _y de hay partio mucho interes de parte de la chicas y algunos muchachos, la profesora puso el video, y en ese momento...

-¡Llegamos! -Gritaron seis chicos.

-¿por que entraron tan tarde? -La señorita keane no se veia muy contenta con el retraso.

-Bueno... a Butch le dio dolor de estomago y lo tuve que llevar a la enfermeria -Dijo Bellota.

-Oye, a mi no me duele... -Y fue frenado por un super codazo de Bellota en su estomago -Retiro lo dicho... ¿me puedo sentar? -Su voz sonaba apagada y con dolor.

-Yo tambien me sentare -Bellota se sento en la silla detras de la de Butch.

-Y ustedes dos? -Se referia a Boomer y Burbuja.

-Perdone nuestro retraso por favor ^^ -Se veian tan angelicales que la profesora no pudo discutir XD.

Sin más Bombón y Brick se sentaron a escondidillas en unos puestos en la parte de atras, la profesora se dio cuenta, pero no tenia más ganas de reprochar contra los alumnos con más problemas de salud en la escuela XD. La pelicula empezo y muchos gritos de alegria con ella; en el trascurso de la pelicula se paso asi... Bellota tomaba apuntes y de vez en cuando le daba una mirada fria que congelaba a Butch para su gracia, Butch se sentia inseguro con Bellota a sus espaldas, Burbuja de vez en cuando no podia aguantar el llanto y se rompia a llorar, Boomer la consolaba tratando de el tampoco llorar, y Bombón estaba intrigada viendola con mucha emocion y tomando apuntes, Brick la veia aburrido, no aguantaba ver cosas tan romanticas ni tragicas... en fin... casi todas las chicas salieron llorando de esa sala de reproduccion y la mayoria de los chicos con un pequeño trauma y amor irrasonablemente grande a sus hermanos.

-Pobre Len Y.Y -Aun lloraba Burbuja.

-Yo diria probre preincesa de verde... -Boomer se veia traumado.

-Fue fabulosa me encanto *w* -Bombón se veia muy complacida -Excepto la parte de la tragedia, o la de el asecinato, pero bueno... fue una linda historia.

-Keh... pudo estar mejor -Dieron Brick y Bellota a la vez.

-A mi me gusto la parte de cuando cambian de vestuario XXDDDD -Butch se reia.

-Insencible ¬¬ -Boomer le lanzo una mirada más fria que la de Bellota, ya que hizo que Burbuja llorara más... por lo que viene despues de eso... -Vamos Burbuja, te comprare algo de tomar ^^

-Gra..gracias -Le sonrio levemente ya que aun estaba llorando (N/A: Si el video hace llorar, imaginense una pelicula el nivel destructivo que tendra XD) Boomer se sonrojo sin darse cuenta.

Ya era hora de volver a casa, el día siguiente tendrian que entregar un trabajo escrito sobre esa historia, y ya que Brick no entendio la pelicula, no tendria problema en pedirles prestados los apuntes a sus dos hermanos llorones XD.

* * *

**_(Brick)_**

Solamente me dijeron "_No flojo desquiciado" _y se fueron a hacer el trabajo con sus apuntes ¬¬, fui a la maxima fuente de inteligencia... internet XD. Pero Ken estaba arreglando las redes y lo unico que tenia era el computador sin internet. Y ahora ¿que iba a hacer?

-Sientate ¬¬ -Me sacaron de mis pensamientos de repente cuando vi lo menos que queria ver, Bella teniaun cuchillo en su mano.

-N...no me mates -Lo unico que pude decir antes de hablar.

-¿Que? -Bella me vio desconcertad ay luego con ira -¡Crees que soy una asecina?

-Y...yo -Rayos...

-Bien... antes que nada tengo esto porque debo arreglar sus aparatos para que se conecten con el de las chicas -Me dijo mostrando las evillas de las chicas y en otro lado las de Boomer y Butch, ya era de noche, que linda hora para ser asecinado por insultar a una chica T.T -¿Que esperas? Dame tu evilla.

No pude reprochar, por lo menos queria mantenerme con vida esa noche, o dormir con tranquilidad -Me voy a dormir -Decidi dejar asi, mañana trollearia a Bombón y ella me daria las respuestas XXDDDD.

-Que descanses...

* * *

HOLLAAAAAA! Bueno... queria darles las gracias por comentar y e decidido algo... en el proximo fic triologia... Bella no aparecera... bueno... hay personas que tambien me piden de que Bella si este, asi que Bella estara como un empujo a los celos... no papel principal, no aparecera mucho que digamos en dos volumenes, en el terceron no hara de principal, solamente de guarda espaldas XDDDDD

GRACIAS POR COMENTAR!

a continuacion les pondre el link de la cancion _"the servant of evil" _no es una pelicula, es un video musical.

http):)/)/)www).)youtube).)com)/)watch?v=EDHUozafABI

Solo quiten los** ")"**


	33. ¿Sirviente del mal?

_¿Por que precisamente esa historia?..._

Una nueva mañana en la ciudad de Saltadilla, los rayos del sol se adentraban por las ventanas de nuestras queridas chicas, y también por el laboratorio de cierto profesor que experimentaba con la sustancia Z; mientras tanto en una habitación con cuatro camas tres chicos, una niña de ojos morados, un niños de ojos azules y otro de ojos verdes, observaban maliciosamente al chico de cabellos rojos que estaba durmiendo plácidamente.

-¿Listos? -Pregunto el chico de ojos verdes.

-Listos- Susurraron los otros dos cómplices.

-¡Ahora! -Butch salto hacia atrás callendo sobre una silla y sentándose en ella de sus bolsillos saco un par de baquetas y empezó a tocar en la batería que tenia en frente suyo, Bella saco una guitarra eléctrica y Boomer se paro en frente de una organeta, Butch empezó golpeando tres veces sus baquetas, y luego empezaron con la música, Boomer era el cantante principal y Bella la corista, Butch dirigía todo desde la batería.

Boomer: _¡__Este podría ser nuestro gran día_! _¡__Y la previsión de mañana traerá Mucha más diversión y alegría._!

Butch: _Cada minuto, cada segundo_

Bella: _Cuenta hasta el final_

Boomer: _Acuérdate_,_ que tenemos que pasarlo genial_

Los tres: _ Será un día fenomenal._

* * *

**En la sala...**

-_ ¡Será un día fenomenal!_

-¿Que es eso? -Poochie pregunto intrigado.

-Los chicos tratan de levantar a Brick de una forma molesta -Dijo tranquilamente Ken.

-Ah -Poochie sin mucho interés volvió a centrarse en su plato.

* * *

**De nuevo en la habitación.**

-¡¿Como es posible que eso no lo halla despertado?! -Grito Butch

Bella y Boomer se miraron y luego encogieron los hombros -Es de sueño pesado -Le respondieron a la vez.

-Zzz -Brick estaba dormido como un tronco -Butch, yo pague por eso dámelo...

-Aww que lindo hasta en sus sueños lo molestas -Dijo Boomer fingiendo ternura.

-¡Ven aquí y te mato! -Y una pelea empezó en el suelo.

-Chicos no peleen -Bella trato de detenerlos sin resultado -Chicos... -Hasta que se le acabo la paciencia -¡FIRMES EN FRENTE Y CENTRO!

Inmediatamente como un par de buenos soldados se pararon y pusieron sus manos en forma de saludo diciendo -¡Si señor! ... !Digo señora!

-Bueno... y ahora ¿como lo despertamos? -Boomer se acerco a la cama de Brick

-Mmmm... ¿que tal la técnica BM? -Con esas palabras bastaron para que el par de hermanos se asustaran en solo pensarlo

-¡Queremos despertarlo no darle un infarto! -Grito Boomer.

-¿Tenemos otra opción? -Los dos suspiraron, Butch sonrió y miro a Bella.

-De acuerdo, esta vez que sea un poco más realista -Bella solo le siguió el juego, se aclaro la garganta y los dos se arrodillaron a la altura de la cabeza de Brick y Boomer se quedo parado con una cámara de vídeo.

-Oye Bombón ¿quieres salir con migo y luego que nos casemos? -Butch mantenía muy bien su papel, Brick solamente dormido frunció el ceño.

-_¡CLARO BUTCH! Ya que Brick esta dormido y no podrá molestarnos_ -Bella estaba haciendo la mismísima voz de Bombón, Brick puso su cabeza debajo de la almohada molesto. (N/A: cada vez que aparezca cursiva Bella hablara con la voz de otra persona)

-Plan B -Butch se levanto y Bella suspiro, se restregó los ojos y fingió llorar.

-_¡BRICK ERES UN TONTO TE ODIO Y NO TE QUIERO VOLVER A VER!_ -Grito con la voz de Bombón, esto si que lo altero se levanto y tomo las manos de Bella en un acto desesperado.

-¡Bombón te juro que yo no fui! ¡fue culpa de esos chicos entrometidos y su estúpido Butch! -Luego pestañeo varias veces y se encontró con una morada sonriendo traviesamente, un azul muerto de risa en el suelo con una cámara digital y un verde rojo de rabia. -P... pero... ¿que?

-_Oh, lo siento Brick es que eres muy malo por no levantarte a la hora debida_ -Bella seguía usando la voz de Bombón -_Ahora si no te importa Bricky... ¿me devuelves mis manos?_

Bella hablaba con la voz de Bombón, y Brick al escuchar eso miro sus manos y se dio cuenta que estaba sosteniendo las de Bella, las soltó y se callo de la cama, Bella no pudo aguantar y termino acompañando a Boomer en las carcajadas que parecían no tener fin, Butch sonrió y le recordó a Brick que tenia sueño pesado, el chico pelirrojo parecía que iba a matar a sus tres compañeros de habitación, se levanto sobándose la espalda y abrió la boca para reclamar.

-No no no -Dijo Bella rápidamente mientras le ponía un dedo en los labios callándolo, luego volvió a usar el tomo de Bombón -_No debes reprochar, ademas Bricky-poo todos ya estamos listos y solo faltan 15 minutos para que lleguen a la escuela, así que... _¡ MUÉVETE! -Y volvió a modular la voz.

-Bella no uses la voz de Bombón ¬¬ -Dijo Brick molesto -Y ademas... ¡¿QUE QUE?! ¡DEMONIOS LLEGARE TARDE!

Y como una ráfaga de viento se metió al baño, y después de un minuto Brick salio con una bata color rojo claro y el pelo mojado, con desesperación busco su ropa normal y se iba a empezar a vestir.

-Sera mejor que no estés aquí ^^U -Boomer saco a Bella ya que Brick sin pudor empezó a vestirse sin importarle que Bella estuviera hay.

**Tres minutos después...**

-¡YA ESTOY! -Brick bajo apurado ya vestido y arreglado -¡No desayunare, adiós!

-Brick tranquilo -Dijo Butch sentando en la mesa con las manos en su nuca.

-¡APÚRENSE QUE SE NOS HIZO TARDE!

-Hey relájate, aun falta una hora y media para entrar a la escuela -Bella puso el desayuno en la mesa, en frente de la silla de Brick.

-¿Que? -Y en estado de Poker Face se sentó en frente de su desayuno. -¿Me hicieron correr para nada?

-Lo sentimos ^^U -Dijeron los tres -Bueno... en realidad no XD

-¡LOS MATARE! -Brick se levanto de la mesa con todas las intenciones de estrangularlos a cada uno.

-A ver si nos atrapas -Bella le saco la lengua y salio corriendo junto a los chicos, Brick se fue a perseguirlos y el profesor se quedo en su asiento tomando su café un poco preocupado.

-¿Que pasa profesor? -Pregunto Ken.

-Ken, tu hermana a cambiado ¿no lo crees? -Dijo un poco sospechoso.

-Pues si... hay algo raro, se esta comportando como...

-Los Rowdy -Poochie se integro a la conversación.

-A que te refieres Poochie -Dijo Ken poniendo su atención al cachorro. -¡No me digas que esos tres son contagiosos!

-¡¿QUE QUE?! -Se escucho el grito de una chica.

-¿Chicas? -Pregunto el profesor asombrado. -¿De... desde cuanto están hay?

-¡¿COMO ASÍ QUE ESE ESTÚPIDO DE BUTCH ES CONTAGIOSO! -Bellota se veía alterada.

-Bellota, es probable que solamente sea una broma -La tranquilizo Bombón

-Si, ademas... ¿que tan malo puede ser? -Dijo Burbuja.

Entonces de la nada aparecieron Bella, Butch y Boomer huyendo de Brick, Bella freno y puso su pie para que Brick se tropezara, y con la caída de Brick los otros dos hermanos se rieron como locos, Bella choco cinco con Boomer y Brick estaba muy molesto en el suelo.

-Ya, ya, ven aquí... -Le tendió la mano a Brick y este se apoyo en ella levantándose -¿Tregua?

Solo sonrieron, asintieron junto a Boomer y Bella se puso en cuatro patas Brick puso su pie y Boomer empujo a Butch haciéndole doble caída.

-¡JAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJA! -Se rieron los cuatro, Bombón y Burbuja quedaron Poker Face y Bellota con cara como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

-¡Si ven! -Grito Bellota -¡Ya se los dije es peor de lo que pensábamos! ¡le robaron el cerebro a Bella!

-¿Que? -Bella quedo toda extrañada.

-Ven aquí -Bombón la agarro y la abraso como madre protectora y luego la puso tras ella -Ya, tranquila, nosotras te ayudaremos a volver.

-Chicas, chicas ellos no son contagiosos -Dijo Ken -O por lo menos eso creo...

-Bella... movimiento 4 -Dijo Boomer con risa.

-¿De que rayos están hablando? -Burbuja se veía intrigada.

_-Bombón ¿quieres salir con migo? _-Se escucho la voz de Brick.

-¿Q..que? O/O -Miro inmediatamente a Brick completamente sonrojada para darse cuenta que había un sonrojado Brick y una Bella muerta de risa -Bella ¬¬

-Lo siento, solamente dije lo que Brick quería -Se disculpo.

-¡ CÁLLATE! -Brick la callo inmediatamente más rojo que los tomates, y se escucho un montón de risas de parte de Burbuja, Bellota, Butch, Bella y Boomer. Bombón le hacia competencia a los tomates.

-Solo mírenlo -Butch hacia referencia a Brick -¡Su ropa roja, su cabello rojo, sus ojos rojos, y ahora su cara! -Volvió a estallar en risa.

-¡Y Bombón le combina! -Bellota apoyo a Butch.

-¡CÁLLENSE! -Terminaron gritando los dos rojos.

-Bueno ya tranquilos -Ken tomo compostura ya que el también se estaba riendo -Esto... ¿Ya terminaste con los cinturones?

-¿Que? oh... si, quédense aquí, ya vuelvo -Bella volvió a la "normalidad" y cuando se dispuso a ir por los cinturones de los chicos, una fuerza sobrenatural arranco el techo del laboratorio.

-¡MI LABORATORIO! -El pobre profesor se desmayo.

-¡PAPÁ! -Gritaron Bella y Ken.

-¡PROFESOR/ÑOÑO! -Gritaron los chicos, pero el resto se volteo a ver a Butch con cara de ¬¬.

-Lo se, lo se, no es momento pero... ¡miren! -De repente en el techo hueco se vio la figura de una nube, que tomo forma y se convirtio en nada más ni nadie menos que...

-¡¿HIM?! -Todos gritaron esa vez.

_-Hola chicos _-Dijo con su afeminada voz -_Hace mucho no los veo, ¿Que tal? _

En ese momento Bella llevo junto Ken al profesor a un lugar con techo (N/A: XDDDD) Poochie se encargaba de seguirlos, y las PPGZ y los RRBZ estaban presentes para darle tiempo a los hermanos Kitazawa, pero de repente Bombón recordó algo... ¡No tenían sus cinturones!

_-Owww pobrecillos, de seguro estan tratando de encontrar esto... _-Him mostró en unas de sus pinzas los seis cinturones negros y blancos.

-¡¿Como rayos conseguiste esos cinturones?! -Le grito Brick.

-_Una mejor pregunta es como saldrán de esta... _-Him lanzo sus polvos negros e contra de los chicos, pero todos se agacharon esquivándolos los polvos volaron creando una gran ventisca, los chicos estaban en el suelo agarrados unos de otros, Poochie, Bella y Ken estaban aferrado al profesor, y unas hojas que estaban volando se posaron en la cabeza de Him. -_Mmmm... ¿que es eso? _

-¡Hey suelta mi tarea estúpido con mallas! -Le grito Butch con rabia.

-_Oh... el sirviente del mal... es perfecto... _-Him se encogió para quedar a un tamaño más prudente, se acerco al profesor y agarro a Poochie con una de sus pinzas.

-¡POOCHIE! -Todos gritaron menos el dormido profesor, Ken se aventó en contra de Him para poder salvar a su cachorro, pero con el mismo brazo en el que estaba la pinza que apresaba a Poochie agarro a Ken sosteniéndolo del cuello.

-_Pero que conmovedor... _-Bellota en ese momento se puso de mal humor al ver como sostenía a Ken del cuello haciéndolo patalear, con dificultad tomo un bat de béisbol (N/A: no se de donde vino XD) y golpeo con todas sus fuerzas a Him haciendo que soltara a Ken y a Poochie. -_Muy bien verdecita. _-Him la felicito desde el suelo. -_Pero no creo que me puedas seguir atacando, ya que obtuve lo que quería..._

-¿De que hablas sabandija? -Bellota estaba lista para volver a golpearlo.

-¡DALE CON TODA BELLOTA! -Grito Boomer animándola.

-_Adelante... -_Him se volteo mostrando que tenia a Bella del cuello _-De todos modos... _-Him volvió a crecer, y sostuvo a Bella de la cintura -_¡ Perderán!_

_-_Rayos... -Bellota no podía hacer nada, el ventarrón se volvió más fuerte y el cielo se oscureció.

-_¿Les gusta el sirviente del mal? _-Him acerco a su cara a Bella que estaba peleando por ser libre -_¡Perfecto! porque eso es lo que tenia planeado hacer... _-De repente las nubes bajaron del cielo, y empezó a envolver toda la tierra, Him estaba riendo como loco, los chicos estaban sujetados entre ellos en el suelo, Ken y Poochie al profesor.

-¡CHICOS! -Grito Bella desesperada -¡ATRAPENLO! -Lanzo el cinturón a los chicos, Burbuja logro atraparlo y este empezó a brillar.

-Q... ¿que esta pasando? -Burbuja cerro los ojos y todos se aferraron a ella, excepto Ken y Poochie que seguían con el profesor.

_-¡ Estúpida! -_Him soltó a Bella con brusquedad y callo al suelo, a arrastras se aferro a Ken. Him se estaba intento atacar a Burbuja que sostenía el cinturón, pero su imagen se disolvió con las nubes, al igual que la imagen de la familia Kitazawa, los heroes se vieron envueltos en nubes moradas, no dejaban de estar abrasados, y luego... Todo se volvió oscuro...

* * *

-Ahhhh... - Parecia que Brick estaba despertando. -¿donde estoy? ¡¿Que estoy usando?!

Brick se mostraba confundido, estaba en mitad de un bosque, con un traje muy extraño de mayor domo de color rojo, palpo su cabeza y...

-Mi... Mi... Mi go... ¡¿Donde esta mi gorra?! -Con desespero empezó a buscar en cada arbusto del amplio bosque, pero en cuanto iba a revisar en un árbol, alguien lo agarro por la espalda y amarro sus manos, dando a entender que estaba capturado...

-identifiquece -Ordeno el hombre de voz gruesa.

-¡¿Pero alguien me puede explicar que rayos ocurre aqui?! -Brick estaba llegando a un limite, no veía a sus amigos, tenía ropa muy extraña, estaba en un bosque y para colmo no tenía su gorra, pero parece que hay no se acababan sus desgracias, ya que al ver al hombre que lo agarro por sorpresa se encontró con un señor de 40 años, con armadura, y una barba castaña.

-Parece ser del reino Roko señor -hablo otro hombre con el mismo traje... ¡Estaba rodeado!

-lo llevaremos a la corte real, parece que la entrada no autorizada a otro reino es un delito, la familia real se encargara de hacer su condena -hablo otro hombre un poco mas bajo que el primero y con barba... ¿Morada?

-¡NADA DE ESO! -Grito Brick -¡¿Donde se supone que estoy?!

-No tiene derecho a hablar hasta que lleguemos al castillo -después de eso le pusieron un saco en la cabeza a Brick.

-¿Castillo?

* * *

-¿Que pasa aqui? -Bellota se levanto mareada, y se fijo que tenía puesta una armadura verde Esmeralda, y tenía una espada -P...pero qu...

-¡BELLOTA! -Grito Butch abriendo las inmensas puertas y encontrándose con la mencionada en el enorme cuarto. -¡Por fin alguien conocido!

-¿Butch? ¿Que pasa aqui tarado? Y... ¿Que onda con esa ropa? -Bellota vio perfectamente las finas ropas de rey que tenía puesto el verde.

-No se, me desperté en un trono verde y luego unas mucamas me empezaron a perseguir... -inmediatamente cerro la puerta inmensa, le quito la espada a una de las armaduras de decoración que habian allí y la incrusto en la puerta deteniendo la cerradura.

Bellota se levanto -¿Que demonios esta ocurriendo aqui? ... ¿Por que rayos se estrategias de lucha en batalla?

-Yo que se... -Butch cansado se sentó de mala gana -... Y yo no se por que se cada lugar de este castillo...

-¡ALTEZA! ¡ABRA LA PUERTA! ¡No se le olvide que un unas horas es la junta en el reino violeta y tenemos que arreglarlo para hacer un acuerdo de tregua! -Se escucho a varias mucamas desde afuera.

-Alteza? -Preguntaron los dos.

* * *

En un hermoso campo de flores azules burbuja estaba alimentando unos pequeños canarios que se habian posado en sus hombros -Hay no se donde estoy, o por que tengo esta ropa, pero me siento muy feliz. -Burbuja tenía puesto un traje de campesina (como el de cenicienta cuando mucama) y decidió pararse, empezó a buscar a sus amigos, pero solo había bosque.

-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien hay? -Burbuja quedo muda al escuchar esa voz...

-¡Boomer! -Grito con todas su fuerzas para después girar y verlo entre dos arboles.

-¡Burbuja! -y antes de poder decir algo mas... Tenía a la rubia encima de el abrasandolo.

-¿Donde estamos?

* * *

-Pero... ¡¿Donde estoy?!-Grito locamente Bombón al verse con un hermoso vestido rosado con detalles rojos, tenía una tiara y estaba en un enorme trono.

-Princesa Bombón ¿Se encuentra bien? -una muchacha conocida entro con un uniforme de sirvienta.

-Sa.. sakurako... ¿Donde estamos? -Pregunto Bombón levantándose.

-Esto... En el reino Roko señorita... En el palacio... ¿Se encuentra bien? -Sakurako parecía estar asombrada por la actitud de Bombón.

-Etto... Y... ¿Donde estan Burbuja y Bellota?- pregunto ingenuamente la pelirroja. -y Brick...

-Princesa, no hay ninguna Burbuja ni Bellota, en cuanto al joven que esta mencionando... Se supone que es uno de los candidatos a ser el sirviente, y mano derecha suyo señorita...

-P...¿Por que se lo de las entrevistas y que en tres horas tengo una reunión en el reino Violeta? -Bombón parecía asustada.

-Princesa, ¿Se encuentra bien? -insistió asustada sakurako, como si hubiere marcado su sentencia de muerte.

-s..si... Gracia sakurako ^^ -Sonrió amablemente a su amiga que ese momento sabia que era una mucama que contrato hace tiempo... Estaba realmente asustada del hecho de saber cosas que jamás pasaron. -Podrías dejarme sola por favor?

-Q..que? ... Digo... Si señorita -y salió tras las grandes puertas.

-¿Por que rayos tengo recuerdos que no tenía esta mañana? -Al parecer... Estaba siendo afectada por el lugar en el que estaba... El enorme palacio del reino Roko.

* * *

-Aqui es... -el hombre dejo al chico se rodillas y le quito el saco de la cabeza.

-¡¿Donde esta mi gorra?! -Grito Brick de nuevo con fuerza.

-con ustedes la Princesa Isabella, heredera al trono de nuestro bello reino Violett -dijo un hombre con peluca inglesa y nariz alargada desde la puerta -Ella juzgara con justicia el caso del joven del reino Roko.

-¿Reino Roko? -pregunto Brick -Yo vengo de NUEVA SALTADILLA anciano.

Las puertas se abrieron dejando mostrar a una joven de cabellos negros, ojos morados y vestido fino del color de sus ojos -Buenos días -hizo una reverencia y se sentó en el trono que estaba frente a Brick que estaba arrodillado.

-tu... Tu ...

-Un placer joven.

-B... ¿bella?

-Isabella inculto -dijo un guardia que estaba a su derecha.

-Ronald, tranquilo... -lo freno la princesa -así me llaman mis amigos y unos integrantes de la familia... ¿Nos hemos visto alguna vez joven?

-pero... ¿Que no me...?

-tu nombre... Por favor...

-Brick... Brick Kitazawa.

-Bien joven Brick, parece que compartimos apellidos... Pero no eres de la familia real de este reino, ya que tus ojos y cabello delatan tu nacionalidad del país Roko.

-Yo...

-¡A llegado el príncipe del reino Greenty! -Anuncio el mismo hombre que anuncio a Isabella. -y es acompañado por la espadachína del país.

-Por favor, toda la gente reunida aquí a excepción del joven Brick retirese, y en cuanto a los monarcas que vallan llegando hágalos esperar diez minutos por favor. -Inmediatamente obedecieron a la princesa y solo quedaron los dos mencionados.- Joven Brick, es acusado de entrar a mis tierras sin permiso... Eso da a trees meses de prisión , pero... Yo levantare los cargos en su contra.

-Pero si yo...

-Rodolfo, ¿Ya estan todos los monarcas reunidos? -Le interrumpió.

-Si princesa -entro el hombre de nariz larga.

-Merilin, Pon la mesa por favor -con eso Isabella se levanto y se dirigió a Brick, desato sus manos y lo puso de pie - hay algo importante que debes ver... Pero antes has de cenar con nosotros.

-Pero... ¡¿QUE PASA AQUI?! -Grito Brick aturdiendo a la princesa.

-¡BRICK! -Gritaron dos jóvenes antes de abrir la puerta estruendosamente.

-¡BUTCH, BOOMER! -Brick corrió en cámara lenta hacia ellos.

-hermanito! -Butch y Boomer corrieron tambien en cámara lenta para luego abrasarsen los tres.

La princesa estaba confundida, ahora tenía a un ex-carcelario y a dos de sus invitados de honor unidos por un tierno abraso. Esa cena seria muy interesante...


	34. ¿El sirviente del mal? II

Hola a todos ^^ MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER! este capitulo es dedicado para mitzuki35.

* * *

_Todo esto lo hago para protegerte._

Lo que pasó fue así, cuando los dos hermanos entraron para abrasar al tercero, la princesa presente se encontraba confusa, después la espadachina del país Greenty entro peleando con el guardia llamado Ronald y luego llegaron la princesa Bombón del reino Roko y una chica campesina del reino Blau a tratar de tranquilizar a la espadachina, los tres jóvenes de repente de un abraso empezaron a pelear.

-¡ALTO! -Se escucho una voz autoritaria, la princesa Isabella.

-Señorita Isabella-Dijeron las tres chicas con una reverencia, Bellota dejo de pelear con Ronald, Burbuja y Bombón se inclinaron automáticamente y Ronald se fue reverenciado.

-Por favor, ¿podrían detener a los jóvenes? -Les dijo tomando compostura amablemente.

-¡CLARO! -Dijo Bombón alegremente, luego proceso y se puso nerviosa -Etto... ¿que hacemos Bella?

-¿Disculpe?

-¡ Olvídalo! -Gritaron las tres y con nerviosismo se acercaron a los tres luchadores.

-Brick... -Nada...

-Butch... -Nadita.

-Boomer ¿puedes parar por favor? -Dijo tiernamente Burbuja, inmediatamente de la pelea salio un joven rubio sonriente, y así dos rubios se acercaron a la princesa.

-Perfecto... veamos... ¿ Podrían hacer que el príncipe y el joven Brick paren de discutir?

-Brick... -Nada

-Butch... -Nada, eso hizo que Bellota se enfureciera y se metiera en la pelea, una nube de polvo apareció y cuando el polvo se disipo, Bellota apareció agarrando a los dos "jóvenes" del cuello, y Butch y Brick pataleando molestos.

-Bueno... parece que tenemos más personas en la cena... -Isabella aplaudió dos veces y agregaron dos sillas más a la mesa con la comida. -Por favor siéntense, y en cuanto al joven Brick... acompáñeme por favor.

Y así lo hicieron... los cinco que quedaron disfrutaron de una lujosa cena, mientras tanto... Brick e Isabella se encontraban en un laberinto de libros... una biblioteca, Brick no se atrevía a decir nada, Isabella estaba buscando con la mirada algo, de repente sonrió complacida y se acerco a un libro... uno delgado de mas o menos 50 paginas, con una cubierta verde y con detalles dorados formando un marco, en el centro había una imagen con letras debajo de ella, una princesa sentada y un joven parado sosteniéndose en una espada... el libro decía...

-¿Aku no meshitsukai? -Pregunto Brick viendo el libro que sostenía Isabella.

-Si, la historia más famosa en mi país, Aku no meshitsukai... o también conocido como el sirviente del mal. -Dijo suspirando y a Brick se le abrieron los ojos como platos -Tenga joven Brick, aquí hay muchas respuestas para usted, es un libro muy importante, y necesario que lo lea.

-P... pero... -Trato de hablar, pero Isabella le extendía el libro sonriente -Bella... ¿por que este libro...? ¿Por que esta historia? -Brick parecía entender poco a poco lo que ocurría, y de los comentarios de sus hermanos... moría mucha gente. No quería ver a nadie morir, solo bajo la mirada apretando los dientes.

-Joven Brick... -Dijo Isabella con ambiente maternal -La historia esta al revés... No tiene por que preocuparse... es solo una historia.

-Bella -Levanto la mirada un poco molesto -¿En serio no nos recuerdas? ¿No recuerdas lo de esta mañana? ¿Las PowerPuff girls Z?

Isabella abrió los ojos borrando su sonrisa y suspirando -Pensé que había sido un sueño o un disparate de Ken -Dijo renegada. -Lee el libro, la historia fluirá normalmente -Empezó a parecer como si estuviera dándole ordenes -Cuando tengas dudas ven aquí y por ultimo... procura que la princesa Blossom no olvide.

-¿Blossom? -Pregunto Brick no reconociendo el nombre.

-La joven Bombón, ese es su nombre aquí... empezaran a olvidar, procura que ella no te olvide, ahora... Vamos... su carruaje lo espera.

Y así... empezó el juego de Him.

* * *

**Una semana después -Reino Greenty _Reino de la Belleza_**

-Ser un príncipe no esta tan mal -Dijo Butch en un baño de Burbujas.

-¡BUUUUUTCHHHHHHH! -Grito una persona.

-Rayos... -Inmediatamente se vistió y salio al patio donde lo llamaban. -¿Que quieres? ¿Las tropas ya estan listas?

-¿De que rayos hablas tarado? -Dijo Bellota confundida -Te llamo para decirte que dejes de ser un flojo y que te muevas, no debes estar en esa ducha todo el día-

-Lo siento Bellotita, pero soy el príncipe aquí, y me debes obedecer -Dijo sacando la lengua -Ademas... no me hables así, no es forma para dirigirte a tus mayores.

-A ver... tonto ya me estas asustando, has estado así desde ayer... dime tu apellido -Dijo Bellota aun confundida.

-Butch Greentorny, ¿Te encuentras bien? -Dijo Butch más confundido que Bellota.

-¿Donde vives? -Dijo esta vez asustada.

-En el palacio de la bella Greenty, el reino de la belleza, ya Buttercup, me estas empezando a molestar -Dijo dudoso.

-¡¿BUTTERCUP?!

-Ese es tu nombre ¿no? -Dijo Butch con indiferencia.

-¡¿TUS HERMANOS?! -Grito Bellota asustada.

-Boomer y Brick, estan en los otros reinos porque deben estar allí, ya Buttercup me estas molestando, ¿crees que olvido al estúpido de Boomer y al engreído de Brick?

-Aun los recuerdas... ¿y mis amigas?

-¿La rubia oxigenada y la tragona? -Pregunto

-Por lo menos nos recuerdas... y yo soy... -Dijo aun angustiada.

-Buttercup, diriges mis tropas, eres la mejor espadachina del país amiga de infancia y... un momento... ¡¿QUE DIABLOS DIJO?! eres Bellota, fastidiosa arrogante, PPGZ, mi contraparte... ¡BELLOTA QUE ME PASA! -Dijo sarandeandola.

-¡¿COMO RAYOS VOY A SABER?! -Dijo gritando.

-Esto es todo... -Dijo y aplaudió dos veces y una bella mucama se acerco -Rápido... carruaje al reino Roko.

* * *

**En ese momento - Reino Blau _Reino de la amabilidad_**

-¡JOVEN PRÍNCIPE DONDE ESTA?! -Gritaba una mucama y un caballero.

Boomer estaba oculto en una habitación pequeña, luego lentamente se escurrió hasta la salida del castillo y se fue corriendo -¡¿Que rayos le pasa a esa gente?! ¡le he dicho mil veces que no soy un príncipe!

Corrió por la plaza, tan rápido que casi no lo ven, y de repente choco contra una chica. -¡AUCH! Estas bi... ¡BURBUJA!

-¿eh? Alteza... discúlpeme, no me fije por donde iba, y mi nombre es Bubbles, no Burbuja ^^ -Dijo sonriendo.

-Burbuja ¿estas bien? ¿No me recuerdas? ¿como así que Bubbles? ¡BURBUJA!

-¿Q..que? un segundo... Boomer, ¿por que no recuerdo mucho?

-¿Que recuerdas? -Pregunto, pero entonces se fijaron en la situación comprometedora que estaban , Burbuja estaba encima de Boomer.

-P... perdón -Dijo sonrojada levantándose.

-N.. no hay problema -Dijo Boomer igual de sonrojado -Esto... ¿que recuerdas?

-A Bombón, a Bellota, a Brick y Butch -Dijo pensativa.

-Burbuja... prepárate, nos vamos ya mismo al reino de Bombón. -Dijo Boomer determinado.

* * *

**Reino Roko _Reino exportador de alimentos._**

-¿Que lees Brick? -Dijo Bombón al lado de Brick mientras se sentaba a su lado en el pastizal del patio.

-Un libro que me encomendó Bella, tal vez aquí hallan respuestas... hasta ahora e podido reconocer unos personajes -Dijo Brick leyendo.

-¿En serio? ¡Quienes! -Dijo tratando de leer también pero Brick cerro enfadosamente el libro e inflo sus cachetes. -¡OYE! ¬¬

-Bien... ¬¬ -Dijo Brick y tomo aire. -Mira ¿te acuerdas de la película de la escuela?

-Pues si... el sirviente del mal... ¿por? -Dijo ingenua.

-Mira, este libro es de eso, pero la historia esta un poco más rara... te explico... nosotros somos los personajes de la historia... -Dijo Brick esperando una cara de confusión de parte de Bombón pero solo se encontró con una cara de entendimiento.

-¡YO SI DECÍA QUE LA HISTORIA SE ME HACIA PARECIDA! -Dijo alegre.

-Bueno -Dijo Brick algo molesto -Así estamos...

_-Bellota : la hija de la venganza_

_-Boomer : Príncipe azul_

_-Burbuja : lo mas común es que ella sea la princesa de verde_

_-Butch : príncipe engreído._

-Pero... -Interrumpió Bombón -El príncipe engreído no existe en la historia.

-Ya lo se pero es lo más probable que encontré -Dijo encogiendo los hombros.

-Ahhhh -Dijo entendiendo -Pero... -Iba a preguntar otra vez -¿Y la hija del mal y el sirviente?

-Eso es lo malo... -Dijo Brick un poco angustiado -Ellos... según mis cálculos... la historia... y las coincidencias... -Tomo aire y lo dijo -Somos tu y yo.

Bombón no entendió a la primera la complicación en que ellos eran la princesa y el sirviente, pero... luego entendió, el final, los problemas, y luego se asusto y se puso nerviosa, se levanto y miro a Brick directamente -¡ESO NO PUEDE SER! -Grito -¡YO NO SOY MALA! ¡MI REINO ESTA FELIZ! ¡LO HE VISTO ESTABA MAL Y AHORA BIEN, LAS CRIADAS ME QUIEREN Y SOY SU AMIGA! ¡NO SOY LA PRINCESA MALVADA! ¡TU NO ERES ESE SIRVIENTE BRICK! ¡TU NO ERES MI HERMANO! ¡TU NO... ! No puedes terminar... -Por ultimo iba a empezar a llorar, Brick se levanto nervioso.

-Bo... Bombón no llores por favor, hay... ¿ que hago? -Dijo mirando a todos lados angustiado -¡No llores! ¡No se que hacer!

-¡No puedes terminar así! -Y después de eso Bombón abraso a Brick quien estaba más tenso que nadie -

-Tranquila -Termino tranquilizándose para consolarla -Bella dijo que la historia estaba al revés... probablemente al estar al revés no nos afecte ¿verdad? -Lentamente Bombón lo vio a la cara con ojos aguados y empezó a sonreír, los dos estaban abrasándose, uno estaba muy cerca del otro, podían sentir la respiración del otro, se empezaron a acercar... estaba a punto de besarse... un milímetro más y...

-¡BRICK! ¡¿DONDE ESTAS?! -Se escucharon dos voces masculinas que iban corriendo hacia el patio, Bombón y Brick se separaron bruscamente y estaban completamente rojos. -¡Brick!

-¡¿QUE?! -Grito molesto.

-Huy pero que humor -Dijo el verde y luego lo miro detalladamente -¿Estan haciéndole competencia a los tomates o que?

-Ca... callate ¬\\\¬ -Dijo Brick aun rojo.

-BOMBON! -Gritaron sus amigas.

-¿Que hacen ustedes aquí? -Pregunto Brick confundido.

-¡ESTO ESTA MAL BURBUJA/EL IDIOTA ESTA OLVIDANDO COSAS! -Gritaron Bellota y Boomer a la vez.

-No puede ser... -Dijo Brick para luego ver el libro que dejo tirado al lado del árbol en el que estaba antes sentado.-Tengo que ir Violett.

-Te acompaño -Dijeron todos a la vez.

-No, no es necesario -Dijo una séptima voz que estaba entrando al inmenso patio. -Aquí estoy.

-¡Bella! -Gritaron todos.

-Lamento haberlos asustado... pero tenia que venir -Dijo cortes mente.

-No hay problema -Dijo Brick -Ahora... dinos a ¿que te referías con que empezaríamos a olvidar?

-Pues... nunca dije tú olvidarías algo joven Brick -Dijo confundiendo a los presentes -Les explico, cuando llegaron acá, ustedes suplantaron a los personajes orinales de la historia, y esta historia para que pueda concordar debe suplantar también sus pensamientos y actitudes; por ejemplo, Bubbles... perdón, Burbuja no estaba acostumbrada a vender verduras en las plazas ¿o me equivoco? hoy en día puede durar una semana entera haciendo mercadeo.

-Pues... -Dijo Burbuja pensado.

-El príncipe Butch no conocía de la situación de Greenty, hoy en día me puede recitar su himno y poema sin problema -Dijo continuando.

-Pues si quieren que lo diga... -Butch a aclaro la garganta e iba a empezar a cantar, pero Bellota le tapo la boca.

-Y el Joven Brick sabe de etiqueta -

-¡Oye!... es verdad -Dijo Brick.

-¿Entienden? -Dijo comprensiva -Ahora... si el campo de energía positiva no los hubiera protegido, a los diez minutos de estar aquí habrían olvidado toda sus vidas antes de estar en Lucefania la unión de todos los reinos a conocidos.

-Un momento -Hablo Boomer -Si nosotros suplantamos a los personajes de la historia... ¡¿ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE ALLEN, RILLIANE, MICHAELLA Y COMPAÑIA ESTAN EN NUESTRO MUNDO CON NUESTROS RECUERDOS?!

-¡¿QUE?! -Gritaron los otros cinco imaginándose que estarían haciendo en sus lugares...

**_Imaginación de Brick_...**

_-Muy bien princesa, ¿quiere cenar algo más? -Dijo Allen (len) a Bella que estaba sentada en un comedor que el mismo decoro, allí estaban sentados Rillianne (Rin) y Kyle (kaito) _

_-Esto... ¿quienes son ustedes? -Dijo Bella asustada._

_-Por lo que yo tengo entendido soy Brick Kitazawa -Dijo Allen_

_-Yo Bombón -Dijo Rillianne comiendo feliz postres._

_-Y yo Boomer -Dijo Kaito jugando con una consola de video juegos._

_-Bueno... si ustedes son Brick, Bombón y Boomer, ¡vengan! ¡les comprare un helado gratis!_

_-¡SI!_

_**Fin de la imaginación.**  
_

-NNOOOOO MI HELADOOOOO! -Grito Brick asustado.

-Jóvenes... -Trato de hablar Isabella.

-Si la hija del mal esta en casa... -Pensó asustada Bombón. -... y aquí todos nos conocen, eso quiere decir que ellos piensan que ella soy yo!

_**Imaginación de Bombón.**_

_-Ja ja ja ja -Dijo Rillianne -¡Ya arrodíllense ahora!_

_-Mamá, Bombón esta extraña -Dijo Kuriko comiendo mientras veía a "su hermana mayor" con un vestido que nadie __sabe de donde lo consiguió._

_-Debe estar en sus días -Dijo su madre tranquilamente cocinando _

**_Fin de la _****_imaginación_**

-¡NO MAMÁ! -Grito Bombón con desespero.

-Como les decía... -Dijo Isabella pero otra vez fue interrumpida.

-Si la hija de la venganza esta en casa... -Dijo Bellota pensando.

**_Imaginación de Bellota_**

_-Hola monstruo -Dijo Dai._

_-¿Como me llamaste? -Dijo Jermeille (meiko) Mientras lo miraba con cara de rabia..._

_Un minuto después._

_-Lamento haber nacido -Dijo Dai en posición fetal y temblando._

_-Así me gusta -Dijo Jermeille satisfecha._

_**Fin de la imaginación de Bellota**_

-No esta tan mal -Dijo sonriente

-Lo que ocurre es que... ¡NO SE LES OCURRA VOLVERME A INTERRUMPIR! -Butch cerro la boca y arrugo su nube de la imaginación (N/A: XXDDDDD) -Bueno... como decía, eso no ocurrirá, ya que ustedes ahora son la historia, es preferible que ya que estan olvidando, se vuelvan más unidos, así no se olvidaran unos a otros...

-Espera -Dijo Burbuja pensando -¿ morirán personas como dice en la historia?

Después de un momento de refección la princesa suspiro -Si alteran la historia... no morirán los que murieron... moriremos todos -Dijo al final incluyéndose Burbuja casi llora, y todos estaban aterrados y en shock -Pero... -Continuo -si se sacrifica uno... los otros vivirán, pero el sacrificio debe ser por voluntad.

-Yo lo are -Dijo Brick asustando a todos -No puedo permitir que le pase algo a mis hermanos.

-¡NO! -Grito Bombón -No tenemos que hacer esto ¿o si?

-No hay opción -Dijo Bellota -Pero no dejaremos que lo hagas Brick.

De repente se oscureció... no se fijaron cuando se había hecho de noche.

-¡Pero no puedo dejar que ustedes...! -Iba a decir Brick pero fue interrumpido.

-Perdónenme -Dijo Isabella -Pero el sacrificio ya esta elegido, necesito que el joven Brick venga con migo mi palacio... allí, el joven Brick vera el sacrificio -Dijo, al final Bombón empezó a soltar unas lagrimas, Butch apretó los puños y Boomer estaba llorando junto a Burbuja, por el contrario Bellota estaba furiosa. -Joven, adelántese por favor...

-Si -Con eso abraso a sus hermanos, y a las chicas y se fue a la carroza que estaba en la entrada del castillo rosa.

-No puedes... -Dijo Bellota con ganas de matar a Isabella.

-Tranquilos... -Dijo Isabella con una cálida y melancólica sonrisa -Les prometo que... el joven Brick volverá en una pieza, sano y salvo...

-Pero entonces... -Iba a hablar Boomer pero no le dejo hablar.

-No se preocupen... -Dijo Isabella para luego hacer una reverencia e irse.

* * *

**Reino Violett - _Reino de la justicia_**

La noche era hermosa, una luna llena que surcaba el cielo, con varias estrellas acompañándola era hermosa esa noche, pero a la vez triste, ya que el sacrificio para que los otros vivieran seria a cabo de unos minutos, Isabella estaba con Brick en su habitación, era gigante; Brick estaba esperando a que la princesa se cambiara y encontrara unas cosas, cuando salio tenia un bello vestido largo y esponjado violeta, luego, Isabella se acerco a su escritorio, cogió una pluma que estaba en tinta, y con un papel y una letra fina empezó a escribir, a cabo de 10 minutos, guardo su escrito en un sobre y con un sello lo cerró, el sello tenia forma de flor de loto.

-Joven Brick, por favor,me podría pasar el joyero que esta a en mi mesa de noche -Dijo amablemente, Brick se levanto de donde estaba sentado y cogió el pequeño cofre de mármol, y se lo pasó. Isabella de uno de sus bolsillos saco una pequeña bolsa de terciopelo color azul índigo y tenia por cordel una lana de color verde limón y del cofre saco dos objetos pequeños y los puso en la bolsa de terciopelo.

-Bella, no es que quiera morir tan rápido, pero... ¿Por que tardas tanto? -Dijo Brick algo impaciente, Isabella esbozo una risa sin ganas, con un suspiro tomo las manos de Brick y le entrego la bolsa de terciopelo.

-Quiero que lo presente cuando escuche la palabra _"Trimatirum" _y no quiero que la abra, solo entréguela cuando escuches esa palabra ¿de acuerdo? -Brick estaba confundido, solo asintió -Y cuando te pidan un certificado... -Cogió delicadamente la carta que había hecho hace un momento -Entregue esta carta tampoco la abra... solo entréguela.

-Bella... me asustas... -Dijo Brick confundido, Isabella le dio una sonrisa maternal y luego llamo al hombre de nariz larga.

-Rodolfo... -Dijo mirando a la puerta, inmediatamente entro el hombre mencionado -Espere aquí joven Brick.

Se separo de él, Brick pudo ver a la princesa entregarle otra carta a su criado, luego decirle algo com "testigo" o algo parecido el criado se sorprendió y en un acto de reflejo abraso a la princesa, ella inmediatamente le regreso el abraso, y el criado se marcho después.

-¿Que fue eso? -Dijo Brick.

-Nada... -Dijo sonriente con una sonrisa melancólica

-¿Por que estas triste? -Dijo Brick mirándola

-Porque... ciertamente le digo joven Brick que en este corto tiempo que he pasado con usted me he divertido mucho, y hasta encariñado con usted, y me da mucha tristeza tener que despedirme de usted de esta forma -Dijo muy triste.

-Be... bella -Dijo Brick sin palabras -Puede que el sacrificio pueda separarnos a mi y a mis amigos, lo cual te incluye, pero... te prometo que estarás siempre con migo donde sea que yo me encuentre.

-Eso es lo que yo le iba a decir -Dijo sonriente, luego le dio un pergamino -Por favor, apenas que le digan inocente lea este pergamino.

-Por fin algo que puedo abrir -Dijo graciosamente Brick, los dos rieron, pero el reloj marco las 10:00 de la noche.

-Joven, necesito que en cinco minutos baje al jardín.

-Esta bien -Y sin aviso Isabella lo abraso con fuerza, y salió.

**_Cinco minutos después - narra Brick._**

Como por arte de magia el reloj me aviso con una campanada que debía bajar al jardín, salí por varios corredores, llegue al jardín y no vi a Bella, lo más probable es que este en el árbol de cerezo donde siempre hablaba con migo cada vez que la visitaba... y no me equivoque, estaba sentada allí, con su vestido acomodado de una forma muy delicada, pero al acercarme mi corazón se detuvo un momento, su vestido estaba manchado de sangre y respiraba agitadamente, corrí con miedo, y temblando la toque... estaba fría, y un hilo de sangre se mostraba desde su labio.

-Be... bella... ¡¿QUE PASO?! -Grite con miedo.

-Dije que hoy seria el sacrificio... ¿no... no es así joven Brick? -Me dijo aun sonriente -Ahora... ahora... ustedes podrán... vivir.

-¡TE DIJE QUE YO SERIA EL SACRIFICIO!

-Y... yo dije que lo sentía, que... ya había sido elegido el sacrificio -Dijo débilmente, lo único que pude fu abrasarla -Gracias...

-¿Que dices?

-Gracias... por el tiempo que compartimos y... por... ser mi amigo... eres un gran líder... el líder de los Rowdy... -Abrí mis ojos, ella recordaba -Gracias Brick. -Dijo por primera vez mi nombre y me tuteo.

Y con eso sentí su corazón dejar de palpitar, ya no sabia si lloraba o no, era... como mi hermanita menor, era como ver morir a Boomer o Butch ¿que se suponía que hiciera en ese momento? de repente un guardia entro al jardín viéndome a mi con el cadáver de Bella en mis brazos era el mismo guardia que me capturo el primer día que llegue aquí. Ronald.

-Pri... princesa -Dijo aguantando las ganas de llorar, de repente vi que sus ojos se llenaban de rabia -¡CAPTURENLO!

Y no se como me despegaron de su cadáver, tampoco vi como llegue a un enorme salón, parecía un juzgado.

-El joven Brick Kitazawa a sido citado a la corte real para juzgar el asesinato de la princesa Isabella Bonibell Kitazawa de Violett princesa de Violett -Dijo un hombre con peluca blanca de juez. -Ahora que pase el rey para juzgar el caso.

Pude ver al profesor Utonio entrar, se veía que sus ojos estaba hinchado de llorar, ¿en serio creían que yo había matado a Bella? -Siéntense -Dijo con voz grave, todos obedecimos.

-Usted es culpado de la muerte de mi hija así que... -Iba a continuar, pero me tenia que defender.

-¡Yo no lo hice! -Grite, mi voz sonaba asustada y quebrada ¿estaba llorando?

-Cállate -Me dijo Ronald

-Creo que necesitamos un _"Trimatirum" ... _-En ese momento me acorde de lo que me dijo Bella, y saque la bolsa de terciopelo de mi bolsillo -... pero no creo que lo...

-lo tiene -Dijo el hombre de peluca blanca.

-Ronald -Dijo el rey, inmediatamente, el guardia me quito la bolsa de terciopelo y se la entrego al rey, el la abrió y saco dos broches, tenían diamantes, y en el centro había una piedra en forma de flor de cerezo color rosa liviano -Si, es el _"Trimatirum"_

-Pero aun se necesita un certificado de la princesa para que deje de ser sospechoso -Dijo el hombre de la peluca.

-A... aquí esta ... -Dije mostrando el certificado. Ronald le paso la carta, el sello casi pone a llorar al rey, pero la laye y asintió

-Perfectamente dice que ella le entrego los broches, que ahora son de él -Ronald me entrego los broches con la bolsa de terciopelo.

-Aun falta un... -Iba a decir otra vez ese hombre de peluca, pero fue interrumpido por Rodolfo, que entro al juzgado.

-Yo soy el testigo -Dijo determinado.

-Muestre el testimonio -Dijo el Rey.

-Con gusto señoría -Y con eso abrió la carta que Bella le había entregado, y se aclaro la garganta -_"Yo la princesa Isabella Bonibell Kitazawa de Violett doy la orden de que el joven Brick Kitazawa del reino Roko, sea libre de toda culpa de mi muerte, mientras los presentes estan en este juzgado inculpando al joven que vino a socorrerme el verdadero asesino esta rodando... así que les doy la justificación del joven Brick, muchas gracias por su hospitalidad en este mundo terrenal los quiero a todos... con cariño ~Bella" _

Eso basto para que todos de la corte lloraran ¿Tan querida era Bella? -Solo nos queda averiguar quien es el asesino, dejo al joven Brick libre de toda culpa, es considero completamente inocente -Dijo el rey golpeando con un maso de madera, inmediatamente entraron corriendo a la sala cinco personas... muy jóvenes.

-¡BRICK! -Gritaron sus amigos.

-¡Brick estas vivo! ¿y el sacrificio? -Me dijo Bombón abrasándome.

-Era Bella -Dije tristemente.

-¿Que? -ME pregunto

-Ella era el sacrificio -Dije pesadamente, todos mis amigos me abrasaron, parece que las cosas serian más pesadas ahora.

_**Tres semanas después...**_

Mi hermano Butch ya me olvido, a mi y a todos, pero ahora cree que somos sus mejores amigos, aunque no le cree a Boomer de que somos hermanos porque somos diferentes, Burbuja, la rubia también olvido, pero ahora cree lo mismo que Butch, que somos amigos de infancia, y se junta mucho más con Bombón y Bellota, ahora vive con Boomer en ese inmenso palacio azul. Bellota, ella aun nos recuerda a nosotros, pero olvido su vida en Nueva Saltadilla. Y Boomer... sus recuerdos son claros como el agua, al igual que Bombón, solamente que ahora comparten también recuerdos de sus reinos y sus vidas aquí, igualmente yo.

-¡BRICK! -Ya se quien era...

-¿Que quieres Bombón?

-¡Ven es hora de la merienda! -Dijo alegre, no pude evitar reír por su forma tan infantil de ser.

Le serví el té, las galletas, el pastel y me quede parado esperando a que terminara de comer, después de todo... teníamos que disimular que yo era su sirviente, y en realidad... ya no me molesta.

-Brick- Me dijo extrañada -¿Por que no te sientas?

-Porque soy un sirviente (?) -Dije

-SERAS TONTO -Dijo chistosa y entro al palacio y saco otra silla -Vamos... se escucha tu estomago desde aquí... ¡es para compartir!

Graciosa, me senté con ella, y luego invito a Sakurako, en estos días Bombón perdió su reputación de princesa malvada y ahora este país es uno de los más generosos.

-Señor Brick -Dijo otra criada -Le llego una carta.

Me la entrego, y la curiosa de Bombón quiso leerla por mi pero no la deje, fui a mi habitación y la leí, era del reino Violett.

_"Brick, soy yo, Ken, te quería decir que recuerdo todo, papá no se acuerda de nada, y Bella tenia sueños con lo que pasaba, te venia a avisar que el asesino de Bella es el rey del reino Orangeny, el reino naranja, y que Violett va a clausurar el reino, pero al parecer, el rey de ese país empezó una invasión, capturo a Butch, y lo esta usando para que Bellota lo obedezca, y conquistaron a Greenty y a Blau, Boomer y Burbuja huyeron a tiempo, ahora estan aquí en Violett, lo que te digo es lo siguiente... va tras Bombón, la quiere decapitar, y Bellota esta siendo usada para lidera las tropas, deben huir lo más rápido posible aquí..."_

_** Narración normal **_

-Diablos -Brick corrió a informarle a Bombón, pero no estaba ya en el jardín, corriendo por los pasillos se asomo a una ventana y vio a Bellota llegar al castillo, era rápida, corrió, todos huyeron, criados, guardias... probablemente Bombón los obligo, y de repente entro a su habitación por reflejo, y encontró sobre su escritorio el libro de "_Aku no meshitsukai" _Le dio una idea, rápidamente agarro el pergamino que Bella le dio y una de sus prendas, y corrió hasta la cocina, cogió una daga y fue a buscar a Bombón, y la encontró en el salón de baile, y estaba viendo por una ventana su castillo ser invadido.

-Bombón -Dijo Brick mirándola, ella se asusto y lo vio con miedo.

-¿Que haces aquí? -Pregunto.

-Ven... tenemos que... -Pero ella se alejo.

-¡VETE BRICK! -Grito -¡NO QUIERO QUE SEAS EL SIRVIENTE NO CAMBIARE DE LUGAR CON TIGO!

Le leyó la mente a Brick -Bombón... pues entonces ven por mí después -Le dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Que?

-Yo me encargare de escapar, y tu me ayudas... ve a la hora de la ejecución, lograremos escapar de esta -Y con una sonrisa cambiaron de ropa... pero el cabello de Brick era más corto, Brick solamente abraso a Bombón, ella recibió el abraso y con la daga cogió con su mano izquierda el cabello y con la mano derecha la daga y le corto el cabello-

-Brick... -Dijo al sentir su cabeza más liviana. -¿que hiciste?

-Salvarte -Dijo mientras con el mismo moño de Bombón unía su cabello al de ella, eran idénticos, Y bombón quedo con el cabello corto como el de Brick. -Corre.

-Pero... -Trato de protestar, pero Brick la metió en un armario antes de que llegara Bellota -¡Brick espera!

-¿Que ocurre? -Pregunto acomodando su vestido.

-¿Y si no lo logramos?-Pregunto asustada

-Lo aremos -Dijo con la sonrisa que lo caracteriza y le dio un beso en la frente, pero Bombón cogió sus mejillas y lo beso en los labios... por fin tan esperado beso... se separaron sonrojados, y antes de que alguno pudiera decir algo, entro Bellota, Brick escondió a Bombón.

-Perdóname por esto -Dijo tristemente Bellota y agarro a Brick y se lo llevaron.

_**en la cárcel media noche.**_

Brick se quedo pensando en el beso de Bombón, tal vez esa podría ser la despedida para siempre, pero entonces un rayo de luna ilumino el pergamino de Bella, y su curiosidad lo llevo a leerlo.

"_Querido... ya tejemos de formalidades... Brick, si lees esto, yo ya estaré muerta, y tu estarás en una cárcel con un vestido rosa y cabello largo -_Parece que me conocía demasiado (N/A: XDDDD) -Dijo gracioso -_Bueno... te di el __"Trimatirum" y el certificado, Rodolfo fue testigo, eso quiere decir que ya no tienes ni la mínima culpa sobre mi muerte _-Ya lo tenia planeado todo _-Te diré una cosa, mi sacrificio no sera en vano, tu no morirás decapitado... pero... en la historia deben morir dos, yo cumplí con el primer muerto, que si no mal recuerdo era la princesa de verde ¿no Brick? pues... falta el sirviente, pero hay un segundo Volumen, otra parte de la historia... renacer... así que no te preocupes no morirás de eso estoy segura. ~Bella" _

_**-Parece que fue amable hasta el final -**_Dijo una voz en la mente de Brick -_¿Brack? hasta ahora es que te dignas a aparecer - **Lo siento viejo, pero no podía hablar, estaba de vacaciones XD - **¿Eso es posible? -**Claro... -**¿Es idea mía o tu voz es algo femenina como para ser chico? - **¡¿COMO TE ATREVES A INSULTARME ASÍ PEQUEÑO MONSTRUO?! **- Yo solo decía... - **Bueno... este parece ser nuestro final... así que fue un placer conocerte tarado. - **Ya la escuchaste no moriré, y confió en Bella y Bombón, ella me salvara. **- Claro... como ella es tu novia :P ... después de que te beso y todo XD **- N.. no es mi novia - **Aun XD **_

-Hey... es hora -Dijo un guardia, llevaron a Brick hasta la orca, no se veía a Bombón por ningún lado, Bellota era la que iba a bajar la guillotina, y cuando tenia su espada para cortar la cuerda Brick cerro los ojos, y sonó el reloj.

-_Valla es hora de la merienda _-Dijo Para si, Bellota abrió los ojos y soltó su espada haciéndola caer.

-No puedo -Dijo Bellota mirando sus manos . -¡NO PIENSO MATAR!

-Maldita mocosa -Dijo un hombre saliendo entre la multitud y subiéndose a la tarima, era gordo y tenia una barba naranja -¡SI NO LO MATAS YO MATARE A ESE PRINCIPITO NARCISISTA!

-No lo creo viejo barrigón -Dijo una voz, era Butch, que estaba entre la multitud -

-Pero... -Brick levanto la vista y sonrió al ver a su hermano.

-Bien... eso me basta -Dijo Bellota y ayudo a Brick a salir e la orca.

-¡EN NOMBRE DEL REINO VIOLETT REINO DE LA JUSTICIA ESTA ARRESTADO POR EL ASESINATO DE LA PRINCESA ISABELLA BONIBELL...! -Pero fue interrumpido por una manzana que callo en su boca - ¿mmm?

-Lo siento... pero el nombre es muy largo -Dijo Burbuja con su canasta de manzanas

-¡Brick! -Salio Bombón de la multitud y abraso al pelirrojo.

-¡Bombón! ¿tu los trajiste? -Pregunto alegre

-Si, después de liberar a Butch -Dijo sonriente.

-Perdónenme chicos -Dijo Bellota arrepentida.

-Tranquila, después de todo, no lo ibas a hacer te detuviste ^^ -Dijo sonriente Boomer.

-No.. no puede ser! -Grito el rey tomando la espada que Bellota soltó -¡Te matare! -Se abalanzo contra Bombón, pero Brick se interpuso... haciendo que la espada sea enterrada en su pecho.

-¡BRICK! -Gritaron todos, antes de que cayera, Bombón lo atrapo.

-Me las pagaras -Dijo el rey Naranja, pero de repente vio a su hijo frente a el con una espada apuntando a su cuello, era un muchacho de anteojos y cabello naranja. -Qu... que haces hijo?

-Detener todo esto... -Dijo mientras empezaba a atacar al rey.

-¡DETENTE!

-_no -_Dijo una voz tras del rey que intentaba escapar, pero de repente a sus ojos todo se volvió blanco, completamente blanco y solo vio una persona con cabellos sueltos negros, y un vestido sencillo como una pijama blanca-

-N... no puedes estar viva, yo te mate -Dijo el rey asustado.

-_¿Que comes que adivinas augusto? -_Dijo la niña -_Are que te arrepientas de tus pecados, pudiste dejar las cosas así... pero tenias que atacar a Brick... morirás .. en las manos de tu hijo... pero en realidad no lo es ¿verdad? _

__-¡ISABELLA! ¡PIEDAD! -Grito el rey arrodillado.

-_Era la princesa del reino de la justicia, y la justicia proclama que lo que has hecho esta más allá de nuestras leyes... te esperare en este cuarto... -_Dijo mientras con una mano tocaba una de las paredes y volvía completamente negra la habitación -_Nos vemos en un rato Augusto..._

__-No... NOOOOOO! -De repente volvió a la realidad, y vio como su hijo... que en realidad no lo era... que mato a sus padres y se quedo con el joven para tener un legado, tenia la espada que incrustaba su pecho... -Parece que acabaste con esto... Dexter.

-Así es... augusto... -Dijo mientras sacaba la espada y dejaba el cuerpo inerte del rey tumbado, luego dirigió la mirada al grupo de chicos que estaba rodeando al pelirrojo. -Lamento haber llegado tarde. -Dijo acomodando sus lentes.

-¡BRICK! ¡POR FAVOR NO! -Gritaba desesperada Bombón.

-¡Viejo! ¡hermano! ¡Brick por... ¿por que? -Dijo Boomer llorando junto los otros, Butch trataba de hacerse el fuerte, pero empezó a llorar desconsoladamente.

-Brick... hermano... -Dijo Butch arrodillado.

-Me... recordaste -Dijo con dificultad Brick.

-¿Como no hacerlo? -Dijo con una sonrisa y lagrimas en sus ojos.

-Lo siento -Dijo Dexter triste -No llegue a tiempo.

-Tranquilo -Dijo Burbuja llorando -No podemos hacer nada...

-Brick... -Bombón lo abraso, y de repente sintió que el le entregaba algo en sus manos... la bolsa de terciopelo de Bella el _"Trimatirum" _

_-_Se te ... se te verán muy bonitos... con una sonrisa... -Después de eso cerro sus ojos... para siempre.

-¡BRICK! ¡N POR FAVOR! ¡DESPIERTA NO CIERRES TUS OJOS BRICK! -Gritaba triste -¡Brick! ¡BRICK! DESPIERTA POR FAVOR! ¡DESPIERTA! ¡DESPIERTA SUPREMO TARADO! ...

* * *

-¡DESPIERTA! ¡BRICK! ¡DESPIERTA! ¡DESPIERTA! ¡DESPIERTA SUPREMO TARADO!

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

-¡AH!

-Isabella...

-Por fin... despiertas... bienvenido...

* * *

Muy bien... espero que les halla gustado... lo deje bien largo ya que me ausente un poco XXDDDD MUCHISISISISISIISISISISIISII IIIIISISISISIIMAS GRACIAS POR LEER!

COMENTEN POR FAVOR!


	35. Despedida

_Si estoy muerto, estoy en el cielo..._

-Isabella...

-Por fin... despiertas... bienvenido... ¡BIENVENIDO AL PLANETA TIERRA! ¡¿POR QUE RAYOS ESTABAS GRITANDO TANTO?! -Dijo Bella molesta con su pijama, Butch y Boomer lo estaban viendo también molestos, también estaban Poochie, Ken, y el profesor.

-Q... que paso... ¿Isabella? -Dijo Brick desorientado.

-¿Quien es esa Isabella? -Dijo Bella con sarten en mano.

-Eso quiere decir... ¡BELLA ESTAS VIVA! -Grito alegre para luego abrasarla.

-Claro que lo estoy, Brick... ¿estas bien? -Dijo un poco incomoda.

-¡BOMBÓN! ¡DEBO SABER SI ESTA BIEN!

-¡BRICK ESPERA ES MEDIA NOCH... ash! -Dijo frustrado Ken, nunca lo tomaban en serio.

-¿Ya terminaste de arreglar los cinturones? -Pregunto el profesor.

-Si, y también aprendí muchas cosas sobre la sustancia Z y la composición de los cinturones -Dijo alegre.

-¿Me las dirías mañana?-Pregunto esperanzado el profesor.

-Lo siento profesor, pero usted debe averiguarlo, ahora buenas noches ^^

* * *

**En la casa Akatsutsumi **

~Sotto DOA wo akete yokaze no naka kutsu...~

-Solo alguien en todo el planeta tierra se le ocurriría llamarme a esta hora -Dijo somnolienta Bombón. -Que quieres Brick

_-¡BOMBÓN! ¡¿ESTAS BIEN?! ¡¿ TU CABELLO ?! ¡¿TU CABEZA?!_ -Dijo Gritando.

-Que te pasa? -Dijo despegando su oido del teléfono, casi la deja sorda - Claro que estoy bien, ¿por que me llamas a media noche?

_-Bueno, eso era todo, nos vemos mañana y así me aseguro _-Después de eso colgó el teléfono dejando a Bombón con un inmenso signo de interrogación en su cabeza.

* * *

**A la mañana siguiente...**

**-**¿¡QUEEEEE!? -Se escucho un grito por toda la casa, tan grande que despertó a Brick.

-¿Donde fue el incendio? -Se despertó Brick de sus sueños... -_**Valla, valla, miren quien despertó... - **__¿Que quieres Brack? si no estoy mal, no tes has dignado a hablarme - __**OYE PENSÉ QUE YA HABÍAMOS HABLADO ESO ¡ESTABA DE VACACIONES! - **__¿Entonces no fue un sueño? -__**Si lo fue, pero yo te hablo en tus sueños, así que buena suerte condesa hacerte de mi tarado :P**_

-¿Que paso Bella? ¿por que gritas? -Dijo Butch bajando las escaleras, y vio a Bella sosteniendo un calendario con la mano izquierda y con la derecha una carta.

-Y... yo -Dijo con dificultad.

-¡YO LO APAGO! -Grito Boomer bajando las escaleras con un extintor y accidentalmente roció a Butch completamente, y así comenzó la persecución matutina.

-Hola ¡Buenos día...! -Dijo Bombón entrando a la sala, pero se encontró con algo que no pensaba ver. Boomer tenia un extintor era seguido por Butch el cual estaba lleno de espuma y tenia una silla en sus manos siguiéndolo, Bella tenia un calendario y una carta, y estaba en shock mientras que el profesor, Ken y Poochie comían tranquilamente; y para rematar, Brick bajo las escaleras con una toalla cubriéndole la parte inferior de su cuerpo y su pecho descubierto, su cabello estaba mojado, se veía que se había bañado.

-¡Bella! ¿donde esta mi bata de bañ...? ¡BOMBÓN ESTAS BIEN! -Dijo alegre viéndola. Bajo rápidamente y la abraso.

-¡Hola a tod...! -Entro Bellota pero vio algo igual de sorprendente que Bombón, Bella en shock con un calendario y una carta, Boomer esquivando sillas que eran aventadas por Butch que estaba lleno de espuma, el profesor, Ken y Poochie trataban de detener a Butch con cinco metros de distancia (cobardes) Bombón mas roja que su cabello, y Brick abrasándola medio desnudo. -Perdón por interrumpir...

Y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, y se encontró con Burbuja.

-Hola Bellota, ¿Como es...?

-Camina, andando, no hay nada que ver -Dijo empujándola junto a ella fuera del laboratorio.

-¿Esta bien? -Dijo dudosa.

-Si, vamos, hay que irnos... -Bellota trataba de evitar que Burbuja viera esa escena tan extraña.

* * *

**En el laboratorio - Quince minutos después...**

Estaban los siete desayunando, después de que Boomer convenció a Butch de no golpearlo (en realidad si lo golpeo, pero se canso de hacerlo XD), y que Bombón se fuera gracias a que Ken la ayudo a que Brick la soltara, y que Brack lo hiciera reaccionar. Bella despertó de su trance, pero se veía algo distante y triste mientras jugaba con su comida sin ganas.

-Bella ¿estas bien? -Pregunto Ken a su hermana.

-¿Que? o... si, lo que digas... -Dijo volviendo a centrar su atención en su plato de comida.

Los tres hermanos se vieron entre ellos confundidos, Brick había estado hablando de su sueño todo el desayuno, y Bella estaba con un aura depresiva. Por fin Brick decidió preguntarle al profesor, pero el simplemente negó lentamente con la cabeza, inmediatamente los chicos entendieron que tenia que ver con la carta llegada, terminaron de desayunar y se fueron a la escuela.

* * *

**La escuela - tercera hora **

-Muy bien alumnos, ahora necesito sus ensayos del video visto -Dijo la señorita Keane dejando helado a Brick.

-Psss Bombón -Dijo en un susurro.

-No te daré mi tarea -Dijo levantándose y entregando su trabajo a la señorita Keane.

-Rayos... ¿y ahora que hag...? -De repente un trabajo escrito a mano callo en su puesto, miro a ambos lados y se fijo que el que lo puso hay fueron Butch y Boomer que estaban parados detrás de el a cada lado. -Pero... ¿Me ayudaron?

-No te hagas -Dijo Butch indiferente pero con una leve sonrisa -Lo hicimos porque queríamos...

-En realidad fue porque vimos que nos soñaste como príncipes -Dij sonriente Boomer.

-Gracias hermanos... -Dijo y puso su trabajo en la mesa de la maestra.

-Muy bien alumnos, quería informarles que mañana y pasado mañana no habrán clases, pues va a haber una reunión de maestros para arreglar el próximo periodo, espero que estén dispuesto para el viernes -Y con eso sonó la campana de la salida a descanso.

...

-...Y luego desperté -Brick había terminado de contar.

-Brick, pero... ¿por que no nos quieres contar que hicimos ambos antes de que llegara Bellota? ... -Dijo molesta Bombón.

-Pues... NADA! -Dijo muy sonrojado.

-Oigan, y... ¿como tomaron la noticia de Bella? -Dijo Burbuja intrigada.

-¿De que hablas? -Pregunto Boomer, Brick y Butch tomaron sus jugos.

-Pues... de que sus vacaciones se acaban en cinco días, así que tiene que volver a Montana a trabajar con su madre y un comité de científicos licenciados -Les contesto algo confundida, solo bastaron esas palabras para que Brick y Butch escupieran todo su jugo encima de Boomer.

-¡¿QUE?! -Gritaron sorprendidos, incluso Boomer que no se fijo que estaba completamente mojado de jugo de naranja.

-¿no lo sabían? -Pregunto sorprendida Bombón.

-¿Como quieres que lo sepan si son unos mediocres buenos para nada? -Dijo tranquilamente Bellota.

-Chicos... ¿nunca escuchan cuando ella les habla del tema? -Pregunto con una gota en la cien Bombón.

-Nunca nos a hablado de eso -Dijo molesto Butch, luego pensó -En realidad... ni si quiera se si nos ha hablado de eso ^^'

-Que amigos son ustedes -.-'

-¡EN SERIO ESTOY SEGURO QUE NUNCA NOS A HABLADO DE ESO! ¿No es cierto Boomer? -Pregunto Brick aun alterado.

-¡SI! ... un momento ¡¿Por que estoy tan mojado?! bueno... me gusta la naranja -Dijo olfateándose a si mismo.

* * *

**En el laboratorio - después de clase.**

-¿Tienes la coordinadas de aterrizaje para el Jet? -Pregunto el profesor a Bella mientras miraba su computadora.

-Si, las coordinadas llegaran un día antes de mi viaje a Montana... y... tengo el boleto de entrada a la sala de... -Le respondió pero en ese momento entraron tres hermanos algo molestos.

-¡BELLA! -Gritaron los tres.

-¿Se habrán enterado? -Pregunto Poochie asustado.

-Yo no se, pero mejor es prevenir que lamentar -Y con eso se fue corriendo a esconderse.

-¡¿DONDE ESTA!? -Gritaron entrado en donde estaba antes.

-Este... yo... -Dijeron Poochie y el profesor mientras se ponían a correr. Entonces antes de que los RRBZ pudieran perseguirlos entro Ken.

-Profesor, ya traje el ca...fe... -Se detuvo al ver tres miradas sofocantes ante él. Trato de huir, pero lo agarraron de su bata antes de escapar.

-Ahora pequeño amiguito... -Dijo macabra mente Butch que lo sostenía mientras que Brick y Boomer tronaban sus dedos. -Dinos todo lo que sabes.

-¿Sa... saber de que? -Dijo nervioso.

-Lo del viaje... ¡TODO! -Le ordenaron los tres.

-Esta bien... -Dijo resignado.

**20 Minutos ****después**

Dos personas y un cachorro de juguete caminaban lentamente para no ser descubiertos en su huida. -¡UN MOMENTO! ¿A donde van?

Quedaron helados ante la voz masculina, y dulce a la vez, era Boomer. -Tal vez van a Montana ¿No es así Bella?

-Etto... yo... -Dijo jugando con sus dedos indices (estilo Hinata XD)

-Habla -Dijo impaciente y divertido Brick.

-Bueno... pues verán chicos... es que... yo... -Trato de decir.

-Bella... -Boomer también perdía la paciencia.

-Ya déjenla... -Dijo Butch que no había hablado en un rato. -Sino tiene la confianza suficiente en nosotros, no la molesten, al parecer si puede confiar en las poderosas...

-Butch... -Dijo Boomer sorprendido, su hermano no se había visto tan frío y malhumorado antes.

-Oye, eso no es... -Dijo Bella tratando de tranquilizarlo.

-No me importa -Dijo saliendo molesto del laboratorio.

-¡BUTCH! -Bella y Boomer trataron de ir por el, pero Brick les impidió el paso.

-El necesita estar solo un momento, mientras que vuelve... explícanos a nosotros. -Dijo con aires superiores y a la vez fraternales.

* * *

**En la calle... **

-¡Nos vemos mas tarde! -Grito una chica de cabello azabache separándose de su padre. Se monto en su skate verde y se fue directo a su lugar de entrenamiento... el parque.

A ella le encanta estar allí, en especial, porque el estar rodeada de juegos le recordaba su alegre infancia, y además es genial para jugar soccer.

-Pero... -Dijo llegando y viendo a alguien sentado en los columpios con un aura depresiva... decidió verlo -Hola tarado ¿que te pasa?

-No te importa -Dijo molesto.

-Huy pero que humor... -Dijo y luego se sentó a su lado en el otro columpio balanceándose mas dinámicamente que su contraparte que lo hacia sin ganas. -No vas a arreglar nada con esa cara larga. -Miro y Butch ocultaba su rostro con su flequillo, en ese momento no entendía por que no le gustaba verlo de esa forma, y tampoco entendía por que quería ayudarlo... -No tienes que cargar con lo que sea que estés cargando tu solo... pero no te forzare a hablar.

Con eso se columpio más fuerte.

-Yo... no lo entiendo -Dijo con tono frustrado, Bellota paro en seco su vuelo en el columpio -¿Por que si les contó a ustedes? pensé que eramos suficiente mente amigos para contarnos todo... y si se va a Montana por el tiempo que sea... ¿No crees que debería contárnoslo?

Bellota entendió de que hablaba, maldijo por lo bajo a Burbuja, si no hubiera hablado, no estaría en ese momento forzada por su conciencia a alentar al rey de los idiotas imbéciles.

-A caso... ¿No soy de fiar?

-Ya cállate imbécil -Dijo un poco molesta, Butch la miro sorprendido -Si seras bien tonto.

-¿Por que me tratas así? je... sabia que te burlarías de mí -Dijo volteando su rostro.

Bellota solo suspiro. -eres un verdadero idiota.

-Claro, di lo que quieras, no me importa ¿sabes? ¡estoy harto de que me traten como un...! -Pero fue detenido por un puño de Bellota.

-¡CÁLLATE! -Le grito -Te prohíbo hablar de ti así de nuevo... escucha, eres un idiota porque no entiendes la situación, ademas dices no ser de fiar... ¡JA! ... puedes ser un narcista, tarado, bueno para nada, asqueroso, rey de los idiotas, poco pensar, oligrofrenico, disléxico, y ademas...

-Ya entendí ¬¬ ve a tu punto...

-¿que? ah.. si... puedes ser eso y un millón de cosas más. Pero por más que odie decirlo, si tengo que confiar entre mi hermano Dai por un secreto o tú, te escogería... -Dijo sonriendo de medio lado -Y si no te dijo nada, fue porque no quiso, así de simple.

-¿Pero por que...?

-Nada de peros... ¿no te pusiste a pensar que porque son amigos no te dijo algo? -Con eso se levanto y se arrodillo frente a el para quedar a su altura -Y además nosotras se lo sacamos a la fuerza, no te sientas mal.

-Yo...

-No tienes que decir nada, ahora mueve tu trasero de este columpio y ve a recibir respuestas, deja de actuar como una niña sensible, cada vez que te sientas solo piensa en que tienes a personas que te apoyaran siempre, nunca te sientas menor que nadie... -Con eso se levanto y acomodo su gorra, tomo su Skate y se dispuso a partir.

-Bellota... -Dijo deteniéndola agarrándole el brazo

-¿Eh? -Volteo a verlo.

-Gra... gracias -Dijo sonriendo apenado.

-No importa... -Butch la soltó -Si no fueras tan idiota seriamos buenos amigos.

-y si tu no fueras tan fea... -Dijo sonriendo ya recuperado.

-Pues que mal, eres mi contraparte y estas igual de feo que yo :P -Le respondió con tono burlesco.

-Bueno... hasta mañana.. -Dijo metiéndose las manos a los bolsillos con una sonrisa.

-Si, como sea -Dijo pero ninguno se movió.

-Bueno... -Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-¡YA DÉJATE DE TONTERÍAS Y ACOMPÁÑALA A SU CASA! -Escucharon a varios niños pequeños molestos gritarles.

-¡Vengan aquí que los mato enanos! -Grito Butch para luego perseguir a los niños, los cuales luego jugaron a lucha libre con Butch, el que termino aplastado como un pan sin levadura.

-Hmp. -Dijo Bellota a lo lejos viendo a los niños atacando a Butch -Idiota. -Y con una sonrisa se fue a su casa, parecía que iba a llover.

* * *

**En el laboratorio **

Ya había empezado a llover, todos estaban reunidos en la sala de estar, y ya varias respuestas habían sido aclaradas-

-Entonces... el tiempo que estuviste aquí solo fueron... ¿vacaciones? -Pregunto Boomer.

-Por ciento décima vez... si Boomer ¬¬ -Dijo Bella cansada

-Y en cinco días te vas... -Dijo Brick.

-Si...

-¿Quien entonces se encargara de cuidarnos? -Preguntaron a unísono.

-Ah... no se si esa parte les guste pero... -Dijo Poochie mientras que miraba a Ken con forma asentida. -A Brick lo cuidara Burbuja, a Butch lo cuidara Bombón y a Boomer Bellota -Dijo con simpleza.

-¡¿QUE?! -Grito Boomer. -Por favor, por favor, are lo que sea, pero no me pongan con la verdecita ¡SE LOS RUEGOOOO! -Con eso se arrodillo a los pies del profesor.

-Yo no quiero estar con la loca por la moda... ¡AUN SOY MUY JOVEN PARA USAR ROPA DE MARCA! -Grito imitando a Boomer.

-Jajajajjajaja -Se rió Ken - Es broma, contraparte con contraparte, no se preocupen ^^

Se escucho un suspiro de alivio de parte de ambos. Y en ese momento llego Butch todo mojado.

-BUTCH! - Gritaron todos, Boomer corrió por unas toallas.

-Hola - Dijo sonriente -la estúpida lluvia me mojo ^^

-Butch, nosotros... - trataron de hablar Bella y el profesor pero en eso Butch los callo.

-Les dije que no me importaba -Dijo egocéntricamente -mas bien, Bella preparame un baño de burbujas.

-y como por que haría eso? -Dijo confundida

-Eres una terribleamiga, primero no me cuentasese tu viaje, y me lo ocultas, debería preguntarte sobre mas detalles ¿No crees? -Dijo desafiantemente

-¿Un baño de burbujas? ¡En camino! ¿Quieres de olor manzana verde o lavanda? -Dijo con una gotica en la cabeza.

-Manzana verde, y llévame una limonada, ¿De acuerdo? -Con eso Boomer llego y vio a Brick boquiabierto.

-Señor Butch como mande usted -Y con eso hizo una reverencia y se fue.

-Pero... ¿Que paso aqui? -Pregunto inocentemente Boomer.

-C...c...co...como lo... Como lo haces?! -Pregunto Brick con un aura azul.

-Un mago nunca revela sus secretos -Tomo la toalla de que Boomer le trajo y se seco el cabello, se puso su bata y les sonrió burlonamente a sus hermanos que lo acompañaron hasta la puerta el baño.

-Entre Butch-sama -Dijo Bella reverenciada.

-Gracias -y entro, dejandodudas hermanos boquiabiertos

-Bella... ¿Nos haces un pastel? -Pregunto Brick curioso.

Bella levanto la cabeza al ver que Butch ya habia entrado y miro fijamente a Brick -Tienes manos, salud, y dinero, no me molestes -Y se fue indignada.

-Esa mujer... -Dijo Brick aparentando los puños de forma cómica.

* * *

**Cinco días después...**

****Salieron todos al patio, el Jet estaba allí con dos soldados y un piloto experimentado, y hay Bella con sus dos maletas.

-Te vamos a extrañar -Dijo Bombón abrazándola

-Visitanos -Dijo Bur una uniendose al abraso.

-Y tratemos regalos cuando vuelvas -Dijo Bellota abrasando por final.

-¡CLARO QUE LO ARE! ^^ -Dijo dinámicamente, ya sabahía despedido del profesor y su hermanito, faltaban tres revoltosos

-Cuídate -dijo Brick metiéndome las manos a los bolsillos indiferentemente.

-Lo are -Dijo Bella seria.

-No seas buena -Dojo Butch cruzandose de brazos y dejando confundidas a las chicas pues debió ser un "se buena"

-No eres mi jefe -Se cruzo de Brasos igualmente -Pero lo are

-Llámanos -Dijo Boomer.

-Pueden hablar con migo por el tranmisor del cinturón.

-Eso es todo -Dieron los tres hermanos.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, las chicas pensaron que los cuatro ya habian madurado un poco.

-Señorita Bella, hora de irnos -Esas palabras bastaron para que los tres hermanos y la niña se abrasaran fuertemente y se pusieran a llorar cómicamente.

-¡TE EXTRAÑAREMOS! -Grito Boomer entre sollozos.

- ¡Y YO A USTEDES! -Grito demal misma forma Bella.

-¡DEBES VOLVER! -Grito Brick llorando.

-¡LO ARE! -Grito Bella.

-¡TRÁEME MUCHOS REGALOS! -Grito Butch llorando.

-¡APROVECHADO! -Grito Bella, y los cuatro se quedaron abrasados durante un rato...

* * *

**En el Jet - cinco minutos después.**

**-**Señorita Bella, en la asociación de científicos se le ortorgara un protegido -Dijo un soldado. -Es de su misma edad y...

-Por favor no me diga que es el... -lo miro con suplica.

-Lo siento ^^ -Dijo el soldado, Bella quedo de hielo.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

Espero que les halla gustado ^^ por el momento no responderé comentarios, pero le he leídodotados y cada uno, les estoy eternamente agradecida por leer mi fic ^^

SYAONARA!


	36. Intentando ser otra persona

_-El es el niño genio..._

_-¿Niño genial?_

_-Genio niña._

_-Ups, perdóname; un placer, mi nombre es Bella._

_-¿Se supone que tu eres una niña genio? te ves muy ingenua, y muy antisocial._

_-..._

_-¡NO LA TRATES ASÍ! ¿QUE SON ESOS MODALES?._

_-Lamento mi grosería. Espero que nos llevemos bien "niña genio"_

_-disculpo tu grosería, pero sinceramente, yo espero no volverte a ver en toda mi vida._

_-..._

* * *

-¿Que podemos hacer? -Susurro para su compañera rubia la pelirroja.

-No lo se, pero han estado así desde que se fue -Susurro en respuesta.

-¡Por favor! ¡Ya paso una semana! ¡ SUPERENLO! -Grito harta la azabache.

La causa de la molestia de Bellota y los susurros de Burbuja y Bombón, era el hecho de que estaban en casa de Bombón, ella los invito a todos para ver si podían subir sus ánimos, pero lo único que consiguió fue tener a tres adolescentes tirados en el sillón sin mucho interés.

-si, lo que digas Bellota. -Dijo Butch con la mano en su mejilla y el codo apoyado en el brazo del sillón.

-¿Me llamo por mi nombre? ¿sin un insulto? -Dijo Bellota sorprendida levantándose y retrocediendo dos pasos.

-Ya te dijimos... están deprimidos. -Dijo Bombón preocupada.

-¡Ya se! -Menciono Burbuja levantándose dinamicamente. -¿Que tal si tratamos de ser como Bella?

Se llevo las miradas de los chicos que por fin mostraban un poco de interés y dos miradas nerviosas y confundidas de parte de sus amigas. -Explícate por favor.

-Sencillo -Dijo con una sonrisa. -Tratemos de actuar como Bella hasta que los chicos lo superen.

-Es decir... -Dijo Bellota aterrada. -¿Tendré que usar falda?

-Y debemos actuar como un Rowdy? -Le complemento asustada Bombón. -Por supuesto que No.

Hubo silencio en la sala, la gran idea de Burbuja no sirvió de mucho, a excepción de que los chicos se veían interesados, asintieron entre ellos con una sonrisa y Brick tomo la palabra.

-Esta bien -Dijo, recibiendo las miradas de las chicas. -Eso puede funcionar.

Bombón y Bellota quedaron de piedra, Burbuja muy feliz.

1.- Porque tenia la razón.

y

2.- Porque tendría que diseñar la ropa de sus amigas.

-Brick, debes estar bromeando -Le dijo Bombón aun de piedra.

-No, no estamos bromeando, y a menos que hagan eso... nosotros no volveremos a luchar contra el crimen -Dijo con voz victoriosa.

-¡¿QUE?! -Gritaron las tres. -¡¿POR QUE?!

-Porque... -Esta vez tomo la palabra Butch. -No estaríamos de humor para ello, así que... ¿aceptan?

Antes de que Bellota abriera su boca para soltar todo lo que pensaba de una forma vulgar, Bombón tapo su boca con ojos serios. -Aceptamos.

Bellota abrió los ojos mas de lo normal, los RRBZ sonrieron y Burbuja grito de alegría y se fue corriendo a su casa a buscar sus diseños.

* * *

**Semana de cambio de rol - Día uno.**

Los chicos esperaban a las chicas en el parque sentados en una banca, Boomer estaba dibujando, Brick estaba leyendo y Butch escuchando música. De repente sus miradas se dirigieron a las chicas que estaban llegando al parque, todas con la misma ropa.

Llevaban puestos unos converse negros con detalles violetas oscuros, una falda jean, Bellota tenía puesto unos legis morados evitando que vieran sus piernas, una camisa manga larga con líneas de distintos colores morados y lila bajo una camisa manga corta con la imagen de una gardenia aguamarina en medio.

Bombon tenía el pelo suelto, y tenía puesta una diadema brillante y morada.

Burbuja tenía su cabello atado en una sola coleta, y tenia un broche en forma de estrella.

Bellota tenia una gorra morada que con frecuencia usaba Bella para evitar que la reconociera cuando hacia travesuras.

Las tres se veian como la misma bella en persona.

-Valla, veo que por fin llegan -Dijo Butch sacandose los audífonos.

-callate -Le callo Bellota molesta.

-Bueno... Antes que nada les diremos como actúa Bella con cada uno de nosotros-Dijo Brick con sinceridad. -A mi me trata como un dios.

Hubo silencio, Bombón hizo una mueca de asco.

-No le hagan caso -Dijo Butch goleando la cabeza de su hermano con seriedad. -A Brick le sigue el juego en todas sus travesuras, se la pasa comiendo con el, y siempre le encanta poner a Brick en vergüenza de alguna forma. Juegan como compañeros y se leen la mente en muchas cosas. Y a mi... Me trata como un dios. -dijo al final con una sonrisa.

-MENTIROSO! -Grito Brick señalándolo acusatoria-mente -Ella siempre cuando el hace una cosa mal lo golpea fuertemente en la cabeza, juegan video juegos y me molestan. -Lo ultimo lo dijo cruzando se de brazos.

-Ok... -Dijo Bombón algo confundida, pero le resto importancia -Y a Boomer?

-Normal -Dijo alegremente.

-Osea? ...- Dijeron las tres confundidas.

-Como un dios -Dijeron Brick y Butch con rabia al mismo tiempo.

-No exageren -Dijo Boomer con una sonrisa, las chicas miraron inmediatamente al verde y rojo.

-No seas modesto Boomer- Dijo Butch irritado. - Siempre te compra todo los que quieres, te concede cada capricho, y cada vez que te molestamos ella nos da una paliza.

-Te ha hecho caso en todo lo que pides y siempre te pone a escoger lo que quieres hacer y nos obliga a nosotros dos hacerlo. -Dijo Brick cruzándose de brazos haciendo puchero.

-Bueno... En teoría -Hablo Bellota - A Brick le sigue el juego y molestan los dos, a Butch lo golpea por todo y juegan video juegos y a Boomer lo malcría.

-Lo trata como un dios -Dijeron los dos hermanos.

-Como sea... -Le resto interés al asunto. -¿Cuando empezamos? -dijo de mala gana.

-Pues... YA! -Dijeron los tres para agarrar cada uno a su pareja con una sonrisa macabra, a excepción de Boomer que se quedo con Burbuja en el parque parados.

-Bueno... -Burbuja pensó un poco que iba a decir para parecer a Bella. -¿Que quieres hacer Boomer?

-IR A COMER HELADO! -Grito rápidamente, a ella le salio una gota estilo anime en la nuca.

**_Con Bombón y Brick_**

-Brick, ¿En serio esto es seguro? -Pregunto Bombón no muy confiada mientras sostenía un manguera.

-Primer error -Dijo con tono de un botón de incorrecto -Ella no diría eso.

-Quise decir... ¡A DARLE CON TODA! -Dijo mas animada, pero un poco nerviosa.

-Esa es la actitud socia. -Dijo mientras seguía llenando el embudo con un liquido. -AHORA BOMBÓN!

-SI! -Dijo seria mientras echaba el extraño liquido a las personas que pasaban por hay en el centro, la gente creyó que llovia, pero cuando olieron las_ 'gotas de agua'_ se enojaron de sobremanera. -Brick... Eso era agua ¿Verdad?

-Ya quisieran -Dijo con una sonrisa macabra, luego empezó a reír como un loco.

-Je je je - Reía Bombón algo nerviosa deseando en ese momento tener la gorra de Bellota que le cubría el rostro.

**_Con los verdes..._**

-OYE! -Grito molesto Butch sintiendo un golpe mas fuerte que el anterior. -NO ABUSES DE TU POSICIÓN!

-¿De que hablas? -Dijo Bellota con una sonrisa de medio lado -Te lo merecías.

-Mmm... Actúas muy bien linda -Le dijo acercándose peligrosamente a su rostro.

-Q... Que haces? Idiota... -Cuando vio que estaba a punto de besarla, uso su puño y lo impacto contra su rostro fuertemente. -QUE TE PASA IMBESIL?! -Le grito fuertemente con rabia y sonrojada.

-AUCH -Solo pudo mencionar mientras limpiaba la nariz de su labio. -Que mano tan pesada, solo estaba bromeando. -Dijo con puchero y molesto.

-PUES ESOS JUEGOS NO SE JUEGAN!- Grito molesta lista para darle una patada.

-YA YA YA PERDÓN NO LO HAGO MAS! -Le grito tapando su cara. bellota paro en ese instante, Butch abrió los ojos lentamente y vio como Bellota agarraba todos los ticket que el había ganado. -OYE ESO ES MIO!

-Ya no -Le saco la lengua y fue a reclamar su premio.

-Primer error -Dijo adolorido levantándose.

**Día 2**

-Que hacemos aquí -Pregunto Burbuja asustada desde el cable de teleférico, pero no estaba dentro de la cabina, estaba literalmente haciendo maniobras sobre el teleférico con mucha dificultad.

-Pues... Estar en las alturas me ayuda a relajarme -Dijo Boomer alegre de la vida saltando de cabina en cabina provocando que los cables tiemblen asustando a Burbuja.

-Boo...Boomer -Dijo con dificultad. -¿Por que no mejor vamos a la feria? -Dijo tratando de convencerlo.

-No, hoy quiero estar en lo mas alto! -Grito alegre saltando sobre las cuerdas, era impresionante que Burbuja aun no llorara.

-por favor! -Le dijo con voz temblorosa, pero Boomer ya no la escuchaba.

-Hey Burbuja -Le dijo con una sonrisa mirando a otro lado -Bajémonos, me aburrí.

-Gracias a Dios- Dijo mas tranquila -Iremos a un lugar mas seguro?

-Algo así...

.

.

.

-BOOMER QUE ENTIENDES TU POR SEGURO?!-Le grito asustada, abrasando un palo de metal rojo y grueso.

-DIJE ALGO ASÍ, NO QUE FUERA SEGURO! -Dijo alegre girando por el mismo palo mirando a lo lejos como un pirata.

-NUNCA MENCIONASTE LA TORRE DE TOKIO! -Grito llorando cómicamente, aun no sabia como había hecho Boomer para subirla hasta allí sin superpoderes.

-YUJUUUU! -Dijo Boomer alegre mirando a lo lejos -BURBUJA! VEO EL LABORATORIO DESDE AQUÍ -Grito alegre. Pero la rubia ya no lo escuchaba,aun aferrada al palo estaba haciendo algo muy importante...

-Padre nuestro que estas en los cielos, sacrificado sea tu nombre... -Recitaba la rubia.

**_Con Butch y Bellota_**

-Eres un idiota... ¿Como esperas que nos colemos aquí? -Dijo molesta encapuchada.

-Simplemente invéntate otro nombre -Dijo encapuchado.

Estaban tratando de entrar a una convención de cosplay sin pagar, lo único que debían hacer es inventar otro nombre que el idiota que tenia ese nombre pagara por ellos.

-Nombre -Dijo un hombre alto y fornido.

-Kaoretsu Marabatsu -Dijo Butch.

-Pase. -Dijo entregándole un papel con su nombre -Nombre

-Butch Kitazawa -Dijo con una sonrisa sorna.

-¡¿QUE TE PASA?! -Le grito Butch encarandola.

-Su nombre con t? -Pregunto el musculoso.

-Si, se lo deletreare... B... -Pero en ese momento Butch la agarro de la mano y se la llevo corriendo.

-¡¿POR QUE HICISTE ESO?! -Grito molesto.

-Me dijiste que inventara un nombre y eso hice -Dijo con una sonrisa cínica en su rostro.

-Tú... -Cuando estaba a punto de agarrarla, el codo de ella se estrello contra su cabeza.

-Ni se te ocurra tocarme.

_**Con los rojos.**_

-BRICK! -Grito Bombón molesta y asustada. -¡¿CUAL ES EL MOTIVO DE VENIR AL MONTE FUJI?!

-No grites... -De dijo gracioso. -Puedes causar una avalancha. ¿Lista?

Bombón y Brick estaban sobre un trineo, con ropas de nieve, en el monte Fuji (Claro esta que llegaron allí volando) en su punta más alta listos para lanzarse.

-¡NO NO ESTOY LISTA! -Grito llorando cómicamente agarrándose de la espalda de Brick.

-¡PERFECTO! ¡GERONIMO! -Y se lanzaron, Bombón lloraba mientras bajaba y gritaba, Brick se reía como un loco, y entre tantos gritos...

-¿Que es ese sonido? -Dijo Bombón con lagrimas en sus ojos tranquilizándose mientras aun estaba fuertemente agarrada de la espalda de Brick, giro su cabeza y... -¡KYAAAAA! ¡BRICK AVALANCHAAA! -Grito.

-¡Fabuloso! -Exclamo el pelirrojo. -¡AHORA ESTO SE PUSO BUENO!

-ESTAS LOCO! -Grito Bombón reiniciando el llanto-CUANDO LLEGUEMOS A TIERRA FIRME SI AUN ESTAMOS VIVOS TE MATARE!

-VIVA LA VIDA BOMBÓN! VIVA LA VIDA! -Grito mientras eran atrapados por la avalancha.

**Día 3**

**_Con los rubios._**

-Burbuja, ¡VAMOS A HACER TRAVESURAS!

-Q... que? -Dijo Burbuja traumada por lo del día anterior, veía doble.

-¡SI! ¡vamos a la feria! -Dijo feliz.

-¿Feria?

-Si! -Continuaba alegre -A esa feria peligrosa, vamos a trollear a los vendedores. ^^

-Trollear? -Dijo Burbuja aun en medio de trauma.

-¡Sabia que te gustaría! ¡VAMOS! -Entraron a la feria, y en la tienda de los ticketes Boomer se dirigió a Burbuja con aires de sabiduría. -Mira Burbuja, la idea es trollearlo para conseguir lo que queremos, ticketes para subir a los juegos.

-Juegos... -Dijo Burbuja aun traumada.

-Si, ahora mírame y luego lo haces tu -Dijo sonriente, era su turno.

-¿Cuantos ticketes quieres niño? -Pregunto la mujer seria de la cabina.

-¿Tiene para aventuras? -Pregunto Boomer inocentemente.

-Si -Dijo secamente.

-¿Tiene para niños? -Pregunto inocente.

-Si -Dijo igual.

-¿cuantos ticketes hay en este lugar?

-Mas de 10.000

-¿Numero exacto?

-60.346 por día

-¿Nombre?

-Kameko

-Edad

-33

-Estas vieja.

-¿Vas a comprar o no?

-¿Comprar que?

-Ticketes

-Ticketes para que?

-Para subir a los juegos.

-¿Cuales juegos?

-Los de la feria

-¿cual feria?

-Esta

-Esto es una feria?!

-¡SI NIÑO COMPRARAS TICKETES O QUE?!

-... ¿Comprar ticketes para que?

-¡KYAA! ¡NO ME PAGAN LO SUFICIENTE PARA AGUANTAR ESTO! ¡TOMA ESTE BALDE LLENOS DE TICKETES Y LÁRGATE DE MI FILA! -Grito molesta.

-... gracias pero... ¿para que los ticketes?

-ESTO ES TODO RENUNCIO! -Grito desesperada la mujer para luego salir molesta de allí, inmediatamente llego su reemplazo.

Boomer se dirigió a Burbuja -Ves, así se hace, anda, sigue tu turno.

-Turno... -Dijo en shock.

-Si, has lo que enseñe. -Y la empujo delicadamente hasta el reemplazo de Kameko, un hombre negro y de mal humor.

-¿Cuantos ticketes?

-Ticketes...

-Si, cuantos?

-Cuantos...

-Niña no me imites

-Imites...

-¡YA BASTA QUIERES UNA GOLPIZA?!

-golpiza...

-No me das miedo!

-Miedo...

-Cállate!

-Cállate...

-Eres un zombie come cerebros?

-Cerebros...

-¡KYA MAMI! -El fortachon salio corriendo entregándole a la traumada Burbuja tres baldes de ticketes.

Ella aun en su estado se acerco a Boomer con los tres baldes.

-VALLA! BURBUJA ERES MUY BUENA EN ESTO! -Y empezó a llorar -Estoy tan orgulloso...

-Eh? ... -Burbuja empezó a despertar de su estado. -¿Boomer? ¿donde estamos?

-¡FABULOSO! ¡VAMOS! ¡NO TENEMOS TODO EL DÍA Y TENEMOS MAS DE 20.000 BOLETOS DEL PARQUE DE DIVERSIONES MAS PELIGROSO DEL MUNDO! -Dijo alegre -¡IREMOS AL DEMOLEDOR DE HUESOS PRIMERO!

-¡¿QUE?! -Burbuja en esos momentos hubiera deseado seguir en la torre de Tokio.

**Con los rojos._  
_**

**-Brick detente por favor -Dijo Bombón cansada de correr.**

-¡NO! -Grito feliz. -Hoy iremos al ancianato y asustaremos viejos, ¿no es genial?

-¡No lo es! -Grito molesta.

-¡Error!

-¡Si lo es! -Corrigió molesta.

-¡ESA ES LA ACTITUD!

_**Con los verdes...**_

-¿Nos ocultamos en este callejón porque...?

-Vamos a hacer una linda bromita, cerca del ancianato. -Dijo macabramente.

-¿La cuerda para? -Pregunto.

-Hacerlo caer.

-¿EL pegamento?

-Las plumas.

-¿La pintura verde y la bandera con nuestras caras?

-Coronar la broma.

-¿Tengo que hacerlo?

-Si.

-¿Por que?

-Te gustara, se por que te lo digo.

-Eres un idiota macabro -Dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Ah ah -Le negó Butch. -¿Como diría ella?

-ah... si... eres un maldito pervertido, y me encanta tus ideas macabras -Dijo rodando los ojos.

-Así me gusta.

_**Con los rojos.**_

-¡BRICK! TE ESTRELLARAS CON ALGUIEN!

-¿y?

-te puedes lastimar! y a mi contigo!

-No! como se dice!?

Suspiro -Ojala te caigas y te vuelen los pocos sesos que tienes en esa cabeza de zanahoria que tienes.

-Así me gusta -Dijo gracioso Brick, pero a las entradas del ancianato, Brick se tropezó con una cuerda, inmediatamente soltó a Bombón, la cuerda se rompió, e hizo que dos cubetas le cayeran en cima, una tenia pegamento, y la otra plumas, al intentarse levantar se apoyo en una pared, y oprimió un botón, que causo que un pico saliera disparado en dirección a la boca de Brick, dejándolo mudo.

-Te dije que saldrías lastimado rey mono -Le dijo Bombón viendo como Brick movía desesperadamente los brazos tratando de gritar, pero el pico se lo impedía.

-¡FUERA ABAJO! -gritaron.

-¿Bellota? -Esa fue la reacción de Bombón al escuchar la voz de su amiga, la que en un acto traicionero le lanzo la cubeta con pintura verde, y del suelo emergió una bandera con la cara de los verdes.

-Ja ja ja ja ja ja -Se escucharon las risas de los dos azabaches, Bellota trataba de no reírse, pero Butch se reía y tomaba fotos, claro que solamente a Brick, ya que el era su principal victima. -¡TOMA ESO REY ZANAHORIA! -Grito entre risas Butch.

-Mmm! -En el idioma de Brick eso hubiese sido un... _"Te voy a matar ingrato"_

** Día 4 - por la mañana, casa de Bombón. 6:00 am **

-Vamos Bombón, perdóname. -Dijo Bellota por enésima vez. -Te juro que me reía de Brick.

-Claro, y fue el perro que habla el que me lanzo la cubeta verde. -Le respondió sarcásticamente, con los brazos cruzados y molesta.

-No más vomito, no más vomito, no más vomito -Se repetía Burbuja en posición fetal meciéndose.

-Bombón, eso me dijo que hiciera Butch para parecerme a Bella, no tengo la culpa que tu hallas aceptado. -Dijo Bellota ya muy arrepentida y un tanto molesta.

-Esta bien -Termino hablando Bombón -Pero si Brick se quiere vengar de ustedes yo no lo voy a detener. -A Bellota le salio una gotita en la nuca.

-No en mi cabello, no en mi cabello -Se repetía Burbuja.

-¿Boomer es tan peligroso? -Se dijeron Bombón y Bellota al ver a su amiga con el aura deprimente y azul.

-Nos tuvimos que reunir a estas horas ya que es el cuarto día y no aguanto más, y ellos nunca madrugarían. -Dijo Bombón teóricamente. -Pero antes... a quitarle ese trauma a Burbuja... Burbuja... ¿vamos de compras matutinas?

-¡Si! -Dijo inmediatamente levantándose animada. -No he podido comprar ropa o diseñar porque me la paso con Boomer haciendo cosas peligrosas como subir a la torre de Tokio.

-El idiota de Butch es un mujeriego -Dijo Bellota acordándose de los acontecimientos anteriores. -Y un friki.

-Brick me hizo deslizarme desde la punta del monte Fuji y me hizo hacer _"surf" _de nieve en una avalancha. -Dijo Bombón llorando cascadas.

-Boomer me hizo subirme a las cuerdas del teleférico.

-Butch me hizo meterme a una convención de cosplay.

-Brick me hizo echarle liquido extraño a las personas... -Las dos miraron a Bombón al mismo tiempo. -Larga historia T.T

-Estamos exhaustas... -Dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno... unas compras no nos vendrían mal... -Dijo Burbuja.

~BIP BIP BIP~

-Los cinturones... ¿que villano madruga? -Pregunto a si misma Bombón mientras contestaba.

_-HOLA CHICAS! -_Dijo la persona dentro del cinturón.

-¡BELLA! -Gritaron las tres.

-¡ CÁLLATE BOMBÓN ! -Grito Kuriko.

-¿Por que nos llamas a las 6:00? -Pregunto Burbuja alegre.

-_Aquí es tarde, es mi descanso y mi momento de escaparme de una persona._ -Dijo con una gotita en la sien.

-¿Un chico? -Pregunto Bombón.

-_Si... pero más bien es un "Niño genio"_.

-Como Ken -Dijo alegre.

-_¿Y ustedes que hacen despiertas?_

-Huimos -Dijeron las tres.

-_¿De quien?_

-Los RRBZ -Dijeron las tres como si estuvieran conectadas.

Bella no aguanto la risa. _-¿Y... y... y eso por,... y eso por que?_ -Dijo entre risas.

-Nos dijeron que actuáramos como tú, y nos están explotando -Dijo Bellota molesta.

-Ya traumaron a Burbuja tres veces, y la montaron a la torre de Tokio -Dijo Bombón preocupada.

-Y a Bombón se la llevo una avalancha -Dijo Burbuja.

-_¿Y se supone que yo actuó así?_ -Se dijo a si misma. _-Chicas creo que a ustedes las están engañando._

-¡¿QUE?! -Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

_-Si, pues... que yo recuerde JAMÁS me llevo una avalancha, o me subí a lugares altos, le tengo fobia a las alturas, nunca me explotaron y... lo único que hacemos juntos es reírnos y pasar el rato._

-Esos hijos de Mojo -Dijo Bellota en voz baja con un aura de furia.

-Los voy a... -Dijo Bombón molesta.

-¡ALTO! -Dijo Burbuja haciendo callar a las otras dos. -Creo que esto fue nuestra culpa... no debimos ofrecernos a esto.

-Bombón nos ofreció -Dijo Bellota señalando a su amiga mientras que veía a la rubia con ironía y Bombón se sorprendía cómicamente.

-Lo se, pero no debimos acceder, nosotras debemos actuar como nosotras. -Con eso hubo silencio en la sala.

-_"ISABELLA" -_Se escucho por medio del cinturón rosa.

-¿Que fue eso?

-_Hay no... ya me descubrió -_Dijo la azabache. -_Chicas... sigan la corriente a los chicos por favor _-Dijo apurada.

-¿Por que? -Pregunto de mal humor Bellota.

-_Parece que ellos se están divirtiendo mucho _-Les dijo con un sonrisa. -_Hable con ellos hace unos minutos y se veían muy alegres, diciendo que no esperaban la hora de encontrarse con las PPGZ que tenían ideas geniales para divertirse con ellas._

-¿En serio dijeron eso? -Pregunto sorprendida Burbuja.

_-SI... _-Dijo con una sonrisa. -_"ISABELLA!" Pero... ¡¿PERO QUE TE PASA YA TE DIJE QUE MI NOMBRE ES BELLA NO UNA DERIVACIÓN DEL NOMBRE DE LA REINA DE INGLATERRA!_ "_CONQUE ALLÍ ESTAS!" Rayos... caí como una tonta... chicas, me voy, tengo que trabajar, ¿me prometen que les seguirán el juego? _

-Solamente hasta que no aguantemos más -Dijo Bellota resignada.

-_Ok, muchas gracias chicas ^^ adiós! _

_~Bip...~_

-Cumpliremos? -Pregunto Bombón.

-¿Nos queda otra? -Dijo Bellota.

-Espero no morir hoy... -Dijo Burbuja.

.

.

.

**2:00 pm - Brick y Bombón.**

Los dos tenían puesta ropa de conductor de carreras, la ropa de Bombón era Violeta, y la de Brick roja.

-Yo quería la rosada -Dijo desilusionada

-A Bella le gusta el violeta. -Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Ow... -Dijo en puchero.

-¡HEY BRICK ESTAMOS AQUÍ! -Grito una voz conocida.

-¡HOLA BUTCH POR AQUÍ! -Grito Brick en respuesta. -Casi no llegan.

Bellota y Bombón se veían confundidas, las dos tenían ropa violeta, pero lo que les sorprendió fue que estaban en el mismo lugar.

-Hola chicos -Dijeron alegres Boomer y Burbuja en coro.

-Hola Boomer -Dijo Butch chocando las palmas con el.

-¿Que más socio? -Dijo Brick

Burbuja también tenia la misma ropa que las chicas, y el mismo color también, pero ella se veía menos confundida.

-Burbuja... ¿que haces aquí? -Dijo bombón.

-No entiendo nada -Dijo Bellota.

-Es sencillo, los chicos van a hacer una carrera, este es un establecimiento para hacer carreras con carros parecidos a los chocones, pero aquí se tienen muchas medidas de seguridad -Dijo alegre -Lo cual me relaja ya que Boomer procuro que fuera seguro para ambos.

-Ya veo... -Dijo Bombón. -Pero... ¿por que estamos aquí?

-Porque los carros son para dos participantes -Dijo Burbuja.

-Y ¿Por que van a hacer la carrera? ¿que van a apostar? -Pregunto Bellota.

-Nuestra dignidad como equipos -Dijeron los tres en su respuesta.

-Vamos Bombón -Dijo Brick agarrándola de la muñeca.

-A ganar Bellota -Dijo Butch llevándola del brazo.

-Divirtámonos Burbuja -Dijo Boomer alegre ofreciéndole la mano, la cual acepto gustosamente.

Los carros tenían los colores de los equipos, tenían también dos asientos, uno delante, otro detrás todos se pusieron sus cascos, la pista estaba dividida en tres para el espacio de los tres carros, los tres estaban en hilera, los rojos en el centro, los rubios en la parte izquierda y los verdes en la derecha, Bombón estaba asustada, Bellota molesta y Burbuja emocionada.

-Burbuja, ¿No tienes miedo? -Pregunto Bombón que estaba a su lado.

-No, yo me asusto por las alturas... PERO AMO LA VELOCIDAD! -Dijo muy alegre, lo que hizo que Boomer también se alegrara.

1...

-No estoy segura de esto -Dijo Bombón.

2...

-Adelante... -Dijo Brick.

3...

-Perderán -Dijo Butch.

**GO!**

Empezaron a gran velocidad, los rojos tomaron la delantera, eran seguido por los verdes, que estaban empatado por los azules, quienes tomaron campo superando a los azules, Burbuja y Boomer se contentaron con eso. Butch se puso de mal, humor, y Bellota igual, ambos eran demasiado... competitivos. Bombón y Brick iban delante de Butch y Bellota, pero detrás de los azules, por fin empezaban a disfrutar de la carrera. fue suspenso ya que el equipo verde apresuro su marcha superando a los rojos y los azules, quienes no se dejaron y pasaron a los verdes, en un minuto estaba igualados, y en la meta... las ganas de ganar y la envidia poseyeron a los competidores, haciendo que Butch desviara accidentalmente el carro, chocando contra Brick, el que choco contra Boomer... llegaron a la meta, y los tres carros destruidos...

Los hermanos se miraron entre ellos, y empezaron a reír desenfrenadamente -JA JA JA JA JA NO PUEDO RESPIRAR JAAAA!

-A... AYÚDENME! JAJAJAJAJAJA -Gritaba Boomer.

-HIP HIP JAJAJAJAJA ME DIO HIPO HIP HIP -Exclamaba Butch-

Pero las chicas no reían, estaba temblando, salieron de los autos, se pusieron en tierra firme, se quitaron los cascos y la ropa de conductor, dejando su ropa normal y se empezaron a ir.

-¿A? JAJAJAJAJJAA ¿A DONDE VAN? -Dijo Brick entre risas.

-Nos vamos de aquí -Dijo Bombón fríamente.

-No pueden -Dijo entre risas Boomer.

-OBSERVANOS! -Grito molesta Burbuja.

-PERO TENEMOS UN TRATO HIP! -Dijo Butch entre sus hipos.

-Consignase a otras a las cuales disfrazar y poner en peligro. -Les contesto por final Bellota las tres se dieron vuelta y con las ropas que no eran de ellas sino de su amiga que en ese momento estaba en Montana se marcharon a sus casa dejando a unos chicos muy sorprendidos, y un con hipo. Los tres parecían arrepentidos, y frustrados, ¿su estupidez había llegado hasta tal extremo?

Con pocas ilusiones y con rabia se levantaron y recibieron un sobre con la foto del ganado, afortunadamente no tuvieron que pagar los autos dañados, ya en la salida con sus manos en los bolsillos, Butch decidió abrir el sobre, y vio varias fotos de la carrera, las chicas parecían estar divertidas, pero todo cambio en la ultima foto, Bellota estaba aterrada, Bombón se tapaba la cabeza y Burbuja lloraba, pero aun así se podía ver el ganador.

-felicidades Boomer, ganaste -Dijo Butch dándole la foto, Brick la vio también, ambos vieron las caras de sus compañeras aterradas. Pero lo que más dolió es que Boomer había dañado la linda sonrisa de Burbuja con el tremendo golpe, viendo las fotos en las que ella estaba alegre y comparándolas con la ultima. en un acto de desespero y rabia agarro la foto y la rompió por la mitad.

-No me importa -Dijo en un tono un poco frió y triste.

-Que lindo cuarto día... -Dijo sarcásticamente Brick pateando los pedazos de la foto.

-Concuerdo... -Dijo Butch de igual forma, solamente que este pateo una lata vieja. Así se fueron los tres al laboratorio, en ese momento deseaban extrañamente un sermón de quien fuera, aun así si tenían que pedirle a Poochie o a Ken que les regañaran, ya no importaba, se lo merecían, eso y más.

**Día 5 - Por la noche.**

Las chicas no habían salido de casa de Burbuja, decidieron hacer una pijamada esa noche, ya que necesitaban un descanso. Por parte se sentían bien por el hecho de que ya no tendrían que ponerse en peligro por culpa de los chicos, pero por otra parte se sentían mal por dejarlos hay sin dar más explicaciones.

-¿Que hacemos con las pijamas de Bella? -Pregunto Bellota rompiendo el silencio, las dos se vieron entre ellas, tenían pijamas de color violeta.

-Ahora no Bellota -Dijo Bombón ocultando su rostro en la almohada rosa.

-¿Por que estamos tan deprimidas? -Pregunto Burbuja.

-¡JA! yo no estoy deprimida, todo lo contrario, estoy muy alegre de haberme desecho del idiota #1 -Dijo fingiendo felicidad arrogantemente.

_~BIP BIP BIP~_

_-hola... _-Dijo la voz dentro del cinturón.

-Hola... -Dijeron al unísono las tres.

_-Chicas... ¿por que...?_

-No me digas que hablaste con esos tarados y ahora hablas con nosotras para que hablemos con ellos. -Dijo irónicamente Bellota.

_-Etto... no... bueno... en realidad... _-Suspiro -_Si, pero chicas, ellos no me pidieron hablar con ustedes, en realidad estaban muy tristes, en especial Boomer._

Burbuja puso más atención y Bombón saco su rostro de la almohada.

-Keh... si como no cuéntame una de vaqueros. -Dijo sarcásticamente Bellota.

-_Y Butch estaba más frió de costumbre... en serio pensé que había pasado algo grave..._

_-_Casi nos matan -Le dijo furiosa Bellota.

-_Sí... bueno, es un precio que hay que pagar, sinceramente desearía estar en ese momento en la cima del everest obligada por Boomer que aquí con el niño genio._

_-_Pues nosotras preferimos estar con el niño genio que con esos retrasados metales. -Dijo molesta Bellota.

Las dos amigas que no habían hablado desde hace rato miraron a Bellota y a Bella que estaban hablando.

-_**BELLA!** -_Gritaron desde la linea. -_**Nos tenemos que ir...** ; Hay no... chicas hablamos después; **HEY NIÑA RETRASADA APÚRATE LA PUNTUALIDAD...**; lo es todo... YA SE, YA SE! NO ME MOLESTES SI?!; **MUÉVETE!**; OBLIGAME!; **YA VERAS!... AUCH!**; Jejeje -_Rió macabramente Bella. -_Chicas hablamos después, una recomendación... no dejen que ellos las manipulen, encárguense de que ellos las obedezcan._

_~biiip~_

Las chicas quedaron en silencio. Decidieron ver una película, y pensar lo que había dicho Bella...

**Día seis - Hospital.**

-Hola Takaaki-kun -Dijo una voz entrando a la sala.

-Hola Burbuja, entra por favor -Le respondió cortesmente desde la camilla.

-Te traje flores -Dijo levemente sonrojada.

-Que amable de tu parte, déjalas en el florero -Dijo señalandole el florero al lado de el.

Burbuja obedeció y dejo el ramo de margaritas en el florero, se sentó en la silla al lado de la camilla de Takaaki y bajo la cabeza, inmediatamente su compañero lo notó.

-Burbuja... ¿estas bien? -Pregunto preocupado, ella negó con la cabeza. -Ya veo... estas deprimida... Burbuja, ¿con quien peleaste? -Burbuja levanto rápidamente la cabeza, Takaaki había logrado acertar.

-Con... un amigo... -Dijo simplemente, no quería hablar de Boomer en ese momento.

-Ya veo... -Dijo acomodándose en su camilla, y acaricio paternalmente la cabeza de Burbuja. -Tranquila, no puedes ceder a todo lo que te pida un amigo, conociéndote, obedeciste a todo lo que el te pedía, pero te olvidaste de ti. Así que la próxima vez, busca algo que puedan hacer los dos juntos, pero... no te deprimas -Le regalo una sonrisa -Pase lo que pase siempre saldrá todo bien.

-Takaaki-Kun... -Inmediatamente con esas palabras de aliento de parte de su amigo se mezclaron con las palabras de Bella, todo se unió... Burbuja ya sabia que hacer. -... Lo siento, tengo que irme, pero volveré mañana, con un amigo.

-Te esperare, hasta mañana Burbuja. -Dijo alegre para luego despedirse.

* * *

**Con Bombón - El restaurante de Sakurako.**

-¡OTRO! -Grito la pelirroja.

-Bombón, no es que te este prohibiendo los dulces pero... con este ya es el veinte... ¿que te pasa? -Pregunto preocupada su amiga.

-Soy un fracaso -Dijo dramáticamente llorando sobre la mesa ebria de tantos dulces. -Mírame... no puedo fingir ser Bella, no puedo hacerle bromas a los ciudadanos... ¡No puedo controlar a estúpido de Brick! ¿¡Que rayos me pasa?!

-Bombón... -Dijo Sakurako preocupada. -Ya no llores mira que...

-¡YA SE! -Se levanto de repente asustando a la dueña. -¡ES PORQUE SOY PELIRROJA!

-Pero... eso no tiene nada que ver. -Respondió confundida.

-Ya lo se -Volvió a tirarse sobre la mesa. -Soy un desastre... no encuentro nada divertido lo que hace Brick. Ni siquiera se por que estoy vestida como Bella aun.

-Bombón... ya se lo que te pasa -Dijo orgullosa Sakurako. -No sabes como divertirte con un amigo.

-¿eh? -Bombón miro fijamente a su amiga.

-Es sencillo, mira bien... no encuentras divertido lo que hace el muchacho del que me hablas, y has hecho esas cosas con él, pero no has hecho las cosas que te gustan hacer ni se las enseñaste, en teoría solamente te preocupaste por adaptarte a él y no en divertirte con él.

-Sakurako... ¡ERES UNA GENIO! -Grito alegre Bombón. -¡YA SE QUE AREMOS MAÑANA! -La abraso fuertemente, agarro unos yens de su bolsillo y se los dio pagando lo que compro en la tienda en su momento de despecho, en acto seguido salio corriendo del establecimiento.

-No hay de que... -Le dijo aturdida agarrando los yens que volaban por los aires. -...Después de todo, me a estado hablando de lo mismo hace cinco horas.

* * *

**Con Bellota - Parque central**.

Estaba pateando fuertemente el balón contra la cancha, casi rompiendo la malla de este.

-Ese tonto... no me preocupa. -Dijo molesta mientras agarraba otro balón y lo pateaba con rapidez. -Casi me mata, me obligo a meterme en un cosplay y hacerle una broma a Bombón... ¿cual es su problema? -Volvió a patear.

-Oye... -Se escucho una voz infantil detrás de ella, volteo a ver y era Kuriko junto a un niño de su misma edad.

-AH... eres tu la hermanita de Bombón, y este niño es...

-Makoto -Le respondió haciendo una reverencia.

-Si... ¿que quieres? -Le pregunto a Kuriko.

-Pues... decirte que lo superes, y que no te dejes mandar de un cretino -Le respondió con simpleza la niña.

-Que... -Pronuncio Bellota asombrada por la valentía de la niña. -Un momento... ¿como sabes que estoy molesta con un cretino?

-Fácil -Le dijo Makoto. -Estamos aquí desde hace media hora escuchando tus quejas y viendo como maltratas balones.

-Escúchame mocoso... -Iba a hablar pero fue interrumpida por Kuriko.

-No, Bellota, escucha tú -Dijo la niña encarandola. -Escucha bien, UN HOMBRE NO TE MANDA ME ENTIENDES?! ELLOS NOS OBEDECEN.

-Kuriko en realidad... -Iba a hablar Makoto en defensa al genero masculino, pero una mirada congelada de parte de la mencionada lo calló.

-ASÍ QUE... EL TE VA A OBEDECER ME ESCUCHASTE?!

-Si... -Dijo Bellota entendiendo el punto.

-A ti no te van a doblegar... EN ESPECIAL PORQUE ERES UNA MATSUBARA!

-Si, tienes razón -Dijo más convencida.

-¡¿QUIEN ERES?!

-Bellota Matsubara

-NO TE ESCUCHE!

-SOY BELLOTA MATSUBARA Y VOY A OBLIGAR A ESE INEPTO A HACER LO QUE YO QUIERA! -Grito con sus fuerzas y más decidida que nunca.

-Eso es... -Dijo orgullosa Kuriko. -VE A POR EL!

-SI! -Con eso Bellota salio a toda velocidad en su skate, Makoto miro a Kuriko que veía a la chica alejarse a lo lejos, hizo un gesto de satisfacción y luego dijo...

-Bueno... ¡CHICOS YA PODEMOS OCUPAR LA CANCHA! -Grito Kuriko haciendo que miles de niños salieran de sus escondites con pelotas y patines con patinetas, la razón por la que los niños no estaban antes en la cancha era esa, una furiosa chica de mal temperamento con balones de fútbol .. aun así Bellota a lo lejos se preguntaba por que la cancha estaba vacía cuando estaba ella.

* * *

**En la noche - Laboratorio**.

Los tres chicos estaban acostados en sus respectivas camas, mirando al techo aburridos.

-Chicos... -Entro Ken. -Es hora de cenar, no han salido en todo el día.

-Déjanos... -Dijeron juntos en un tono deprimente, Ken solo suspiro y se fue.

_~ame wa itsuka yamu no deshou ka zuibun nagai aida tsumetai ame wa doushite..._~

_-_Habla Butch -Dijo el azabache contestando sin ganas. -No le escucho, pondré el altavoz. -Y con una tecla el teléfono estallo en sonido.

**_-ESCÚCHAME BIEN TONTO! TU NO ME VAS A MANDAR ASÍ QUE MAÑANA TE QUIERO VER EN LA ENTRADA DEL GIMNASIO SI NO QUIERES QUE VALLA Y TE ROMPA TODO LO QUE SE LLAMA CARA ENTENDISTE?!_**

-¿Be... bellota? -Pregunto asustado, ya que al escuchar esos gritos soltó el teléfono y se oculto tras la cama de Boomer junto a sus dos hermanos que también se espantaron por la llamada de la chica.

_**-MAÑANA A LAS 7:00 AM! NI UN MINUTO MÁS O SINO LE PRENDO FUEGO A TU CAMA Y TU ROPA!**_ -Después de eso se escucho que colgaron, los tres asomaron sus cabezas para ver si ya había pasado el peligro.

-Creo que mañana estaré ocupado -Dijo Butch aun en shock. Los otros dos solo asintieron, y luego suspiraron aburridos.

_~Un mensaje de voz nuevo~_

-¿Que es esto? -Dijo Brick abriendo el mensaje y poniéndolo en altavoz.

_**-**Reproduciendo... **Hola Brick, soy yo, Bombón**_-Brick abrió los ojos. -_**Te llamaba para decirte que quería decirte que nos vemos mañana en el restaurante de Sakurako, a las 10:00 AM, sino vienes... te aseguro que te arrepentirás.**_-Lo ultimo lo dijo con una voz de ultra tumba, que le dio un escalofrío en la espalda a Brick. -_Presione la tecla 1 para repetir el mensaje, presione la tecla 2 para..._

-Parece que me veo obligado a ir. -Dijo en un suspiro Brick un poco alegre.

-Yo no quiero madrugar -Dijo en un sollozo Butch.

-No te quejes -Dijo Boomer frió y molesto, cosa que extraño a los dos hermanos. -Por lo menos te llamaron, y podrás disculparte, igual ti Brick, en cambio yo...

~_Mensaje nuevo~ ~I want to change the word kaze o kakenukete...~_

_-_Ves Boomer, ya te llamaron -Dijo picar amente Brick.

-No me molestes es un simple mensaje. -Lo miro, y lo leyó con detenimiento, luego se sorprendió, lo volvió a leer, pero esta vez devoro el mensaje con los ojos, y sonrió. -¡SABEN QUE! ¡YA ME DIO HAMBRE IRÉ A COMER PARA ACOSTARME A DORMIR TEMPRANO!

Y saltando alegre dejo el celular sobre la cama, ambos leyeron el mensaje en un acto repentino.

_"Hola Boomer,_

_Por favor espérame mañana a las  
_

_4:00 AM en mi casa, es la gran casa antigua del _

_norte de la ciudad, ya has estado allí, creo, bueno..._

_Espero que vengas, hay que aprovechar el día._

_~Burbuja."_

_-_Ya veo... -Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

* * *

HOLAAA! GRACIAS POR LEER! en serio, muchas gracias por los comentarios, y perdón por la tardanza, proximo capitulo... cuanto me den la compu XD


	37. Las chicas mandan el día 7

Muchas gracias a todos por los comentarios, espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado, tenia pensado hacer una cosa en el próximo capitulo, por eso les preguntare… ¿_**El próximo capitulo quieren que sea un especial mostrando como es la vida de Bella después de la despedida, o un capitulo especial con relación a los RRBZ?**_ Por favor comenten con sus respuestas, el que tenga más votos será el próximo capitulo, pero no se preocupen, el capitulo que no sea elegido será publicado más adelante ^^… Ya hablo como esa gente de los comerciales -.-'

Ok… sin más preámbulos… ¡EL CAPITULO!

* * *

Frente a una casa japonesa se encontraba un chico medio dormido. –Rayos no dormí nada anoche por estar emocionado ¬¬ -Se dijo a si mismo.

Miro su reloj, las 4:00 am exactamente, y en ese instante la rubia salió de su casa con una falda azul, y un abrigo tipo ingles color negro, con botas cafés. –Hola Boomer. –Le saludo amable. –Me alegra que hallas venido.

-Bur… Burbuja. –Tartamudeo rápidamente despertando de sus bostezos.

-Perdóname por hacerte venir tan temprano, es que necesitaba aprovechar el día. –Le sonrió.

-No, no importa, la verdad es que me quería disculpar por lo de la ultima vez, en realidad fui un tont… -Pero Burbuja lo callo con una sonrisa.

-No importa Boomer, tenemos que irnos antes de que no nos dejen sacarlo. –Le dijo mientras agarraba su muñeca.

-¿Sacarlo? –Pregunto confundido mientras era jalado.

-Ya veras…

* * *

-Mmm… -Se despertaba un chico pelirrojo un poco cansado, vio la cama de su lado, Boomer no estaba, y su cama estaba arreglada, miro la cama de su otro lado, había una nota, pero la cama no estaba tendida.

_"Brick, si lees esto es porque ya despertaste, y no tendí mi cama, por favor, ¿me arreglas mi desorden? Gracias"_

-_Probablemente se le hizo tarde. –_Pensó con ironía. –**_Hey. _**-_¿Qué quieres Brack? –__**Hay un posdata. **_**-**_¿Por qué suenas tan divertido?- __**Jajaja por nada.**__-Que raro eres, te ríes como una niña, niño afeminado. __**-¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE?! ¡¿ME LLAMASTE NIÑO AFEMINADO?! **_

-A ver –Suspiro Brick ignorando a Brack.- _"PD: Brick, creo que ya vas tarde para tu cita" _

Miro la hora, tenia razón, las 9:40, se alteró, escribió una nota en desesperación, tiro sobre la cama desentendida, y salió corriendo a su baño, cuando salió en menos de un minuto se puso lo primero que vio en su armario y a su inseparable gorra, tomó un poco de dinero por si las moscas y salió corriendo de allí.

-¿Hola? –Pregunto el niño de 9 años entrando con su mascota robot. -¿Qué es esto? –Agarro la nota de la cama de Brick.

_"Al que este leyendo esto, arregla mi cama por favor y… te anexo la nota de Butch. -_ Leyó la nota anexada y una gotita de sudor apareció en su nuca.

* * *

Por fin llegó a su destino, se encontraba en frente del gimnasio, parecía que no había alguien esperándolo, solo suspiro molesto recordándose a si mismo que no debía creer en esa azabache mentirosa, pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos al sentir una llave de lucha.

-Llegas tarde. -Le dijo su victimaria en sima de él, sostenía su brazo en la espalda, con la otra mano agarraba su pie izquierdo y sostenía su cabeza con su cuerpo.

-¡DÉJAME QUE NO SOY TU CABALLO! -Grito adolorido.

-Tienes razón... eres una mula. -Dijo con gracia en su voz y se levanto, y a su vez le extendió su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

-¿Que quieres? -Pregunto yendo directamente al grano.

-Comer un helado. -Le respondió con simpleza. -Tu pagas fracasado.

Después de invitarse a sí misma a un helado así como _"Yo invito, tu pagas" _se fue caminando tranquila con sus manos en la nuca, Butch quedo estático. Por fortuna había traído dinero...

* * *

**El restaurante de Sakurako. -La entrada**

Brick estaba tomando respiración, por fin había llegado, pero no se veían rastros de Bombón. -Valla, mejor así, no se fijara que...

-Llegaste tarde. -Se escucho un voz desde el restaurante, la piel se le volvió de gallina y giro lentamente para ver a Bombón asomada desde la puerta. -¿Piensas quedarte hay? -Pregunto graciosa para luego agarrar a Brick de la muñeca obligandolo a entrar.

Bombón se sentó y obligo a Brick sentarse en la mesa que estaba cerca del mostrador donde se podía ver a Sakurako trabajar. -¡Hola Sakurako! -Grito Bombón moviendo su mano.

-Bombón. -Dijo sonriente mientras salia del mostrador con un menú. -Hola. -Se dirigió a Brick. -Tu debes ser el amigo de Bombón, un placer, aquí tienen la carta. -Con eso Sakurako se retiro.

-¡SORPRENDENTE! -Grito Brick viendo el menú. -¡Todo aquí es delicioso!

-Si! -Dijo alegre Bombón. -Sakurako, yo quiero un helado de fresa con brownie, una malteada de helado, un pan de arequipe, una dona con azúcar en polvo, cinco bombones, una ensalada de frutas con leche condensada, un jugo de naranja... con leche condensada también, tres rollos de canela, pizza de dulce, cinco pastelillos uno de chocolate, otro de vainilla, fresa y uva, un emparedado, un pastel, las galletas con chispas de chocolate de la abuela, ramen y un copita de miel.

-¡En camino! -Dijo alegre.

-¿Que quieres tu Brick? -pregunto Bombón, Brick al escuchar eso se cae estilo anime, se levanto y miro a Sakurako que aun le sonreia esperando lo que ordenara.

-Ya e común que Bombón pida esas cosas. -Dijo Sakurako como si le hubiera leido la mente.

-Bien... pues entonces quiero... -Dijo algo nervioso, Bombón estallo en risas. -¿Que pasa?

-¡¿En serio creíste que comería todo eso sola?! -Exclamo entre risas, luego limpio sus lagrimas y se dirigió a Sakurako -Trae solamente lo que te pedí por favor, Brick y yo compartiremos ^^

-Ah... menos mal. -Dijo aliviado.

-Tu pagas la cuenta. -Dijo seriamente Bombón dejando al pelirrojo de piedra. Ella volvió a reír. -Es broma, mitad y mitad...

Ahora Brick sentía que las bromas que les hacían ellos empezaban a tener carma, si ese día continuaba así prontamente le daría un paro cardíaco económico.

* * *

**En el hospital. -07:00 am**

-¿Por que estamos aquí? -Pregunto Boomer que tenia una muda de ropa masculina en sus manos.

-Con la visita a la casa de la tía de Takaaki se nos hizo tarde. -Dijo Burbuja mientras miraba su reloj de mano. -Por lo menos te entrego su ropa... ¿no es verdad Boomer?

-Emh... yo aun no se que esta pasando aquí.-Dijo dudoso.

-¿La señorita Burbuja? -Pregunto una enfermera. Ambos rubios miraron a la mujer. -Takaaki ya esta listo, acuérdate que solo es por un día, Takaaki debe volver antes de las 8:00 pm. ¿De acuerdo?

-Si señora. -Le respondió alegre, Boomer aun estaba confundido. -Por favor... -Le quito la ropa de Takaaki a Boomer. -Entréguele esto a Takaaki.

-Si señorita. -Le respondió a Burbuja para luego retirarse.

-Burbuja... -Llamo su atención Boomer. -¿Quien es Takaaki?

-Es un amigo de la infancia. -Le respondió con una sonrisa y un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas. -Estoy segura que se llevaran bien.

Pero en el momento en el que Boomer iba a abrir la boca para seguir preguntando una persona le toco el hombro. -Un placer.

Boomer pego un salto del susto y se escondió tras Burbuja. -¿Quien eres tu?

-Boomer... -Dijo con una sonrisa. -El es Takaaki, Takaaki-kun este es Boomer.

-Un placer conocerte amigo... -Dijo extendiendo su mano para saludar.

-Hola... -Dijo tomando la mano con desconfianza.

-Bueno... -Dijo animadamente Burbuja. -¡Vamos a divertirnos! ¡No tenemos todo el día!

-¡Si!/si... -Dijeron ambos muchachos a la vez.

* * *

**En el parque.**

Se sentía muy confundido, y molesto, ella después de auto invitarse a un helado lo obligo a comprarle repuestos de Skate nuevos, una raqueta, un balón nuevo y unas crispetas de maíz.

-¿Que esperas idiota? -Le dijo con gracia la azabache. -El concierto va a comenzar.

Si, estaba en el parque, iban a dar un concierto privado y ¿a quien le toco pagar los boletos?... ¡BINGO! ¡A el por supuesto!... por lo menos podría escuchar buena música un rato, vio como Bellota le fruncía el ceño y lo agarraba de la manga de su polera, y lo ponía hasta en frente del escenario, parecia que se habia quedado refunfuñando su mala suerte de ese día.

_-¡I want to change the world! ¡Kaze o kakenukete! ¡nanimo ozoresuni ima yuukito egao no kakera daite...!~ -_Y empezó el concierto, Bellota gritaba a todo pulmón por el genial concierto. Y Butch... pues la imito, para ser franco V6 tambien era su banda favorita.

-¡OYE! -Le grito Bellota.

-¡¿QUE QUIERES?! -Le respondio él.

-¡¿AUN TIENES DINERO?!...

* * *

**La playa.**

-¡KYAAAAAAA! ¡AMO LA PLAYA! -Grito Bombón corriendo descalza por la arena, todo el mundo estaba tomando sol alegre.

-¡NO CORRAS! -Le grito Brick tratando de seguirla.

-¡ATRAPAME SI PUEDES CABEZA DE SEMÁFORO! -Le grito mientras estiraba su ojo derecho hacia abajo y sacaba su lengua haciendo un mueca.

-¡YA VERAS CABEZA DE ZANAHORIA! -Y aumento la velocidad.

-¡OJO DE RATA!

-PIEL DE VACA

-CABEZA DE CHORLITO

-PIE GRANDE

-SIMIO PARLANTE.

-NIÑA MIMADA.

-¡TAL VEZ SEA MIMADA PERO NO SOY UN SIMIO! -Ok... Bombón gano, Brick se sentía atónito, era la primera vez que lo insultaban y no sabia que responder. -Ya me canse... ¡ CÓMPRAME UN LIMONADA BRICK! -Le dijo chistosa girándose y dejando de correr.

-¡¿QUE?! -Grito sorprendido parando en seco. -¡Bombón casi te acabas la tienda de Sakurako y ya quieres comer!

-Error. -Dijo con el mismísimo tono de voz de Brick. -Yo comí, más no tome nada... así que vamos a comprar limonada.

Ok... o era carma o deyavú lo que estaba ocurriendo pero si sabia una cosa... ¡El no tenia ese tono de voz tan idiota!

* * *

**En el cine.**

Estaban viendo una película familiar, Burbuja estaba sentada en el centro de los dos rubios con sus lentes 3D viendo atentamente la película. Boomer de vez en cuando dejaba de ver la pantalla para mirar fijamente al amigo de Burbuja que sacaron por ese día des hospital. Takaaki se veía muy concentrado en la película, Boomer solo le lanzo una mirada molesta, pero en ese momento Takaaki giro su cabeza para verlo y sonreirle.

-¿Quieres palomitas Boomer? -Le dijo alegremente en un susurro para no interrumpir la película Boomer solo mostró cara de asombro y recibió las palomitas, frunció el ceño molesto, se recargo sobre su silla y empezó a ver la pantalla enfadado; Takaaki solo sonrió, en serio Boomer parecía un pequeño niño.

* * *

**En la convención de Cosplays de Tokio.**

-¿Que rayos hacemos aquí? -Pregunto Butch molesto y nervioso al ver de nuevo al gigantón de la ultima vez.

-Nombres. -Dijo fuertemente.

-Ya sabes que debes inventar un nombre ¿no es así? -Le dijo graciosa Bellota.

-Puuuesss

-¡oh! tu eres ese chico... Kaoretsu Matsubari, ¿No es así? -Pregunto con fuerte voz el fortachón.

-Etto... -Butch se empezaba a poner mucho más nervioso.

-Tu no pagaste esa vez... -Y empezó a tronar sus huesos y acercarse peligrosamente.

-B... bueno... Bellota... ayuda...

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! -Río fuertemente la susodicha junto al guarda enorme. -¡Esta Bien Julio! JAJAJAJAJJAA... Ya puedes parar, gracias.

-No hay de que Bellota, todo por un Matsubara. -Dijo mientras limpiaba un pequeña lagrima de tanta risa y se hacia a un lado para dejar pasar a ambos muchachos.

-Vamos rey del los idiotas. -Dijo Bellota con un sonrisa mientras obligaba al shokeado Butch a entrar al Cosplay.

-¿Que...? ¡¿QUE FUE ESO?! -Grito ya dentro.

-Llámalo venganza y/o carma, Julio es un amigo de la familia, y yo ya compre los boletos, no soy tan idiota como tú como para intentarme colar a un cosplay privado... ahora... vamos... quiero comprar una Death Note.

-¿Tienes dinero? -Pregunto asombrado Butch.

-No, pero tu si.

-_**Valla viejo... creo que te esta utilizando, a este pazo ambos quedaremos en quiebra, pero claro... como no puedes dejar de complacer a tu novia... **Cállate Butcher._

* * *

**En la carretera.**

Brick caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, hasta ahora habia complacido a Bombón en todo lo que le pedia, hasta en el menor de sus caprichos, cosas tan diminutas como atar las agujetas de sus zapatos... en ese momento se preguntaba... ¿en serio le hizo a Bombón todas esas cosas? podia ver la espalda de la pelirroja que iba saltando frente a el, solamente sonrío.

_**-Por más que odie admitirlo... estas comportándote maduramente... **¿A que te refieres Brack?... **Por fin no te quejas de algo, puede que tengas pronto una recompensa**_** ¬w****¬... **_Cállate Baka. __**  
**_

_-_Brick. -Le interrumpieron su charla mental con Brack. -Ya se a donde vamos a ir ahora. -Y esbozo una sonrisa.

-Por favor... no más. -Dijo exhausto.

-¡VAMOS! Queda un poco lejos... pero vale la pena :D

* * *

**En la feria.**

-¡VALLA! ¡TAKAAKI-KUN ERES BUENO EN TODOS LOS JUEGOS! -Exclamo asombrada Burbuja viendo alegre todos los juguetes que tenia apilados Takaaki a su derecha.

-Es solo suerte. -Exclamo con una sonrisa mientras sostenia el rifle y disparaba.

-¡Felicidades! ¡ha ganado este lindo Panda! -Dijo el vendedor, Takaaki habia dado en el clavo.

-Hmp... si, solo suerte. -Dijo molesto Boomer, o más bien... celoso con un poco de envidia. -¡WOW! -Su atención fue llevada por un lindo pulpo color naranja con un lindo moñito en su cabeza... Boomer quedo maravillado por el peluche.

-¡QUE BONITA! -Grito alegre Burbuja al lado de Boomer contemplando al peluche junto a él. -Se parece demasiado a Pulpi, solo que Pulpi es hombre.

-Es bastante lindo. -Dijo Takaaki viéndolo junto a los rubios.

Boomer frunció el ceño. -No es tan Bonito, y se cruzo de brazos dando la espalda infantilmente, eso desconcertó a Burbuja. -Ya vamos, Takaaki ya gano todos los juegos. -Y luego se retiro sin decir más.

-Boomer... -Dijo Burbuja ligeramente triste y preocupada.

-Adelántense, yo los alcanzare. -Dijo Takaaki con una sonrisa, Burbuja solo asintió y se fue.

* * *

**En la carretera.**

-¿Y a quien escribiste primero? -Pregunto Butch tratando de romper el silencio.

-Míralo por ti mismo. -Le respondió divertida Bellota buscando entre su bolsa la dichosa libreta y entregándosela.

Butch miro el interior de la agenda negra, articulo de colección, pero al ver el primer nombre solo suspiro con pesadez y mirando a Bellota irónicamente. -Butch Kitazawa... que creativa. -Escupió las palabras con sarcasmo.

-Lo se. -Respondió orgullosa, le arrebato la agenda, la guardo en su bolsa y de la misma bolsa sacó un trapo blanco. -Ven aquí.

-¿Me vas a secuestrar? -Continuo con su tono sarcástico.

-Algo así... ven aquí.

* * *

**En otro lugar lejano de allí.**

-Llegamos. -Dijo alegre.

-¿La biblioteca? -Pregunto extrañado por la actitud de la chica.

-Si. -Dijo con una risa la pelirroja. -Amo leer, y apuesto que a ti también Brick.

-Pues... tienes razón, aun no he podido terminar _"Túneles" _-Dijo pensativo.

-¡ INCREÍBLE! -Grito Bombón sorprendida. -¡Yo también estoy leyendo ese libro!

-¡¿En serio?! -Le respondió entusiasmado.

-¡Si! Pero... no tengo el libro, por eso vengo a la biblioteca, pero como queda alejada de casa y me da miedo venir sola entonces no lo he podido terminar.

-Tranquila. -Dijo sonriente Brick levantando su dedo pulgar. -Cada vez que quieras venir avísame, vendremos juntos.

-¡Perfecto! -Dijo alegre y con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. -Entremos entonces, ya casi acaba el día.

-Si, tienes razón... -Le respondio con una sonrisa. -_**Ya vez... te dije que tendrías una gran recompensa... **Pensé que te referias a otra cosa ^^'... **Mal pensado ¬¬**_

* * *

**En el parque.**

Boomer estaba sentado en el borde de la fuente, parecía que iba a llover, Burbuja se divertía con los niños pequeños que estaban en el parque junto con sus mascotas, Takaaki se sentó junto a Boomer, esté al sentir la presencia del otro hizo puchero.

-Tienes suerte. -Le dijo con una sonrisa, Boomer dejo de hacer puchero para ver a Takaaki confundido y con el ceño fruncido. -Tu puedes venir aquí cuando quieras, yo tengo que estar en el hospital por cinco meses más.

-¿Por que estas en el hospital? -Pregunto por fin Boomer.

-Por que tenia una enfermedad terminal, he vivido en el hospital desde los seis años, y en ese tiempo, nadie además de mi familia y Burbuja me ha visitado. -Dijo melancólicamente, Boomer dejo de fruncir el ceño, ahora se sentía culpable. -No tienes que sentirte mal por sentir celos.

-¿Celos?

-Je... -Río Takaaki sin ganas, para luego abrir los ojos y sonreír. -Casi lo olvido, ten. -Dijo alegre mientras que de la bolsa donde tenia varios peluches sacaba el lindo pulpo naranja con el moñito... el peluche de antes.

-Pe... pero... si tu... tu lo ganaste. -Dijo Boomer sorprendido rehusándose a tomar el peluche por vergüenza.

-Si, y yo te lo estoy regalando. -Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Gracias Takaaki. -Dijo Boomer sonriente tomando y abrasando el peluche. Burbuja se acerco a ellos.

-Takaaki-kun, ¿podrías hacer ese truco? -Le pregunto con una sonrisa, Boomer observo curioso, Burbuja estaba extendiéndole al susodicho un burbujero.

-Si. -Le dijo afirmativamente sonriendo, luego miro a Boomer como diciéndole... _"Observa, espero que te guste" _Boomer puso atención mientras tenia al pulpo de peluche en sus brazos.

Takaaki soplo una burbuja grande, y dentro de esta soplo burbujas pequeñas, con unos pequeños rayos del sol los colores de las burbujas parecian una fiesta, Boomer estaba asombrado, Burbuja con una enorme sonrisa y los niños del parque miraban curiosos. -Ahora... ¡Sean libres! -Y con eso soplo y la burbuja grande exploto dejando libre a las más pequeñas que este las contenía, ahora si era una fiesta de burbujas, todo el parque estaba lleno de bellas burbujas.

-Genial... -Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar Boomer maravillado por las burbujas.

-Las burbujas pueden ser muy bellas cuando las vez con detenimiento. -Dijo Burbuja también maravillada, Boomer la volteo a ver y ella lo imito. -Eso me dijo Takaaki-kun.

-Espero que te halla gustado el show amigo. -Le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Me encanto... amigo.

* * *

**En otro lugar...**

-¡Oye! -Se quejaba el azabache después del golpe que recibio. -¡Esta es la decimo septima vez que me haces caer! ¡¿Ya me puedes quitar esta benda de los ojos?

-¡HEY BELLOTA! ¡POR QUI PULGA! ¡YA COMENZAMOS! ¡¿TRAGISTE TU REFUERZO?!

-¡SI! -Le contesto la susodicha. -Listo, puedes quitarte la benda.

Butch hizo caso, quedo al principio un poco ciego por el contacto de la luz en sus ojos, pero luego su vista se fue aclarando y pudo observar algo por fin, estaba en un estadio, vacio, pero inmenso, y frente a el habian varios chicos, entre ellos un adolescente de 17 años y un niño que promediaba los 10 años, ambos tenian un aire y parecido con Bellota, y al oto lado se encontro con un hombre con una mascara de lucha, el cual identifico inmediatamente.

-Hola hijo, ¿eres amigo de Bellota? -Pregunto con una risa el hombre de mascara.

-U... usted... ¡USTED ES EL GRAN LUCHADOR TOKYO! -Termino gritando de la emoción. -Un momento... ¿como es que usted conoce a Bellota? -Pregunto confundido por el hecho que una chica para nada femenina conociera a uno de los mejores luchadores de Japón.

-¿Ella no te hablo de nosotros? -Pregunto una mujer muy amable que se acerco y en eso el señor Tokyo la abraso, se notaba que era su esposa.

-Emh... no...

-Valla parece que no te tiene mucha confianza. -Se rio el adolescente de 17 años burlonamente, por su tono de voz, Butch idetifico inmedatamente que ese chico era el que habia llamado "pulga" a Bellota.

-¿Quien eres tú? -Le pregunto desafiante.

-Somos los hermanos de Bellota. -Le respondio el niño de 10 años.

-¿Hermanos?... pero que...

-Hey tarado. -Su atención fue dirigida a la chica de cabellos azabaches. -Esta es mi familia, Shou, Dai, papá y mamá.

-¡¿TU PADRE ES UN LUCHADOR?!... Digo... ¡¿TU PADRE ES EL GRAN TOKYO MATSUBARA?!

-Hey! -Llamo otro de los chicos que se encontraban allí desde lo lejos. -¡¿Vamos a jugar o que?!

-¡SI! -Grito el señor Tokyo. -Bueno chicos, vamos a mostrarles a estos ineptos como juegan los Matsubara.

-¡SI! -Gritaron energeticamente los tres hermanos, Butch estaba prestando atención a los cointricantes, se fijó bien en los uniformes... como lo pensaba, era de la liga de Kanto.

-Hey hijo. -Lo llamo la madre de Bellota con un lindo tono de voz. -Ve y juega.

-¿Puedo? -Pregunto incredulo.

-¡CLARO! -Grito Bellota asustandolo. -Por algo te trage aquí, y no exactamente para sentarte en la banca... ahora...

-¿Que dices si pateamos traceros profesionales? -Le completo Dai, el hemano mayor.

-¡SI!... _**Aqui vamos viejo, sabia que algo bueno saldria de esto... **Si claro, como no, mentiroso, fuiste el más pesimista de los dos ¬¬._

* * *

**En el laboratorio.**

-Esos tres... cuando lleguen ya veran. -Se decia a si mismo Ken molesto. -¿Como se les ocurre dejarme ordenando su habitación y haciendo sus tareas? bueno... a excepción de Boomer, ¡pero el se comio todo el pudín del refrigerador!

En eso la puerta se abrio, dejando entrar a tres chicos riendose.

-¡EN SERIO ES LA HIJA DE TOKYO MATSUBARA! -Dijo alegre el azabache.

-¡YO LES DIGO QUE ESA BIBLIOTECA ES INMENSA!

-¡FUE UN GRAN ESPECTACULO DE BURBUJAS!

-¡ustedes! -Les interrumpio Ken. -¡¿Por que rayos me dejaron toda su habitación para ordenarla y se acabaron todo el pudín?!

-Iremos todos los los días a la biblioteca. -Dijo el pelirrojo entuciasmado.

-Visitare a Takaaki junto a Burbuja todos los días despues de la escuela. -Dijo Boomer alegre. -_**Además... nos regalo a octy ^^... **Si, es un gran muchacho Bather. ^^_

-A mi me invitaron a comer en su casa mañana, hablaremos de luchas. -Dijo poderosamente Butch.

-¡Oigan!

-Sera un gran día mañana. -Dijo alegre Brick.

-¡No me ignoren!

-Le enseñare un nuevo videojuego a Takaaki, es muy bueno con el tiro al blanco.

-¡ESCUCHEN QUE LES ESTOY HABLANDO!

-La mamá de Bellota cocina delicioso. -Dijo relamiente Butch.

-¡ESUCHEEEEEENNNNNN!

Y con bellas reseñas los RRBZ se fueron a la cama, esperando con ansias el día de mañana, pero pobre de Ken, que fue ignorado, de una manera cruel.

* * *

ESPERO QUE LES HALLA GUSTADO!

¿**_El próximo capitulo quieren que sea un especial mostrando como es la vida de Bella después de la despedida, o un capitulo especial con relación a los RRBZ?_**

**LocaPorLosRRBZ: **Me alegra que te halla gustado, en serio, yo tambien me morí de risa escribiendolo XD

**Ashly-san: **Espero que te halla agradado el cap! ^^

**anilorak13: **JEJEJEJEE es que tenia ganas de vengarme de Boomer ¬¬ XD y no hay mejor forma de torturar a alguien más que haciendolo madrugar XDDDDD

**DaniRow-DN: **KYA! MUCHAS GRACIAS! en serio, amo tu fic, aunque en estos días e estado ocupada y no he podido comentar... tontos examenes ¬¬

**objet16: **Pronto lo sabras XD

**Koolkat97: **Espero que te halla gustado \(^o^)/

**emina02: **Seh... empiezo a pensar que las hago sufrir mucho XD

**Yazmin: **Muchas gracias, me alegra que te guste mi fic ^^ no es que Bella no tenga más confianza con los RRBZ que con las PPGZ, sino que habla más con elos... ok no sirvo para esto XD... MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER!

**emi-nekiito: **Aqui la actualización! XDDDD espero que te guste el cap, y cuando voten hare el proximo cap y lo subire rapidamente, LO PROMETO! XDDDDD


	38. Especial: Bella

Antes que nada... ¡Gano el especial de Bella! pero este cap sera un poco corto, por el hecho que estoy ocupada por los examenes, y... etc XD

Después de este cap, al final dejare una pregunta pidiendo ayuda para el próximo capitulo, entonces... LOS DEJO LEER! ^^

* * *

_-Esto va aquí __**Isabella**__._

_-No va hay, lo único que aras es que esto explote, y mi nombre es __**Bella**__, no __**Isabella.**_

_-No me interesa __**Isabella, **__además... esto si va aquí._

**_¡POW!_**

_-No puedo trabajar en estas circunstancias._

_-Que delicada eres __**Isabella, **__solo una pequeña explosión te ahuyenta._

_-El trabajar con tigo me irrita __**Niño genio.**_

* * *

**Montana, al pie de una montaña a las afueras. -7:00 Am -Laboratorio -Sala de nanotecnologia.**

En la gran sala llena de paneles de control, botones con luces por todo el lugar, una enorme pantalla en la pared, y en la pantalla estaba la imagen de una mujer, parecía una video llamada, una niña de cabellos azabaches arreglando unos cables que conectaban al panel con unas pantallas que alumbraban de distintos colores.

-¿Y como te va en montana cariño? -Pregunto dulcemente la mujer.

-Muy bien doctora Utonio, no me puedo quejar, los científicos me recibieron caballerosamente, los simios no me arrojaron bananos y... la comida mejoro mucho. -Dijo alegremente, pero su expresión cambio por una molesta. -Pero aun no puedo creer que me asignaran al niño genio como protegido.

-Por favor Bella, no lo llames así...

-Así es como se autodenomina...

-Pero lo dices como si fuera lo peor del mundo. -Dijo preocupada la Doctora Utonio.

-Lo es. -Dijo molesta. -¡Es que no lo has visto mamá! -Grito dejando de conectar cables y mirar fijamente la pantalla. -¡Es insoportable!

-Me parece que son más insoportables los RRBZ. -Dijo graciosa la madre.

-Ellos son otra cosa completamente distinta, ellos no son egocéntricos y no presumen de sus habilidades... bueno... Butch si, pero ese no es el tema. -Termino molesta para cruzarse de brazos y darle la espalda a la pantalla infantilmente. -Además... por su culpa estoy aquí castigada.

-El no tiene la culpa de que ahora encuentres divertido hacerle bromas a los simios, el solo de aviso a los científicos.

-¡Es un soplón! ¡La idea era que nadie se enterara!

-Cariño... dale una oportunidad... veras que no es tan malo. -La doctora Utonio se acerco a la cámara. -¿Me prometes que trataras de ser más tolerante con el?

Bella solo suspiro. -Esta bien... -Y volteo a ver la pantalla. -Lo intentare.

-¡Esa es la actitud!

* * *

**En el laboratorio de química avanzada. **

-Hola... -Llamaron a la puerta con desdén.

-¿Ya termino tu castigo Isabella? -Pregunto el chico pelirrojo de anteojos y ojos azules.

-Uno, es Bella por centecima vez, y Dos, sí, ya termine de arreglar la sala de nanotecnologia. -Dijo con una sonrisa forzada.

-Aja... -Dijo desinteresado.

-Y... ¿que haces? -Pregunto tratando de fingir interés.

-Trato de unir estas partículas para crear H2O -Le respondió simplemente.

-Ya veo... utilizas las partículas de Hidrógeno y Oxigeno ¿No es así? -Pregunto ahora sí interesada.

-No... quiero ser más original, creí que si mezclaba un poco de dinamita con aluminio y azufre podría crear algo nuevo... -Bella empalideció -Ya casi las uno y...

-¡DEXTER NO! -Grito Bella, pero era demasiado tarde... ya las había mezclado.

_**POW!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

El laboratorio ahora era un campo de guerra, todo estaba negro, y habían escombros por todas partes, poco a poco unos escombros se movieron dejando ver a una chica de ojos violetas muy molesta.

-¡¿QUE CLASE DE IDIOTA TRATA DE MEZCLAR DINAMITA CON AZUFRE Y ALUMINIO PARA CREAR AGUA?! -Metió sus manos entre los escombros y saco al chico del cuello, tenia los antejos rotos y estaba sucio de cenizas, al igual que Bella. Esta, teniéndolo en sus manos empezó a zarandearlo con fuerza y molestia. -¡¿QUE ACASO NO SABES QUE EL AZUFRE ES UN ELEMENTO QUÍMICO INFLAMABLE Y EL ALUMINIO UN CONDUCTOR DE ELECTRICIDAD!

Con fuerza lo soltó haciendo que cayera en los escombros, este solo sacudió un poco la ceniza de su cabello y empezó a analizar los escombros ignorando a su "tutora"

Bella paso su mano llena de ceniza mostrando desesperación, luego con la misma mano golpeo su frente con su palma (facepalm). -Además... ¡DINAMITA! ¡¿EN SERIO?! ¡ES COMO SI HUBIERAS INTENTADO HACER EXPLOTAR ESTE LUGAR A...! a propósito... ¡¿LO HICISTE A PROPÓSITO?!

-No. -Fue lo único que dijo para seguir examinando los escombros. -Ni una gota de agua... que decepción.

Bella abrió los ojos, y luego los frunció ¿En serio era tan idiota este niño genio? -Dexter... eres un... te... ¡TE VOY A MATA...!

-¡¿QUE OCURRIÓ?! -Se escucho unas voces en la puerta, eran varios científicos.

Lo que vieron fue a Dexter examinando los escombros y Bella en pose para atacarlo. -Bella...

Ella vio a la puerta y entre los científicos apareció un hombre de corbata muy elegante de cabellos castaños y con unos anteojos. -Se... señor Brisbaine. -Hizo una reverencia dejando de lado sus intentos de homicidio contra Dexter.

-Bella... ¿que ocurrió aquí? -Pregunto tranquilo observando el laboratorio destrozado y a unos especialistas remover los escombros.

-El niño genio... intento hacer agua mezclando azufre, aluminio y dinamita. -Dijo molesta y avergonzada. -Trate de detenerlo pero...

-Entiendo. -Dijo finalmente, se dirigió a Dexter ahora, este se levanto rápidamente y también hizo reverencia. -Dexter... sabes que significa esto... ¿verdad?

El pelirrojo de anteojos solo levanto la cabeza y asintió. -Aceptare cualquier castigo.

-Muy bien... en ese caso estas fuera del programa. -Finalizo el señor Brisbaine, Dexter bajo la cabeza y Bella se sorprendió, en un acto de molestia se puso en frente de Dexter mirando con determinación al hombre que había expulsado a Dexter.

-Señor, con todo respeto no puede hacer eso, el es mi aprendiz, y no puede sacarlo del programa a mitad de investigación, yo responderé por los daños causados y arreglare el laboratorio sola si así lo desea, fue mi culpa por no detenerlo a tiempo, así que por favor disculpe su estupidez. -Dijo para luego reverenciarse, Dexter iba a protestar por la parte de "su estupidez" pero antes que lo hiciera Bella agarro su cuello y lo obligo a inclinarse también.

-¿Estas dispuesta a abandonar el programa? -Pregunto intrigado, Dexter iba a volver a protestar.

-Are lo que haga falta, pero no puede sacar al _Niño genio _del programa. -Dijo al final para verlo con determinación.

-Bien... ya veo... -Dijo Brisbaine para luego darse la vuelta.

-Bella, no puedes hacer esto, yo me metí en esto. -Dijo el pelirrojo con rabia.

-No hay problema. -Le contesto dejándolo callado. -Hay personas esperándome en casa.

-Bella Kitazawa. -Dijo el señor Brisbaine analizando unos archivos, ellos salieron del laboratorio. -Sabes que aquí estaban los analgésicos especiales para retener a los defensores inestables... ¿verdad?

-Si señor.

-Esto es grave... nadie sabe retenerlos.

-Eso también lo conozco.

-Pues en ese caso... no te puedo sacar del programa.

-Eso tam... ¡¿QUE?!

-Dime exactamente... ¿como se llaman los muchachos con los que vivías?

-Brick, Butch y Boomer Kitazawa.

-Esos chicos son un problema. -Dijo Dexter cruzado de brazos.

-Cállate cuatro ojos ¬¬ -Le ordeno Bella.

-Pues... Para ser franco si son molestos. -Dijo el señor pensativo, Bella bufó frustrada. -Pero ese no es el asunto, los defensores y los RRBZ son iguales de inestables, a pesar de ser de dimensiones distintas, son las mismas personas, de ese modo que si puedes controlar a esos chicos, tus deudas y las deudas de Dexter serán perdonadas... ¿de acuerdo?

-Si señor.

-Perfecto, empezaras en un mes. -Con eso el señor Brisbaine se fue junto a un par de científicos.

.

.

.

**Habitación 777 - 7:00 PM**

_~tock tock~_

-Pase... esta abierto.

-Oye Isabella.

-Bella.

-Si, Bella. ¿Por que me defendiste?

Bella solo suspiro, se recostó en su cama y se estiro un poco, miro al pelirrojo, el solo entró y se sentó en una silla cercana. -Eres mi aprendiz y yo tu tutora, soy la responsable de cada estupidez que hagas o digas.

-Oye... ¿me llamas estúpido?

-Algo así. -Dijo divertida. -Bueno niño genio, ¿serias tan amable de salir y apagar la luz?

Dexter suspiro y salió. Esa chica si que era bipolar...

.

.

.

Se dirigió a la sala de computación, entró y vio a tres cuerpos en una vitrina, parecían dormidos, se dirigió a una de las computadoras que estaban cerca a los tres tubos (escena igual a la de Project Rowdy) miro las imágenes, y aparecían varias fotos, en total 21 fotos,

-tres de las PPGZ.

-tres de los RRBZ.

-tres de unas personas desconocidas, pero parecidas a los RRBZ.

-otras tres fotos, en las que aparecían seis personas, las Oh Edo Chaki Chaki Girls y los Oh Edo Boys Z.

-tres fotos en las que estaban las personas que se encontraban en los tubos de enfrente.

-Tres fotos en las que aparecían seis personas... parecidas a las PPGZ y los RRBZ, pero en forma distintas, ya que los chicos parecían buenos y las chicas malas, bajo los nombres tenían letras que los denominaba, PPNKGZ y JJNKBZ.

-Y por ultimo una foto de él, una foto de Bella y una foto de Ken.

Dexter miro a ambos lados, atrás y delante, entro a una carpeta después de llenar unos dígitos en una pantalla negra, y aparecieron otras fotos...

-Un chico de 15 o 16 años de cabello plateado corto y ojos ámbar.

-Un niño de 12 años con cabellos similares al primero, pero este tenia unas lindas orejitas de zorro en su cabeza.

-Tres niñas, ambas parecidas a Bella. La primera se veía alegre, con ropas de sacerdotisa, la segunda con rostro frió y calculador tenia puesta una camisa manga larga morada con rayas negras, y la tercera con rostro igual de frío, pero con un kimono antiguo.

-Un chico con cabello plateado largo, orejas de zorro, y con haori, la fotografía tenia un nombre abajo. Kentarou.

-Y por ultimo una chica de cabello rubio y ojos verdes, su nombre ahora no se veía.

Dexter al ver eso dejo un momento el monitor, miro a las personas dentro de los tubos y suspiro.

-¿En que rayos e metido a Isabella? -Se pregunto a si mismo, luego limpio con sus manos el poco de vapor que cubría el vidrio, pudo observar bien al líder. -Espero que nada le pase, estos "defensores" no son unos ángeles... sus antecedentes no son los mejores...

* * *

HOLAAAA! espero que les halla gustado, si lo se, fue corto, pero no habia mucho que decir XDDDDD

ok... la pregunta _**¿Les gustaria que empiece a llamar a las PPGZ por sus nombres Momoko, Kaoru y Miyako?**_

Por favor contesten... el proximo cap sera MUY interesante... graben esto...

Las personas de las fotos tienen grupos... así que los nombrare a continuación ^^ en el orden en que los vio Dexter.

-PPGZ

-RRBZ

-The Rowdy

-Oh Edo Chaki Chaki Girls y Oh Edo Boys Z

-Los defensores.

-PowerPunk Girls Z y JustlyJunk Boys Z

-Los niños genio.

Y las otras fotos...

-Los dos chicos con orejas de zorro. -Kitsunes

-El chico de ojos ámbar y cabello plateado corto -Kenshi

-Las tres niñas parecidas a Bella. -Natsumi, Belinda Y Natsuko.

-Y la chica de cabello rubio... después lo sabrán XD ^^

Después subo el proximo cap... GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS!


	39. The Rowdy

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER! Informo que desde ahora las PPGZ se llamaran como en el anime, para estar más claros les pondré el glosario:

**Normales:**

Bombón -Momoko

Burbuja -Miyako

Bellota -Kaoru

Bella -Hikari

Brick

Butch

Boomer

** Transformaciones**

Blossom

Bubbles

Buttercup

Bella

Hard Brick

Explosive Boomer

Strong Butch.

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL CAP!

* * *

_-_Si, claro, por que no…-Dijo de mala gana. _**–Hey genio ve por allí**_**… **_¡ ¿Quién eres? ¡ ¿Dónde estas? __**…Tonto ¬¬ estoy en tu cabeza, soy tu conciencia, una parte tuya, tu y yo compartimos poderes ¡piensa! **_**…**_¿Conciencia? ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?... __**No tenias conciencia… hasta que tuviste rayos Z blancos, con esta aura ahora tienes conciencia ^^… **__¿Todas la conciencias son así? __**… No… solo yo, pues compartimos algo en común, un cuerpo y unos poderes… **__Aja… y… ¿Cómo te llamas? __**…Brack…**__Bueno Brack, solo quiero que cierres la boca y que me dejes trabajar, ahora ¿Cómo llego arriba?... __**Puedes… **__¡Calla Brack necesito pensar!_

.

.

_._

-Ahora que lo dices… no –Dijo Boomer – _**Pensé que éramos amigos… **_Brick… ¿dijiste algo? Sonaste igualito a mí…_ ¡__**TONTO SOY TU CONCIENCIA!**_

-No…

_-_O-olvídalo… -Dijo Boomer un poco traumado -_¿Mi conciencia? ¿Qué acaso no son las que se quedan calladas?... __**No… soy especial, los rayos Z negros que introdujeron en ti me hicieron otorgarte… **__Ya veo… ¿Cómo te llamas?... __**Bather, y creo que deberías poner atención a lo que está hablando tu hermano Boomer… **__¿Qué?_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Butch les dijo que él también tenía una, pero no le prestaba mucha atención, la conoció apenas que Bellota le rompió el brazo, se llama Butcher, y que era muy molesto.

_**-No soy molesto, solo te digo que eres un zopenco… **__No te oigo, no te oigo tengo orejas de pescado _–Decía Butch ignorando a Butcher –_**Parece que también tienes cerebro de pescado ¬¬… **__¡¿Y? …__**Y hueles a pescado… **__¿Por qué?... __**No has desempacado desde que llegaron del campamento.**_

* * *

**Laboratorio Kitazawa. -7:00 am -Sábado.**

-_**Tonto...**_

Nada.

-_**HEY INEPTO!**_

-QUE?! QUE?! DONDE ES EL INCENDIO?! -Dijo exaltado el pelirrojo. -_**-Ah... de nada sirve... me pediste anoche que te despertara temprano para ir a probar una forma para aumentar sus poderes... **__Ah... es verdad... bueno... ME IRE A BAÑAR!... __**Si, porque hueles a pez... oh... espera... estoy insultando a los pobres peces!... **__Jaja... muy chistoso ¬¬_

Brick se baño y se arreglo, bajo rápido y desayuno a la velocidad de la luz. Se fue directo al laboratorio, donde vio a sus hermanos sin camisa y con cables pegados al pecho.

-Llegas tarde. -Le regaño Ken.

-Lo siento... Brack me despertó tarde... _**O TU NO ME HICISTE CASO TEMPRANO TARADO!...**_Como sea... ¿por donde empezamos? -Pregunto recostándose en el panel de control.

-NO BRICK NO TE RECUESTES EN EL...! -Gritaron todos, pudo jurar que Bather y Butcher también gritaron, creyó igual que Brack le había gritado diciéndolo lo imbécil que era, pudo escuchar la puerta abrirse y ver a Momoko gritar su nombre, a Kaoru maldecir su idiotez, y a Miyako gritar horrorizada. Pero todo eso se desvaneció con su grito y el de sus hermanos por la descarga eléctrica que recibieron, luego... todo se volvió negro.

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¡BRICK!

-MMM...

-Shhh... ya están despertando.

-Boomer...

-¿Eh?

-Hey idiota... ¿aun respiras?

-Kaoru ¬¬

Los tres despertaron, les dolía la cabeza, se sentaron sacudiéndose, Butch se puso su camisa rápidamente al ver a las chicas, Miyako le paso su camisa a Boomer y cuando los tres estaban de pie... Butch y Boomer se lanzaron contra Brick.

-MALDITO QUE ACASO NO PUEDES ACATAR ORDENES IDIOTA?! -Grito molesto Butch mientras aplastaba su espalda.

-ERES UN INEPTO ESA DESCARGA DOLIÓ! -Le reclamo Boomer haciéndole una llave de lucha aplastando sus piernas.

-ME RINDO! ME RINDO! -Grito adolorido.

-Chicos, que alivio, estuvieron desmayados por diez minutos... -Dijo Poochie olfateándolos.

Los tres se separaron y se levantaron.

-Aumentaron nuestros poderes? -Pregunto Butch insistente.

-No lo sabemos... -Dijo Ken preocupado.

-Ni siquiera sabemos que paso con la descarga. -Dijo el profesor angustiado. -Así que debemos analizarlos y...

-¿por que no miras aquí ñoño adulto? -Dijo una voz detrás de ellos, muy parecida a la de Momoko pero a la vez un poco más gruesa.

-¿Quien dijo eso? -Pregunto Ken molesto mirando tras ellos.

-Owww el genio de bolsillo se puso de mal humor. -Se escucho una voz parecida a la de Boomer.

-Boomer, que grosero -Le regaño Miyako.

-NO FUI YO!

-Pobre bebé, lo regaña su noviecita. -Dijo una voz parecida a la de Butch.

-Butch ¬¬

-NO FUI YO BOOMER!

-Entonces... -Dijo Momoko. -¿Quien fue?

-Fueron ellos. -Dijo Brick mirando tras ellos, a un lugar oscuro.

Poochie olfateo el lugar seleccionado. -¡ ENERGÍA NEGATIVA! AH! -Poochie fue pateado lejos, Ken fue a su ayuda.

-Valla... siempre desee hacer eso. -Dijo un chico avanzando, tenia cabello azabache y ojos verdes... curiosamente tenia una ropa muy particular...

-¡MI UNIFORME DE ROWDY! -Grito molesto Butch al ver que el "intruso" tenia la ropa que una vez fue suya, pero su expresión molesta cambio cuando el muchacho mostró su cara, era idéntico a él, a excepción que su cabello estaba alborotado.

-No es TU uniforme estúpido pervertido. -Dijo otra voz avanzando, la misma de hace un rato, un pelirrojo apareció, de cabello largo y coleta baja, tenia la misma gorra de Brick solo que esta de lado y tenia un capúl parecido al de Momoko, sus ojos rojos más claros que los de Brick, y su cara era un poco parecida a la de Momoko y mucho a la de Brick. -Es NUESTRA ROPA!

-Mi... uniforme. -Dijo Brick viendo al chico parecido a él.

-Este tipo es sordo. -Dijo la voz parecida a la de Boomer, y como era de esperarse, alguien parecido a Boomer solo que con cara más angelical y con rostro burlón, con la misma ropa de los otros dos solo que azul. -No acata una orden el muy tarado.

-¡¿QUIENES SON USTEDES?! -Gritaron los RRBZ y las PPGZ a la vez.

-Bueno.. si tanto lo piden... -Dijo el chico azabache.

-Yo soy Brack! -Dijo el pelirrojo

-Pueden llamarme Bather! -Dijo el rubio

-Y yo soy Butcher! -Termino el azabache.

-Y somos... THE ROWDY! -Dijeron a la vez los tres al final, Bather y Butcher se metieron el dedo a la nariz haciendo la pose de los RRB antes de ser heroes, y Brack saco su lengua mientras jalaba con su dedo indice su ojo derecho haciendo una mueca.

-The... rowdy? -Preguntaron las chicas.

-Un momento... -Dijo Boomer.

-Tu eres... -Dijo Butch.

-Tu... en serio... -Dijo Brick.

-Brack/Bather/Butcher? -Dijeron los tres a la vez.

-Si que son lentos. -Dijo entre risas Butcher causando que Bather reventara de risa también.

-Que lindo... -Dijo Brack con malicia mirando un botón enorme rojo que decía **PELIGRO. **-Me pregunto que pasara cuando...

Y lo presiono haciendo que el laboratorio explotara.

-MI LABORATORIO! -Gritaron el profesor y Ken a la vez.

-Tengo cenizas en mi cabeza. -Dijo Momoko molesta.

-Mi ropa nueva. -Se quejo Miyako.

-Esos niños del... -Maldijo Kaoru.

-QUE RAYOS LES PASA?! -Gritaron los RRBZ a la vez molestos y confundidos.

-BRACK SIEMPRE ME CASTIGA POR HACER UN DESASTRE Y NUNCA... -Pero Brick no termino al ver a los The Rowdy en frente sin un rasguño lo hizo callarse.

-JAJAJAAJAJJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAAAA A! -Rieron los tres Rowdy desastrosos.

-¿Que rayos les pasa a esos chicos? -Pregunto Butch levantándose.

-Esto es muy molesto. -Dijo Boomer.

-ya es todo... ¡VENGAN AQUÍ PEDAZOS DE CARNE! -Grito Brick remangándose, y toco el hombro de Brack.

-KYAAAAA! ME TOCO! -grito. -ME PEGARA LAS GARRAPATAS!

-Noooo garrapatas! -Dijeron los otros dos y empezaron a rascarse, los RRBZ los miraban con puntitos en la cabeza, a las PPGZ se les hizo un deyavú.

-Grrr... -Gruñeron los RRBZ. -NO TENEMOS GARRAPATAS!

-SI TIENEN SON ANIMALES Y ELLAS TIENEN PIOJOS! -Gritaron con risa The Rowdy, a las chicas les salio una venita en la sien.

-NO TENEMOS PIOJOS/GARRAPATAS! -Gritaron los seis.

-Claro que tienen! -Dijo Brack, y de la nada sacó el popote que antes usaba Brick y empezó a disparar bolas de saliva.

Los RRBZ y las PPGZ intentaban esquivarlo con cierto asco. -ESE ES MI POPOTE! -Grito Brick enfadado.

-¡Prueben cerilla de oídos! -Dijo Bather lanzando la cerilla impulsada por el cotonete.

-ESE ES MI COTONETE! -Grito enfadado Boomer.

-HUELAN ESTO! -Dijo Butcher para final, lanzó el calcetín sudoroso, rodeando a todos dejándolos mareados.

-QUESO PODRIDO!/Mi calcetín! -Dijeron todos a la vez y Butch... XD

-SON IGUALES DE ASQUEROSOS Y MOLESTO QUE ESTOS INEPTOS ANTES DE SER HÉROES! -Le grito a todo pulmón Momoko.

-SI!... ... ... OYE! -Dijeron los RRBZ.

-Lo siento chicos, pero es la verdad... -Dijo apenada Miyako.

-ESTOS TRES SON UNAS COPIAS BARATAS DE NOSOTROS! -Grito eufórico Butch.

-JA! -Se río Brack. -Copias o... la versión mejorada de lo que nunca serán ustedes tres, trió de animales :P

-SON UNOS...! -Grito Brick molesto inflando su cabeza (Como Bombón cuando conocieron a los RRBZ) pero fue interrumpido al sentir una brisa en sus piernas.

-KYAAAA! -Gritaron las chicas y los hermanos de Brick, cuando se dio cuenta le habían levantado las faldas a las chicas, les habian bajado los pantalones a ellos y se fueron corriendo lejos del laboratorio riendo a carcajadas.

Todos estaban rojos como un tomate, y más los chicos, ya que sus calzoncillos eran respectivamente así, Brick de corazones, Butch de mariposas, y Boomer de osos cariñosos.

-¿Que case de ropa interior es esa? -Pregunto Poochie a punto de reventar en risa.

-No habían más en la tienda y estaban en oferta ¬/¬ -Dijo Brick molesto y sonrojado.

-Me confundí de ropa interior hoy. ~\\\~ -Dijo Butch tratando de excusarse.

-No les gusta? :( -Dijo Boomer triste, todos lo miraron con cara de ._. -Esto... quise decir... se confundieron en la tintorería.

Por un momento se habían olvidado de las chicas, que estaban con la cabeza abajo y sus flequillos tapándoles los ojos, de repente levantaron sus cabezas, dejando ver unos ojos brillantes y malévolos.

-Chi... chicas... -Dijo Ken asustado.

-No... no nos maten por favor. -Rogó el profesor.

-¡Miren el lado positivo! -Trato de mejorar la situación Poochie. -Esos chicos solo levantaron sus faldas, a los RRBZ les bajaron los pantalones haciendo que vieran su ropa interior de niña... quise decir... ¡NO ME MATEN!

Poochie rápidamente se escondió bajo uno de los escombros, Ken miro a los chicos, ahora ellos también tenían los ojos brillantes y malévolos, un aura oscura los recorrió a los seis, que levantaron sus puños y gritaron...

-¡HASTA AQUÍ! LOS VAMOS A DESTRUIR! -Gritaron, sus anillos y pulseras brillaron intensamente.

**_-Hyper Blossom! _**

**_-Rolling Bubbles!_**

**_-Powered Buttercup!_**

**_-CHICAS SUPER PODEROSAS Z!_**

**_._**

**_-Hard Brick!_**

**_-Explosive Boomer!_**

**_-Strong Butch!_**

**_-LOS ROWDYRUFF BOYS Z!_**

Y los seis se fueron volando por la ventana, dejando a dos científicos y el perrito de juguete aterrados.

* * *

**En la ciudad.**

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! -Reían los tres revoltosos mientras botaban basura de un camión a las personas que pasaban.

-¡QUE LES PASA!? -Grito una mujer.

-¡VOLVIERON A LAS SUYAS!

-QUE FASTIDIOSOS!

Los tres chicos se bajaron de camión y con un semblante serio se dirigieron a la gente. -¡NO NOS CONFUNDAN CON ESOS NOVATOS DE LOS RRBZ!

-Yo soy Brack

-Yo soy Bather

-Pueden llamarme Butcher.

-Y SOMOS THE ROWDY LA NUEVA PESADILLA DE TOKIO! -Dijeron al final para hacer su pose.

Volvieron a prender carrera, claro que antes se metieron al camión de los bomberos y rompieron la manguera anti-incendios, todos los que pasaban quedaron mojados, The Rowdy se fueron corriendo a una guardería.

-¡DONDE ESTÁN! -Grito la chica de cabello azabache y ojos verdes que sostenía el enorme martillo dispuesta a atacar a todo el que se le pusiera en frente.

-Un momento. -Dijo Explosive Boomer con seriedad, aterrizo cerca de una mujer. -Señora... ¿usted a visto a donde se fueron unos malnaci... unos chicos que se hacen llamar The Rowdy?

-POR ALLÍ! -Gritaron todos los que se encontraban en ese momento y apuntaron a la guardería.

-Ahora sí... -Dijeron macabra mente Blossom y Strong Butch acercándose a la pequeña guardería, pero en ese momento salieron un montón de niños no mayores de 4 años corriendo y llorando, por ultimo pudieron ver a Brack saliendo alegre.

-¡ESE NO ES EL VERDADERO FINAL! -Gritaba una niña de coletas mientras miraba con ojos llorosos a Brack.

-¡SI! ¡EN DISNEY ELLA SE CASA CON EL PRÍNCIPE! -Grito un niño de anteojos, con una sonrisa burlona Brack se arrodillo a la altura de los niños y les dijo...

-Pues de malas, esa es la verdadera historia, al final la sirena se convierte en espuma del mar y el príncipe se casa con la bruja. -Dijo mientras les sacaba la lengua, los dos niños se pusieron a llorar y salieron corriendo con sus amigos.

-JA JA. -Se río el azabache de cabello alborotado. -Buena esa Brack, a la próxima lee Romeo y Julieta.

-Butcher tiene razón, me divertí mucho pegando a las maestras a las sillas con pegamento industrial. -Dijo Bather alegre, mientras que detrás de él salían dos mujeres con un caparazón de silla.

-HAY ESTÁN! -Grito Buttercup. -¡GOLPE SONICO!

-ESTO ES POR LA VERGÜENZA QUE ME HICIERON PASAR! ¡ MELODÍA DE DESTRUCCIÓN -Dijo Strong Butch combinando ambos ataques, The Rowdy se encogieron de hombros, les hicieron unas muecas y trajeron de la nada un espejo, el poder se reflejo en este y choco contra los verdes dejándolos en el suelo con ojos de espiral.

-JAJAJAJA! -Rieron los tres. -¡DISFRUTEN LA VERGÜENZA TARADOS! -Y volvieron a prender carrera.

-Grrrr... -Gruñian los verdes. -¡VENGA AQUÍ AHORA PEDAZOS DE...!

-Un momento... -Dijo Explosive Boomer deteniéndolos. -Creo que de esa forma jamás los vamos a derrotar, son... como nosotros.

-JA! nosotras ya los hemos derrotado antes a ustedes tres. -Dijo Buttercup arrogantemente.

-EXACTO! -Grito con alegría Hard Brick. -¿Se acuerdan como lo hicieron?

-Bueno... -Dijeron las PPGZ recordando.

**Flash Back.**

-¡PREPARENSE PARA PELEAR!

-No sera necesario... -Dijo Blossom tranquila.

-¡¿POR QUE?!... ¡AH?!

-Es que... -Dijo Bubbles amablemente con una linda sonrisa, las chicas estaban rodeadas por flores, y estaban en poses muy sensuales.

-Su secreto... -Dijo Buttercup.

-Ya se sabe... -Termino Blossom, las tres les lanzaron besos al aire, y los RRB fueron golpeados por ellos, y después explotaron en un corazón enorme.

**Fin del Flash Back.**

**-**¡NI PENSARLO! -Grito sonrojada Buttercup. -Fue la peor experiencia de mi vida... ¡JAMAS LO REPETIRÉ!

-Buttercup... -Dijo Strong Butch agarrándola por los hombros dramáticamente forzandola a verlo a los ojos. -Debes hacerlo.

-NO!

-¡¿Acaso dejaras que esos mocosos se vallan con la suya riendo y soltando cerilla de oídos por ahí?!

Blossom y Bubbles se veían sonrojadas, pero con mirada firme, Buttercup solo suspiro. -Esta bien...

* * *

**En otro lugar... **

Un suspiro se hizo sonar. -Viejos... hoy fue el mejor día de mi vida.

-Si, de mi corta vida. -Dijo el rubio alegre.

-Vivir dentro de esos idiotas era molesto. -Dijo con un tono soñador.

-Si Butcher... pero, como sabrán ahora estamos por nuestra cuenta. -Dijo el pelirrojo poniéndose delante de ellos- Butcher, Bather... ahora somos libres. -Dijo alegre. -Así que podemos hacer lo que queramos... ¿que proponen?

Los dos hermanos menores se miraron con complicidad, luego vieron a su hermano mayor, quien sonrió con ellos. -Nos divertiremos como nunca.

-Chicos~ -

-Eh? -Pregunto Brack volteando a ver, solo vio a las PPGZ con unas tiernas miradas, solo frunció el ceño, pero luego sonrió, volteo a ver a sus hermanos y se habían quedado estáticos, la belleza de las chicas los dejaron paralizados.

Ellas no desaprovecharon su oportunidad y les lanzaron besos al aire, Brack entendió que trataban de hacer, así que le salto encima a sus hermanos, evitando que los besos flotantes les tocarán.

-Pero... ¿que? -Dijeron confundidas las chicas al ver que habían fallado.

-JA! -Se río Brack levantándose. -Buena suerte con ese truco tan barato.

Sacó de nuevo su popote, pero en lugar de darle a ellas, su puntería la dirigió a una cuerda, que sostenía una pintura color negro.

-AHHHHH! -Gritaron las tres de confusión/rabia/asco.

-Jeje... -Río victorioso.

-¡BLOSSOM/BUTTERCUP/BUBBLES! -Se escucharon tres gritos, los cuales despertaron a los otros Rowdy. Brack solo sonrío al ver la desesperación de los RRBZ y el como corrieron a ayudar a las chicas.

-¡¿QUE RAYOS LES PASA?! -Grito molesto Hard Brick en frente de Brack, ambos estaban teniendo un enfrentamiento de miradas. -¡¿QUE RAYOS LES HICIMOS PARA MERECER SUS DESGRACIAS?!

-¿Acaso nos tenían que hacer algo? -Pregunto gracioso Brack, Hard Brick lo agarro de su chaqueta, en un acto de rabia. -Je... ¿por que no piensas una vez como un RRB en lugar de un RRBZ, estas pensando como Brick Kitazawa, no como Brick... Idiota.

Después de eso Brack con un puño aparto a Hard Brick de él reventándole el labio. Bather y Butcher se levantaron con una sonrisa llena de malicia. -Que lastima. -Dijo Brack con la misma expresión de sus hermanos. -Los RRBZ y las PPGZ derrotados por unas bromas. JAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAAJJAJAA A!

Los tres volvieron a reír, Explosive Boomer y Strong Butch ayudaron a Hard Brick a levantarse después del puñetazo, las chicas trataban de quitarse la pintura de los ojos y los oídos, cuando escucharon de nuevo las risas de los The Rowdy una venita en la sien de los RRBZ.

-¡VENGAN AQUÍ ESCORIA! -Gritaron los tres para luego empezar una divertida persecución por la ciudad. Las chicas se sintieron otra vez ignoradas.

* * *

**En el laboratorio.**

-Parece que estan recibiendo el carma del mundo. -Dijo Ken al ver las cámaras mientras sostenía una caja llena de escombros. Poochie saltó a la caja y miro las cámaras.

-Valla... esta es un deyavú. -Dijo divertido el perrito.

-Esto esta mal. -Dijo el profesor mirando las cuentas del laboratorio, parecía que iba a necesitar ayuda del alcalde para poder pagar las reparaciones.

* * *

**Mientras tanto...**

Los RRBZ perseguían volando a The Rowdy, ellos corrían haciendo desastres por todos lados obstaculizando a los RRBZ, en un momento de descuido, Brack agarro a sus dos hermanos y los escondió en un callejón, los RRBZ no los vieron, así que pasaron de largo.

-Eso estuvo cerca... -Dijo aliviado Bather.

-¿Brack? -Dijo confundido Butcher al ver a su hermano con los ojos tapados por su flequillo. -¿Estas bien?

-¡¿QUE RAYOS PASA CON USTEDES DOS?! -Grito molesto, los dos hermanos se abrasaron del susto. -¡¿POR QUE RAYOS SE QUEDARON PARALIZADOS COMO UN PAR DE TONTOS?!

-¡OYE! -Le grito Butcher molesto. -No se te olvide que aunque seamos libres, aun tenemos las costumbres de esos idiotas.

-¿Por que yo no? -Pregunto irónico.

-Por favor Brack, tu ya sabes eso. -Dijo molesto.

-Pero eso no justifica que no hallan si quiera intentado cerrar los ojos. -Parecía que un enfrentamiento de miradas se había iniciado.

-¡ALTO! -Grito Bather, Brack y Butcher voltearon a ver. -Miran... somos libres, nos podemos ver por fin físicamente y ¿ya estamos peleando?

Brack suspiro y sonrío de lado, pareciendo a Brick. -Tienes razón... yo...

Pero no pudo terminar ya que Butcher le saltó encima a ambos antes que unos polvos oscuros les tocaran.

-¿Que es eso? -Pregunto Bather agachado en el suelo.

-Hola niños~ -Dijo una voz afeminada.

-No puede ser. -Dijo casi en un susurro Brack, frunció molesto el ceño, y se levanto ordenando a Butcher que no levantara la cabeza y que cuidara de Bather. -¡Him! ¡Sal de ahí cobarde!

Unos polvos negros se juntaron frente a Brack, en la entrada del callejón. Dando forma al susodicho. -Hola mis niños, ¿como han estado? ~ -Dijo con voz melodiosa.

-¿Que te importa tarado? -Brack lo estaba enfrentando, mientras que se ponía en contra de él para evitárle el paso a sus hermanos.

-Oh... pero que hijo tan grosero. -Dijo Him con confianza.

-Oh... si padre, discúlpame, ¿por que no vamos al laboratorio del profesor para que nos devuelvan a los cuerpos de los amos poderosos RRBZ? -Dijo amablemente con sarcasmo, luego esa linda expresión que lo hizo parecer por unos segundos a Momoko desapreció dejando una cara de odio. -¡¿QUIEN CARAJO TE CREES QUE ERES COMO PARA LLAMARTE A TI MISMO NUESTRO PADRE?!

-Pues si no fuera por mí ustedes no hubieran nacido, vengo a proponerles que...

-No, no queremos ser parte de tus planes, no nos importa cuanto poder nos des, ni cuanto dinero nos ofrezcas ni casas, ni poder, ni venganza, nunca, escúchame **NUNCA! **seremos parte de tus planes, ni de ti ¿me oíste?

-No hables por tus hermanos querido.

-Ni hablar. -Dijo Butcher. -Yo no soy un traidor.

-Yo seguiré a Brack y a Butcher hasta donde pueda. -Dijo Bather.

-así que... -Dijo Brack.

-¡LARGO IDIOTA AFEMINADO! -Dijeron los tres con una sonrisa.

-Como quieran... -Dijo sencillamente Him. -Mis puertas siempre estarán abiertas para ustedes tres mis niños.

Y con eso se esfumo, los dos hermanos menores les sonrieron a mayor, se asintieron y se prepararon para una persecución, los RRBZ los encontraron robando unas frutas, corrieron donde ellos, (o mejor dicho volaron) y empezaron a perseguirlos, claro que antes tuvieron que pagar las frutas que The Rowdy se habían comido.

Los seis se separaron, según The Rowdy para hacer las cosas más "entretenidas", y ya se estaba oscureciendo... cada chico se separo con su conciencia, hasta el punto que llevaban horas recorriéndose, Hard Brick y Brack al final llegaron al parque, frente a la fuente, Hard Brick estaba exhausto, se había cansado de volar así que empezó a correr, pero también se cansó, los dos terminaron tomando aire frente a la fuente, parados, cada uno a varios metros del otro.

-¿Que... ¿que rayos te hice para que me hicieras esto? -Pregunto Hard Brick con respiración agitada.

-¿Aun no lo analizas? ¿No... ¿no piensas bien como un RRB? -Pregunto Brack con el mismo tono agitado de Hard Brick.

A Hard Brick se le abrió la mente...

**Flash Back **

-¡¿QUE RAYOS LES PASA?! -Grito molesto Brick en frente de Brack, ambos estaban teniendo un enfrentamiento de miradas. -¡¿QUE RAYOS LES HICIMOS PARA MERECER SUS DESGRACIAS?!

-¿Acaso nos tenían que hacer algo? -Pregunto gracioso Brack, Brick lo agarro de su chaqueta, en un acto de rabia. -Je... ¿por que no piensas una vez como un RRB en lugar de un RRBZ, estas pensando como Brick Kitazawa, no como Brick... Idiota.

_._

_._

_._

-¡A que no me atrapas! _–_ Decía Brick tratando de sacar de quicio a la pelirroja – ¡A ver si tus piojos no me comen!

-¡AHHH! –Gritaba con frustración Bombón - ¡esperen a que le ponga las manos encima! _–_Le decía a sus amigas, las que la acompañaban en el vuelo de persecución.

-¡Atrévanse!– Decía el menor de los RRB mientras usaba un tono de voz burlón.

.

.

.

-pero… ¡QUIERO DERROTAR AL MORGAN! – dijo Butch, haciendo berrinche.

.

.

.

-¡ESE ANIMAL ME DEBE UN PELUCHE!–Grito Boomer

.

.

.

-NO, esos chicos son una plaga, todo estaría mejor si no existieran –Dijo la recepcionista tranquila.

.

.

.

-Trabajo hecho, creo que esta broma jamás se les olvidara–Dijo Brick mientras se alejaba con sus hermanos.

* * *

**Fin flash back.**

-Diversión... -Susurro Hard Brick aun agitado. -solo... ¿solo se querían divertirse?

-Hasta que por fin. -Dijo Brack con una sonrisa.

-Pero también querían vengarse.

-Me alegra que lo entiendas... -Brack se reincorporó. -Ustedes son unos tontos, merecen pagar.

-Pero ¿que te hicimos? -Pregunto Hard Brick confundido.

-Además de que nunca nos escuchaban. -Pregunto irónicamente.

-Eres el hombre más estúpido que he conocido además, deberías tener un verdadero motivo para vengarte, para empezar...-Dijo Hard Brick enumerando con sus dedos.- puedes querer vengarte por esa vez que...

Pero en ese momento sintió un sabor a hierro en su labio... Brack volvió a golpearlo dándole un puño, Hard Brick levanto la vista y vio a Brack con una cara llena de rabia. -¡¿QUE TE PASA?!

-SOY MUJER IDIOTA! -Le grito molesto. Hard Brick lo miro confundido, Brack suspiro, soltó su cabello y se quito su gorra, sorprendente mente, tenia razón, se parecía a Bombón con el cabello suelto y alborotado.

-¿Eres... mujer? -Pregunto aun aturdido.

-Te voy a...

_**~Bip bip bip~**_

-S...si? -Pregunto Hard Brick tomando el pequeño artefacto en sus manos.

-_¡BRICK! -_Se escucho la voz de Explosive Boomer, estaba desesperado. -_¡Fuzzi capturo a Bather! ¡Bubbles y Buttercup están buscando!_

-¡¿QUE?! -Se escucho un grito, que no fue de Hard Brick sino de Brack.

_**~Bip bip bip~ **_

_-Brick, soy Strong Butch, la banda gangrena... ¡SE LLEVARON A BUTCHER! -_Grito, desesperando más a Brack.

-¿Donde están? -Pregunto Hard Brick levantándose y poniéndose serio.

_-Yo estoy con Blossom buscándolo, Explosive Boomer esta en el laboratorio revisando las cámaras de la ciudad y... _-Pero Brack le arrebató el aparato a Hard Brick activando el vídeo chat.

-¡¿DONDE ESTÁN MIS HERMANOS?! -Grito mirando la pequeña pantalla.

-_Esto... ¿Quien es la chica que está en la pantalla? _-Preguntaron torpemente Strong Butch y Explosive Boomer.

-¡¿DONDE ESTÁN?! -Grito desesperada.

-Brack... tranquilo... digo... tranquila...-Trataba de hacerla razonar Hard Brick.

_-Es probable que en la guarida de la banda gangrena, pero no sabemos donde queda... ¿hola?_

Ya no le escuchaban, Brack apenas escucho la palabra "guarida de la banda gangrena" agarró su gorra, ató su cabello y salio a correr dejando el aparato de Hard Brick en el suelo.

-_¿Brick?_

-Aquí estoy. -Dijo Hard Brick mientras agarraba el aparato. -Butch... tenemos que encontrar rápido a los hermanos de Brack.

Después de eso Hard Brick prendió vuelo en dirección al laboratorio, era probable que allí se encontrara con los otros y luego irían en búsqueda de sus conciencias.

* * *

**En un hospital abandonado.**

-¿DONDE ESTÁN ESOS MOCOSOS? -Interrogaba As.

-¡QUE NO LO SABEMOS SORDO! -Le grito molesto Butcher.

Los dos hermanos estaban atados con cadenas a una columna de concreto.

-Por lo menos deben saber en donde viven. -Propuso Violeta.

-NO-SABEMOS-NADA. -Le repitió Butcher desafiante mente.

-Tal vez el rubio sepa. -Dijo Fuzzi viendo a Bather que tenia la cabeza baja.

-...

-Habla niño. -Le dijo fuertemente As.

-...

-¡¿QUE ACASO ESTA SORDO?! -Pregunto molesto Sombrerón.

-...

-El niño de mami quiere llorar. -Dijo gracioso Gran Billy.

-CÁLLENSE DÉJENLO EN PAZ! -Les grito furioso Butcher.

-Pero que tonto...

-Quiero... -Dijo en un susurro Bather.

-¿Que? -Pregunto As.

-¡QUIERO A BRACK! -Grito en un tono muy triste, con ganas de llorar.

-No llores Bather. -le dijo Butcher. -Los hombres no lloran... además... Brack no debe tardar... ¡Y LES DARÁ UNA PALIZA VILLANOS DE PACOTILLA!

-No me preocuparía por eso. -Dijo Sonriente Arturo.

-Himeko y Mojo fueron en su búsqueda. -Dijo sencillo Fuzzi mientras se colgaba su banyo en su espalda. -Vamos Gran Billy, iremos a hacer guardia.

-SI! -Dijo alegre el fortachon.

-¿Por que rayos hacen esto? -Pregunto con furia Butcher.

-Por una simple razón, después de tenerlos a ustedes tres el amo Him va a usarlos para derrotar de una vez a las odiosas de las PPGZ y hará que los RRBZ se les unan. -Hablo con sencillez Poncho.

Butcher solo le gruño, mientras Bather estaba por darse por vencido.

* * *

**En las entradas al hospital. **

Fuzzi y Gran Billy estaban caminado de un lado a otro en frente a la entrada, mientras que detrás de unos árboles Brack miraba con determinación a los dos grandulones. Miro a todos lados, y entre sus ropas encontró unas papas fritas que había robado esa mañana, y los RRBZ se vieron obligados a pagarla. Abrió la bolsa y la tiró lejos, Gran Billy logró oler las papas.

-PAPITAS! -Grito alegre y corrió entre los arbustos.

-¡NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARLAS SON MÍAS! -Grito Fuzzi siguiendo a Gran Billy.

Con precaución y sin hacer un solo ruido, Brack se adentró en el hospital.

-Valla esto es agotador. -Se escucho una voz femenina hablar, era Violeta.

-Ni que lo digas... atrapar a esos pequeños monstruos no fue un trabajo fácil. -Dijo Poncho concordando con Violeta.

-No importa que, el amo Him nos ordeno atraparlos, y eso aremos así por fin nos recordaran como buenos villanos. -Dijo Sombrerón alegre.

Brack solo los miró desde un muro con pesar y con burla, apenas que los vio pasar, corrió por los pasillos en búsqueda de sus hermanos.

_-Cariño...~_

-Cállate Him. -Dijo Brack sin dejar de correr.

_-Quien diría que mi hijo seria en realidad una HIJA!__ XD_ -Dijo como burlándose. -_Y aun así te molesta que te confundan con un hombre... ¿no es_ verdad?

-No me importa si me confunden con un hombre, en este momento pienso rescatar a mis hermanos así que más te vale ¡LARGARTE!

Después de gritar abrió la puerta más grande que había visto... se encontraba en la sala de espera... y allí estaba sus hermanos atados con cadenas y a la banda gangrena con Himeko mirando sorpresa a su recién llegada.

-¡BRACK! -Gritaron con alegría sus hermanos.

-Valla valla. -Dijo con sarcasmo As. -¿Que tenemos aquí? El hermano mayor de estos incompetentes...

-Y veamos que tenemos aquí. -Dijo Brack con una sonrisa sorna. -A un montón de fenómenos anormales con piel de moco y a una princesa de cabello de trapeadora reteniendo con unas cadenas a mis hermanos...

-¡¿A QUIEN LE LLAMAS CABELLO DE ESCOBA NIÑO TONTO?! -Le grito Himeko con rabia.

-Pues... a la trapeadora chillona que me esta hablando, a quien mas? -Pregunto con risa.

Himeko reventó en rabia y se lanzo contra Brack, quien la agarro del brazo y la hizo caer de espadas, luego a la agarró del cabello y la tiró contra Arturo y Serpiente, dejando a los tres inconscientes.

-Golpeas a las chicas... -Dijo As intrigado. -Eso no es de hombre.

-Viviré con eso. -Le respondió Brack para luego correr hacia el. Genio se interpuso, y Brack le mando una patada que lo hizo literalmente volar. Solo quedaban As y ella. Con agilidad As empezó a atacarla con naipes. Brack sacó su popote y le lanzó una bala de saliva a cada naipe, a As se le acabaron las cartas, y estaba desarmado.

-No vas a golpear a alguien que no tiene con que defenderse ¿verdad?

-Uno... unos naipes no son armas ¡SUPÉRALO! y dos... ¿quien me crees? ¿las chicas superpoderosas? -Después de eso le dió un puño que hizo que se le cayeran los lentes, y con un pisotón los destruyó. As quedó inconsciente.

-¡BRACK! -Gritaron sus dos hermanos.

-¡BATHER BUTCHER! -Agarró la llave del cuello del inconsciente As y se dirigió a la cadena que apresaba a sus hermanos, pero cuando tocó el candado, sintió como le agarraban de la chaqueta.

-¿¡COMO ENTRASTE?! -Le grito Fuzzi, parecía que Gran Billy se había quedado con las papas y había huido de la furia de Fuzzi.

-Por la puerta animal mal oliente... ¡AHORA SUELTAME! -Le grito molesta.

-No lo creo. -Dijo detrás de Fuzzi Mojo, que era acompañado por los chicos ameba y Sedusa.

-Mamá... -Dijo en un susurro Brack, tal vez por la costumbre que habían adoptado los RRBZ de llamar a Mojo mamá.

-El amo Him me dijo que si los capturábamos a ustedes tres me devolvería a mis hijos. -Dijo con lagrimas de alegría Mojo.

-MAMÁ! -Gritaron Butcher y Bather desde la columna.

-¿Que? -Preguntaron intrigados todos los villanos y Brack.

-Mamá, somos nosotros, Butch y Boomer. ¿Por que nos encadenas? -Preguntaron con tristeza fingida, Brack entendió, sus hermanos habían creado un plan. Con una patada le dio a la muñeca de peludito, logrando que la soltará. Con rapidez soltó su cabello y con la gorra metió sus cabellos largos, dejando unos cabellos cortos a la vista... ahora sí se parecía a Brick.

-¿Mis niños? -Pregunto esperanzado Mojo.

-NO SEAS TONTO! -Le grito Sedusa. -ESOS NIÑOS SOLO...!

-MAMÁ! -Grito Brack con la voz de Brick. -FUZZI ME TORCIÓ LA UÑA!

-A LE HIZO DAR FIEBRE A MI ROPA! -Grito Bather.

-E HIZO QUE MIS ZAPATOS VOMITARAN! -Completo Butcher.

-¿Pero que rayos? -Preguntó Fuzzi. Mojo estaba confundido.

-MAMÁ! -Gritaron los tres por último.

-¡YA BASTA! -Grito Mojo. Todos se quedaron callados. The Rowdy se veían angustiados. -¡¿COMO TE ATREVES A LASTIMAR A MIS NIÑOS?! -Dijo mientras señalaba acusatoria mente a Fuzzi, los chicos sonrieron.

-Que mono tan torpe... -Dijo Sedusa con la palma de su mano en su frente. -Fuzzi...

-Si. -Dijo para luego darle una manotada a Mojo que lo hizo volar hacia el cielo.

-NIÑOS! -Grito a lo lejos.

-Genial... que actuación para nada. -Dijo aburrida Brack, pero entonces sintió como Fuzzi la volvía a agarrar. -ARG!

-BRACK! -Gritaron sus hermanos.

-_**YOYO SÚPREMO! **_

Eso logró hacer que Fuzzi soltara a Brack haciéndola caer de nuevo, Fuzzi calló también al suelo.

-¿Que rayos está pasando aquí? -Pregunto Sombrerón.

_**-BURBUJAS**** ATRAPADORAS!**_

Eso hizo que Sedusa quedara encerrada en una enorme burbuja. -¡HEY SÁQUENME DE AQUÍ! ¡ESTA NO ES FORMA DE TRATAR A UNA DAMA!

_**-GOLPE SÓNICO!**_

Ese fue el golpe que bastó para dejar aplastados a los chicos ameba y romper las cadenas que aprisionaban al par de hermanos.

-¿Estan bien? -Preguntó Blossom mientras descendía frente a Brack. -¿Te encuentras bien? -Le pregunto a Brack extendiéndole la mano.

-Si. -Dijo levantándose, pero sin tomar la mano de Blossom.

-Que alivió, eso estuvo cerca. -Dijo Bubbles descendiendo con Buttercup.

-Ustedes tres son muy problemáticos. -Dijo Buttercup con tono de negación.

-¿Por que vinieron? -Preguntó confundido Butcher.

-¿Por que no lo haríamos? -Pregunto confundida Blossom.

Brack solo la ignoró, se acerco a sus hermanos y los abraso. -Son unos idiotas... -Dijo en un susurro que alcanzaron a escuchar. -¿Por que rayos les gusta preocuparme así?

Bather y Butcher no dijeron nada, solamente recibieron el abraso.

-Brack... -Le llamo Blossom mientras tocaba el hombro de la susodicha.

Brack giro su cara, para Blossom fue increíble, ella tenia una linda sonrisa que la hacia parecer terriblemente adorable. -Gracias rosadita.

Blossom solo sonrió igual. -No hay de que Brack, eres el chico más extraño que he conocido... además de Brick. -Lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro que solo Brack escucho, esta arqueo una ceja y Buttercup se acerco a Blossom.

-Blossom... Brack es una chica ¬¬ -Le dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-¡¿EN SERIO?! -Grito apenada y sorprendida. Bather Y Butcher empezaron a reír mientras Brack se cruzaba de brazos.

-Si. -Dijo Bubbles. -¿No ves esa cara angelical?

-¡OYE! -Grito molesta Brack aun cruzada de brazos, lo que causo que los otros dos siguieran riendo.

-Y entonces... Bather y Butcher también son mujeres? -Bather y Butcher con eso dejaron de reír y se pusieron serios, Brack fue la que soltó la risa.

-JAJAJAJAJAJA! SI PÓNGANLES UN TU-TU! JAJAJAJAJAJJAJAAA!

-No Blossom, no son mujeres, ellos sí son hombres. -Dijo Buttercup decepcionada de su amiga.

-¡SOMOS LA POLICÍA LOS TENEMOS RODEADOS! -Se escucharon a unos hombres hablar, parece que todo había acabado.

.

.

.

-¿Estas bien? -Le pregunto preocupado Boomer a Bather.

-Si socio. -Le dijo sentado en una roca. -Eres muy paranoico.

Los RRBZ habían traído a los policías quienes se llevaron a la banda gangrena y a los chicos ameba, las PPGZ se encargaron de hacerles saber a los policías que se llevarían a Fuzzi al bosque y que se encargarían de Sedusa, que a la larga era Sakurako. Mojo se las arreglo para llegar allí, y lo obligaron a servir de testigo mientras que los chicos se fijaban por la salud de sus conciencias.

-Bueno... pues sabemos que no quieren volver a nuestro cuerpo. -Dijo Brick a las raíces de un árbol, Brack estaba en una de las ramas, ya era de noche.

-No me digas. -Le dijo sarcásticamente.

-Así que no los podemos dejar por ahí en la calle sin acompañamiento, ¿Lo comprendes? -Le pregunto tratando de hacerle razonar.

-Si, entiendo... pero entiende que tú también vivías así -Le dijo burlonamente mientras saltaba de su rama para quedar mirando a Brick. -Es molesto, pero también debes entender que no me interesa eso en este momento.

-¿Acaso no piensas en tus hermanos? -le pregunto desconfiado.

-POR SUPUESTO QUE LO HAGO! -Le dijo exaltada. -¿Que acaso se te olvido como piensan los RRB? -Termino con una sonrisa.

A Brick le lleno de nostalgia esa sonrisa, y se empezaba a preguntar si el era tan estúpido como en ese entonces Brack. Butcher estaba con Butch hablando felices de la vida, o... más bien riéndose.

-A mi también me mata de risa la cara molesta de Brack. -Dijo con risa.

-Bueno... pero nada se compara a la de Buttercup.

-¡Tienes razón! Su cara parece la de una lechuga!

-SI! es demasiado...

Pero fueron callados por una fría y macabra mirada. -Demasiado ¿que?

-Esto... -Dijeron ambos.

.

.

.

-Y nosotras nos llevaremos de nuevo a Fuzzi al bosque oficial. -Dijo Blossom alegre.

-bueno chicas, confiamos en ustedes, pero...

-VENGAN AQUÍ COBARDES! -Esa fue Buttercup, a Blossom y a Bubbles les salieron una gotita estilo anime en la sien.

-Co... continué por favor oficial. -Dijo con una risa nerviosa Bubbles.

-Bueno... hablo que los chicos llamados "The Rowdy" deben ser llevados al bienestar de niños sin familia, allí serán adoptados por alguna familia.

-¡¿QUE?! -Se escucho el grito de tres chicos, Bather que había saltado de la roca y corrido rápidamente hasta el oficial, Brack que pasó por encima de Brick para llegar con Bather y Butcher que estaba debajo de Buttercup quien le estaba aplicando una llave de lucha.

-NO PUEDEN HACER ESO! -les grito molesta Brack.

-NUNCA IRÉ CON UNOS ADULTOS BUENOS PARA NADA! -le grito Butcher desde lejos.

-YO SOLO NECESITO A BRACK! -le grito Bather.

-O es eso o son llevados a la correccional. -Dijo sencillamente el oficial. Brick, Boomer y Butch se miraron entre ellos, Boomer se veía muy inseguro pero Brick les decía con la mirada que no se preocuparan... que ellos nos serian tan tontos.

-bueno... -Dijo Brack encogiéndose de hombros. -No hay nada más que podamos hacer...

-¿En serio lo tomaran tan fácil? -Pregunto intrigada Blossom.

-Si, claro, ¿por que no? -Dijo tranquila.

-Pero Brack yo... -Dijo Bather, pero fue callado por una mirada de complicidad.

-En ese caso niños... suban a la patruya. -Dijo el oficial abriéndoles la puerta del automovíl.

-Claro. -Dijo Brack. -Butcher, deja de jugar y despídete de todos, tu también Bather.

Sus hermanos no protestaron, Buttercup le ayudo a Butcher a levantarse y luego se dieron la mano. -Hasta luego rey de los idiotas #1,5

-Adiós verdecita. -Luego se dirigió a Butch. -Adiós socio.

-Nos volveremos a ver... aun me falta vengarme. -Le dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Si, a mi también.

-Espero que te valla bien, y se bueno. -Le dijo Bubbles amablemente.

-Y no se te olvide escribirnos. -Le recordó Boomer.

-Por supuesto.

-Y bueno... -Dijo Brack. -Gracias de nuevo por lo de mis hermanos.

-No hay problema, las PPGZ siempre estarán ahí para ayudarlos. -Dijo Blossom levantando su pulgar.

-No te metas en MUCHOS problemas Brack. -Le dijo Brick.

-No te prometo nada. -Le dijo graciosa. -hasta luego socios.

Y así fue como The Rowdy estaban ahora frente a la patruya a punto de entrar al automovil, los tres agitaron sus manos en forma de despedida, el saludo fue correspondido.

-Bueno chicos... hora de que entren. -Dijo el oficial.

-Claro. -Dijo tranquila Brack. -Solo tengo una cosa que decir...

-¿Que es? -pregunto impaciente el hombre.

-Es fácil... RETIRADA! -Grito, después de eso los tres se echaron a correr. -¡NO ES LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE NOS VEREMOS!

Los RRBZ y las PPGZ quedaron en puntos y con un aura azul, mientras también se alejaban los oficiales en sus autos persiguiendo a The Rowdy. -¿Creen que los atrapen? -pregunto Bubbles.

-No lo creo. -Le respondió Brick.

-Esto fue un desperdicio... -Suspiro Blossom.

-bueno... ya que... ¿que esperan para transformarse? tenemos que llevar a Fuzzi al interior del bosque y a Sedusa al laboratorio para convertirla en Sakurako. -Les reprimió Buttercup.

-A la orden ¬¬ -Le dijo sarcásticamente Butch.

_**-Hard Brick! **_

_**-Explosive Boomer!**_

_**-Strong Butch! **_

_**-Los RowdyRuff Boys Z!**_

Los chicos se llevaron juntos a Fuzzi en una red para pescar, devolvieron a Sakurako a su casa, y pusieron a Himeko en su fina cama de millones de Yens. Se despidieron y exhaustos volvieron a sus respectivas casas. En la casa de Momoko ya habían terminado de cenar, y se estaba arreglando para irse a dormir, una vez en su habitación empijamada y con el cabello suelto se recostó en su cama exhausta con la luz encendida.

Miró fijamente al techo y luego al cielo de su ventana, soltó una pequeña carcajada. -Parece que los chicos ahora tienen sus propios revoltosos... me pregunto ¿como estará Brack en este momento?

* * *

HOLAAAA ESPERO QUE LES HALLA GUSTADO! proximo cap... pronto... espero XD

_**Pregunta: ¿el próximo cap quieren que sean de un descanso entre los RRBZ y las PPGZ o una pelea entre las PPGZ?**_

ESPERO QUE DEJEN COMENTARIOS GRACIAS POR LEER!


	40. Derechos The Rowdy

Los "The Rowdy" fueron inspirados en Hard, Explosive y Strong los cuales le pertencen a _**DaniRow-DN**_**** se habia olvidado ponerlo en el cap anterior así que... GOMENASAIII DaniRow-DN!


	41. IMPORTANTE!

Hola! Gracias por leer, como nadie respondió la pregunta (T.T) unas amigas me aconsejaron para hacer un cap un poco más romántico, pero antes que nada. _**¿Les gustaría que cancelara la magia de la mañana para poder hacer libremente la Triologia Demashitaa! Chikara? **_Si no responden entonces consultare de nuevo a mis amigas XD


	42. Las chicas pelean

Ok... no cancelare el fic XD muchas gracias por votar ^^, aun así mientras termino los detalles de mi nuevo fic tardare en actualizar. Perdon por haberles preocupado ^^'

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR VOTAR!

* * *

**En el laboratorio.**

**-**Hasta aquí! -Gritaron las tres furiosas, prepararon sus cinturones y se transformaron.

**-Hyper Blossom!**

**-Rolling Bubbles!**

**-Powered Buttercup!**

**-Chicas Superpoderosas Z!**

-¡BURBUJAS ATRAPADORAS! -Exclamo Bubbles atacando a Blossom. -¡Nadie te había pedido tu opinión!

-HMP! -Dijo Blossom mientras que con su Yoyo reventaba las burbujas de Bubbles. -¡YOYO SUPREMO! -Grito para luego atacar a Buttercup. -¡Eso es por TRAIDORA!

-¡Eso me vale un pepinillo! -Grito mientras esquivaba los ataques de la pelirroja. -¡GOLPE SONÍCO Y FUSIÓN DE MAGMA! -Con eso ataco a Bubbles y a Blossom al mismo tiempo. -¡Para que dejen de meterse en mi vida!

-¡Que grosera eres! -Exclamo ofendida Bubbles. -¡GOLPE DE JABÓN! -Con eso logró golpear a Buttercup.

-¡YOYO VELOZ! -Blossom derrumbo a Bubbles dejándola en el suelo. -¡Ja!

-¡TERREMOTO! -Grito Buttercup y eso logro hacer que Blossom quedara también en el suelo con sus dos acompañares se quedaron mirándose en el suelo, que en ese momento si las miradas mataran las tres estarían tres metros bajo tierra. Luego se levantaron de golpe y volvieron a reanudar la pelea.

-¿Como paso esto? -Pregunto confundido Brick con una gotita estilo anime en su sien.

-N... No lo se. -Exclamo Boomer con la misma gota en si sien solo que este estaba nervioso.

-Se pusieron a pelear así de la nada. -Dijo Butch de igual manera.

De repente los cinturones de las chicas sonaron.

-¿Y ahora que? -Pregunto molesta Buttercup.

-_Chicas, es Himeko. Deben ir a detenerla. _-Dijo la imagen del profesor desde los pequeños aparatos.

-¿Por que nos llama si estamos frente a su laboratorio? -Pregunto molesta Bubbles.

_-Chicas... Salir en momentos como este seria suicida._

-¿Por que? -Le preguntaron desafiantes las tres para luego mirarse y hacer un mal gesto.

-_Bueno... somos humanos y ustedes estaban peleando y..._

-¡¿NOS ESTÁN LLAMANDO PELIGRO PARA LA HUMANIDAD?! -Pregunto molesta Blossom.

_-Etto... ¡Solo detengan a Himeko! ~bip bip bip_

-Ya que. -Suspiro cansada Blossom, después de eso las tres chicas bufaron molestas entre ellas y se marcharon.

-¿Deberíamos ir? -Pregunto Butch observando las estelas.

-No, es Himeko, no será mucho problema... vamos, tenemos que empacar. -Dijo Brick tranquilo.

-¿Empacar? ¿Por que? -Pregunto confundido Boomer.

-¿Ya se te olvido? ¡Mamá y Papá regresan mañana y nos mudamos a casa! -Le grito enfadado, ¿como su hermano olvido algo tan importante?

-Ahhhhh... si XD -Dijo riendo nerviosamente.

-Yo me voy a jugar vídeo juegos... -Dijo Butch sin mucha importancia.

-¡NO! -Le gritaron Boomer y Brick nerviosos.

-¿Que les pasa? ¬¬ -Pregunto Butch de mal humor.

-Emh... -Dijo Boomer, pero antes de que dijera alguna estupidez Brick se adelanto.

-Porque tenemos que ordenar... ¡Ordenar la habitación! -Dijo rápidamente. -Porque... Si... ¡PORQUE SI HIKARI VUELVE Y VE SU HABITACIÓN DESORDENADA NOS MATARA! -Dijo alegre de haber conseguido una excusa lo suficientemente buena.

-Hmmmm está bien, pero es para evitar un golpe de la loca de Hikari. ¬¬

* * *

**Mientras tanto en Montana.**

-¡ACHU! -Estornudo la chica de cabellos azabaches.

-¿Que te pasa? ¿Ahora también además de delicada con las explosiones lo eres con los gérmenes? -Pregunto burlona-mente Dexter... "el niño genio"

-Cállate cuatro ojos ¬¬ -Le replico ella. -Alguien esta hablando de mi... matare a Butch.

-¿Butch? -Pregunto confundido. -¿Que te hizo el ahora?

-Yo me entiendo ¬¬ -Le dijo mientras le pisaba el pie. -Ups... perdón. -Dijo

esbozando una sonrisa cínica mientras veía al pelirrojo sobar con dolor su pie.

* * *

**De vuelta a Tokio.**

-¿Me recuerdan por que no fuimos a ayudarlas? -Pregunto Boomer mientras empacaba-

-Porque no es necesario. -Le respondió tranquilo Brick. -Ellas ya salvaban la ciudad antes que nosotros llegáramos... no hay necesidad de...

-¡WAN! -Grito Poochie entrando azarado a la habitación. -¡ROWDYRUFF BOYS Z LOS NECESITAMOS!

-¿Que te ocurre juguete? -Le pregunto Butch molesto por la voz chillona del cachorro.

-¡Las chicas estan en problemas!

-¿Desde cuando Himeko es un problema? -pregunto gracioso Brick.

-Las chicas ya acabaron con Himeko, pero... unos monstruos nuevos atacaron... Y ahora se ven en graves problemas... ¡DEBEN IR A SALVARLAS!

-Querrás decir a ayudarlas ¿no? -Pregunto Butch ahora impaciente.

-¡NO! A SALVARLAS! -Repitió Poochie desesperado.- Las chicas estuvieron discutiendo y nos se concentraron el la pelea... ahora estan en peligro... El profesor y Ken estan ocupados investigando esos nuevos enemigos... ¡VALLA AHORA!

No se hicieron más preguntas, corrieron fuera del laboratorio dejando toda sus ropas desparramadas por la habitación, una vez afuera Brick golpeo su frente con su palma.

-¡RAYOS! -Grito molesto. -Desde que tuvimos energía positiva, no hacíamos nada más que ir a salvar la ciudad con esas tontas, ahora nos vamos y las atacan unos enemigos poderosos que jamás habíamos visto... ¡¿QUE RAYOS LE PASA AL MUNDO?!

-Ahora no es momento para lamentarnos Brick. -Le dijo Butch con seriedad. -Tenemos que ir ahora.

-¡SI! -Le apoyo Boomer.

**-Hard Brick.**

**-Explosive Boomer.**

**-Strong Butch.**

**-RowdyRuff Boys Z!**

Los chicos salieron volando a toda velocidad a la torre de Tokio, pues... allí fueron atacadas las chicas.

* * *

**En la torre de Tokio - Una hora atrás.**

Había un silencio sepulcral, ya habían terminado de pelear con Himeko, sus sirvientas se la llevaron a casa, y ellas se quedaron en la torre de Tokio hablando de temas muy importantes para la sociedad.

-¡TRAIDORA! ¡ESCOGISTE A HIMEKO Y NO A MI! ¡NO JUEGO TAN MAL EL VOLEIBOL! -Grito molesta Blossom... ok... me retracto, hablaban de temas muy tontos -.-'

-¡JUEGAS PÉSIMO! ¡Y NO SOY UNA TRAIDORA! ¡TU ERES UNA CHISMOSA QUE NO SABE CERRAR SU BOCOTA! -Le respondió furiosa Buttercup.

-¡¿CHISMOSA?! -Grito ofendida. -¡YO NO SOY UNA CHISMOSA! ¡LA CHISMOSA FUE BUBBLES!

-¡¿YO?! -Dijo molesta esta. -¡TU ERES LA TONTA QUE ME METE EN PROBLEMAS!

-¡NO SOY TONTA! ¡TU LO ERES POR NO SABER MANEJAR BIEN TUS PIES!

-¡LA QUE NO MANEJA BIEN SU CUERPO ES BUTTERCUP! ¡DESTRUYE SUEÑOS! -Le respondió furiosa Bubbles.

-Perdóname por aplastar a ese peluche tuyo. -Le dijo con sarcasmo la azabache. -¡MADURA DE UNA VEZ BEBITA LLORONA!

-¡OYE! -Le grito Blossom. -¡NO LA LLAMES BEBITA LLORONA IMITACIÓN DE MUJER!

-¡NO LA LLAMES IMITACIÓN DE MUJER DULCEMANIACA! -Le grito molesta Bubbles.

-¡OYE NO LA LLAMES DULCE MANÍACA BEBITA LLORONA! -Le grito Buttercup.

Y así se quedaron peleando un rato insultándose.

-Valla... ¿estas son las heroínas de las que tanto hablan en esta dimensión...? ¡JA! ¡NO ME HAGAN REÍR...! no son más que unas niñas. -Dijo una mujer levitando tras ellas.

-¡¿A QUIEN LLAMAS NIÑAS RUBIA OXIGENADA?! -Le gritaron las tres al mismo tiempo molestas.

La persona que les hablo era una mujer con un kimono blanco con detalles de olas azules en este, cuerpo bien formado y cabello rubio, largo y liso.

-¡Que impertinentes! -Grito está molesta. -¡No recibiré criticas de unas jovencitas tan irrespetuosas!

Las chicas la miraron detalladamente, le habían contestado en un momento de rabia, Bubbles fue la primera en hablar. -¿Quién eres tú? -Pregunto confundida y retomando su tono de voz amable.

-Me llamo Mizuko, la reina del agua y de los mares. Y me han insultado de la peor manera conocida. -Dijo tomando una pose muy elegante, y entonces unos cuantos látigos de agua la empezaron a rodear- ¡Soy rubia natural! -Grito con una venita en la sien, los látigos se dirigieron a las chicas, y al momento de tocarlas se convirtieron en hielo.

-¡KYA! -Grito Blossom que parecía que había sido lastimada en el tobillo, evitando que pudiera sostenerse y haciéndola descender rápidamente del vuelo.

-¡Blossom! -Grito Bubbles. -¡BURBUJAS ATRAPADORAS! -Y las burbujas lograron detener su caída, pero se quedó atrapada dentro de esta.

-Gracias... un momento... ¡BUBBLES SACAME DE AQUÍ! -Grito molesta pateando las paredes de la burbuja.

-Así no molestaras. -Dijo burlona Buttercup, Bubbles solo se cruzó de brazos.

-¡SOY SU LÍDER! ¡NO PUEDEN HACERME ESTO! -Grito furiosa.

-No te hemos escogido como líder. -Dijo molesta Buttercup. -¡GYAAA! -En ese momento fue atacada por uno de los látigos de agua, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio.

-¡BURUJAS ATRAPADORAS! -Grito Bubbles de nuevo, salvando a Buttercup y dejándola delicadamente en el suelo, pero en la misma situación de Blossom. -No estamos de juegos ¿de acuerdo? -Dijo seria, cosa que era muy extraña en ella.

-Bien... PERO SACAME DE AQUI QUE SOY CLAUSTROFOBICA! -Le grito Blossom furiosa.

-¡JA! ¿Le temes a los espacios cerrados pero no a un mono que habla? -Le pregunto sarcásticamente Buttercup.

-¡POR FAVOR! ¡¿DESDE CUANDO MOJO DA MIEDO?! -Se defendió indignada. Bubbles suspiró.

-¡Hey! -Grito Mizuko. -¡NO ME IMGNOREN! -Lanzó unos cuantos látigos más a Bubbles, ya que Blossom y Buttercup aún estaban protegidas por las burbujas, Bubbles logró esquivarlo por poco.

-¡BURUJAS EXPLOSIVAS! -Grito para luego lanzar unas burbujas con unos pequeños rayos eléctricos dentro. Mizuko solo con levantar a mano logró detener la trayectoria de estas. -Pero... ¿qué?

-Por favor, deberías saber que la composición de las burbujas es también agua... ¿no? -Con un chasquido de dedos hizo que las burbujas reventaran, y que las que tenían a Blossom y Buttercup se unieran, un chorro de agua golpeó a Bubbles antes de que pudiera reaccionar haciendo que callera en la burbuja con sus compañeras, pero esta quedó inconsciente.

-¡Bubbles! -Gritaron preocupadas Blossom y Buttercup atrapándola antes de que se golpeara contra el suelo. Cuando la tenían en brazos, la burbuja empezó a elevarse y los látigos de agua empezaban a rodearlas. Cuando se dieron cuenta, la burbuja dejó de tener una textura sólida y ahora era una burbuja de solo agua, y estaba empezando a llenarse de esta.

-Esto fue demasiado sencillo. -Dijo decepcionada Mizuko. -Ahora... quédense quietas y dejen que el agua las ahogue. Luego las llevare con el "amo" -Dijo con rabia la última palabra.

-¡SACANOS DE AQUÍ! -Grito Blossom, Buttercup se colgó a Bubbles a la espalda para evitar que se callera en el agua que estaba empezado a subir.

-Claro, en dos o tres horas. -Dijo burlona.

-SACANOS -Blossom empezó a golpear las paredes con su yoyo, pero era imposible lograr sacarlas de allí, la burbuja era controlada por Mizuko.

Buttercup solo la miraba, parecía desesperada. -Blossom... -Dijo tratando de tener su atención. -Blossom.

-¡DEJANOS! ¡SACANOS DE AQUÍ!

-¡BLOSSOM! -Termino explotando.

-¿ah? -Volteo a verla, se veía perfectamente como temblaba, Buttercup pudo notarlo, tenía miedo, y más ya que estaban por ser ahogadas en una burbuja.

-Descuida... no vamos a morir. -Le dijo seriamente. -Nos ayudaran... ya verás.

-¡ESO ES! -Dijo sorprendida, sacó el artefacto de su cinturón y oprimió un botón de este. -¡AUXILIO! ¡AYUDA! ¡SOS! ¡ESTAMOS EN UNA BURBUJA Y UNA BRUJA DEL AGUA NOS QUIERE AHOGAR! -Grito desesperada.

_-¿Qué? _-Preguntaron desde el intercomunicador. -_¿Quién eres tú? _-Cuando Blossom vio la pantalla se fijó que había un chico de ojos azules con anteojos y cabello pelirrojo.

-_¡¿QUE RAYOS HACES CON ESO?! _-Se escuchó gritar desde del comunicador. -¡_TE DIJE QUE LO ENVIARAS A TOKIO, NO QUE HICIERAS LLAMADAS!_

_-P... pero... si se encendió solo... ¡No fui yo Isabella!_

_-¡QUE NO ME LLAMO ISABELLA!_

-¡HEY! ¡AYUDA! -Grito desde el comunicador.

_-Blossom? _-Pregunto confundida una voz desde el comunicador, se vio como la cámara se movía y le arrebataban al muchacho el comunicador. -¿_Qué ocurre?_

_-_HIKARI AYUDAME!

-_Pero ¿qué pas...? ~bip bip bip._

La llamada se cortó, la razón... un chorro de agua botó el comunicador lejos de ella, sacándolo de la burbuja haciendo que aterrizara en un edificio. -¡no!

-¿Creyeron que iba a ser así de fácil? -Pregunto irónicamente Mizuko. -Nada de llamadas. -Ahora el agua les llegaba hasta la cintura, cosa que solo desesperó más a Blossom.

-Y ahora? -Pregunto Buttercup, pero Blossom se sumergió en el agua. -¡¿QUE HACES?!

De repente salió con el comunicador verde, y rápidamente oprimió un botón.

_-¡WAN! ¿Quién es?_

-Poochie! ¡Estamos en peligro ayúdanos! -Le grito rápidamente, esquivando los látigos que querían arrebatarle el comunicador de sus manos.

_-¿Que pasa Blossom? -_Pregunto Ken.

-¡BLOSSOM EL AGUA SUBE! -Grito Buttercup.

-SOLO AYUDENOS! -Pero sus palabras fueron ahogadas por el agua, ya que, además de que un látigo le quito el comunicador, tenían el agua hasta la barbilla.

-Que necia. -Dijo Mizuko negando con la cabeza mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

-Dios... -Dijo Buttercup molesta tratando de cargar bien a Bubbles evitando que el agua le cubriera la cabeza.

-Lo siento Buttercup. -Dijo Blossom respirando agitadamente.

-No te disculpes ¿de acuerdo? -Le dijo Buttercup con seriedad. -No es tu culpa que estemos aquí.

-No... -Dijo Blossom con la voz quebrada. -Yo me quería disculpar con tigo por lo que dije, en serio, fui una entrometida.

Buttercup solo suspiró. -Descuida, es común de ti decir esas cosas. -Dijo con sorna para luego ponerse seria. -Yo lamento no haberte escogido en voleibol, y en tu lugar llamar a Himeko.

Las dos sonrieron, y el agua ya les cubría la boca.

Mizuko suspiró. -Valla, esto ya se puso emotivo... adelantemos las cosas. -Dijo mientras estiraba la mano y unos látigos se dirigían a ellas.

-¡KYAAA! -Grito Blossom al ver que ya le quedaba poco espacio para respirar y que esos látigos se acercaban a gran velocidad.

**-¡Desviación melodiosa!**

Los látigos terminaron estrellándose y esfumándose después de escuchar una flauta tocar la nota Mi.

-¿Pero quién? -Dijo Mizuko molesta para luego asombrarse con lo que vio.

**-¡Aro de Fuego!**

Mizuko fue lanzada por los aires y estrellada contra el pavimento.

-¡¿Quien fue?! -Grito está molesta desde el suelo.

-Basta de charlas. -Dijo una voz muy molesta detrás de ella, este volteo y se encontró con un chico de gorra roja y de ojos del mismo color. -Nosotros somos tus oponentes ahora.

Butch apareció junto a este, no habían ingeniado un elaborado plan, pero si lo suficientemente valido como para salvar a las chicas.

-Soy Brick. -Se presentó.

-Y yo soy Butch.

-Y somos los RRBZ los que te patearan el trasero.- dijeron ambos al unísono.

-Pues yo soy Mizuko. -Dijo esta con una sonrisa macabra mientras se levantaba y todas las aguas se agrupaban tras ella. -Soy la serpiente, la guardiana del este y la reina de las aguas. -Decía cabizbaja con la misma sonrisa y las manos arriba, las cuales un momento se pusieron tiesas haciendo que el agua que estaba tras ella se convirtiera en puntiagudos pedazos de hielo que señalaban a los dos héroes. -Y velare por el Este aunque sea lo último que haga.

.

.

.

-¡BUBBLES! ¡BUBBLES DESPIERTA! -Gritaban desesperadamente sus dos compañeras que luchaban por respirar.

-¡CHICAS! -Dijo una voz aliviada y enérgica, las chicas como pudieron voltearon a ver.

-¡BOOMER! -Grito alegre Buttercup. -¡POR FIN SIRVES DE ALGO!

-oye... -Dijo este ofendido.

-No le hagas caso Boomer.-Dijo nerviosa Blossom. -Solo sácanos de aquí... ¡AHORA!

Boomer alisto su bate, el cual empezó a llenarse de electricidad. -¡**GOLPE ELÉCTRICO!**

-¡NO BOOMER NO! -Gritaron ambas pero era demasiado tarde... Boomer golpeo la burbuja causando que esta ni se inmutara y que las chicas fueran electrocutadas.

-¿Que paso? -Pregunto el muy ingenuo.

-El agua... ¡ES UN CONDUCTOR DE ELECTRICIDAD IDIOTA! -Le grito furiosa Buttercup.

-Mmmm? ... -Lograron ver como Bubbles estaba despertando. -Pero... ¿Dónde esta...? ¡KYA!

La causa del grito de Bubbles fue el último aliento que consiguió, ya que el agua las había tapado completamente, Boomer solo se apresuró y tomo su bate listo para hacer otro movimiento, Bubbles invoco a su báculo y con la mirada les dijo a sus compañeras que no se preocuparan.

**-AGUA PERFORANTE! **-Gritaron a la vez los rubios, la fuerza del impacto hizo que la burbuja reventara dejándolas libres. Las PPGZ descendieron hasta la vacía calle y se arrodillaron mientras tosían y tomaban aire.

-Que...Alivio -Dijo Blossom respirando agitadamente.

* * *

**A unos metros de allí.**

Todas las personas se encontraban al borde de las cintas de restricción que había puesto la policía. Entre esas personas se encontraban Ken, Poochie y el Profesor Utonio. Estaba todo el perímetro rodeado, alejando a lado ciudadanos de la torre de Tokio y lo que le rodeaba, debían dejar a los héroes de la ciudad trabar tranquilamente.

-Ken. ¿Cómo va el análisis? -Pregunto el profesor observando a su hijo con la Tablet, en donde mostraba la pelea de las chicas y también a Mizuko, y en la parte inferior varios números.

-Sin mucho éxito profesor, desconocemos a este enemigo, no posee energía de los rayos Z negros. Esto es confuso. -Dijo viendo este la pantalla confundido, y del reloj del profesor apareció una chica de cabellos azabaches y ojos violetas acompañada por un pelirrojo de anteojos.

-Profesor, conseguí algo de información sobre el atacante. -Dijo Hikari seria en la pequeña pantalla.

-¿Qué es?

-Esta mujer se hace llamar Mizuko. -Dijo leyendo unos papeles. -Se denomina a sí misma la serpiente guardiana del Este y reina del agua.

-Según una leyenda. -Dijo ahora Dexter tomando la palabra. -Esta mujer es uno de los cuatro guardianes de los cuatro puntos cardinales, los mismos que se encargaron de combatir a los Youkai en la era Sengoku, periodo de Japón.

-Pero si el único sobreviviente de esa guerra fue el perro sagrado. -Dijo Ken ahora investigando la leyenda.

-¿Cual leyenda es? -Pregunto el profesor intrigado.

-La leyenda del árbol Goshinboku. -Dijeron estos tres al unísono.

* * *

**Con los chicos.**

La situación era un tanto delicada, Hard Brick y Strong Butch habían sido derribados por Mizuko, quien le dio forma al agua de un gran dragón el cual empezó a atacarlos.

-Rayos... -Se quejaba Butch levantándose de nuevo -. No podemos dejar que esta bruja nos gane.

-Por primera vez...Concuerdo con tigo. -Dijo Hard Brick jadeante.

-Solo apenas empiezo. -Dijo Mizuko mientras mandaba a su enorme dragón a atacar a los chicos, quienes esquivaban por muy poco.

El dragón se dividió de repente en dos, y empezó a seguirlos a ambos, Strong Butch fue acorralado y ya no tenía escapatoria, detrás de él habían miles de fragmentos de hielo esperándole, encima tenia látigos de agua y en frente al dragón, estaba perdido.

El animal artificial que estaba frente al rugió fuertemente, cosa que hizo que cerrara los ojos esperando el fin, pero solo escucho a este mismo gemir de dolor, entonces abrió los ojos, para encontrarse con unos bellos ojos color verde.

-Si no vengo de matan... En serio eres tan inútil. -Dijo la chica de ojos azabaches de forma burlona, si, Buttercup había golpeado al dragón de agua causando que se desintegrara.

-Tú eras la que estaba a punto de morir ahogada. -Le dijo este con ironía en sus palabras, Buttercup solo lo miro con mala gana.

-Desagradecido. -Murmuro.

Strong Butch solo soltó una pequeña risa. -Vale, vale... Gracias.

-No hay de que, lechuga. -Dijo esta sonriente y burlona, lo que le agregaba un estilo muy agradable para Butch, quien se sonrojo levemente mientras sonreía, pero al reaccionar se abofeteo mentalmente.

-_Ahora no cerebro._ -Se dijo a sí mismo en la mente como si esta le fuera a responder, eran momentos como esos en los que extrañaba a Butcher.

-Vamos... Tenemos que reunirnos con los otros. -Le dijo con un sonrisa Buttercup, Strong Butch solo asintió seriamente

* * *

Hard Brick cayo de nuevo abriendo un nuevo cráter en la tierra. -¿Donde estan esas babosas cuando se necesitan? -Escupió molesto, y era razonable ya que estaba entre la tienda de flores y el dragón de agua. No, no contra la espada y la pared, literal, Brick quedo dentro de la floristería y el dragón estaba en frente suyo.

-**¡Mega poder Yoyo! **-Se escucho gritar, Brick en cuanto abrió los ojos ya no había dragón, solo una muy mojada... Blossom. -¿Estas bien Brick?

-¡¿POR QUE RAYOS TARDARON TANTO?! -Pregunto molesto.

-Eso es porque tú no estabas dentro de una burbuja a punto de morir ahogado! ¬¬ -Le respondió de la misma manera. -Además si no fuera por mí ese dragón te abría... ¡ACHU!

Brick solo la miro impresionado, la muy tonta no se había secado después de estar encerrada en esa burbuja, no, no voló rápidamente para secarse sino que por la incomodidad llegó corriendo. -Eres muy tonta. -Dijo negando con la cabeza.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡Y ahora que hice...! Un momento... ¿que piensas hacer? -Pregunto ella sonrojándose mientras sentía que le quitaba el chaleco de su uniforme, y luego el se quitaba su chaqueta. -¡OYE QUE RAYOS PIENSAS TU PERVER...!

-Cállate. -Le dijo serio mientras le ponía su chaqueta que estaba un poco maltratada, pero no empapada como el chaleco de la PPGZ. -Eso te mantendrá un poco caliente. -Dijo un poco indiferente ocultando su interés. -Pero cuando termines de usarla me la devuelves.

-S... si (?) -Dijo Blossom sonrojada y confundida por el comportamiento tan compasivo de Brick.

-Vamos... hay que idear un pla... ¡BLOSSOM! -Grito mirando tras ella.

-¿Q- que? ¡KYAAAAA!

* * *

**Con los azules.**

-Boomer. Los chicos ya se tararon. -Dijo preocupada Bubbles mientras golpeaba pequeñas serpientes acuáticas que le atacaban.

-Eso parece, espero que estén bi... -Bateó a una serpiente que le atacaba directamente. -... Bien.

-Ni lo crean tanto~ -Dijo melodiosamente Mizuko, la cual les mostró a ambos sus cuatro compañeros atados completamente a excepción de la cabeza por corrientes de agua, Mizuko sonrió malvadamente. -Ya no hay escapatoria.

Blossom pataleaba con fuerza ya que empezaron a apretar demasiado.

-¡BLOSSOM! -Grito Bubbles preocupada mientras lanzaba unas burbujas, las cuales lamentablemente fueron reventadas a penas acercarse a Blossom. -¿Por que?

-Campo de fuerza contra todo poder que no sea acuático... -Le dijo burlona Mizuko. -Estarán solos.

-¡BOOMER! -Grito alguien, y ese alguien era Brick, que de alguna forma logró liberar su boca. -¡ESCAPEN! ¡NO PODRÁN CON ELL...! -Pero su boca volvió a ser tapada.

-No necesito que escapen mis presas, pero por esta vez les dejare ir... ¿Bien niños? -Le dijo con arrogancia mirando a Bubbles fijamente, quien tenia los ojos enfocados desesperadamente en Mizuko. -Pero estos se quedaran aquí, es probable que se vuelvan mis vasallos, o los mande con mi verdugo favorito.

* * *

**En algún lugar.**

Una chica de 14 años, con ropas de sacerdotisa, cabello lacio, largo y negro, con ojos violetas, se encontraba en una cueva amplia con una abertura de luz en el techo iluminando el interior con belleza inigualable, llenando de pureza el lugar y al lugar en el que la luz señalaba principalmente una pequeña laguna de agua cristalina.

-Mizu... _(Agua)_ -Dijo esta chica parándose en la orilla de la laguna. -Mizu no Ki _(Espíritu del agua) _-Extendió su mano al frente de la laguna. -¡MEZAMERU! _(Despierta!)_

La laguna inmediatamente empezó a brillar, un brillo azul y puro, y cuatro luces que parecían telas flotantes que jugaban entre ellas salieron de la laguna y se quedaron encima haciendo una especie de baile entre ellas, la sacerdotisa sonrió.

* * *

**En la torre de Tokio.**

Ni Bubbles ni Boomer sabían que hacer, solamente se quedaron hay parados lanzando ataques como podían, pero ya estaba muy débiles, no podian hacer ya mucho.

-¿Ya se cansaron? -Pregunto Mizuko fingiendo sorpresa, luego sonrió macabra mente. -Bien... no quisieron escapar así que... ¡Absténganse a las consecuencias!

Lanzó contra ellos unos bloques de hielo puntiagudos, pero a penas acercarse a Bubbles se derritieron.

**_"¡MEZAMERU!"_ **

-¿Que? -Mizuko se veía sorprendida, pero no tanto como los rojos y los verdes, quienes dejaron de patalear y ahora se dedicaban a ver asombrados.

-No... -Dijo Bubbles levantando la mirada, sus ojos estaban brillantes, con un brillo azul celeste.

-Los toques. -Termino por ella Boomer, quien estaba en su misma situación, con ojos brillantes. Preparo su bat, y los látigos de Mizuko lo rodearon dando a entender que ahora estaban en su control.

-Co... ¿como es posible? ... no puede ser... -Dijo Mizuko retrocediendo en el aire, se veía en pánico.

-Déjalos en paz, por favor Mizuko. -Dijo Bubbles decidida. -No se que es esto, pero lo único que importa es que...

-...Si no colaboras. -Dijo Boomer.

-¡Tendremos que pelear en serio! -Dijeron al unisono.

* * *

**No muy lejos de allí.**

_**"¡MEZAMERU!"**_

-¡KYAAAA! -Se quejó el rubio de los tres arrodillándose y agarrándose fuertemente la cabeza, sus hermanos pararon su caminar.

-¡Bather! -Grito la mayor de los tres corriendo donde el y arrodillándose a su altura sin tocarlo. -¿Que ocurre? Este no es el momento.

-¡MI CABEZA! -Grito adolorido.

-Brack. -Le llamo el hermano del centro, quien se acercó apresuradamente donde sus dos hermanos. -Creo que esta vez no llama la atención.

-Bather... ¡Resiste! -Grito Brack.

-KYAAAA! -Se quejo este.

* * *

**En Montana.**

Suspiro. Estaba muy preocupada en ese momento por los chicos, y de alguna forma no se podía comunicar con ellos... En sus manos ya no estaba el comunicador.

-Hikari–sempai -Le llamoen chico de anteojos.

-que bien... Que entiendes que no es una situacion para jugar Dexter. -Dijo aun preocupada.

-Descuida... Estarán bien, son héroes ¿No? -Dijo gracioso.

-Si, pero lo que me preocupa es...

-¡HIKARI–SAMA! -Llamaron desde una sala uno de los cientificos, se veia preocupado. -¡NUMERO TRES ESTA...!

-¿Que le paso a Miyashiro? -Pregunto seria enfocando en el nombre para dejarle en claro que asi es como deberia ser llamado.

-¡TENEMOS PROBLEMAS! ¡NO RESPIRA! -Grito alarmado.

-¡Eso no es posible! -Dijo Dexter asombrado, los dos científicos miraron a la chica, que ya no estaba ahi, fue corriendo a la sala de operaciones central, donde estaban los tres proyectos.

-¡POR FIN! ¡Hikari–sama, nosotros...! -Trato de excusarse uno de los científicos, pero fue pasado de largo, Hikari llego corriendo hasta los tubos enormes donde estaban los muchachos durmiendo, se acerco al del lado izquierdo.

-¡MIYASHIRO! -Grito golpeando el vidrio. -DEBES RESPIRAR! ¡TIENES QUE RESPIRAR!

-Hikari–sama... No podrá...

-¡Estas maquinas no pueden hacerlo respirar sin tener la necesidad de despertarlo bruscamente! -Le dijo autoritariamente, y se volvio al cristal. -¡MIYASHIRO!

-Parece que... -Dijo una voz junto a Dexter que recien habia llegado, era el señor Brisbaine. -La señorita Kitazawa se ha encariñado con los defensores.

-No sabría responder. -Dijo Dexter mirando molesto la escena que Hikari armaba, no podía gritarles asi. ¿Acaso no veia el peligro en el que se metía? Como ya dijo antes... Esos "defensores"... No eran del todo buenos.

* * *

Los defensores y el doctor Brisbaine son inspirados en PROTECT ROWDY de Bleedman


	43. Energía azul

Tres chicos caminaban por las calles de Tokio, el pelirrojo cargaba al rubio inconsciente en su espalda, el azabache caminaba al lado de ambos.

-Aun no puedo creer que le golpearas tan fuerte en la cabeza, y menos con una tapa metálica de la basura. –Dijo el azabache observando al pelirrojo. –Brack… puedes ser muy despiadada a veces.

-Uno, te dije que te dirigieras a mí como si fuera un hombre, no queremos que ningunos de los ignorantes de esta ciudad sepa mi identidad y… dos, si, así es. –Dijo graciosa mientras cargaba a su hermanito. –Si lo dejábamos despierto sufriría más, hasta nos pidió a gritos que le arranquemos la cabeza.

-Estaba loco. –Dijo Butcher.

-Solo tenemos que dejarlo dormir. –Dijo tranquila subiendo ahora las escaleras para llegar al centro.

-Si quieres te ayudo. –Dijo Butcher tranquilo.

-No me trates por débil. –Le regañó Brack.

Ya al llegar a arriba alguien chocó contra ella. -¡Oye fíjate por donde vas tonto! –Le dijo este molesto, cabellos plateados, ojos ámbar y ropa casual, aparentaba unos 16 años.

-¡¿A quién le llamas tonto imbécil?! –Le respondió Brack molesta.

-El que no se fijó fuiste tú tarado. –Le apoyo Butcher a su "hermano".

-No tengo tiempo que perder con estos dos fracasados. –Dijo este molesto, Brack solo le gruñó molesta. Esté sujeto pasó por su lado, y sintió una corriente en su cerebro.

_-Tendremos que pelear en serio… _-Dijo Bather entre sueños y con el ceño fruncido, sus parpados parecían brillar levemente de azul aguamarina.

-Descuida Bather, ya casi podrás descansar. –Le dijo Brack a su hermano, Butcher solo miraba amenazantemente al sujeto con el que chocaron, quien después de pasar al lado de Brack y Bather se había detenido.

-Este chico… -Dijo girándose a ver a Bather. –Tiene que venir con migo. –Dijo seriamente.

Brack solo frunció el ceño y sonrió burlona. –Butcher. –El susodicho la miró. –Tienes mi permiso.

Macabramente Butcher preparo sus nudillos y se puso en pose de defensa contra el muchacho, lanzó un puño el cual fue esquivado sencillamente.

-No tengo tiempo para esto… me llevare a este chico ¿Me entendieron? –Dijo este molesto.

-Nadie se llevara a este tarado. –Dijo Butcher ahora proporcionándole una patada que no logró esquivar. –Este es mi hermano, imbécil.

-No saben lo que hacen. –Dijo este ahora peleando con Butcher, ambos sedaban fuertes golpes, Brack solo observo molesta la escena y como golpeaban a su hermano del medio, pero ella sabía que estaría bien, lo que no podía hacer era esperar a que Butcher acabara con ese idiota. Su tiempo era su enemigo, Bather tenía que descansar.

-Butcher. –Llamo esta. –Ven aquí, no tenemos tiempo.

Butcher le dio una patada en el estomagó a sujeto que lo dejó inmovilizado por unos minutos. Los cuales aprovecho Brack para bajar a Bather y dejarlo en custodia de Butcher, Bather se estiró un poco y se acercó al sujeto.

-No puedo dejar que se queden con él. –Dijo el tipo en posición de pelea.

-Y yo no puedo dejar que te lo lleves. –Dijo tranquila para luego dale un gancho desde la barbilla. Ese fue el inició de fuertes golpes contra este.

Al final el muchacho quedo exhausto y Brack solo se sacudió el polvo de las manos.

-Vámonos, Bather tiene que descansar. –Dijo esta para luego dejar a Bather en manos de Butcher, los tres hermanos se empezaron a alejar.

-No pueden… -Dijo el tipo exhausto.

-No. –Dijo Brack parando de caminar y girando su cabeza para verle. –No digas que no podemos porque no sabes de lo que somos capaces.

* * *

**En Montana.**

La sala de operaciones estaba en silencio, desde que el rubio dejo de respirar, todos los científicos se pusieron en marcha, incluyendo a Hikari que investigaba una manera pronta de ponerlo en acción respiratoria.

-Le pusimos una mascara de oxigeno. –Dijo Dexter. –Esta respirando momentáneamente, pero aun no sabemos que pueda pasa...

-**¡MEZAMERU!**

-¿Dijiste algo? –Le pregunto alarmada Hikari.

-Si, dije que le pusimos una mascara de oxigen...

-¡No! Eso no. –suspiro. –Olvídalo.

-¡HIKARI-SAMA! –Grito uno de los hombres que trabajaban allí. -¡NUMERO III ABRIÓ LOS OJOS Y ESTAN BRILLANDO SUS CORNIAS DE COLOR AZUL CLARO!

-Rayos... –dijo Dexter molesto. –Esto se esta complicando.

-Voy inmediatamente. –Dijo Hikari corriendo con el hombre seguidos por Dexter.

.

.

.

-Tenemos problemas. -Dijo una mujer al señor Brisbaine. –El chico nos reconoció.

-¿Cual es la parte mala? -Pregunto este serio.

-Este chico en su dimensión era un villano, no sabemos como actuar, y parece tener un dolor punzante en la cabeza.

-Lo unico que podemos hacer es...

-Es probable que nos mate a todos. –Se quejo un científico.

-Es muy peligroso, usted mismo vio los poderes que tenia tras el escáner. –Se quejo otro.

-Deberíamos detener el experimento y acabar con Numero 3 –Dijo otro y ahí empezaron las quejas.

-Creo que debemos parar el experimento III –Dijo Brisbaine.

-Ya llegue. –Exclamo Hikari para acercarse al tubo de "Numero III".

-Señorita Kitazawa, tenemos planeado...

-Robeth, no dejare descontinuar a Miyashiro. –Dijo con una mirada de furia.

-¡HEY! -Grito alguien desde la cápsula. –¡POR FAVOR AYÚDENME! –Exclamo moviéndose fuertemente mientras agarraba su cabeza. –¡ARRANQUENME LA CABEZA PERO CALMEN EL DOLOR!

-¡CÁLLATE! –Le regaño Hikari, este abrió sus ojos sorprendido viéndola. –Si te quitamos la cabeza morirás, y no quiero eso. Escucha, todo estará bien, dormirás por otros seis meses y cuando despiertes iras a descansar a una cama, Dexter y yo te ayudaremos. –Dexter quería protestar pero se quedo callado. – Así que aguanta Miyashiro.

-Tu... –Parecía que sus ojos se humedecían entre el Agua y empezaban a salir pequeñas lagrimas. –Yo... Por favor... Ayúdame.

Hikari sintió y se fue a uno de los cables que conectaban el respirador, y con una jeringa le introdujo un sedante muy potente.

-¿Que hiciste Hikari? -Le pregunto Dexter intrigado al ver como el chico volvía a dormir tranquilamente.

-Sedante... Lo usaba con los chicos cuando no me dejaban dormir. –Dijo nostálgica.

* * *

**En la torre de Tokio.**

Mizuko estaba herida, Bubbles y Boomer peleaban muy bien juntos, y no sabían como, pero podían controlar el agua con sus armas tranquilamente.

En uno de los ataques lograron liberar a sus compañeros, los cuales despidieron ayudarles.

-Es imposible... –Dijo Mizuko en el suelo sucia mientras se levantaba. –Nadie... Nadie puede activar al espíritu de agua si solo, se suponía que los contenedores de ese poder ya no existían... ¿¡POR QUE USTEDES PUEDEN CONTROLARLO?!

-No lo sabemos. –Le dijo Boomer atacándola con su bat, y tirándola cinco metros lejos.

-Pero fue oportuno. –Le acompaño Bubbles en el ataque.

Mizuko termino golpeada, Brick la agarró del cuello y la levantó en el aire molesto, Mizuko empezó a llorar. –Esto te ganas por meterte con nosotros... Adiós. -Y cuando la iba a soltar Blossom llegó y la agarró de ambos brazos.

-¿Que? –Pregunto Mizuko confundida viendo a Blossom con los ojos aguados.

-¿Que rayos haces Blossom? –Pregunto molesto Brick.

-Si cae desde aquí es probable que muera, Brick, los heroes no matamos. -Le dijo seria. -Además... ella ya perdió, o mejor dicho... ya se rindió.

-¿Como estas tan segura? –Le preguntó desafiante.

-Mírala. –Le dijo para que divisara a la mujer agarrada de los brazos de Blossom dormida.

-¿Como puede dormir tan tranquila después de todo el daño que nos ha causado? –Pregunto Butch molesto.

-Cerrando los ojos. –Le dijo Buttercup para luego darle un golpe en la cabeza.

-Aun no entiendo por que la defendiste. –Dijo Brick molesto.

-Bueno... Si caía era probable que muriese, y los héroes salvan vidas, no las acaban. –Dijo seriamente Blossom.

-Chicos... –Dijo suavemente Bubbles.

-¿Que ocurre? –Pregunto Buttercup.

-Atrapenme. –Dijo con una sonrisa para luego desmayarse y empezar a caer (Ya que estaban levitando)

-¡BUBBLES! –Gritaron Blossom y Buttercup, pero Boomer fue rápidamente y logró atraparla unos metros antes de que cayese.

-Esta dormida. –Dijo ya más tranquilo. –Se esforzó mucho.

-Creo que tu también deberias descansar Boomer. –Le dijo Brick descendiendo junto con los otros.

-¿Tu... Crees? –Pregunto antes de desmayarse haciendo que Bubbles terminara encima suyo en el suelo.

-BOOMER! –Grito para verlo.

-Se esforzaron demasiado. –Dijo Buttercup mientras cargaba a Bubbles.

Blossom acomodo a Mizuko en su espalda, y Butch cargo a Boomer. –Hay que ir al laboratorio.

* * *

**En el centro.**

Los tres caminaban por las calles, ya iba a ser de noche. Brack solo observaba como el azabache cargaba al rubio.

-Ya esta más tranquilo. –Declaró Butcher. –Ahora solo duerme.

-Eso es bueno. –Dijo Brack. –Si quieres te ayudo.

-No me trates por débil. –Le dijo burlón, Brack solto la risa.

* * *

**En Montana.**

-Hikari-sama. –Le llamo un científico. –Número tres ya respira sin dificultad.

-Gracias a Dios. –Exclamo aliviada. –Roberth... Avísale a todos que el proyecto se adelanta de seis meses a uno.

-¡¿UNO?! –Grito este temeroso. –Hikari-sama, eso puede ser un riesgo para...

-¿Nosotros? –Termino la frase por el. –Ellos ya están listos. No hay más que discutir al respecto. Solo... Confíen.

Todo quedó en silencio dando a entender que los científicos estaban dudando.

-Vamos. -Le apoyo Dexter. –Si Hikari-Tan lo dice, no debemos estar preocupados.

-¡Cierto!... Un momento... ¡¿COMO ASÍ QUE HIKARI-**TAN**?! –Le grito esta molesta.

Otra vez ese silencio de duda, Hikari se puso firme.

-Escuchen, si no quieren hacer esto ¡Esta bien! Pero al negarse despidanse de su permanencia en el proyecto y de sus salarios señores. –Dijo esta, inmediatamente emepezaron a aplaudir.

-¡TRABAJAREMOS DURO! –Grito uno.

-¡QUE VIVAN LOS DEFENSORES! –Gito otro.

-Codiciosos ¬¬ –Dijo Hikari fulminandolos con la mirada.

* * *

**En el laboratorio —De noche (7:30 pm)**

Los rojos estaban transformados y los verdes estaban sin sus transformaciones sentados molestos.

-¿Por que ustedes siguen aun transformados? –Pregunto Butch.

-Porque somos los líderes y en cuanto despierte Mizuko hablaremos con ella. –Le respondio Blossom. –Además, tenemos que... ¡ACHU!

-Blossom... ¿Te secaste el cabello o por lo menos la ropa al llegar? –Pregunto Kaoru en forma de regaño.

-Etto... Bueno pues... –Dijo nerviosa jugando con sus dedos (estilo Hinata).

-Tonta. –Dijo Brick con negación. –Debes ser más cuidadosa.

-¡Ah! Si... Gracias por lo de antes. –Dijo levemente sonrojada.

-¿Que cosa? –Pregunto en coro este y los azabaches.

-Lo del abrigo. –Dijo de la misma manera.

-Ah... Eso... –Dijo sin mucha importancia. –No hay de que, después de todo terminaste resfriandote.

Blossom iba a contestarle pero la puerta del laboratorio se abrió, era Ken. –Chicos, ya pueden pasar, pero no hagan rui...

-¡YO PRIMERO! –Gritaron los cuatro para luego entrar cual manada de animales salvajes aplastando a un inocente niño de diez años.

-Salvajes. –Dijo Ken... O lo que quedaba de el XD.

-¡MIYAKO! –Gritaron sus amigas al verla despierta y empezaron a hablar rápido y al mismo tiempo.

Blossom-Mealegraqueestesbien, porfavorcitoperdonameporculparteporlodemifloreroyp orcomermeelppstedetualmuezo, teprometoqueteareunonuevo!

Kaoru-perdonperdonperdon,pormiculpadestriatupulpi, peroconayudadeBlossomloarregledenuevo,novolveraapa sar,ysiquieresteayusocongimnasiaenelexamenqueperdi atepormiculpa!

-no les entendi mucho... Pero las perdono. –Dijo con una sonrisa Miyako, las tres se abrasaron.

-Boomer, hermano. –Le dijo Butch observandolo fijamente, este los observaba comfundido. –¿Como hiciste eso?

-¿Hacer que? –Pregunto inocente, sus dos hermanos se calleron al escuchar eso.

-Eso con el agua. –Le dijo Brick con una vena en la sien.

-ahhhh eso... –Dijo sonriente. –No lo se.

Se volvieron a caer.

-Y tu Miyako... –Pregunto Kaoru.

-Lo siento chicas, no tengo ni la mas remota idea. –Dijo decepcionada.

-Veo que nadie vino a verme a mi. –Dijo sarcasricamente una voz femenina al lado de la camilla de Miyako, era Mizuko.

-¡KYA! -Gritaron todos por la sorpresa, pero una ver que se fijaron quien era, Hard Brick se acerco molesto.

-¡TU BRUJA! –Le grito amenazadoramente. –Tienes mucho que explicar. ¡¿Por que nos atacaste?!

-No te dire nada niño imprudente y abusivo. –Le respondio sin mucha importancia sentada en su camilla elegantemente, tomo un vaso cercano y empezo a girarlo, a medida que lo hacia este se llenaba de agua, una vez lleno, tomo el liquido.

-Mizuko. –Dijo Blossom, quien se acerco a ella firmemente y con respeto. –Dinos por favor... ¿Por que nos atacaste?

-Alguien me ordeno hacerlo. –Le dijo viendola a los ojos y dejando a un Brick molesto.

-¡¿QUIEN FUE?! –Le grito Brick.

-Con tigo no hablaré. –Le dijo sencillamente para volver a tomar agua.

-¿Quien te lo oldeno Mizuko? –Le pregunto Blossom.

-Un tipo que se hace llamar Him. –Le respondió segura.

Todo quedo en silencio, Kaoru y Butch se veian molestos, mientras que Boomer sudaba frio y Miyako estaba en shock. Blossom se mantenia firme y asombrada y Brick estaba Furioso.

-¡¿QUE RELACION TIENES CON ES ESTUPIDO AFEMINADO?! –Le pregunto hecho una furia. (ya sabemos quien)

-... –Mizuko solo miro a la ventana ignorandolo mientras tarareaba una canción.

-¿Cual es la relación que tienen? –A penas termino de preguntar Blossom, Mizuko dejo inmediatamente de tararear y miro a Blossom a los ojos decidida.

-Ese tipo fue a mi amena...

-¡UN MOMENTO! –Le interrumpio Brick enfadado. –¡¿Por que a ella le contestas todas las preguntas que yo hago y a mi no?!

-Sencillo. –Dijo esta tranquila. –Porque eres un _Báichī. –_Le respondio con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

-Ba... Que? –Pregunto Brick confundido.

-¡Yo se que es! –Dijo alegre Boomer levantando la mano como en la escuela. –Significa Idiota en chino.

Brick quedo peteificado, lo acabaron de insultar en chino, y además de eso, su hermano menor "el menos inteligente de los tres" le supo traducir.

-Muy bien... Como decia antes de que me interrumpieran... –Dijo viendo de mala gana a Brick. –Ese tipo me amenazo con destruir el Este, me dijo que tenia que destruir a los heroes de Tokio de lo contrario acabaria con migo y con todo lo que se encuentre el el este.

-¿En el este? –Pregunto Kaoru confundida.

-Si cariño, el Este, longitud este, lado derecho del planeta. ¿Me entiendes? –Le explico.

-Eso lo entiendo. –Dijo tranquila. –Lo que no comprendo es el por que te interesa o por que te amenazaria por ello.

-Yo soy la guardiana del este, la serpiente y la reina de agua. –Le dijo levantandose de la camilla. –Creo que se los dije cuando nos conocimos... Cuido de el desde... Ya como treinta o cincuenta milenios, ya ni me acuerdo. –Dijo tranquila y restandole importancia.

-¡¿TREINTA O CINCUENTA AÑOS?! –Preguntaron asombrados los tres.

-jeje... –Rio nerviosa Miyako. –Mizuko-San... ¿Cuantos años tienes exactamente? ^^'

-Unos... 100.000 años... ¿Por que? –Pregunto tranquila.

-¡SOLO APARENTA VEINTE PERO EN REALIDAD ES UN FOSIL! –Pensaron todos petrificados.

-Pero... ¿No te preocupa lo que pueda hacer Him ahora que fallaste? –Pregunto Butch.

-No. –Dijo tranquila. –El dijo que si fallaba destruiria el Este, pero ya que he podido evaluar sus poderes... No me tengo que preocupar. Si el mundo esta en sus manos estara a salvo. –Dijo con una sonrisa. –Excepto el Báichî.

Brick se callo de espaldas. –Oye... Ven aqui y te voy a...

-Disculpa, pero... ¿Sabes que fue lo que paso allí? –Pregunto Miyako.

-¿Hablas del espiritu del agua? –Pregunto asombrada. –Ustedes... ¿No lo activaron voluntariamente?

-Ni siquiera sabemos que paso. –Dijo Boomer.

-_Shǎ yātou... Wǒ gǎn kěndìng, nà jiùshì nǐ xiàhǎi*_ –Dijo Mizuko entre dientes.

-¿Que dijiste? –Pregunto Brick.

-Nada que te interese Báichī. –Le contesto Mizuko. –Por cierto... Tu te llamas Blossom ¿No es así? –Pregunto a la susodicha.

-emh... Si. –Le respondio.

-Mi nombre real es Ruìzi, pero puedes llamarme Mizuko si lo deseas. –Le dijo tranquilamente mientras tocaba su frente y perdia su transformación. –Ahora... ¿Cual es tu verdadero nombre?

-¿Como hizo eso? –Pregunto asombrada Miyako.

-No me importa... La voy a... –Pero en ese momento Butch le tapo la boca.

-Cállate que me desesperas. –Le dijo molesto.

-Yo... –Dijo Momoko aun en shock.

-Te debo la vida –Le dijo Mizuko. –Necesito saber tu nombre.

-Yo... Momoko. –Termino diciendo.

-YA ESTA! –Dijo alegre Mizuko. -Táozi, ese es tu nombre es chino.

-Prefiero el japones Mizuko. –Dijo nerviosa Momoko.

-Bueno bueno... –Le respondio esta. –Cuando necesites ayuda solo llamame por el agua. Tengo el presentimiento que seremos buenas amigas. –Luego se sentó en una silla cercana a ella. –¿Quieren saber sobre el espiritu del agua que convocaron? Ese fue el que les ayudo en la batalla contra mí.

-Si por favor. –Le dijo Boomer.

-¿Van a confiar en ella así nada más? –Pregunto molesto Brick. –Esta anciana nos atacó y luego van a escucharla así nada ma... ¡Auch! –Le golpearon en la cabeza.

-¿A quien llamas anciana Báichī? –Le dijo molesta Mizuko, ella fue la que le dió el golpe en la cabeza.

-¡¿Aun asi confiaran en ella?! –Pregunto molesto Brick mientras se acariciaba la cabeza en donde le golpeo Mizuko. De repente sintió como Mizuko le tocó la frente asiendo que se destranfomara. –¡Ven!

-Confiamos en ella. –Dijo Kaoru sin mucha importancia. Los otros ignoraron a Brick.

-Bueno escuchen atentamente. –Dijo Mizuko seria. –El espiritu del agua es un espiritu antiguo, que esta oculto en la cueva _Chúndù* _en Hong Kong. La leyenda de este es que los contenedores de este tendrán poderes superiores a los de la reina del agua —osea yo —Y salvaran al Este de una amenaza terrible que ni la guardiana del Este podrá detener. Los contenedores naturalemente son dos o cuatro, dependientemente de cuantos se encuentren en la misma época y dimensión.

-¿Como así que depende de la época y dimensión? –Pregunto Miyako.

-Hay varias épocas y varias dimensiones, en este momento la época en la cual estan en la época contemporanea en la dimensión Zen. Cuando me refiero a cuantos es a esto... Todos estan en todas las dimensiones y tienen una vida allí. Yo solo existo en una sola dimension ya que soy una guardiana. Pero uno de los contenedores de otra dimensión pueden transportarse a la dimensión en la que estan los contenedores originales, así, el poder del espiritu de agua se dividiria entre ellos.

-Ya entiendo. –Dijo esta.

-Los poderes naturalmente son controlar el agua a su antojo, respirar bajo ella y cambiarla de estado como a solido y gaseoso. Los contenedores siempre tienen las mismas caracteristicas, rubios, ojos azules, piel blanca y actitud amable y bondadosa. Pero eso lo tiene cualquier rubio... Sinceramente el espiritu de agua los elige a su antojo. –Dijo para luego levantarse. –Los contenedores invocan al espiritu, tras un ritual y mucha energia pura. Pero ustedes no lo invocaron, lo unico que tengo es una sospecha de quien fue. Pero la persona de la que hablo esta en otra epoca.

-¿Como sabes eso? –Pregunto Butch.

-Porque la cueva Chúndù fue demolida en la era Meji. –Dijo pensativa. –Hace 140 años. La persona de la que hablo esta en el periodo EDO hace 150 años, esa seria la única forma de que el espiritu del agua pudiera florecer.

-Pero estas hablando de peridodos de Japon. –Dijo Brick por primera vez tranquilo. –y dijiste que la cueva esta em Hong Kong —China.

-La cueva Chúndù se mueve a su antojo... Dentro de ella se encuentra el lago _Lán sè de diànyuán* _la cueva que lo posea, se convierte automaticamente el la cueva Chúndù. Lo que les dije fue que la cueva se origino de Hong Kong, y allí es donde esta generalemente. –Le respondió por fin. –No eres tan zoquete Báichī.

-Hmp. ¿Que esperabas? –Le respondió cruzandose de brazos.

-En fin. Me tengo que ir, Momoko recuerda que puedes contar con migo en cualquier cosa. –Le dijo sonriente. –Solo tienes que llamarme por el agua. –Luego se acerco a la ventana y se empezó a degradar en gotas de agua las cuales se alejaban por esta.

-¡Espera! –Le grito Boomer. –¿Quien es la persona que lo activó?

-Es _Xiàhâi_ una poderosa sacerdotisa de la era EDO. –Dijo sonriente y a la vez nostalgica. –Hasta la proxima... Heroes.

Y después de eso Mizuko desapareció. Dejando a las PPGZ y a los RRBZ con una información muy importante.

* * *

**Una semana después. —Miercoles. —Dos horas para entrar a clase.**

Miyako fue a la biblioteca central, donde habia visto el libro "en los ojos estan las respuestas" y fue a buscar un libro especial.

-Buenos días. –Saludo a la bibliotecaria. –Me gustaria saber si tiene un libro en el que paresca una sacerdotisa llamada Xiàhâi.

-Mmm... Lo siento pero...

-En los ojos estan las respuestas. –Dijo apresuradamente Miyako el nombre del libro que le regaló la anciana, la cual la reconoció inmediatamente.

-valla... Hace cuanto no nos vemos... Me alegro de que la catastrofe con la hija de Him se arreglo. –Le dijo sonriendo.

-Muchas gracias. –Sonrio Miyako. –Pero... ¿Si conoce un libro que hable de Xiàhâi?

-Lo siento... Yo que sepa no hay ninguna Xiàhâi.

-¿La sacertisa más poderosa del Edo? –Pregunto, y la anciana sonrió.

-A esa si la conosco... –Dijo alegre mientras salia del recibidor e iba a uno de los estantes antiguos, de allí saco un libro pequeño y con más o menos 40 paginas. –No habla de Xiàhâi pero si de Natsumi Higurashi, la sacerdotisa más joven y poderosa que halla tenido Japón.

-Muchas gracias. ¿Puedo llevarmelo? –Pregunto Miyako.

-Te lo obsequio querida. –Dijo sonriente la anciana. –Ya que... Ese libro no me sirve si no lo puedo abrir.

Miyako observó el libro, y tenia una pequeña cerradura, se veia antigua pero firme... Parecia que necesitaba una llave. –Muchas gracias. –Le dijo reverenciando.

-No hay de que linda.

* * *

**En la cancha del parque —Una hora para entrar a clases.**

Butch estaba practicando con el balón. En la tarde se iria a vivir con sus nuevos padres, resulta que su viaje se habia atrasado y después de todo se tardaron una semana más.

Levantó la vista al escuchar como alguien se iba en patineta, he ahí a Kaoru Matsubara que se iba sin haberlo notado, probablemente vivia cerca. De repente pasó algo que Butch jamás imagino... Kaoru se veia realmente bella, a pesar de la gorra y la ropa de chico, a Butch le parecia simplemente linda.

-Que tonterias pienso. –Se dijo a sí mismo sacudiendo su cabeza para borrar esos pensamientos, y con un leve sonrojo tomó su balón y se dirigió a la escuela.

* * *

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER!

**BLOSSOM124-** muchas gracias por leer! Aqui esta el cap ^^ trate de hacerlo un poco más romatico... Pero seguire haciendolo mas romantico para poder superarme XDDDD por que en serio le falta romance -,-' XDDDD

**Bellota y Bella—** ¡TIENES RAZON! Después de los 64 capitulos empiezo a escribir la triologia demashita chikara... Y en cuanto a la pareja de Bella pensare lo que me dijiste para la triologia ;D GRACIAS POR LEER!

**Glosario:**

_Shǎ yātou... Wǒ gǎn kěndìng, nà jiùshì nǐ xiàhǎi— Esa tonta... Estoy segura que fue Xiàhâi_

_•_

_Chúndù— Pureza_

_•_

_Lán sè de diànyuán— Energía azul._

_•_

_Báichī—Idiota_


	44. Enferma

—**Residencia Akatsutsumi. —Treinta minutos para las clases.**

-Esa Momoko... —Dijo Brick tocando el timbre de la casa.

-Hola. ¿A quien necesitas? —Pregunto una mujer adulta de cabello rojizo y muy bella.

-Emh... ¿Aquí vive Momoko Akatsutsumi? —Pregunto, la mujer asintió.

-Soy su madre.

-Un placer conocerla, es que Momoko me llamo diciendo que si podía acompañarla a la escuela. —La madre de Momoko pareció reír. ¿Que estaba pasando ahí?

-Ah... tu debes ser Brick. —Dijo más confiada. —Pasa por favor, Momoko está en su habitación.

-Gracias. —Dijo entrando a la casa con mochila al hombro. —Disculpe... ¿por que está tan solo?

-¿No te lo dijo Momoko? —Le pregunto con cara seria, Brick negó con la cabeza. —Momoko es hija única y su padre murió hace diez años.

-¡¿QUE?! —Grito asombrado, fue muy imprudente, pero su expresión cambió cuando vio a la madre de Momoko reír.

-Solo bromeaba. —Brick se cayó. —Kuriko, la hermana menor de Momoko esta en clase y su padre está trabajando... y hablando de trabajo... me tengo que ir al mio. Suerte con que Momoko te abra la puerta, hoy a estado muy rara.

Después de eso la madre de Momoko se retiró, dejando a Brick confundido con cara de _"¿Que acaba de pasar?"._

En fin, Brick terminó subiendo, y mirando las puertas dedujo cual era la de Momoko. Cuando iba a abrir estaba con llave. —Momoko, abre la puerta.

-¡No! —Grito desde adentró con una voz apagada.

-Soy Brick tonta. —Dijo disgustado por su tono de voz, inmediatamente dijo su nombre se escucharon golpes dentro de la habitación y pisoteadas torpes. Luego se abrió la puerta. —Hasta que por... ¿Que te paso? —Pregunto al verla despeinada, en pijama, con ojeras y su nariz roja.

-Por fin llegaste. —Dijo con su misma voz apagada. —¿Sabes lo difícil que es engañar a mamá?

-¿Por que engañarla? —Pregunto. —Y aun no me respondes que te pasó.

-Lo de ayer... —Dijo rendida, Brick entendió, la tonta tampoco se había secado cuando llegó a su casa. —Ahora no puedo ir a la escuela. —Y de mala gana se recostó de nuevo en su cama.

-¿Entonces para que me llamaste? —Pregunto Brick confundido.

-Un enfermo no se puede cuidar solo. —Le dijo tranquila mientras se acomodaba en su cama.

-¡¿Que?! —Grito Brick sorprendido. —¿Por que a mí y no a Kaoru o Miyako? —Momoko no se hizo esperar y le lanzó su teléfono celular. —¿Que es esto? —Miró el teléfono y tenia tres mensajes.

•

_Hola Miyako, estoy enferma... ¿te molestaría venir a cuidarme?_

_Re: Lo siento Momoko, hoy tengo examen de gimnasia. Puedes pedirle a__ Kaoru._

_•_

_Hola Kaoru, tengo una fiebre muy alta, le pedí a Miyako que me hiciera el favor de cuidarme,  
pero lamentablemente hoy tiene un examen de gimnasia y no puede cuidarme, en cuanto a  
mamá, no quiero preocuparle. ¿Podrías venir?_

_Re: Perdóname Momoko. Pero no puedo ir, estoy castigada y debo cumplir servicio comunitario  
en la escuela. __Puedes pedirle el favor a Ken o a Poochie, no se. Espero que te mejores pronto, lo siento._

_•_

_Chicos, estoy enferma... ¿Pueden venir a cuidarme?_

_Re: Claro Momoko. Llevare mi juego de ciencia, mi laboratorio portátil y..._

_Olvídenlo gracias ^^'_

_•_

-Y entonces me llamaste a mí. —Dedujo Brick.

-aja... —Dijo debajo de las cobijas Momoko. —Pero no tienes que cuidarme si no quieres, lo ultimo que me falta es molestar a alguien.

Brick suspiró, en una silla cercana a la pared dejó su mochila, se quito su abrigo y salió de la habitación. —¿A donde vas? —Le pregunto Momoko.

-No tengo ganas de ir a la escuela hoy así que agradece que me quedaré. —Le dijo desde la puerta. —Voy a preparar algo de comer, me imagino que no has desayunado.

-¡Eso no es ciert...! ... GRUAAAAAA —Ese fue el sonido de su estomago hambriento, ella agarró rápidamente su estomago sonrojada.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! –Se rió Brick. —Jaja... Voy a hacerte algo de comer... Jajaja. —Dijo entre risas mientras bajaba las escaleras a carcajadas.

-Baka. —Dijo Momoko sonrojada aun cubriendo su estomago vació.

* * *

**En la escuela. —Diez minutos para que suene el timbre.**

Boomer estaba ya en la escuela sentado en su escritorio con una laptop investigando. Tenia mucho que saber... Por ejemplo, sobre la sacerdotisa esa de la que hablo Mizuko, pero solo aparecían como resultados de búsqueda _"Anexo: Personajes de Inuyasha –Kikyō y__ Kagome". _Boomer sabia quien eran ellas, personajes de un manga, y aunque fuera verdad, la historia era centrada en el Sengoku no en el Edo.

-Esto es complicado, nada sobre Xiàhâi —Suspiró. Pero luego imágenes de Mizuko se le vino a la cabeza, y el momento en el que le dijo a Brick idiota en chino. —¡CHINO! ¡ESO ES!

Ingresó a traductor Google, y puso de Chino a japonés. Y al ver el resultado sonrió, descubrió el verdadero significado de Xiàhâi... Natsumi. Entonces... Todo este tiempo Natsumi Hiraki estuvo tratando con el espíritu del agua.

-Buenos días. —Le saludó alguien sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Buenos días Miyako. —Le dijo sonriente Boomer. —Adivina que... Averigüe el verdadero nombre de Xiàhâi.

-¡Fabuloso! —Exclamó alegre Miyako. —¿Cual es?

-Natsumi. —Le dijo. —Creo que habla de Natsumi Hiraki.

A Miyako de repente le vino a la cabeza cuando la bibliotecaria le dijo sobre Natsumi Higurashi. —O puede ser otra Natsumi Boomer... —Dijo en un susurro.

-¿Que? —Pregunto Boomer al no poder escucharla con claridad. Miyako inmediatamente descargo su mochila sobre su asiento y tomó la laptop de Boomer, traduciendo del Japones al chino.

-Como lo pensé. —Dijo esta para ver el resultado...

_Japones– Natsumi Higurashi._

_Chino– Xiàhâi Rìmù._

-Miyako... —Le dijo Boomer observando junto a ella el resultado. —¿Quien es Natsumi Higurashi?

-La sacerdotisa más joven y poderosa del Edo. —Le respondió esta seriamente. Se dirigió a su puesto y sacó de su mochila el libro que le regaló la bibliotecaria —Este libro habla sobre ella... Pero no se como abrirlo... Necesitamos una llave.

Boomer examino el delgado libro. —Creo que si rompemos el candado...

-Ya lo intentamos con la bibliotecaria, pero es prácticamente imposible. —Dijo con pesar Miyako.

Boomer estaba pensado en como abrirlo, cuando de repente le llegó un mensaje.

–

_Boomer dile a Butch que no iré a clases hoy... no preguntes por que solo dile ¬¬  
~Brick_

_–_

-Parece que Brick no vendrá. —Dijo Boomer en un suspiro guardando su celular. —Aun podemos decirle a Momoko que nos...

-Momoko tampoco vendrá. —Dijo Miyako negando. —Está enferma, y por cierto... ¿por que no vinieron juntos hoy?

-¿Ah? —Eso tomó a Boomer desprevenido. —Brick salió diciendo que tenia que ir por alguien muy molesto, Butch fue temprano a practicar con el balón... se ha portado muy extraño en esta semana y yo tenia que venir temprano a la escuela para investigar más sobre Xiàhâi... o Xiàhâi Rìmù... quise decir Natsumi Hiraki... Digo Natsumi Higurashi... es decir... ¡ah! —Dijo frustrado para luego masajear sus sien con sus dedos indices. —Esto es complicado.

-Ni que lo digas. —Dijo Miyako suspirando con el mientras se sentaba en su puesto exhausta. —Mizuko pudo haber dicho su nombre en Japonés desde un principio, aun no sabemos si de quien hablamos si es Natsumi Higurashi o Natsumi Hiraki.

-Hola... —Saludo alguien entrando al salón.

-Buenos días Kaoru. —Saludaron ambos. con la misma expresión de cansancio.

-¿Por que se ven tan exhaustos? —Preguntó poniendo su mochila en su asiento y acomodando su skate.

-Chino. —Se limito a responder Boomer. —Y nombres de toda clase.

-¿Aun están con eso de Xiàhâi? —Pregunto. —Solo fue cosa de Mizuko. Como sea, nos tenemos que enfocar en Him.

-Ella tiene razón. —Dijo una voz entrando. —¿Como están plebeyos?

-Cállate rey de pacotilla ¬¬. —Le respondió Boomer al insulto.

-Veo que no tan bien. —Dijo burlón. —Y bueno... hablando de cosas para nada buenas... ¿Que haremos con Him?

-Por el momento toca idear un plan. —Dijo Kaoru encogiéndose de hombros. —Lo siento, pero Momoko es la de los planes, a pesar de ser una devoradora de dulces es muy lista. ¿Y ustedes?

-Lo mismo pasa con Brick. —Dijo Butch negando. —El también es el de los planes, naturalmente actuamos juntos pero cuando es algo estratégico y de pensar a pesar de que sea un gran idiota inoportuno es muy bueno planificando. Podríamos esperar a que venga y...

-No vendrá. —Le interrumpió Boomer. —No se por que... pero no vendrá.

-Y Momoko está enferma. —Dijo Miyako.

-Esas son malas noticias. —Dijo Butch suspirando. —Tenemos que actuar rápido, de lo contrario Him ganara campo.

-Rayos. —Dijo Boomer por debajo. —¿Que estará haciendo Brick en este momento?

* * *

**En la casa Akatsutsumi.**

-¡WOW! —Dijo Momoko alegre. —¡Cocinas delicioso!

-Lo se. —Le respondió de forma superior Brick comiendo también en su escritorio.

-Ahhhh ~ —Dijo satisfecha al terminar. —Gracias por la comida... que calor.

-¿Y te queres fe haga? —Pregunto con comida en la boca.

-¿No sabes cuidar de un enfermo? —Pregunto recostada, Brick negó con la cabeza.

-¿Como esperas que lo sepa? —Pregunto tragando. —Nunca antes había cuidado de alguien enfermo.

Momoko suspiró. —Solo trae un poco de agua fría.

Brick se encogió de hombros y agarró los platos sucios, bajó a la cocina y en un plato sopero puso algo de agua con hielos y luego puso un trapo dentro de este. Después subió donde Momoko.

-Ten. —Le dijo entregándole el plato con agua.

-Brick... —Dijo ella viendo el plato. —Tienes que ponerme el pañuelo humedecido en la frente ¬¬

-¿Para que aria eso? —Pregunto extrañado.

-Para que me baje la fiebre quizás... —Le dijo con un tono como diciendo _"¿Eres retrasado o que?"_.

-Ah... si. —Dijo torpemente mientras tomaba el trapo sin escurrir y se lo ponía en la cara, empapandola toda de agua helada.

-¡KYAAA! —Grito al sentir el agua fría. —¡Tenias que escurrir el trapo! ¡ACHU!

Brick quedo con ojos blancos, solo la hizo resfriar. —Heeee... ¿Que hago? —Pregunto desesperado.

-¡No se! ¡Trae una toalla o algo para secar...! ¡ACHU! —Brick salió corriendo a buscar algo con que poder secarle. Cuando entró llego con una toalla y se acerco con intenciones de secarla. —U... un momento. —Dijo sonrojada por la cercanía del chico. —¿Que haces?

-Trato de secarte... ahora quédate quieta tonta. —Le dijo fuertemente mientras trataba de tocar su cara con la toalla.

-N... no. —Dijo igual de sonrojada y esquivándolo. —Yo puedo sola ¬\\\¬

-No, no puedes. —Le dijo serio. —Mira, ya estas bien roja... deja de ser terca... —Le agarró las muñecas y se puso encima de ella con la toalla en la mano derecha, una posición muy comprometedora... (ustedes me entienden XD) —... ¡Y déjate ayudar!

-¡Momoko! —Entraron por la puerta abriéndola de golpe, nadie más ni nadie menos que la rubia de antes solo que ahora tenia puesto un kimono azul con detalles de flores. Si, esa era Mizuko.

-Eh... —Momoko se fijo de la posición en la que estaban y se sonrojo a más no poder. Empujo a Brick y lo hecho fuera de la cama. —¡No es lo que parece!

-¿Interrumpo? —Preguntó, tenía en sus manos una bolsa con varias hierbas.

-¡No! ¡Claro que no! —Grito aún sonrojada.

-Eres muy brusca. —Se quejó Brick levantándose del suelo. —Uno te quiere ayudar y lo empujas como si fuera un trapo.

-Báichī... ¿Que le hiciste a Momoko? —Pregunto molesta mientras que varios látigos de agua la empezaban a rodear.

-Solo la estaba cuidando porque se enfermó por tú culpa cuando la metiste en esa burbuja de agua. —Le dijo molesto. —Y la iba a secar, pero la muy terca no se dejaba y luego llegaste tú anciana... ¡AUCH!

-¿A quien llamas anciana Báichī? —Le dijo después de haberle golpeado con un puño la cabeza, luego su mirada se centro en Momoko, e inmediatamente hizo desaparecer sus látigos de agua. —Momoko. Estas toda mojada... déjame secarte. —Y levantó su mano, entonces el agua se desprendió de la cama de Momoko y de Momoko también dejándola completamente seca, el agua regresó al plato sopero que dejaron en cima del escritorio.

-Gracias Mizuko... pero... ¿Por que viniste? —Pregunto con una gotita estilo anime en la sien.

-Si, nadie te invit... ¡AUCH! —Otro golpe en la cabeza lo calló.

-Bueno pues... estoy conectada con el agua, y apenas tocaste el agua helada te sentí hirviendo así que traje unas hiervas medicinales del Sengoku para ayudarte a mejorar ^^ —Dijo con una amplia sonrisa. —¡Hey! ¡Báichī! ¡Toma! —Y le arrojó un ramo de plantas las cuales atrapó. —Ve y se útil en algo, has un té con esas hiervas, le bajarán la temperatura a Momoko.

-¿Quien eres tú para mandarme? —Le pregunto molesto y desafiante, esa mujer lo irritaba.

-Muévete ¬¬ —Le dijo para luego con su mano lanzar un pequeño rayo de agua a su cara, como si fuera un perro. —Vete, se útil.

-¡Ya, ya, ya! ¡Ya voy! —Dijo tratando de esquivar el agua, pero terminó bajando para preparar el té.

Mizuko suspiro aliviada y se sentó en la silla donde había estado antes Brick. —Ahora si Momoko... ¿Que te estaba haciendo? ¬w¬

-Na... nada! Mizuko, deja de malinterpretar las cosas por favor -\\\- —Dijo sonrojada y aburrida.

-Yo no malinterpreto nada Momoko... bueno puede que sí, pero ese rubor en tus mejillas dan mucho que decir. —Le dijo tranquila. —Si me permites decirlo... Te mereces algo mejor.

-O... Oye... —Dijo apurada y MUY sonrojada.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Solo bromeo Momoko, no es como para ponerte a hacerle competencia a los tomates... JAJAJAJJAJAJJAJA! —Pero de repente algo le golpeo la cabeza... Un libro.

-Deja de molestarla anciana. —Le dijo el atacante... Brick, quien se había vengado de tantos golpes en la cabeza. —¿No ves que esta enferma la muy tonta?

-¡¿A QUIEN LLAMAS ANCIANA/TONTA?! —Gritaron estas dos lanzando fuego por la boca y detrás de ellas aparecieron rayos.

-So... Solo bromeaba... Vamos... —Dijo retrocediendo lentamente mientras dejaba la bandeja con el té en una mesa cercana para luego seguir retrocediendo.

-¡VUEVE AQUI INSECTO! —Gritaron ambas para luego saltar encima de el.

-No por favor... ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

**En otra dimensión superando la barrera espacio–Tiempo.**

-Esa mujer fallo... —Dijo decepcionado Him. —Pero bueno... Una promesa es una promesa...

-¿De cual promesa habla amo Him? —Pregunto sumisa una anciana al lado de el.

-Le dije que peleara con todas sus fuerzas... Y así lo hizo... Eso quiere decir que ahora es libre de hacer lo que se le de la gana. —Le respondió tranquilo en su gran trono tomando una copa de champaña. —Pero llamare a otro guardián.

-¿Esta seguro de eso amo Him? —Pregunto de nuevo la anciana. —En este momento podría usar otro guardián cuando sea el mejor momento.

-Kameko–San... Tienes razón —Dijo alegre Him levantándose de su asiento. —¡YAMI!

Una muchacha de cabello castaño, ojos oscuros y de catorce años, se hizo presente. Tenia puesto unas ropas de sacerdotisa, pero en lugar de blanco y rojo, era blanco y negro. En definitiva... Una Kuro Miko (Sacerdotisa oscura).

-Me llamo amo Him. —Dijo arrodillándose ante el la bella Kuro Miko.

-Así es. —Le confirmo. —Yami, eres una poderosa Kuro Miko, la que transcendió a la historia por sus poderes negativos... Y ahora necesito que hagas un trabajito por mí.

-Lo que usted ordene amo Him. —Dijo con una sonrisa macabra en su rostro.

-Y por eso me agradas...

* * *

**La escuela. —Clase de ciencias.**

Los chicos estaban clasificando plantas según sus utilidades. —Y recuerden... También hay hierbas medicinales para todo tipo de cosas. Existen para cicatrizar, bajar la fiebre, evitar estornudos, ayudan con quemaduras, etc... Las mejores épocas en las que se encontraban estas era en el Sengoku y...

-Valla... A Brick le abría encantado ver esta. —Dijo Butch mostrandole a Boomer una planta carnívora de color rojo.

-Viejo esta genial. —Le apoyo alegre Boomer observando como se comía un insecto.

-Lo se... Imagina donde hubiera una colosal atacando a... —Pero no logró terminar ya que le habían golpeado la cabeza con el codo.

-Ninguna planta enorme atacara la ciudad. —Le dijo Kaoru. —Así que deja de fantasear con tantas tonterías .. Pero que digo... Un idiota lo único que piensa es en idioteces. —Termino con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

-Kaoru... —Dijo este molesto. —¡QUE NO SOY UN IDIO...!

-Señor Kitazawa. —Le interrumpió el maestro. —¿Que es eso tan importante que quiere compartir con la clase?

-¿Yo? —Se señaló a si mismo. —no.. Nada.

-Eso espero... —Le dijo con mirada fuerte para luego continuar con su clase... Kaoru reía en silencio.

-Kaoru Matsubara. —Dijo Butch susurrando furioso. —Vas a ver cuando te ponga las manos encim... ¡Auch!

Kaoru le había dado un puño en el brazo que lo hizo caer. —Pervertido ¬¬ —Le susurro, este se puso rojo al ver lo que había entendido Kaoru y empezó a tartamudear.

-Y.. yo no soy el pervertido... tu... ¡Tu lo mal interpretast...!

_~Bip bip bip (Cinturón de las chicas)_

-¡PROFESOR BUTCH ME ESTA MOLESTANDO Y ME DUELE LA CABEZA! —Grito Kaoru levantando la mano.

-¡Mi pie me esta hablando! —Dijo Miyako levantando la mano.

-¡Mis ojos estan peleando con mi boca! —Dijo Boomer levantándose de su puesto.

-¡¿QUE?! —Grito Butch sorprendido por el grito repentina acusación de Kaoru.

-Señor Kitazawa a dirección. —Dijo el maestro enfadado. —Y en cuanto a ustedes tres... ¡VALLAN A ENFERMERÍA Y DEJEN DE INTERRUMPIR MIS CLASES!

-¡Si! —Dijeron los tres, ya que Butch aun no procesaba lo que acababa de pasar. Kaoru fue la que tuvo que llevarselo del cuello de la camisa.

Una vez en la terraza...

-¡¿QUE RAYOS FUE ESO DE QUE TE ESTABA MOLESTANDO?! —Le grito un muy molesto Butch a Kaoru.

-Ni te iban a dejar salir con esa cara de mandril que tienes. —Le respondio tranquila Kaoru.

-Eres una... Te voy a... —Butch por alguna razon se sentia más irritado ese día, tenia la cabeza hecha un rollo.

-Butch. —Le hablo Miyako. —Tenemos que ir, tranquilizate y luego hablamos de tus pesares. —Le dijo con una sonrisa mientras Boomer por detras de ella le hacia señas de publicidad.

Butch suspiro. —Ya que... (￣ー￣) —Termino cediendo.

-Bien... ¡Aqui vamos!

**-Rolling Bubbles.**

**-Powered Buttercup.**

**-Explosive Boomer.**

**-Strong Butch.**

Buttercup sacó su comunicador y vio al profesor. —¿Que ocurre profesor?

-Chicas... Una chica esta... ¿Donde esta Blossom? —Pregunto este.

-Enferma.

-¿Brick?

-Donde se le este dando la regalada gana. —Termino molesto Butch. —¿Que hay que hacer?

-Que humor... —Murmuro molesto el profesor. —Hay una muchacha con una gran energia negativa atacando la ciudad.

Los cuatro prendieron vuelo directamente a la plaza central, donde se sentía más la energia negativa.

* * *

-No entiendo tus metodos de venganza Momoko. —Dijo Mizuko confundida mientras observaba a la pelirroja caminar hacia atras satisfecha con un lapiz labial en la mano y contemplando su "obra maestra".

-Porque a cada persona una venganza distinta. —Rio Momoko para luego tocer. —_Cof cof_

-Estos chicos del siglo XXI —Dijo Mizuko negando con la cabeza. —¿Quien los entiende?

-Yo creo que a Brick le gustara ver como quedó. _Cof cof. —_Dijo Momoko más alegre pero a la vez con más tos.

-Como tu digas. —Le dijo tranquila para luego chaquear los dedos. Inmediatamente Brick dejó de estar inmovil, si, la venganza de Mizuko era congelarlo para luego dar espacio a la venganza de Momoko. Brick cayó al suelo y luego sacudio su cabeza.

-¿Que pas...? AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! —Grito para luego verse en el espejo de Momoko que estaba cerca a el. Pintado cual payaso, vestido cual bailarina y rojo como tomate XD. —¡¿Que me hicieron?!

-Te congele. —Respondio tranquila Mizuko mientras tomaba su té.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAAAA! —Se reia como loca Momoko. —¡Deberia..! _Cof _¡Deberia...! _Cof _¡Deberia tomar una foto! JAJAJAJAJA! _ cof cof cof._

-Momoko. —Dijo este molesto. —Te juro que...

_~Bip bip bip (Cinturón de las chicas)_

-¿Que ocurre? —Pregunto Mizuko aburrida, Momoko dejó de reir y fue a su armario, donde estaba el cinturon titilando.

-¿Que ocurre? —Contesto Brick desde su transmisor.

_-¿Brick?... —Le respondió Ken. —¿Donde rayos estas? ¡La ciudad esta siendo amenazada por algo muy peligroso! Y lo más importante... ¡¿QUE RAYOS LE PASO A TU ROSTRO?!_

-Lo siento Ken, pero en este momento no podre ir. —Se excuso Brick. —Tengo que mata... Digo... Cuidar de...

**-Hyper Blossom. **—Grito para luego acercarse a Brick y mirar la camara del transmisor. —Descuida Ken... Ya vamos para alla.

_-¿Segura Blossom? Buttercup y Bubbles me dijeron que tenias fiebre. —Dijo desconfiado el profesor. _

-Descuide... Ya se me paso. —Le dijo con una sonrisa. —¡Nos vemos en la tarde!

_-Bloss..._

Y Blossom obligo a Brick a acabar con la llamada cerrando el transmisor, Brick la miro molesto, iba a reclamarle pero...

_-¡Cof cof cof! _—Blossom se arrodillo mientras tapaba su boca y tocia como loca.

-¡Momoko! —Dijo Brick apuradamente tratando de socorrerla pero ni siquiera se atrevia a tocarla, se veia demasiado frágil. —Tonta... ¿Así piensas ir a salvar la ciudad?

Blossom levanto la cabeza lentamente, y sonrio un poco. ¿Quien lo diria? Ya cumplian casi siete meses desde que los chicos se unian al equipo, y he ahí al chico que juraba que detestaba preocupado por ella... Irónico ¿No? —Debo hacerlo... Por eso soy una heroína ¿No?

-No tienes remedio. —Dijo Brick negativamente mientras la agarraba del brazo y la ayudaba a ponerse en pie. —¡Hey! Anciana, cuida que no valla a ningun lado, deja el cinturón separado de ella y asegurate de que se tome ese té tuyo.

-¿Que piensar hacer Báichī? —Pregunto esta ayudando a Blossom a sentarse en su cama.

-Si tanto te preocupa lo que le pase a la ciudad. —Dijo dirigiendose a Blossom mientras que con un trapo se limpiaba el maquillaje de la cara y con la otra agarraba el transmisor. —**Hard Brick. **—Luego de eso se dirigió a la ventana y la abrió. —No te preocupes, la defenderemos, tu descansa. Te prometo que todo estara bien. —Levanto su dedo pulgar y le hizo una sonrisa burlona que hizo que se sonrojara levemente, cosa que no logro captar ya que saltó y se fue volando dejando su estela roja

-Sabes Momoko. —Le dijo Mizuko mientras tocaba su frente que estaba ardiendo y la hacia volver a la normalidad con su pijama. —El Báichī parece ser un buen partido... Por lo menos para ti. —Momoko no respondio, continuaba con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas, pero aun así obedecia a Mizuko en la que le pedia. Se recosto y Mizuko hizo que el trapo se escuriera solo y se pusiera en la frente de esta.

Mizuko le quitó a Momoko su cinturon y lo puso al otro extremo de la habitación. —Viste... —Le dijo Mizuko sentandose en la silla y tomando te mientras veia sonriente el cielo desde la ventana. —¿Viste como levanto su pulgar?

-No entiendo. —Dijo Momoko mientras tambien tomaba un poco de té pero sin muchos ánimos.

-Te sonrió Momoko. —Le dijo con una sonrisa maternal mientras la veia. —Esta dispuesto a cumplir su promesa. Típico del Báichī. —Luego siguio tomando su té con los ojos cerrados.

Momoko observo a la ventana y sonrió tambien con el té en sus manos. —Si.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer!

Como prometí, trato de ponerle mas romance, pero a la vez mas peligro... Perdon por la tardanza y... DEJEN COMENTARIOS POR FAVOR! Son mi razon de continuar escribiendo XD

HASTA EL PROXIMO CAP! ... Si comentan actualizare mas pronto! - Psicologia para que comenten XD


End file.
